Soul Calibur FanFic (Español)
by miguel.ruizsarasa
Summary: En una época en la que reinaban los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y las batallas navales, en la que se valoraba más la fuerza bruta que la inteligencia, todo el mundo hablaba de una poderosa espada...
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, me llamo Miguel y soy un fan español de la saga Soul Calibur. Ya hace un tiempo que empecé a escribir esta historia basada en los videojuegos (hasta el SC III, ya que el IV aún no lo había jugado y el V todavía no había salido), que mantiene parte de la trama de los mismos tal y como es, aunque también hay muchas cosas que he modificado o agregado. Además, estoy estudiando Inglés y como ejercicio me he propuesto traducir la historia a la lengua de Shakespeare, algo que por un lado me servirá para mejorar y por otro permitirá que la historia llegue a más personas. Por tanto, voy a colgar en la página las versiones en ambos idiomas. Espero que aquellos que leais la versión en inglés sepais perdonar mis errores y estaría encantado si me ayudarais a corregirlos. La historia se compone de 100 capítulos + un prólogo y un epílogo, de duración variable pero la mayoría son bastante cortos. La historia en español ya está casi terminada (me falta redondear el final), pero la traducción al inglés acabo de empezarla, por lo que iré subiendo los capítulos en ambos idiomas conforme vaya avanzando en esta última. Eso es todo, ¡que la disfruteis! :D

**Prólogo**

En una época en la que reinaban los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y las batallas navales, en la que se valoraba más la fuerza bruta que la inteligencia, todo el mundo hablaba de una poderosa espada.

Una espada grande, resistente, fuerte. Una espada que sólo aquellos con un gran espíritu luchador podrían controlar.

Esta espada no era otra que Soul Edge.

El primero en encontrarla fue un comerciante de rarezas procedente del Imperio Británico. Se quedó maravillado por ella, pero en ningún momento pudo imaginar lo potente que era, ni la cantidad de muertes que provocaría (tanto directamente, con su propio filo, como indirectamente, por todas las batallas que se librarían entre sus buscadores). El comerciante, conocido como el señor Adams, cargó la espada en su navío como una pieza más de la mercancía. Había cometido un grave error.

La noche en rumbo a su Inglaterra natal, un barco pirata con bandera española apareció ante el suyo. La tripulación de aquel barco saltó al abordaje, acabando con la del señor Adams.

Los únicos supervivientes que quedaron fueron el señor Adams, su mujer y su joven hijo William, que se había ocultado en la bodega.

La tripulación pirata tenía acorralados a los Adams en cubierta.

En ese momento, Cervantes de León, capitán pirata, hizo acto de presencia.

Asesinó a sangre fría a los señores Adams, y ordenó a sus hombres que el único tesoro que debían recoger era Soul Edge.

Después de hacerse con la espada, los piratas se alejaron en su nave, no sin antes perforar la de los Adams con un par de balas de cañón.

El barco de los Adams se hundía lentamente en el océano, con un asustado joven escondido en su interior, tratando de aferrarse a la vida que le había sido arrebatada a sus padres.

**...**

Pero al pirata Cervantes tampoco le esperaba un futuro mucho mejor.

Tiempo después, en una batalla naval, fue herido de muerte, y cayó junto a Soul Edge al mar.

La corriente arrastró el cadáver y la espada hasta las costas de la India, donde un hombre de ascendencia germana llamado Siegfried Schtauffen los encontró.

Lleno de codicia, trató de hacerse con la espada, pero fue entonces cuando el arma desató su poder. El espíritu maligno de la espada poseyó el cuerpo de Cervantes para defenderse.

Tras una dura batalla, Siegfried se hizo con el arma, dando por muerto al pirata.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

**...**

Poco a poco, Soul Edge fue consumiendo el alma de Siegfried, hasta que la devoró por completo y lo convirtió en Nightmare, un guerrero sediento de sangre.

Nightmare fue provocando matanzas a lo largo y ancho del mundo, hasta que Siegfried consiguió luchar consigo mismo y librarse del mal que tenía dentro.

Tras deshacerse de la armadura de Nightmare y de Soul Edge, Siegfried intentó olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero pronto empezó a sentir que algo iba mal, como si el ser maligno que vivía en su interior tratase de aflorar.

Pronto descubrió que Soul Edge había revivido a Nightmare a través de su armadura, y ahora debía derrotarlos a ambos si no quería consumirse. Además, la Semilla Maligna había sido liberada y empezaba a expandirse por todo el globo.

Para acabar con todo, Siegfried debía hacerse con el único arma capaz de derrotar a Soul Edge. Soul Calibur. La espada sagrada.

No sería una misión fácil, y tampoco sería el único con intención de hallar la espada, pero debía hacerlo. Se lo debía a sí mismo y a todas las personas que mató bajo la armadura de Nightmare. Entre ellas, su propio padre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Historias de Oriente

Capítulo 1: Historias de Oriente

- Ya no me satisface luchar, Edgar. – le confesó un samurai a su hermano. – No considero que haya ningún rival digno de mi espada. Llevo años combatiendo contra tus pupilos y ninguno de ellos ha conseguido tan siquiera hacerme un rasguño.

- No está bien que te consideres el mejor luchador del mundo, Heishiro, porque no lo eres. – repuso Edgar. – El hecho de que venzas a mis alumnos no significa nada. Son aprendices. Seguro que hay muchos guerreros más fuertes que tú.

- No necesito que los haya, necesito encontrarlos.

- ¿Qué me dices de esa ninja? – preguntó Edgar. – Ésa que siempre se cruza contigo en tus viajes. Según me has contado es una gran luchadora.

- Es ella la que me encuentra a mí. Yo no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar. Ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida.

Los dos hermanos mantenían esta conversación en la cubierta de un barco-dragón japonés. Volvían de una batalla naval en la que, de nuevo, habían salido victoriosos gracias a las habilidades con la espada de Heishiro.

Todo el mundo en la zona conocía a Heishiro Mitsurugi, el guerrero que se jactaba de no haber perdido jamás un combate a espada.

Y hasta donde se sabía, era cierto. Ningún guerrero, nativo de la zona o extranjero, había conseguido derrotarlo. De hecho, la mayoría ni le rozaban.

Mientras Heishiro pensaba dónde encontrar rivales poderosos, su barco llegó a puerto.

Fue poner los pies en la tierra y los hermanos se encontraron con su anciana madre, que los esperaba con una expresión de extrema tristeza.

- Hijos, por fin estais aquí. Tengo algo grave que deciros. – murmuró la mujer entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, madre? – preguntó preocupado Edgar.

- Vuestro padre se muere. – respondió su madre casi sin voz.

El señor Mitsurugi, al igual que sus hijos, había sido un gran guerrero en su tiempo. Había vivido tantas batallas como canas cubrían su cabeza, y había mantenido el honor de Japón en numerosas guerras.

Sin embargo, las viejas heridas de guerra le estaban pasando factura, además de su edad, y hacía meses que yacía convaleciente.

Según les comunicó su madre a los hermanos Mitsurugi, un médico había visitado su casa hace dos noches y le había dado a su padre una semana de vida como mucho. Ahora, antes de morir, el señor Mitsurugi quería encomendarles su última voluntad a sus hijos.

- Vereis, el emperador de Ming, en China...- sus palabras fueron cortadas por una tos seca. – El emperador de Ming está buscando...la Espada de los Héroes.

- ¿La Espada de los Héroes? ¿Soul Edge? – dijo Heishiro sobresaltado, que ya sabía algo sobre el tema.

- Sí, exactamente. – respondió su moribundo padre con calma. – Y si la consigue, tendrá el poder suficiente como para doblegar a nuestras tropas...y conquistar Japón.

- Eso es terrible. – exclamó Edgar.

- Quisiera que...vosotros salvaseis al país. Habeis demostrado vuestro valor continuamente en duras batallas, por lo que estoy seguro de que sereis capaces de conseguirlo.

- Pero, padre... – musitó Edgar. – Nosotros sólo somos dos hombres. Japón tiene un poderoso ejército.

- Las malas lenguas dicen que el imperio Ming tiene infiltrados por todas partes. – volvió a toser. – El ejército japonés está al borde de la escisión. La mayoría de guerreros son simples mercenarios que llamarían "Emperador" al mejor postor. Japón requiere un guerrero noble, un guerrero valiente. Un guerrero dispuesto a dar la vida por su país. Un guerrero como vosotros.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó Heishiro intuyendo la respuesta.

- Quiero...quiero que encontreis Soul Edge. Antes de que los hombres del emperador de Ming lo hagan. Tiene a numerosos generales trabajando en ello, y es cuestión de pocos meses que tengan éxito en su búsqueda. Vosotros tampoco estareis solos. Estoy seguro de que hay más guerreros que luchan con el corazón, y no con el bolsillo. Pero debereis buscar bien para encontrarlos. No podeis fiaros de nadie.

- Tranquilo, padre, puedes confiar en nosotros. – dijo Heishiro con confianza.

- Estoy orgulloso de vosotros. Ahora, preparad vuestro viaje, que no será nada fácil. Honrad...a vuestro país. Honrad...al apellido Mitsurugi.

Y ese apellido, Mitsurugi, fue la última palabra que el padre de los chicos pronunció en vida. Tras informarles sobre la misión que debían cumplir, sus ojos se quedaron fijos y su boca abierta. Los hermanos Mitsurugi ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Y Heishiro, a pesar de la lágrima que recorría su barba por la muerte de su padre, estaba encantado con este nuevo reto.

** ...**

Al mismo tiempo, una escena similar tenía lugar en el imperio Ming. Una escena que era parte de una historia parecida a la anterior pero totalmente opuesta, obligada a entrar en conflicto con ella.

Uno de los generales más importantes del imperio moría en los brazos de su joven hija, Chai Xianghua. La misión de ésta era tomar el papel que debía desempeñar su padre en la guerra de Oriente. Encontrar "La Espada de los Héroes" para el imperio Ming, y así poder conquistar Japón.


	3. Capítulo 2: El templo Ling-Sheng Su

**Capítulo 2: El templo Ling-Sheng Su**

El templo Ling-Sheng Su era un santuario situado en las montañas del Nepal. Allí, poderosos guerreros se entrenaban en distintas disciplinas.

Pero a diferencia de otros guerreros, los del templo no eran luchadores patrióticos que lucharan por su país, ni codiciosos piratas, ni tampoco hombres buscando desafíos.

Los nobles guerreros del templo Ling-Sheng Su sólo buscaban su paz interior mediante el arte de la lucha, y purificar a aquellos que albergaban el mal en su interior.

El maestro del templo era un sabio anciano, que a pesar de su edad, mostraba una musculatura y un poderío propios del muchacho más atlético. Años de entrega y esfuerzo le habían servido para dominar todas las disciplinas de lucha conocidas, y ahora las enseñaba a alumnos jóvenes que querían llegar hasta donde él había llegado. Nadie conocía el nombre del maestro, pero todos lo llamaban Edge Master, ya que se decía que había sido el único hombre del mundo que había tenido la famosa Soul Edge ante sus ojos y se había resistido a cogerla.

Pero no todos los aprendices estaban tan lejos de su nivel como cabría esperar.

Uno de ellos, llamado Kilik, era el favorito del maestro. La disciplina que manejaba era la técnica de la vara. Para ello, usaba un báculo de hierro del grosor de un dedo pulgar y de unos dos metros de altura. Con él podía realizar todo tipo de movimientos ofensivos y defensivos. Era, sin duda, el mejor alumno del templo.

Pero además de su indudable técnica, Edge Master veía algo más en Kilik. Lo veía en su forma de luchar, pero también en su forma de tratar a los demás. Kilik desprendía un aura de bondad impropia para un guerrero.

La mejor forma de darse cuenta de ello, era ver cómo trataba a una de las alumnas del templo, Xianglian.

Cualquiera que hubiese llegado ese mismo día al templo habría supuesto que tenía un interés romántico hacia ella, pero Edge Master, que llevaba años observándolos, sabía que la quería como si fuera su hermana.

Xianglian era, probablemente, lo único del mundo que Kilik apreciaba más que a su vara. Y era evidente que Xianglian lo apreciaba también a él.

Pero la paz del templo Ling-Sheng Su pronto se vería perturbada.

**...**

Los hechos que van a ser aquí narrados ocurrieron durante la última noche del año, cuando todos los alumnos del templo y el maestro celebraban los progresos conseguidos ese curso.

Edge Master llevaba una semana preparando la fiesta. Se había recorrido toda la ladera de la montaña en la que estaba situada el templo para recoger las más jugosas frutas y cazar los más apetitosos animales.

Aquella noche estaba siendo mágica. Edge Master podía ser muy severo con sus alumnos, pero en cada uno de los platos que se sirvieron durante la cena, se podía apreciar el cariño con el que el maestro los había preparado para ellos.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en una enorme mesa de piedra, presidida por el maestro.

Al final de la noche, sería nombrado el mejor alumno del año. No hubo sorpresas y, por cuarto año consecutivo, Kilik fue el elegido. Y por cuarto año consecutivo, se vio obligado a decir unas palabras delante de todos sus compañeros.

- Bien, eh... – murmuró Kilik dubitativo. – Estamos aquí otra vez, otro año más. Reunidos en el que ya se ha convertido en nuestro hogar. Aquí aprendemos a luchar, pero...yo no he aprendido solamente a luchar. Aquí me han enseñado a amar...y a ser amado. Y yo no estaría aquí, de pie, delante de todos vosotros, por cuarto año consecutivo...de no ser por ese amor. Ese amor que inunda el ambiente. Entre nosotros y hacia nuestro maestro. Gracias a todos por un año más de esfuerzo y de trabajo a mi lado. Gracias a todos por un año más de amor. Gracias, maestro, por darnos esta oportunidad. Y gracias, sobre todo, a una persona. La persona que más me ayuda en los momentos difíciles, y que también está allí para compartir los fáciles. Gracias, Xianglian.

Xianglian sonrió.

- Bueno, cualquier cosa que diga se quedará corta, así que...no tengo nada más que decir.

Kilik volvió entre aplausos a su asiento, al lado de Xianglian, que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tengo un regalo para ti. – dijo sonriente Xianglian, entregándole un colgante.

Kilik la miró sonriendo con cariño y se lo colgó al cuello.

El maestro se levantó para tomar la palabra.

- Bueno, chicos y chicas. Ya sabeis cómo funcionan aquí las cosas. Aquí no se descansa mas que cuando es estrictamente necesario. Así que dormid plácidamente, y mañana volvemos al trabajo. ¡Buenas noches a todos, y enhorabuena por el curso acabado!

Dio una palmada que era la señal para indicar que todos podían levantarse e irse a dormir.

Pero el sueño no sería tan plácido como el maestro había deseado.

De madrugada, el maestro presintió algo extraño. Algo no esperado.

Se levantó y salió al exterior del templo, donde lo sintió con más fuerza, proveniente del sur.

Al principio lo había dudado, pero ahora tenía claro qué era.

Un aura maligna como aquella sólo podía ser...Soul Edge.

En concreto, era la Semilla Maligna, un aura perversa que poseía a todos aquellos guerreros que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirse, convirtiéndolos en malvados asesinos sedientos de sangre.

Edge Master sabía que él podría resistir el poder de la Semilla, pero sus alumnos eran demasiado vulnerables.

Apresuradamente, se dispuso a despertar a todos los alumnos, que se despertaban somnolientos y confusos.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó quejicosa Xianglian.

- Entrenamiento sorpresa. – mintió el maestro, que no quería preocupar a sus alumnos. – Corred en dirección norte tan rápido y tan lejos como podais. ¡Ya!

Los alumnos, sorprendidos, acataron las órdenes. Excepto Kilik.

El favorito del maestro había intuido que algo pasaba, y se acercó a su mentor.

- Maestro, ¿qué ocurre? A mí no puede engañarme.

- Kilik, algo malo va a ocurrir aquí dentro de poco. Tienes que estar lo más lejos posible. Hazme caso.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡Tú corre! – le interrumpió Edge Master.

Kilik obedeció a regañadientes.

Edge Master siguió a sus alumnos a paso ligero, pero el desastre era inminente. Y no tardó en llegar.

Aún no se habían alejado un par de kilómetros del templo cuando la Semilla Maligna los alcanzó.

Edge Master contempló con pavor como sus alumnos iban cobrando un brillo de maldad en la mirada, y se volvían los unos contra los otros.

Podría haber intentado algo, pero sabía que sus alumnos se matarían entre ellos, y los que sobrevivieran sembrarían el terror en los pueblos cercanos.

En medio de tanto pánico y desolación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Edge Master vislumbró un rayo de esperanza.

Se dio cuenta de que Kilik no estaba poseído. Estaba luchando contra sus compañeros, como todos los demás, pero sólo lo hacía para defenderse.

Sin duda, Kilik tenía un alma tan fuerte como la de Edge Master, capaz de resistirse a la Semilla Maligna.

Edge Master corrió hacia el lugar donde se libraba la lucha entre sus ahora malignos alumnos y agarró a Kilik del brazo.

Juntos escaparon de la horda de poseídos, aunque para ello, y con todo el dolor de su alma, Edge Master tuvo que matar a algunos de sus alumnos.

Poco después, los pocos poseídos que quedaban vivos se olvidaron de pelear entre ellos y volvieron hacia el templo.

Kilik y Edge Master los siguieron como pudieron, pero el poder de Soul Edge los hacía más fuertes y rápidos. Para cuando llegaron al templo, éste estaba reducido a escombros.

Edge Master no pudo contener la rabia al ver destruido el que había sido su hogar durante décadas, y arremetió contra los poseídos, ignorando los gritos de Kilik pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

El maestro fue a por su mejor arma, un enorme tridente, y con él empezó a acabar uno a uno con todos los alumnos que una vez había amado.

Pero, cuando la lucha estaba casi acabada, el único poseído que quedaba con vida, que portaba una espada, lo alcanzó con una estocada.

Edge Master cayó herido al suelo, perdiendo el tridente en la caída.

El poseído levantó su espada con las dos manos, dispuesto a darle muerte. Edge Master, roto de dolor (más moral que físico), levantó la vista para ver el rostro del que iba a ser su ejecutor.

Cuando reconoció al poseído, se quedó de piedra.

Encima de él, sujetando una espada que pendía sobre su pecho, y con los ojos irradiando maldad, se encontraba Xianglian.

La chica estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe definitivo a Edge Master cuando, de repente, una larga vara de hierro se incrustó en su abdomen.

La poseída se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Después soltó la espada, que cayó al lado de Edge Master sin hacerle un rasguño, para finalmente desplomarse sin vida. Detrás de ella, llorando con toda la amargura del mundo, se encontraba Kilik, sujetando la vara llena de la sangre de la que para él había sido su hermana.

En un baño de lágrimas, dejó caer la vara y se inclinó sobre el cadáver de Xianglian. Acarició su rostro inerte y fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella, que ya no contenían maldad. La Semilla Maligna se había ido, llevándose la vida de Xianglian y otras tantas con ella.

Kilik cerró respetuosamente los ojos del cadáver y permaneció un rato abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Xianglian.

Lleno de dolor, se dispuso a ayudar a su maestro a levantarse. Lo sentó sobre una de las pocas sillas que quedaban en pie y, conteniendo las lágrimas, le trató la herida con una planta medicinal que crecía en los alrededores del templo.

Edge Master, tan dolido como su pupilo, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Kilik y dijo:

- No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Kilik asintió, correspondiendo el cariño de la única persona que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, maestro?

- Tus compañeros han sido poseídos por una fuerza maligna. Una fuerza demasiado poderosa.

- Pero... – replicó Kilik sin entender. - ¿Por qué a mí no me ha ocurrido lo mismo?

- Al parecer, Kilik, eres más fuerte de lo que eran ellos. Tienes esa fuerza que me llevó a ser maestro.

- ¿Qué? – Kilik estaba perplejo. Eran demasiadas emociones de golpe para él.

- No todo el mundo es capaz de resistirse al poder de Soul Edge, Kilik. De hecho, casi nadie puede.

- ¿Soul Edge? ¿Qué tiene que ver Soul Edge con esto?

Edge Master bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

- Soul Edge es la fuente de toda la energía maligna a la que nos hemos enfrentado hoy. La Semilla Maligna ha sido liberada.

Kilik escuchaba completamente triste y algo aterrado.

- Y si nadie hace nada...acabará por consumir las almas de todas las personas buenas del mundo.

- ¿Y quién puede hacer algo? – preguntó Kilik, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Aquellas personas que pueden resistirse a su poder. Personas como tú y como yo. Pero es demasiado peligroso. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Si quieres puedo llevarte a un buen hogar y...

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió Kilik. – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando a que la Semilla Maligna me alcance. Voy a ayudarle a encontrar y destruir Soul Edge.

- Eso es algo tremendamente complicado, confío en que lo sepas. Quizá ya habrás oído que yo tuve una vez delante de mí a Soul Edge.

- Sí. – afirmó Kilik. – Dicen que es usted el único que no sucumbió a su tentación.

- Es cierto que tuve el poder suficiente para no sucumbir...pero también es cierto que no tuve el poder suficiente para destruirla.

- Entonces...¿ya lo ha intentado antes?

- Sí. Lo he intentado. Y como ves, no salió bien. Pero confío en que juntos, podamos.

- Está bien. – aceptó Kilik. – Se lo debo a mis compañeros.

Agarró en su puño el colgante que le había regalado Xianglian y lo apretó contra su pecho.

- Y se lo debo a Xianglian.


	4. Capítulo 3: El pirata de Ryukyu

Capítulo 3: El pirata de Ryukyu Ryukyu era una aldea situada en la actual Okinawa, en Japón.

Era un pueblo de pescadores, donde todo el mundo vivía apaciblemente, con una vida rutinaria y aburrida, pero tranquila.

Sin embargo, había un hombre que no se conformaba con la paz de la aldea.

Maxi, un joven de 28 años, tenía un espíritu aventurero incapaz de ser saciado en un pueblo como aquel.

Así que un día decidió hacerse a la mar en busca de aventuras, acompañado de su hermano Kyam y una tripulación de hombres que también querían escapar de la rutina.

El dinero era escaso, por lo que decidió dedicarse a la piratería.

Pero Maxi, que pronto sería conocido como "El pirata de Ryukyu", no era el típico pirata.

Maxi era un pirata pacífico, que solamente empleaba la fuerza necesaria para hacerse con los tesoros de los barcos que asaltaba, pero nunca mataba a nadie ni hundía ninguna nave.

Maxi era un experto en manejar el nunchaku, un arma tradicional japonesa consistente en dos palos cortos y gruesos de hierro unidos por una cadena. Además, se manejaba con soltura en cuatro artes marciales diferentes.

**...**

Un día, surgió un rumor en la aldea de Ryukyu.

Se hablaba de un monstruo gigante con apariencia humana, que portaba un enorme hacha y que arrasaba ciudades enteras. Era conocido como Astaroth, y decían que había sido creado por un sacerdote malvado, utilizando el poder de Soul Edge. Los relatos más siniestros decían que iba escoltado por una tropa de seres mitad hombre mitad lagarto que no dejaban ser con vida allá por donde pisaban.

Pero Maxi no creía en monstruos, gigantes, ni hombres lagarto. Siempre había considerado que esos relatos habían sido inventados por alguien del pueblo para intentar acabar con el aburrimiento que reinaba en la aldea.

O al menos, eso consideraba hasta cierta noche, al volver de uno de sus viajes.

**...**

Maxi y su tripulación desembarcaron en el puerto de Ryukyu de madrugada, cuando toda la aldea estaba ya durmiendo.

Maxi ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran todos los tesoros que habían conseguido durante su viaje hasta el sótano secreto que sólo ellos conocían.

Mientras ellos lo hacían, Maxi se sentó en la playa mirando hacia el océano, y su hermano lo acompañó. Esta escena se repetía todas las noches que desembarcaban en su aldea natal.

Llevaban unos minutos sentados en la costa, sintiendo la refrescante brisa del mar, cuando escucharon un grito aterrador proveniente de la aldea.

Se giraron a tiempo para ver como un hombre enfundado en una armadura prendía fuego a una de las humildes cabañas de la aldea, y otros muchos empezaron a saquear la ciudad.

Maxi y Kyam no tardaron en reaccionar. Ordenaron a sus hombres que abandonaran lo que llevaran encima y lucharan contra los invasores.

Durante las siguientes horas, la aldea fue un auténtico caos.

Las casas ardían, la gente corría, los invasores los perseguían...

Ryukyu no contaba con un ejército, así que sus únicos efectivos eran Maxi, Kyam y su tripulación.

En un momento determinado de la batalla, varios de los invasores encontraron, en uno de sus saqueos, el sótano secreto de los hermanos.

Kyam los vio entrar en él y decidió seguirlos para evitar que robaran los tesoros que allí tenían almacenados.

Mientras, Maxi y su tripulación continuaban luchando contra el resto de invasores.

Finalmente, y gracias a las habilidades de Maxi, consiguieron salir victoriosos. Los pocos invasores que quedaban con vida huyeron, sin llevarse nada, cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. Muchos de los habitantes de la aldea habían perecido en la batalla, pero por fortuna, todo había acabado.

Maxi se acercó al cadáver de uno de los invasores y le quitó el casco. Lo que vio le hizo apartarse rápidamente.

Aquel guerrero tenía cabeza de lagarto. Y después pudo comprobar que todos los invasores la tenían.

Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Esos invasores eran parte de las tropas de Astaroth.

Aunque se decía que nunca dejaban supervivientes, Maxi supuso que esa parte de la historia había sido exagerada por los que la contaban.

Maxi decidió que si quería acabar con las invasiones que llevaban a cabo los hombres lagarto, tenía que ir directamente a por su jefe, el gigante Astaroth. Y después de acabar con él, debería destruir Soul Edge, la que se decía era la fuente de poder del gigante.

Para ello, necesitaría reunir una nueva tripulación poderosa, con la ayuda de Kyam.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. No había visto a su hermano desde la batalla.

Con el corazón en un puño, preguntó a los aldeanos que se deshacían de los restos de la batalla si lo habían visto.

Uno de sus tripulantes le dijo que en mitad de todo el caos lo había visto meterse en su sótano secreto.

Maxi se dirigió allí apresuradamente, temiéndose lo peor.

Llegó corriendo hasta la entrada secreta, y el miedo lo invadió al ver que se encontraba abierta. Kyam no la hubiera dejado así.

Entró en el sótano y lo que vio dentro le dolió más que todos los golpes que había recibido durante la batalla.

Allí, en el interior del sótano, rodeado de tesoros desperdigados y de cadáveres de invasores, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Kyam.

Maxi corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Había pensado en acabar con Astaroth y Soul Edge para librar al mundo de sus invasiones.

Pero Maxi sabía que en pocos días, la aldea de Ryukyu volvería a su monótona normalidad.

Ahora, al descubrir el cadáver de su hermano, Maxi cambió su manera de pensar.

No iba a acabar con Astaroth por precaución. Iba a acabar con él en venganza. Se había convertido en algo personal.


	5. Capítulo 4: El dojo de los Seong

Capítulo 4: El dojo de los Seong

Ahora conoceremos a una familia coreana, los Seong.

El cabeza de familia, Seong Han-Myeong, desde pequeño había querido luchar. Era más que una vocación para él. Era su pasión.

Pero su país era demasiado pobre, y no había lugares donde entrenarse.

Así que, años después, ya en su edad adulta, decidió construirlo él mismo.

Así se creó el dojo Seong, donde generaciones de luchadores coreanos han sido entrenadas.

En la actualidad, Han-Myeong era ya un anciano, casado y con una hija de 22 años. Esta hija, Seong Mi-na, tenía el mismo espíritu luchador que su padre. Pero en Corea estaba mal visto que las mujeres luchasen, así que Mi-na no podría heredar el dojo cuando su padre muriera.

Como no tenía un hijo varón al que dejar el dojo, Han-Myeong decidió que el dojo sería para su mejor alumno.

Este alumno era Hwang, un luchador experto en la técnica del sable.

Hwang era un hombre apuesto, de 32 años. Todos en el dojo lo admiraban, y Mi-na, aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba enamorada de él.

Sin embargo, odiaba que Hwang pudiera luchar y ser adorado por todos por el simple hecho de ser un hombre. Su mayor deseo era demostrar a Corea, y sobre todo a su padre, que una mujer podía ser tan buena luchadora como un hombre o incluso mejor.

Por su parte, Mi-na también tenía un pretendiente. Hong Yunsung era un chaval de 18 años que estaba empezando su entrenamiento en el dojo, pero ya tenía potencial para su corta edad.

Yunsung se quedó prendado de Mi-na en cuanto la vio, pero ella siempre lo había tratado como a un amigo, incluso como a un hermano pequeño.

**...**

Una tarde, Han-Myeong mandó llamar a Hwang. Mi-na, que no podía resistir la curiosidad, se acercó a ellos y espió la conversación.

- Buenas tardes, Hwang.

- Buenas tardes, maestro.

- Hwang, como sabrás, mi intención es dejarte el dojo cuando muera.

- Lo sé, maestro.

- Pero no quiero dejarlo en manos equivocadas. No es que desconfíe de ti, pero quisiera ofrecerte...una prueba, para que demuestres que mereces dirigir este dojo.

- ¿De qué se trata, maestro?

- ¿Has oído hablar de "La Espada de los Héroes"?

- No, maestro.

- Según dicen, es la más poderosa de todas las espadas. Nadie sabe dónde está, pero guerreros de todo el mundo la están buscando.

- ¿Pretende...que la encuentre, maestro?

- Efectivamente, Hwang. Siempre fuiste un chico listo. Pero esa no es la mejor de tus cualidades. – dijo Han-Myeong señalando el sable que Hwang llevaba enfundado en el cinturón.

- Pero...¿cómo voy a hacerlo?

- Recorre mundo. Habla con la gente. Libra batallas. Gánalas. Así conseguirás cualquier objetivo que te propongas.

- ¿He de ir solo?

- Por supuesto. Esta misión es confidencial.

- De acuerdo, maestro. Lo haré.

- Así me gusta, chico.

- ¿Cuándo salgo?

- Lo ideal sería que salieras esta misma noche.

- De acuerdo, maestro.

- Prepara bien tu viaje. Confío en ti. Y despídete de Mi-na antes de partir. Te aprecia mucho.

- Lo sé, maestro. Así lo haré.

- Puedes irte.

Hwang se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró para prepararse.

**...**

Esa noche, Hwang acabó de recoger sus provisiones en la armería.

Se disponía a ir a la habitación de Mi-na a despedirse, pero nada más abrir la puerta para salir, se la encontró en el marco.

- ¿Adónde vas, Hwang?

- Eh... - Hwang dudó. – Me voy unos días. Mi madre está enferma y he de visitarla.

- ¿Sí? No es eso lo que te ha ordenado mi padre.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hwang sorprendido.

- Os he escuchado. Vas a ir a buscar esa espada.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? – Hwang estaba notablemente enfadado. – Mi-na, no has debido hacerlo.

- Pero lo he hecho. No puedes irte, Hwang, por favor. Esa misión parece peligrosa.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Me importa. Porque no soportaría no volver a verte nunca más.

Hwang se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- Claro que sí, idiota. – respondió Mi-na, avergonzada.

- Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Pero Mi-na, debo hacerlo. No puedo defraudar a tu padre.

- Sí puedes. Hazlo por mí. – suplicó Mi-na.

Hwang le dio la espalda con expresión triste.

- Lo siento. No puedo.

Mi-na, decepcionada, bajó la cabeza. En ese momento, vio una lanza enorme a sus pies.

- Yo te aprecio mucho, Mi-na. Pero no de la misma forma que tú a mí. – explicó Hwang, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

- Esto me va a doler a mí más que a ti. – dijo Mi-na.

Hwang se giró sin entender y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

Mi-na lo había golpeado con el mango de la lanza.

Había tomado una decisión. Una decisión arriesgada, pero ella creía que correcta.

Había decidido demostrarle de una vez a su padre, y a todo Corea si era necesario, que ella tenía el mismo potencial de lucha que cualquier hombre.

Y para ello...iba a salir en busca de Soul Edge.


	6. Capítulo 5: La fragua de Hefestos

Capítulo 5: La fragua de Hefestos

Hefestos, dios griego del fuego y de la forja.

En la actual Atenas, había un templo dedicado a este dios, donde se forjaban poderosas armas y otras piezas de herrería.

Este templo era dirigido por Rothion, herrero.

Pero las que más culto ofrecían al dios eran su mujer, Sophitia, y la hermana menor de ésta, Cassandra.

Rothion y Sophitia eran padres de dos hijos y llevaban una vida bastante feliz. A pesar de que en su templo creaban armas, apenas las usaban. Solamente las vendían o las utilizaban como adorno.

Sin embargo, el padre de Sophitia y Cassandra había sido un poderoso guerrero, y sus hijas habían sido entrenadas por él, por lo que tenían capacidades para la lucha.

Su vida era tranquila hasta que una mañana, un encapuchado llegó a su templo.

**...**

- Oiga, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó Rothion.

- Quisiera...- dijo el encapuchado con una suave y siniestra voz. – Quisiera un arma capaz de derrotar a Soul Edge.

- ¿Soul Edge? – preguntó Rothion confuso. - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- No importa. Si tan poderoso es ese dios al que adoras, él te dará la capacidad de crear un arma más poderosa que la que te digo.

- Pero...

- Es extremadamente importante. – interrumpió el encapuchado. – Pero tengo tiempo y entiendo la dificultad de mi petición, así que le daré un plazo de un año. Si no lo cumple…

El encapuchado dirigió la mirada hacia el exterior del templo, donde los niños de Rothion jugaban despreocupadamente.

- ...algo malo pasará. – concluyó el encapuchado.

- Como se atreva a tocar a mis hijos...

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, el encapuchado salió del templo sin mediar palabra.

**...**

Esa noche, Rothion le contó a Sophitia lo ocurrido, sentados en un banco en el exterior del templo.

- ¿Soul Edge? – exclamó Sophitia angustiada al oír esas palabras. - ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Rothion.

- Soul Edge es la espada más poderosa del mundo. Durante siglos, la gente la ha buscado en vano. Mi padre... – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Mi padre murió buscándola.

Rothion, arrepentido, abrazó a Sophitia con fuerza.

- Lo siento, Sophitia. Lo siento de verdad.

- No te preocupes. Es algo que creía haber superado, pero...Bueno, da igual.

- Pero, Sophitia...eso no es lo peor. Aquel hombre amenazó con que, si no hacía lo que pedía... Amenazó con...hacer daño a nuestros hijos.

El gesto de Sophitia cambió ante esa afirmación.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Tranquila, cariño...Hefestos nos ayudará.

- No, Rothion. – dijo Sophitia asustada. – Las armas de Hefestos son muy poderosas, pero Soul Edge es demasiado.

Rothion enmudeció.

- Entonces...¿qué hacemos? – preguntó.

- Hay una manera. – contestó Sophitia. – Existe una espada capaz de doblegar a Soul Edge. Al igual que ésta, tampoco nadie sabe dónde está. Pero encontrarla...es nuestra única esperanza.

- ¿Qué espada es esa?

Se llama...Soul Calibur.


	7. Capítulo 6: Talim, la sacerdotisa

**Capítulo 6: Talim, la sacerdotisa**

Talim pertenecía a una tribu del sudeste asiático que veneraba el viento.

Esa tribu se caracterizaba por sus sacerdotisas, capaces, entre otras cosas, de purificar la maldad.

Talim era una de ellas. En concreto, la más joven, a sus 16 años de edad.

Pero un día ocurrió algo horrible.

Un tsunami atacó las costas en las que estaba asentada la tribu. Una de las sacerdotisas lo previó un tiempo antes de que llegara y la tribu se dispuso a abandonar ordenadamente la costa. Los menores de 18 años fueron los primeros en ser evacuados. Las siguientes iban a ser las mujeres, pero el tsunami estalló antes de que pudieran escapar.

Así que Talim quedó a cargo de todos los niños de la tribu, ya que ella era la mayor entre los supervivientes. Su deber era cuidar de ellos y perpetuar la tribu.

Estuvo cuidando de ellos durante meses, cobijados en un molino de agua que estaba situado en un caudaloso río.

Poco a poco la felicidad fue volviendo a lo que quedaba de la tribu. Talim cumplía perfectamente su papel como madre de todos. Era muy madura para su edad.

Pero después de todo, un error lo tiene cualquiera, y ella lo tuvo.

Un día, uno de los chavales se alejó demasiado del molino.

Talim salió preocupada a buscarlo y cuando lo encontró estaba actuando de forma extraña, y tenía un misterioso brillo en la mirada.

Al principio, no le dio importancia. Pero se equivocó.

Esa noche, el chico atacó a uno de los demás niños sin provocación previa.

Talim los separó como pudo, y se dio cuenta de que aquel chico ya no era el mismo.

Ella aún no lo sabía, pero aquel niño estaba poseído por la Semilla Maligna.

Sin embargo, las habilidades de sacerdotisa de Talim permitieron curar al niño y devolverlo a la normalidad.

Pero ella seguía preocupada. Esa vez sólo le había ocurrido a un niño, pero la cosa hubiera sido mucho más difícil de solucionar si hubieran sido afectados varios, o incluso ella misma.

Talim sabía que algo no iba bien en el mundo. Ella quería salir de su hogar y buscar la fuente de aquella energía maligna, pero sabía que tenía que cuidar de los niños.

Talim quería purificar la propia fuente de aquella energía. Pero no podía. Aún no.


	8. Capítulo 7: Los Sorel

Capítulo 7: Los Sorel

Los Sorel eran una familia aristocrática de la ciudad francesa de Rouen.

El patriarca de la familia era un respetado médico, y además tenía dotes de espadachín.

Su único hijo, Raphael, estaba muy interesado en la esgrima, si bien no tanto en la medicina.

Sin embargo, su padre quería educar a su hijo en ambas disciplinas, así que Raphael fue creciendo entre espadas y medicamentos.

La parte aburrida de su vida tenía que ver con su condición de noble.

Tenía que acudir a aburridas reuniones y fiestas con señores con pelucas que él no conocía ni quería conocer.

Pero con la edad, fue madurando y aceptando el hecho de que ser noble tenía tantos privilegios como responsabilidades.

Raphael fue ganándose un puesto importante en la aristocracia francesa...pero todo se vino abajo una noche trágica.

**...**

A la edad de 20 años, Raphael acudió a una de las muchas fiestas de la nobleza. La fiesta la organizaba un reputado comerciante de armas, amigo de los Sorel de toda la vida.

Raphael, interesado en el mundo de las armas, le pidió al anfitrión que le enseñara su mercancía.

El anfitrión aceptó, pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que el comerciante había bebido unas cuantas copas de más.

El anfitrión estaba enseñándole a Raphael una pistola cuando empezó a dispararla a discreción, sin preocuparse de si hería a su invitado, como si le resultara divertido.

Raphael en principio pensó que enseguida se le pasaría, pero cuando un disparo le rozó la cabeza empezó a asustarse.

Raphael agarró una de las espadas del almacén y le pidió al anfitrión que soltara la pistola, pero éste estaba demasiado borracho para hacerle caso. Así que Raphael intentó arrebatársela, comenzando un forcejeo.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Raphael había clavado un estoque en el pecho del comerciante, y sus familiares los miraban paralizados desde la puerta. Debían haber sido atraídos por el ruido de los disparos.

Raphael intentó explicar lo que había sucedido, pero nadie creyó su versión.

Los padres de Raphael no sabían qué creer, ya que su versión era demasiado rocambolesca.

Por su parte, el resto de nobles que se encontraban en la fiesta tenían la opinión de que Raphael había matado al comerciante para hacerse con su mercancía, y los disparos que habían oído los había realizado éste en un intento por defenderse.

La cuestión es que la versión oficial fue que Raphael había asesinado al noble.

**...**

Asesinar a un noble estaba penado con la cadena perpetua o incluso la pena de muerte, pero no se podían permitir ensuciar la imagen de la nobleza condenando a uno de sus miembros.

Así que hicieron parecer que todo había sido un accidente, pero Raphael no se libró de su castigo. Fue desterrado de su familia, y por tanto, de la nobleza francesa.

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Raphael pasó de estar llena de comodidades a estar llena de penurias.

Tuvo que mendigar para comer durante los siguientes ocho años.

Fue entonces, después de todo ese tiempo, cuando una muchacha lo encontró tirado en la calle.

La muchacha, llamada Amy, acababa de perder a sus padres, que eran ricos, y había heredado una fortuna.

Pero a pesar de ello, estaba sola en el mundo.

Amy necesitaba una figura paterna y Raphael una vida, así que se ayudaron mutuamente.

Raphael adoptó a Amy (o ella lo adoptó a él, según se mire) y por fin, volvió a una vida de riqueza.

Ahora que estaba lejos de la influencia de su padre, pudo dedicarse por completo a su verdadera pasión, la esgrima. Y además, también instruyó a Amy en esa especialidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, Amy se convirtió en lo que Raphael más quería, y viceversa.

Pero la alegría tampoco duraría para siempre esta vez.

**...**

Cuatro años después de que Raphael adoptara a Amy, se liberó la Semilla Maligna.

Y Raphael y Amy tuvieron la desgracia de ser infectados por ella.

Raphael tenía un alma fuerte, pero la tragedia que había vivido había endurecido su corazón, por lo que podía controlarse mientras estaba poseído, pero no podía liberarse de la posesión.

Amy, sin embargo, era mucho más vulnerable, y Raphael hizo lo que creyó mejor para ella. La encerró en su casa, donde ella no pudiera hacer ni recibir daño.

En el interior de Raphael, quedaba aún un atisbo de bondad.

Ese pequeño rayo de luz, que permitía a Raphael pensar con claridad a pesar del efecto de la Semilla Maligna, fue el que hizo posible que Raphael tomara una decisión. Decidió que debía buscar y destruir Soul Edge, la fuente de la Semilla Maligna, para que Amy y él pudieran volver a ser felices.

Pero antes, su parte malvada, llena de rencor, tenía algo que hacer.

Una mañana, Francia despertó sorprendida cuando todos los miembros de la nobleza, incluidos los Sorel, fueron encontrados muertos, con un solo corte fino en el cuello, producido sin duda por un estoque.


	9. Capítulo 8: La espada de Ivy

Capítulo 8: La espada de Ivy

Los Valentine eran un matrimonio británico muy poderoso económicamente.

Eran muy respetados y admirados por todos los que los conocían, pero tenían un problema que podía poner en peligro su estatus social: No podían tener hijos.

Sin embargo, el orgulloso lord Valentine no iba a dejar que eso ensuciara su imagen. Y el destino quiso ayudarlo. La oportunidad de arreglarlo se le presentó cuando una mañana, mientras paseaba por la playa, encontró a una pequeña bebé, que había sido abandonada. La adoptó e hizo ver al mundo que era hija biológica de él y su esposa.

Esta niña fue llamada Isabella, pero sus padres la llamaban cariñosamente Ivy.

**...**

Lord Valentine había conseguido gran parte de su riqueza gracias a sus estudios en alquimia. Estudios que Ivy también tomó durante toda su infancia y gran parte de su vida adulta.

Pero en una de sus investigaciones, descubrió todo lo concerniente a Soul Edge, "La Espada de los Héroes".

Lord Valentine estaba muy interesado en la fabricación de armas, y Soul Edge podía ser una gran pieza para investigar.

Tal fue su obsesión por encontrar la espada, que despreocupó su salud, y murió antes de que Ivy cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Ivy quedó a cargo de su madre, mientras seguía sus estudios de alquimia.

**...**

Años después, cuando Ivy ya tenía 30 años, su madre cayó gravemente enferma.

En el lecho de muerte, le confesó a su hija que era adoptada.

Pero Ivy no tenía interés en encontrar a sus padres biológicos.

Estaba demasiado centrada en sus estudios, intentando crear un arma poderosa, tal y como había intentado su padre durante toda su vida.

**...**

Dos años más tardó Ivy en cumplir su objetivo. Consiguió crear una espada muy especial. Una espada capaz de transformarse en algo parecido a una serpiente de hierro, al separarse las distintas porciones que componían su hoja. De esta manera, parecía que la espada de Ivy cobraba vida en sus manos.

Una vez conseguido el primer objetivo que su padre había buscado en vida, Ivy, armada de valor, decidió que era hora de intentar lograr el segundo. Ni más ni menos que encontrar Soul Edge.


	10. Capítulo 9: Recuerdos amargos

Capítulo 9: Recuerdos amargos

Rock. Ese era el nombre por el que todos conocían a aquel extraño joven que había aparecido inconsciente una mañana en la playa, arrastrado por la marea.

Cuando lograron despertarlo, no recordaba nada anterior al momento en que abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre.

Pero, sin ser consciente de ello, Rock había logrado un hito histórico. Había sido el primer hombre extranjero en pisar el Nuevo Continente, que años después sería descubierto por exploradores y llamado América.

**...**

Rock había sido encontrado poco después de llegar a la costa por una tribu nativa del lugar.

En un principio, pensaron que era un enemigo, y trataron de matarlo.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, un niño de la tribu, llamado Bangoo, salió en su defensa. Dijo que él no había visto que aquel "señor" hubiera hecho nada malo, y los hombres de la tribu no tuvieron más remedio que darle la razón y aceptar a Rock como uno de los suyos.

Rock apreció mucho el gesto que Bangoo había tenido con él, y pronto, el niño se convirtió en el punto de unión entre Rock y la tribu.

Bangoo fue ayudando a Rock a aprender las costumbres de la tribu.

Tras unos meses de aprendizaje, Rock estuvo completamente integrado en la tribu.

**...**

Una noche, un jaguar salvaje se adentró en el campamento de la tribu.

El jaguar estaba hambriento y estaba buscando comida. Comida humana.

Toda la tribu despertó sobresaltada al escuchar los gritos desesperados de un niño.

El jaguar se había abalanzado sobre la cabaña en la que vivía la familia de Bangoo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los padres de Bangoo ya habían sido heridos de muerte por el animal.

Bangoo estaba a punto de correr su mismo destino, pero en ese momento, Rock se abalanzó sobre el jaguar.

Tras una encarnizada lucha, Rock consiguió dejar al jaguar fuera de combate. Sólo con sus propias manos.

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Rock en la tribu cambió por completo.

Por una parte, él mismo eligió hacerse cargo de Bangoo, tras la pérdida de sus padres.

Por otra, el jefe de cazadores de la tribu no se había perdido detalle de la lucha contra el jaguar, y supo que Rock era apropiado para unirse a su tropa de cazadores.

Rock tuvo que pasar entonces por el duro entrenamiento al que la tribu sometía a sus cazadores.

Con el tiempo, Rock se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte y poderoso de la tribu. Decían que sus músculos eran tan duros como una roca, y de allí surgió el apodo "Rock".

**...**

Rock era feliz con su vida en la tribu. Pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, eso no le duraría eternamente.

El hechicero de la tribu (que en realidad no era más que un médico) consiguió preparar un brebaje que creía que serviría para hacer recuperar la memoria.

Necesitaba probarlo en alguien, y Rock era el candidato perfecto.

Así que, una noche, Rock bebió la pócima que el hechicero había preparado.

En principio, pareció no surtir efecto.

El hechicero se desilusionó, y Rock se fue a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero el brebaje funcionaba mejor de lo que parecía.

Esa noche Rock tuvo un sueño. Un sueño borroso, pero que, por alguna extraña razón, parecía muy real.

Él se encontraba en lo que parecía la bodega de un barco.

De repente, un par de hombres entraban en ella y empezaban a buscar algo, sin percatarse de su presencia. Al fin encontraron lo que buscaban. Algo que parecía una enorme espada con un ojo vivo en el centro de su hoja.

Los hombres salieron de la bodega sin fijarse en él.

En ese momento, se escucharon dos disparos. No sabía por qué, pero esos disparos le hicieron sentir una angustia horrible.

Rock decidió salir de la bodega y ver qué había pasado.

Asomó ligeramente la cabeza para no ser descubierto y vio lo que había ocurrido.

Un pirata, rodeado de su tripulación, acababa de asesinar a un hombre y una mujer.

Entonces, algo extraño ocurrió.

Los piratas y los cadáveres se difuminaron hasta desaparecer.

Rock sintió una extraña sensación de frío en los pies. Miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de que eso era porque tenía los pies sumergidos en agua. El barco se estaba hundiendo.

En ese momento, Rock despertó sobresaltado en su cabaña de la tribu, despertando a Bangoo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico, ya un adolescente, somnoliento.

- Nada, Bangoo, no pasa nada. Ha sido...una pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir.

- Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a despertar. – se quejó Bangoo.

Bangoo volvió a acostarse y Rock permaneció en vela un rato, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener.

La pareja que había sido asesinada por el pirata le resultaba extrañamente familiar...y por alguna razón lamentaba mucho su muerte.

Decidió que no era bueno pensar demasiado en ello y se quedó dormido al poco rato.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, Rock le contó su sueño al hechicero.

El hechicero, al oír el relato de Rock, sonrió satisfecho.

Le explicó que creía que el sueño no había sido tal, sino un recuerdo. Un recuerdo potenciado por el brebaje que tomó la noche anterior.

Rock no estaba seguro de ello, pero decidió que debía averiguar más, así que le pidió al hechicero que le diera un poco más del brebaje.

Esa noche volvió a soñar.

En esta ocasión, el sueño fue mucho más nítido y mucho más agradable.

Se encontraba en la cubierta del mismo barco con el que había soñado la noche anterior, apoyado en la borda. Estaba mirando hacia el mar, iluminado por los rayos del sol de mediodía.

Pero sus oídos no estaban centrados en el sonido de las olas del océano, sino en la conversación que dos personas mantenían cerca de él.

- Mira, Catherine. Llevaba años buscando algo como esto. Y por fin lo he encontrado.

- ¿No crees que puede ser peligrosa?

- Mujer, no tiene vida propia.

- Yo sólo digo que quizá no sea tan buena idea llevárnosla aquí, tan cerca de nuestro hijo.

- Tonterías. Con esto puedo hacer el negocio de mi vida. No hay más que hablar. Voy a dejarla en la bodega.

Rock decidió entonces girarse y ver qué era aquello que tanto preocupaba a Catherine.

Al darse la vuelta, vio como el hombre bajaba hacia la bodega. Y en las manos llevaba una espada. Una espada con un ojo en medio de la hoja. La misma espada que los piratas robarían esa misma noche, no sin antes matar a la pareja que hacía un momento acababa de discutir.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando la mujer se acercó a él y le dijo:

- William, hijo, en unos minutos estará lista la comida.

Una vez más, Rock despertó de golpe al lado de Bangoo, de nuevo en América, en el presente.

Afortunadamente, esta vez Bangoo no se despertó.

Ahora Rock recordaba todo.

Aquella pareja que discutía en la cubierta del barco eran sus propios padres, y esa misma noche serían asesinados por el pirata Cervantes, con el único objetivo de conseguir la espada que tan entusiasmado tenía a su padre.

Y lo que es más, Rock había tenido un nombre verdadero. Se llamaba William. William Adams.

La rabia que sentía en su interior en esos momentos es indescriptible con palabras.

La imagen de Cervantes delante de los cadáveres de sus padres le rompía el corazón.

Rock decidió que debía hacer algo.

Estaba dispuesto a salir en busca del pirata y la espada. Su mayor deseo en ese momento era asesinar al hombre que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, y recuperar el tesoro que les había sido arrebatado.

Con todos estos pensamientos en mente, miró a Bangoo, que dormía plácidamente.

Pero al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, la visión de su hijo adoptivo no le hacía dudar del viaje que estaba a punto de emprender.

Era más bien al contrario, le motivaba. Le motivaba tener algo a lo que volver después de cumplir su objetivo. Le motivaba tener alguien con quien ser feliz cuando todo acabara.

Rock estaba decidido. Nada podría detenerlo.

Nada...excepto el extenso océano que separaba su continente de aquel en el que supuestamente se encontraba la espada.


	11. Capítulo 10: Rebeldía

Capítulo 10: Rebeldía

La mañana siguiente a ser dejado inconsciente por Mi-na, Hwang despertó en el suelo de la armería del dojo, mareado y confuso.

Se levantó como pudo y salió del almacén de armas, que se encontraba fuera del dojo.

El sol aún estaba saliendo. Todo el mundo en el dojo debía seguir durmiendo.

Aún adormilado, y sin recordar muy claramente lo que había sucedido, entró en el dojo en dirección

a la cocina, para llevarse algo a la boca que le diera las energías suficientes para intentar reconstruir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero para su sorpresa, al entrar en la cocina descubrió que había sido saqueada. Los armarios estaban abiertos y la comida que quedaba estaba desordenada, aunque una gran parte había desaparecido.

Entonces Hwang empezó a recordar. Recordó que lo último que había oído antes de recibir el golpe había sido dicho por Mi-na: "Esto me va a doler a mí más que a ti."

Y empezó a relacionar los sucesos ocurridos.

Para confirmar sus sospechas, volvió a la armería. Tal y como pensaba, una de las armas había desaparecido. En concreto, una lanza.

Sólo necesitaba comprobar una última cosa para terminar de elaborar su teoría.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Mi-na y, a riesgo de encontrarla dentro y tener que aguantar una de sus rabietas, entró en ella.

Como había supuesto, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. No sólo no había nadie en ella, sino que todas las pertenencias de Mi-na tampoco estaban.

Sin duda, Mi-na había escapado del dojo. Para ello, se había llevado un arma, provisiones y todas sus pertenencias. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero el hecho de que los hubiera escuchado hablar a él y a su padre la tarde anterior le hacía intuir que Mi-na iba a cometer la locura de buscar Soul Edge ella sola.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, se dirigió al dormitorio de los señores Seong.

Sabía que el dueño del dojo se molestaría mucho por despertarlo tan temprano. No era uno de esos maestros que seguían entrenándose hasta su muerte y exigían trabajo continuo a sus alumnos. Era más bien permisivo. Él mismo dormía hasta casi el mediodía, y sus alumnos tenían derecho a descansar un máximo de doce horas diarias, las doce que cada uno eligiera.

Pero la situación era de gravedad. Se trataba de la hija del maestro. Estaba seguro de que el maestro comprendería el motivo de la molestia.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de los Seong, dudó un instante y después llamó un par de veces con los nudillos.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que insistió. Nada.

Estaba a punto de entrar de golpe en la habitación cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?

Hwang se giró. Ante él estaba Yunsung, el chico que andaba detrás de Mi-na.

- Necesito hablar con el maestro. Pero a ti no te importa. Vuelve a tu dormitorio o sal a entrenar. – respondió Hwang secamente.

- No creo que al maestro le guste que lo molesten tan pronto. – contestó Yunsung ignorando la orden de Hwang.

- Tampoco a mí me gusta que un niñato ande metiendo las narices en mis asuntos. – dijo Hwang en un tono de voz amenazante, encarando a Yunsung.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, desafiantes.

- Quizá sería más conveniente que lo hablaras antes con Mi-na. – aconsejó Yunsung. – Ya está despierta. He visto la puerta de su habitación abierta y no estaba dentro.

Hwang frunció los labios, demostrando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Sólo es un consejo. – concluyó Yunsung, antes de marcharse con paso firme.

Hwang esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente y entró en el dormitorio de los Seong.

En ese preciso momento, Han-Myeong estaba levantándose de la cama, mientras su mujer aún dormía.

Ambos hombres se quedaron paralizados unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el maestro reaccionó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí? – susurró el maestro, para no despertar a su mujer.

- Eh...

- Espérame fuera. Este no es lugar para discutir sobre esto.

Hwang hizo una reverencia y se retiró, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

**...**

- ¿Que Mi-na ha hecho qué? – exclamó sorprendido Han-Myeong cuando Hwang le explicó lo ocurrido.

- Lo siento, maestro. Debí haber hecho algo más por evitarlo. Pero me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Pero a qué se deberá tal acto de rebeldía? – dijo Han-Myeong, indignado.

- No lo sé, maestro. Pero podría deberse a...

Hwang se calló.

- ¿Sí? – inquirió el maestro.

- Verá...ella me confesó que...no quería que yo arriesgara mi vida en una misión tan peligrosa. Quizá ella ha querido tomar mi papel para evitarlo.

Han-Myeong estaba meditando sobre ello, cuando una voz los interrumpió. Una voz repelente que a Hwang le resultaba odiosamente familiar.

- Eso es absurdo. – opinó Yunsung, saliendo del escondite desde el que había estado espiándolos.

- ¡Hong Yunsung! – lo reprendió el maestro. - ¡Esta era una conversación privada!

- Si su hija escuchó una, ¿por qué no yo? – replicó Yunsung insolentemente.

- ¡Mira, chico, retírate antes de que te dé una bofetada! – exclamó Hwang.

- Tranquilízate, Hwang. – pidió el maestro. – Ese no es el estilo de este dojo.

Se dirigió a Yunsung.

- Tu castigo será limpiar el arsenal de la armería esta semana. Y deberías largarte ya si no quieres que sea durante todo el mes.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer respecto a Mi-na? – preguntó Yunsung ignorando las palabras del maestro.

- ¿Eres sordo, chico? – dijo Hwang malhumorado. - ¡Desaparece de nuestra vista!

Yunsung lo miró a los ojos con descaro.

- Yo de aquí no me voy hasta no saber lo que vais a hacer. Porque o vais a buscarla vosotros...o iré yo mismo.

- ¡Ja! – rió Hwang sarcásticamente. – Sería difícil hasta para mí, así que imagínate para un crío como tú.

- ¡Basta ya! – ordenó el maestro. - ¡Yunsung, retírate inmediatamente o las consecuencias pueden ser muy desagradables!

Yunsung no cambió su gesto desafiante.

- Está bien. Me retiro.

Yunsung se alejó a paso ligero hacia la armería. Pero no con la intención de limpiar las armas.

Buscó entre los sables y encontró el que buscaba. El sable favorito de Hwang, aquel que siempre usaba en las exhibiciones y entrenamientos.

Lo cogió, se lo enfundó y se marchó decidido del dojo, logrando que Hwang y el maestro no lo vieran.

Ni siquiera se preocupó en coger provisiones. Su seguridad en sí mismo era enorme, y confiaba en poder sobrevivir por sus propios medios.

Mi-na podía ser la hija del maestro y estar enamorada de Hwang, pero había algo que tenía en común con Yunsung. La rebeldía.

Yunsung iba a encontrar a la chica que amaba. Costase lo que costase.


	12. Capítulo 11: Juramento de sangre

**Capítulo 11: Juramento de sangre**

Antes de empezar a buscar una nueva tripulación, Maxi tenía una última cosa que hacer respecto a su hermano. Enterrarlo.

Le organizó un funeral al que asistieron todos los habitantes de la aldea, que no eran muchos.

Fue un entierro corto, sencillo y emotivo. Cada uno de los asistentes dejó una flor sobre la tumba de Kyam, pero Maxi era más que eso.

Se arrodilló frente a la lápida de su hermano, con la espada que éste usaba en vida en la mano. Con ella, se hizo un corte poco profundo, pero largo, en la palma de su otra mano, derramando su sangre sobre las flores que habían dejado los demás. En ese momento, Maxi prometió acabar con la vida de Astaroth y con Soul Edge. Había hecho un juramento de sangre.

Maxi se había quedado solo en el cementerio, pero de repente escuchó una voz siniestra a su espalda.

- Vas a ir en busca de Soul Edge, ¿verdad? – dijo la oscura voz.

Maxi se giró para ver quién le hablaba. Pero no pudo verle el rostro, ya que una capucha lo cubría.

- Eso no te importa. ¿Quién eres? – gritó Maxi.

- No lo hagas. Lo único que conseguirás es una lápida al lado de la de tu hermano. – aconsejó el hombre con calma.

- ¿Y qué si es así?

- Y yo me cuidaría la herida que te has hecho. Podría infectarse.

Maxi miró su ensangrentada mano y, cuando levantó la vista, el encapuchado había desaparecido.

**...**

Pero las palabras de un desconocido no calmarían las ansias de venganza de Maxi. Así que se dirigió a la taberna del pueblo, con la intención de reclutar unos cuantos hombres.

Aunque la tarea no sería nada fácil.

Soul Edge era el arma más temida del mundo, así que pocos se atrevían a ir en su busca. Y la mayoría de los que lo hacían, eran marineros acabados que no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca y cuyo único deseo era morir con dignidad.

Tras pasar cinco largas horas en la taberna y reclutar a sólo tres hombres, que se unirían a los 13 que ya componían la anterior tripulación del pirata, Maxi estaba a punto de desistir y lanzarse a la mar con lo poco que tenía.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre con traje de ninja y una máscara que ocultaba su rostro se dirigió a él.

- ¿Eres tú el que busca una tripulación?

- Lo era. Pero aquí sólo hay cobardes y suicidas.

- Yo no soy un suicida. Y mucho menos un cobarde.

- ¿Te estás ofreciendo a unirte a mí?

- Me estoy ofreciendo a ayudarte. Mejor dicho, a que nos ayudemos.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde has salido?

- Me hago llamar Yoshimitsu. Y, como tú, busco destruir Soul Edge.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo pertenecía a un clan ninja. Un clan muy poderoso. Pero una noche, un guerrero cubierto por una armadura azul llegó a nuestra guarida, asesinando a la mayoría de nosotros. Afortunadamente, yo fui de los pocos que consiguieron escapar. Pero muchos amigos y compañeros murieron a manos de ese guerrero. Y el arma que utilizó para matarlos...no era otra que Soul Edge.

- ¿Estás diciendo...que alguien ya la ha encontrado?

- Eso parece. Pero eso no impedirá que personas de todo el mundo vayan detrás de la espada.

- Y...¿por qué quieres unirte a mí?

- Dicen que la unión hace la fuerza. Y sé que tus intenciones son nobles. No como otros, que sólo buscan la espada para conseguir poder.

- Bueno, está bien. Pero antes necesito ver qué sabes hacer. No puedo aceptarte sólo por oír tu historia.

Maxi nunca pudo saber cómo, pero aún no había terminado la frase y Yoshimitsu había conseguido tirarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Vale, vale, estás admitido! – gruñó Maxi con la cara pegada al suelo.

Yoshimitsu lo soltó y sin decir nada más se marchó de la taberna.


	13. Capítulo 12: Peleas de hermanas

**Capítulo 12: Peleas de hermanas**

- Me duelen los pies.

- Nadie te ha obligado a venir, Cassandra.

Sophitia, tras la amenaza que el encapuchado había hecho contra sus hijos, se había decidido a salir a buscar Soul Calibur, la única espada del mundo que podía cumplir el requisito que aquel hombre pedía: Ser capaz de vencer a Soul Edge.

Sin duda el camino no iba a ser corto.

La única ayuda que tenía Sophitia era Taki, una ninja que había ayudado a su padre en la búsqueda de Soul Edge. Además, ella fue quien trajo su cadáver hasta Grecia, donde se encontraba su hogar.

Pero lo único que sabía de Taki es que se entrenaba en un templo...en Japón.

Su primer paso sería ir a la costa e intentar alquilar un barco, pero sería difícil que alguien quisiese llevar su nave desde Europa Central hasta Extremo Oriente.

Sophitia había planeado ir sola...pero Cassandra no se lo iba a permitir.

- No podía dejarte ir sola. – replicó Cassandra, caminando a duras penas detrás de su hermana mayor. – Si el inútil de tu marido hubiese querido acompañarte...que será herrero, pero es más flojo...

- Ha tenido que quedarse a cuidar de los niños, Cassandra. – contestó Sophitia.

- Podría haberlo hecho yo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Al cargo de esos dos? Me gustaría verlo. – dijo Sophitia con ironía. – Si ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti misma.

Cassandra refunfuñó.

- Tienes casi 22 años. Deberías empezar a madurar.

- Sophitia, vengo contigo para cuidar de ti. No iba a permitir que fueras sola a buscar una espada a los confines del mundo.

Sophitia se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su hermana, obligada a darle la razón.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Cassy.

- Como siempre. – afirmó ella levantando la cabeza.

Las dos hermanas rieron.

- Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos? – preguntó la menor, mientras reanudaban la marcha.

- A Japón. – contestó Sophitia.

- ¿Perdón?


	14. Capítulo 13: A la deriva

**¡Hola a todos! Antes de que leais este capítulo os quiero preguntar algo, especialmente a aquellos que hayais leido y pretendais leer la historia entera. ¿Cada cuánto quereis que suba un capítulo? He traducido bastantes capítulos después de éste, así que tengo unos cuantos "de ventaja". Podría subir uno al día si quereis, puede que incluso más, pero imagino que podría ser demasiado para vosotros. Así que lo dejo a vuestra elección. Si no recibo ninguna respuesta, seguiré subiendo un capítulo cada dos o tres días. ¡Gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 13: A la deriva**

Rock había contado sus recuerdos y sus intenciones a toda la tribu. Pero todos le decían lo mismo.

La espada estaba al otro lado del océano. Nunca podría encontrarla.

Sólo dos personas en la tribu creían en Rock. Bangoo y el hechicero.

Éste tuvo una idea.

Según Rock había contado, los dos sueños que había tenido ocurrían en una enorme estructura de madera capaz de flotar, que se llamaba, según Rock recordaba, barco.

La idea del hechicero no era otra que construir uno con el que Rock pudiese salir mar adentro.

A Rock le pareció buena la idea y decidieron ponerla en práctica.

El hechicero tenía la inteligencia suficiente como para diseñar la estructura del barco, y Rock una fuerza y resistencia con las que podía talar una gran cantidad de árboles en relativamente poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, dos hombres y un adolescente no son suficientes para construir un barco, por muy fuertes o inteligentes que sean.

Durante días estuvieron intentando convencer a la tribu, pero todos creían que era una de las disparatadas ideas del hechicero, que rara vez salían bien.

Así que tuvieron que conformarse con construir una balsa medianamente grande y lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar el peso de Rock.

Bangoo también quería colaborar, así que se encargó de explorar la selva en busca de frutas y otras provisiones para que Rock las llevara en su viaje.

No sabían lo lejos que el Viejo Continente se encontraba de allí, así que construyeron un aparejo de pesca para que a Rock nunca le faltase la comida.

Pero sin duda, el mayor problema de todos sería el agua.

No tenían ningún recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar toda la que Rock podría necesitar.

Su única esperanza era el agua de la lluvia, ya que el clima de la zona era muy lluvioso.

Llovía aproximadamente una vez cada tres días, y las lluvias eran muy fuertes, por lo que un hombre fuerte como Rock quizá pudiese bastarse de ellas para hidratarse lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

Era muy arriesgado, pero Rock estaba decidido a encontrar la espada, y esa era su única oportunidad.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bangoo y él se despidieron. El hechicero le deseó suerte y le dio un amuleto, consistente en un colgante con una cruz de madera, que Rock se ató al cuello.

Los tres juntos empujaron la balsa hasta el mar y Rock se montó en ella, con todas las provisiones, el aparejo de pesca y, como arma, el hacha que había usado para talar los árboles.

También llevaba una rama larga y gruesa que le serviría como remo.

Cuando la balsa ya estaba muy lejos de la playa, y ésta se veía en el horizonte, Rock echó una última mirada al lugar que había sido su hogar durante casi diez años.

Estaba decidido a volver algún día, con Soul Edge bajo el brazo y el cadáver del asesino de sus padres a sus espaldas.

**...**

Pero el viaje no sería tan largo como Rock había esperado.

Dos semanás después de salir de América, tras ocho días y siete noches de remar incansablemente, un navío interceptó su balsa.

El barco se detuvo y se escuchó una voz que ordenó:

- Subidlo.

Rock estaba confuso, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, lo habían subido a la cubierta de la nave.

Vio como unos hombres llevaban el hacha, el aparejo de pesca y las provisiones a la bodega.

Entonces, otros dos lo agarraron por los brazos y, a rastras, lo llevaron ante el que había dado la orden de recogerlo.

Había algo extraño en aquellos hombres. Tenían la piel de un tono extremadamente blanco, y las manos más frías que el océano del que acababa de escapar.

Los hombres se marcharon dejando a Rock tirado a los pies del capitán.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó. Su voz era grave y no demostraba simpatía.

- Me llamo Rock. – contestó el otro sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Y de dónde has salido...Rock? – volvió a preguntar, extrañado por el curioso nombre.

- Eso no te importa. – replicó Rock, que estaba exhausto.

- Tienes razón. Pero ahora estás en mi barco. Veo que tienes brazos fuertes. Podrías servir para mi tripulación.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo cosas importantes que...- pero en ese momento Rock levantó la vista, y lo que vio le dejó mudo.

De pie ante él, con un elegante traje de pirata y la piel putrefacta, se hallaba el pirata Cervantes.


	15. Capítulo 14: Monsieur Fleuret

**Capítulo 14: Monsieur Fleuret**

Monsieur Fleuret era uno de los más reputados maestros de esgrima de Francia.

Era ya un anciano, y a lo largo de su vida había entrenado a grandes espadachines. Entre ellos, Raphael y el señor Sorel, su padre.

Ahora estaba retirado y vivía en un caserón a las afueras de Rouen.

**...**

Una noche, mientras preparaba la cena alguien llamó a su puerta.

Confuso, ya que no solía recibir visitas, y menos a esas horas, Monsieur Fleuret abrió la puerta.

Se trataba de Raphael, que tenía un brillo en la mirada que nunca le había visto, y llevaba un estoque ensangrentado. No lo veía desde que era un adolescente, pero lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio.

- ¡Raphael! ¡Dichosos los ojos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buenas noches, Monsieur Fleuret. Necesito pedirle un favor.

Raphael entró en la casa sin esperar a que le dieran permiso.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Fleuret mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estamos solos? – inquirió Raphael.

- Sí, sí. – contestó despreocupadamente Fleuret. Entonces se percató de la sangre en el arma de Raphael y su expresión cambió.

- Mejor que sea así. Esto no puede saberse.

- Suéltalo ya. Me estás preocupando. – dijo Fleuret mientras se servía la cena.

- ¿Has oído hablar de Soul Edge?

- ¿La Espada de los Héroes? Sí, claro que sí.

- Si sabes tanto como yo, sabrás que no es una espada cualquiera. Es una espada con voluntad propia. Capaz de doblegar la de las personas.

- Sí, algo he oído acerca de eso.

- Me he documentado. La espada libera un aura llamada "Semilla Maligna", que posee a las personas débiles y las convierte en sanguinarios asesinos.

Fleuret escuchaba con atención.

- Pues bien...tengo una hija. Una hija adoptiva.

- ¿Sí? – exclamó Fleuret, recuperando la sonrisa. – Me gustaría conocerla.

Raphael rió fríamente.

- Tranquilo. La vas a conocer bastante bien.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Fleuret confuso.

- Se llama Amy. Y...ha sido infectada por la Semilla Maligna.

- ¿Qué?

- Y no ha sido la única. Yo también estoy infectado.

Fleuret dirigió una mirada de preocupación al estoque de Raphael, que aún goteaba sangre.

- Pero tranquilo. – se apresuró a decir Raphael. – Sé controlarme bastante bien.

- ¿Y...qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Voy a ir en busca de Soul Edge. Para destruirla.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Fleuret. - ¿Estás loco?

- Sólo así conseguiré librarnos a Amy y a mí de la posesión maligna. Y quiero que tú cuides de ella mientras estoy fuera.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Por qué no pueden cuidarla ellos?

Raphael levantó el estoque ensangrentado a la altura de su cara y lo miró con una sonrisa perversa.

- No quieras saberlo. – musitó fríamente.

Fleuret tragó saliva.

- Mañana a primera hora te traeré a Amy y me marcharé. Asegúrate de que no hace daño a nadie y de que está a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero...

- Confío en ti. – sentenció Raphael.

Y sin más dilación, se marchó del caserón, dejando a Fleuret aterrorizado.


	16. Capítulo 15: Una advertencia

**Capítulo 15: Una advertencia**

Edge Master había decidido que, antes de partir en busca de Soul Edge, Kilik necesitaba un poco más de entrenamiento.

Durante casi un mes, Kilik fue entrenado por el maestro en las ruinas del templo. Sólo descansaban a la hora de comer y ocho horas por la noche para dormir.

Edge Master siempre había tenido un aprecio especial por Kilik, pero durante ese mes, ese aprecio se convirtió en amor. Un amor parecido al de un padre por su hijo.

Edge Master sólo tenía a Kilik, y Kilik sólo tenía a Edge Master. Pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que eso era suficiente para ambos.

**...**

Una mañana, mientras Kilik se ejercitaba con su vara, Edge Master lo observaba desde la distancia.

Si Kilik ya era antes un alumno aventajado, los progresos que había realizado en las últimas semanas eran asombrosos.

Edge Master estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una suave, pero siniestra voz a su espalda.

- Lo quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

Edge Master se giró sobresaltado. El que había hablado era un hombre encapuchado.

- ¿Qué?

- Al chico. Lo quiere mucho.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que sé que tienen planeado salir en busca de Soul Edge.

- ¿Cómo...?

- No importa. Sólo estoy aquí para advertirle. Ya ha perdido suficientes alumnos. Perderlo a él por una absurda venganza sería horrible, ¿no es así?

- Lo protegeré con mi vida. No permitiré que le pase nada.

- Puede seguir mi consejo o puede ignorarlo. Pero piénselo con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Sólo es una advertencia.

- ¡Maestro! – se escuchó la voz de Kilik.

Edge Master se dio la vuelta para atender a su alumno.

- ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

- Con... – Edge Master volvió a girarse para señalar al encapuchado, pero éste había desaparecido.

Edge Master estaba perplejo.

- No importa. Vuelve al entrenamiento. La comida estará lista en una hora, más o menos.

- Sí, maestro.

Kilik se retiró a seguir entrenando y Edge Master escudriñó los alrededores, con el ceño fruncido, intentando encontrar cualquier rastro del misterioso encapuchado.

No lo logró.


	17. Capítulo 16: La anciana de la mansión

**Capítulo 16: La anciana de la mansión**

Ivy había decidido que la mejor manera de encontrar Soul Edge era, como para todo, conseguir información.

Así que decidió buscarla en libros. Probó en la biblioteca de la ciudad, pero no encontró nada sobre armas.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Si su padre había pasado tanto tiempo buscando Soul Edge, debía guardar la información en alguna parte.

Registró todos los rincones de la mansión Valentine, y aunque no encontró gran cosa, sí tuvo un hilo del que tirar. Encontró un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escrita una dirección, con la letra de su padre, y al lado ponía "Soul Edge".

Ivy decidió acudir a aquel lugar.

**...**

Cuando Ivy llegó a la dirección que ponía en el pergamino se sintió extrañamente incómoda.

Era una calle de las afueras, aislada, sucia y desierta; sin viviendas en ella. Excepto una.

Al fondo había una enorme mansión, pero por su aspecto parecía abandonada.

Aquella mansión era el lugar que había escrito su padre.

Inquieta, pero decidida, Ivy se dirigió hacia el portón y llamó, utilizando para ello la aldaba que colgaba.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió.

La persona que la había abierto era una mujer muy mayor, que no tenía pinta de saber nada de armas.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la anciana.

- Me llamo Isabella Valentine. Quisiera...

- ¿Valentine? ¿Eres hija de Lord Valentine?

- Sí. Verá, quisiera...

- Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. Tu padre ya nos metió en suficientes líos mientras vivía. Ahora que está muerto quisiera olvidarme para siempre de todo el tema de la espada ésa.

- Pero...

- Buenas tardes.

Y la anciana cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Ivy no sabía qué hacer. No podía quedarse sin saber lo que aquella mujer tenía que ver con Soul Edge, pero la anciana no parecía muy dispuesta a colaborar.

Ivy decidió volver a casa y hacer lo que mejor se le daba: Pensar.

Ivy pasó horas despierta esa noche, pensando cómo conseguir información de aquella anciana.

Al final, decidió que perder horas de sueño no la ayudaría a pensar, así que dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella para seguir pensando al día siguiente.

Pero algo ocurrió que mandaría al traste todos los pensamientos de Ivy.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, Ivy decidió volver a la mansión de la anciana e intentar hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó a la calle en la que se encontraba la vivienda de la anciana, vio algo que la sorprendió.

A diferencia del día anterior, la calle no estaba desierta. Al contrario, había un tumulto de gente que se agrupaba...alrededor de la mansión de la anciana.

Ivy se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver qué ocurría.

Cuando por fin consiguió verlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Las autoridades de la ciudad estaban sacando de la mansión una camilla.

Y sobre ella, el cadáver ensangrentado de la anciana.


	18. Capítulo 17: Romper con el pasado

**Capítulo 17: Romper con el pasado**

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Heishiro a su hermano. – Son muchos años como para acabar con todo de golpe.

- Tengo que hacerlo.

- Si quieres puedo ir yo solo en busca de Soul Edge.

- ¡No! – exclamó Edgar. – Ya es complicado para dos hombres. Imagínate para ti solo. Además, nos lo pidió a los dos.

- Bueno, está bien, como quieras.

La decisión estaba tomada. Edgar había decidido cerrar el coliseo de combate en el que, durante años, había entrenado a cientos de alumnos. Después de completar su formación, los alumnos siempre desafiaban a Heishiro a un combate. Y siempre perdían.

Edgar amaba la vida que tenía, a pesar de las continuas incursiones de barcos procedentes del Imperio Ming. Siempre que algo así ocurría, las tropas japonesas conseguían vencer gracias, entre otras cosas, a la habilidad luchadora de los hermanos Mitsurugi.

En tiempo de calma, Edgar se dedicaba por completo a su coliseo. Siempre había algún joven prometedor dispuesto a entrenarse. Y Edgar siempre estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo.

Pero ahora, al menos temporalmente, eso había acabado.

Tenía que ir en busca de Soul Edge, antes de que los hombres del emperador de Ming la encontrasen. Si eso ocurría, las tropas de Japón no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de resistir, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los hermanos Mitsurugi.

Así que decidieron ponerse en marcha.

**...**

Heishiro andaba a paso ligero. Tenía claro adónde iban.

Edgar, sin embargo, se limitaba a seguir los pasos de su hermano.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Edgar por fin, tras casi una hora de caminar.

- En uno de mis viajes, visité a un hombre. Ese hombre estaba investigando las armas más poderosas del mundo.

- Y por tanto Soul Edge. – comprendió Edgar.

- Sí. Seguro que tenía información sobre ella. Ese será nuestro primer paso.

- ¿Y crees que él nos ayudará?

Heishiro cambió la expresión de su rostro a una mucho más seria, pero su hermano no lo vio porque estaba detrás de él.

- Lo dudo mucho. – respondió Heishiro, con tono grave.

**...**

Tras unas dos semanas, los hermanos Mitsurugi llegaron a la casa de aquel hombre.

- Quédate aquí. – pidió Heishiro a su hermano cuando aún se encontraban a unos metros de la entrada. – Yo me encargaré de esto.

- Pero...

- Por favor.

- Está bien. – accedió Edgar, tras unos instantes de duda.

Heishiro se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y llamó con los nudillos.

Una mujer joven, con rasgos europeos, abrió la puerta. En la mano llevaba una sombrilla cerrada.

Al ver a Heishiro, la mujer pareció sorprendida.

- ¿Qui...quién es usted? – tartamudeó la mujer.

- Me llamo Taichi Noara. – dijo Heishiro, que creyó conveniente dar un nombre falso. – Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

- ¿Para qué?

- Estoy realizando una investigación y creo que usted puede serme de gran ayuda.

La mujer dudó unos segundos.

- Está bien. Pase.

Heishiro entró en la casa y la mujer cerró la puerta.

En ese momento, la mujer desenvainó una espada que ocultaba la sombrilla y la puso en el cuello de Heishiro.

Al notar el acero sobre su piel, Heishiro se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

- Sé quién eres. – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y quién soy? – replicó Heishiro con tono descarado.

- Te llamas Heishiro Mitsurugi. – contestó la mujer sin apartar la hoja de la espada del cuello de Heishiro. – Y eres el hombre que asesinó a mi padre.


	19. Capítulo 18: El pozo del dinero

**Capítulo 18: El pozo del dinero**

Tras días de viaje, Sophitia y Cassandra llegaron a las costas de Grecia.

Pasaron un buen tiempo intentando encontrar a alguien que aceptase llevarlas hasta Japón por mar, un viaje sin duda muy largo y difícil.

Al fin, un marinero retirado aceptó llevarlas con la condición de saber el motivo de su viaje.

Así que Sophitia se vio en la obligación de contarle todo lo concerniente a Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, el encapuchado y la amenaza sobre sus hijos.

- Esas espadas de las que hablas... – inquirió el marinero. - Deben ser muy valiosas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, por supuesto. – afirmó Sophitia.

- Quizá...sólo quizá...no haga falta viajar tan lejos, señoritas.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Cassandra.

- ¿Han oído hablar del maestro Vercci?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

- Por esta zona es muy conocido. Era un respetado maestro de lucha, pero también era muy codicioso. Cuando se retiró, se dedicó a buscar tesoros por todo el mundo. Encontró algunas de las más valiosas joyas y armas del globo. Pero dicen, que su avaricia era tal, que para evitar que alguien encontrara su tesoro, excavó un profundo pozo en una de las islas del Mediterráneo, y ocultó allí todo su botín.

Las hermanas escuchaban con atención.

- Muchos han ido en busca del "Pozo del Dinero", como es conocido. Pero ninguno ha vuelto con vida.

Sophitia sintió un escalofrío y Cassandra dio un respingo y chilló levemente.

- Si esas espadas son tan conocidas y valiosas como dicen, seguro que Vercci fue en su busca. Y quizá tuvo éxito.

- ¿Se sabe con exactitud dónde está ese pozo? – preguntó Sophitia.

- Con total exactitud, no. Pero créanme, seguro que está más cerca que Japón. – contestó el marinero riendo.

- ¿Usted...nos ayudaría a buscarlo? – pidió Sophitia.

- Durante los últimos 3 años, lo más emocionante que he hecho ha sido pescar. Así que...¿por qué no? Por mí podemos salir ya mismo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo esperanzada Sophitia.

- Claro. Seguidme. – indicó el hombre, mientras se dirigía hacia el puerto.

Sophitia lo siguió.

- ¡Sophitia! – gritó Cassandra. - ¿Qué parte de "ninguno ha vuelto con vida" no has escuchado?

Sophitia la ignoró.

- ¡Sophitia!

Cassandra se vio obligada a seguir a su hermana y al marinero, mientras farfullaba malhumorada.


	20. Capítulo 19: Uno de los míos

**Capítulo 19: Uno de los míos**

Como había dicho, a primera hora de la mañana Raphael llevó a Amy al caserón de Fleuret.

La llevó en brazos mientras dormía, ya que despierta hubiera sido demasiado difícil de controlar.

Raphael llamó a la puerta de Fleuret y, a los pocos segundos, éste abrió.

Fleuret tenía cara de cansancio, pero no parecía recién-levantado. Raphael supuso, acertadamente, que había pasado la noche en vela.

- Aquí la tienes. – dijo Raphael colocando a su hija adoptiva sobre los brazos de Fleuret, aunque manteniendo sujeta su mano.

- Vete tranquilo. Cuidaré bien de ella.

- Cuídate tú también. No es necesario que te recuerde por qué hago esto, ¿verdad?

Fleuret negó con la cabeza.

- No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver. Meses probablemente. Quizá más de un año.

Fleuret suspiró.

- Es la última oportunidad, Raphael. ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?

- Por supuesto. Es por el bien de Amy...y por el mío.

- Suerte, entonces.

Raphael apretó con fuerza la mano de Amy y finalmente la soltó. Fleuret metió a la chica en su casa, dejando a Raphael solo.

Tras contemplar durante unos segundos la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer su hija adoptiva, Raphael se alejó con paso decidido.

**...**

Aún no se había perdido de vista el caserón cuando escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

- ¿Raphael Sorel? – preguntó una voz suave, que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Raphael.

Raphael se dio la vuelta y vio al que le hablaba. Estaba cubierto por una capucha.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- Planeas buscar y destruir Soul Edge, ¿no es así?

Raphael no contestó, sólo miraba al encapuchado con desconfianza.

- No lo conseguirás. – afirmó.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- El poder de la espada es muy fuerte. Sucumbirías ante él.

- Ese poder del que hablas ya está dentro de mí. – replicó Raphael. – Y sé controlarlo.

El encapuchado rió fríamente.

- Lo que hay dentro de ti no es ni un pequeño aperitivo en comparación con lo que hay dentro de la propia espada. Además, al contrario de lo que crees, el estar poseído por la Semilla Maligna no te hará más resistente al poder de Soul Edge. Al contrario, te hará más vulnerable.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién demonios eres? – gritó Raphael, que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Si de verdad quieres a la que llamas tu hija, cuidarás de ella y la mantendrás alejada de la espada. Algún día su poder os consumirá, pero si sois fuertes podreis resistir mucho tiempo.

Raphael estaba perplejo.

- Créeme. Lo sé porque eres...uno de los míos.

En ese momento, el encapuchado miró a Raphael a los ojos.

Raphael no alcanzó a ver ninguna otra parte de su rostro, pero en los ojos había algo que se reconocía inconfundiblemente. El brillo de la Semilla Maligna.

De repente, un cuervo pasó volando cerca de la cabeza de Raphael, dando un fuerte graznido.

Raphael se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo.

El cuervo salió volando hacia donde estaba el encapuchado.

Pero cuando Raphael miró, no había rastro de él.

Raphael se levantó, mientras observaba al cuervo alejarse volando.

No tenía ninguna idea de adónde ir, pero entonces tuvo una corazonada.

Ese cuervo debía ser del encapuchado. No podía haber aparecido por casualidad.

Y estaba claro que el encapuchado sabía cosas.

Así que, sin ninguna otra pista que seguir, Raphael se decidió a seguir al cuervo.


	21. Capítulo 20: Una decisión difícil

**Capítulo 20: Una decisión difícil**

Rock había aceptado servir en la tripulación de Cervantes.

Así estaría cerca de sus objetivos, porque estaba seguro de que si Cervantes no tenía aún Soul Edge, iría en su busca.

Pronto averiguó, mediante sus compañeros, lo que les había pasado.

Cervantes murió en un combate y fue resucitado por Soul Edge. Una vez resucitado, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía morir. Pero había perdido la espada, a manos de un guerrero.

Así que se buscó una nueva tripulación y, cuando consiguió a los hombres que creyó adecuados, los mató a todos, usando el poder que había dentro de él para convertirlos en zombis inmortales.

Pero por supuesto, había una manera de destruirlos a todos.

Si Soul Edge era destruida, todos los zombis y el propio Cervantes desaparecerían con ella.

Por eso, Cervantes busca la espada incansablemente, antes de que alguien la encuentre y la destruya.

Rock comprendió entonces que Soul Edge no era un arma normal, y que tenía que destruirla para acabar con todo.

Pero también comprendió una cosa mucho más desagradable.

Cervantes estaba comprobando las cualidades de Rock como tripulante.

Si lo consideraba merecedor de un puesto en su tripulación, lo mataría y usaría su poder para convertirlo en zombi. Si no era así, probablemente lo asesinaría y tiraría su cadáver al mar.

Rock sólo tenía dos opciones: Huir o encontrar y destruir Soul Edge antes de que Cervantes decidiera qué hacer con él. Y, desgraciadamente, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones sería más difícil.


	22. Capítulo 21: Una carta

**Capítulo 21: Una carta**

Chai Xianghua, la hija del general de Ming que había muerto, no tenía ni idea de adónde ir para cumplir su misión.

Su padre no había tenido tiempo de darle ninguna pista antes de morir.

Así que, sin tener otra opción, Xianghua decidió buscar entre los archivos confidenciales del imperio Ming que guardaba su padre.

La cantidad de archivos era enorme. Pero la mayoría no hablaban de Soul Edge, sino de las continuas guerras entre China y Japón.

El archivo más reciente contenía información sobre la última batalla naval entre ambos imperios. Se mencionaba a un tal Heishiro Mitsurugi, cuyo nombre estaba rodeado en rojo.

Xianghua sabía lo que eso significaba. Aquel hombre estaba en el punto de mira del imperio.

Ignorando los informes sobre batallas, Xianghua buscó durante horas algo sobre Soul Edge.

Al fin encontró un nombre que podía tener algo que ver con la espada: Edge Master.

Xianghua se fijó bien y vio que lo que contenía aquel nombre no era un informe, sino un sobre que contenía una carta. El nombre estaba escrito con la letra de su padre, así que Xianghua supuso que iba a enviar la carta a aquel tal Edge Master pero murió antes de poder hacerlo.

A pesar de las dudas que asaltaban su conciencia sobre la privacidad del correo ajeno, Xianghua abrió la carta, sabiendo que su padre lo aprobaría, y leyó:

_"Estimado maestro:_

_Le escribo para hacerle saber que se avecina una nueva guerra entre los imperios de China y Japón._

_Pero no una guerra cualquiera. Los hombres de Ming hemos recibido órdenes de salir en busca de la mismísima Soul Edge._

_Empiezo a pensar que nos estamos pasando de la raya. Soul Edge es un arma demasiado poderosa y no debería caer en malas manos._

_Mi intención es encontrar la espada y destruirla, para que no pueda causar más daño._

_Estuve varios años aprendiendo en su templo y sé que usted puede ayudarme._

_Espero su respuesta._

_Atentamente,_

_Chai Zhang"_

Xianghua empezó a comprender las cosas.

Hacía unos días, oficiales del imperio habían llegado a su casa con intención de registrarla, buscando a un supuesto traidor que había en sus filas.

Debían haber encontrado la carta, averiguando así que el traidor era su padre.

Y por eso, Xianghua lo había encontrado esa misma noche herido de muerte.

Xianghua miró la dirección de la carta. Estaba destinada al templo Ling-Sheng Su, en Nepal.

Estaba lejos, pero Xianghua sabía que debía ir hasta allí. Cogió una de las espadas de su padre y se puso en marcha.


	23. Capítulo 22: Li Long

**Capítulo 22: Li Long**

Edge Master cayó al suelo. Kilik era el que lo había tumbado.

Por fin lo había conseguido.

Se habían enfrentado en combate unas cien veces, la mayoría en el último mes, y Edge Master siempre había salido victorioso. Pero ahora, Kilik había logrado, de una vez por todas, superar al maestro.

Nunca una derrota fue tan dulce para nadie como lo fue aquella para Edge Master. La satisfacción y orgullo que sintió al comprobar que su alumno había logrado vencerle hicieron que el maestro se levantara riendo y abrazara a Kilik.

También era cierto que Kilik sólo había conseguido vencerle usando la vara, mientras que el maestro dominaba todas las disciplinas de lucha, pero al menos el alumno tenía una en la que destacaba.

**...**

El maestro permitió a Kilik descansar durante el resto del día, como recompensa, y se ofreció a salir a cazar un sabroso animal para poderlo degustar aquella noche.

Kilik aceptó encantado, así que se quedó solo mientras Edge Master bajaba la ladera con su cuchillo de caza.

A pesar de que Edge Master le había concedido el día libre, Kilik adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la lucha, así que siguió entrenándose un par de horas.

Al finalizar su entrenamiento en solitario, se tumbó en la hierba esperando la vuelta del maestro.

Se hizo de noche y el maestro aún no regresaba.

Kilik supuso que se había alejado persiguiendo algún animal, así que permaneció en el suelo mirando las estrellas.

De repente, escuchó un ruido cerca de allí. Parecía que alguien se aproximaba al templo.

- ¿Maestro?

Kilik se levantó y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar del que provenía el sonido.

Le pareció ver movimiento entre unos arbustos, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Estaba a punto de mover uno de los matorrales para ver quién había detrás cuando un hombre lo agarró por la espalda, tapándole la boca.

- Tranquilo, chico. No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero saber dónde está tu maestro.

Le soltó la boca.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kilik. - ¿Por qué me has agarrado por la espalda?

- Por favor, contesta a mi pregunta. – dijo el hombre, sin soltarlo.

- No pienso decirte nada.

El hombre suspiró.

- No me dejas otra opción.

El hombre empujó a Kilik contra un árbol y sacó un nunchaku que tenía un filo cortante en cada extremo. Puso uno de ellos en el cuello de Kilik, inmovilizándolo contra el tronco.

- ¿Dónde está? – gritó el hombre.

- ¿Li Long? – dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

El hombre se dio la vuelta. Era Edge Master, que cargaba a hombros un jabalí muerto.

El hombre soltó a Kilik y se dirigió al maestro.

- Hola, maestro. – saludó Li Long.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó enojado Edge Master, soltando el jabalí.

- Vengo del imperio Ming, en nombre de Chai Zhang.

- ¡Chai Zhang! Si no me equivoco fuisteis compañeros cuando os enseñé en este templo.

Li Long asintió.

- ¿Qué es de su vida?

- Está muerto. – dijo Li Long con rabia. – Los oficiales de Ming lo mataron.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Edge Master.

- Te escribió una carta. Los oficiales la encontraron y, evidentemente, no les gustó lo que ponía en ella.

- ¿Qué decía la carta? – preguntó Edge Master incrédulo.

Li Long miró a Kilik con recelo.

- ¿Es de fiar?

- Por supuesto. Todo lo que tengas que decirme puede oírlo él también.

- Está bien. – suspiró Li Long.

Li Long contó a Edge Master y Kilik el contenido de la carta.

- Todo eso es horrible. – dijo Edge Master.

- Sí. – coincidió Kilik. – Pero ahora tenemos un motivo más para destruir Soul Edge.

- Yo he de irme. – dijo Li Long. – Pedí unos días para asuntos personales, pero en quince días tengo que estar de vuelta en el imperio. Y el camino no es corto.

- Está bien. Cuídate. – aconsejó Edge Master.

- Me temo que...tendré que buscar Soul Edge para el imperio, si no quiero acabar como Zhang. Sinceramente, espero que tengais más éxito que yo.

Estrechó la mano de Edge Master.

Antes de irse, se dirigió a Kilik.

- Perdóname por cómo me he presentado. Pero no podemos confiar en nadie.

- Está bien, lo entiendo. – comprendió Kilik.

- Hasta la próxima.

Li Long empezó a descender la ladera de la montaña a paso ligero.

Kilik y Edge Master se miraron, con clara expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

Descansa bien esta noche. – dijo el maestro. – Mañana nos vamos.


	24. Capítulo 23: La espada en el cuadro

**Capítulo 23: La espada en el cuadro**

Ivy esperó a que las autoridades y los curiosos abandonaran la mansión de la anciana asesinada para entrar a investigar.

Ya habían procesado el escenario del crimen, así que no encontraría pistas sobre el asesino de la mujer, pero sí podría buscar información sobre Soul Edge.

Tardó casi todo el día en registrar la mansión al completo.

Entre los papeles de aquella mujer no había nada relacionado con la espada. Ivy no podía imaginar qué había buscado su padre allí.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, un cuadro le llamó la atención.

En él aparecía un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con vestimenta de pirata y sujetando una gran espada. Una espada negra y ancha con un ojo en el centro de su hoja.

Esa espada ya la había visto alguna vez en dibujos de su padre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que debía ser Soul Edge.

Ivy miró la placa que había en la parte inferior del cuadro. Normalmente, esta placa llevaría el nombre del cuadro. Pero éste no era el caso.

La placa decía: _"Para Joanne Stuart, de Cervantes de León"_.

Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

Creía haberlo visto entre los archivos de su padre, pero no le había dado importancia al no relacionarlo con la espada.

Ivy se apresuró a volver a su propia mansión, pero cuando salió de aquel siniestro lugar se topó con algo que no esperaba. Las autoridades estaban rodeándola.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó el agente que parecía tener el mando.

- Yo... – intentó excusarse Ivy, sin éxito.

- Hay un testigo que dice que ayer vio a esta mujer hablando con la fallecida, jefe. – informó uno de los subordinados.

- Y dicen que el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen. – afirmó otro.

- Venga con nosotros. – pidió el jefe a Ivy. – Vamos a hacerle unas preguntas.

Los agentes se llevaron a Ivy, impotente.

Toda la escena era observada desde la lejanía por alguien.

Un hombre encapuchado.


	25. Capítulo 24: Un rumbo fijo

**Capítulo 24: Un rumbo fijo**

Eran las siete de la mañana.

Maxi había reunido a su tripulación, formada por los antiguos miembros y los recientemente reclutados, en el puerto.

El único que estaba ausente era Yoshimitsu, el ninja.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – gruñía Maxi.

- Deberíamos irnos sin él. – opinó uno de los tripulantes más veteranos de Maxi. – No sé si es de fiar.

- De fiar o no, está mucho más preparado para el combate que la mayoría de vosotros. – dijo Maxi con tono hiriente. – Esperaremos.

- ¿Y acaso sabemos adónde ir? – preguntó uno de los nuevos reclutas. - ¿O vamos a navegar sin rumbo fijo?

- No lo sé, ya pensaré en...

- A las ruinas del templo de Kunpaetku. – sugirió alguien que acababa de llegar.

Era Yoshimitsu.

- ¿A las ruinas de qué? – preguntó extrañado Maxi.

- Kunpaetku es el sacerdote que creó a Astaroth. Es él a quien quieres destruir primero, ¿no?

- Sí...

- Kunpaetku realizaba sus experimentos mágicos en un templo. Como ya sabreis, por las historias que se cuentan por aquí, consiguió crear no sólo al gigante Astaroth, sino también una tropa de hombres lagarto.

Todos asintieron.

- Pero la tropa se descontroló. Y comandados por Astaroth, destruyeron el templo en el que habían sido creados, con Kunpaetku dentro. El sacerdote murió. Pero seguro que podemos encontrar allí algo de utilidad.

- ¿Dónde está ese templo? – inquirió Maxi.

- Se dice que en un desierto de la India, cerca de Nepal.

- Eso está muy lejos. – se quejó uno de los tripulantes.

- Y, como es evidente, nos llevará mucho menos tiempo si navegamos al azar sin pista alguna, ¿verdad? – ironizó Yoshimitsu.

Maxi meditó unos segundos.

- Está bien. Iremos hacia allí. Lo primero es cruzar el mar hasta China. Luego ya veremos qué hacemos.

Yoshimitsu asintió y, sin decir nada más, se fue hacia el barco de Maxi.

- ¡Yoshimitsu! – gritó Maxi.

Yoshimitsu se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Yoshimitsu giró la cabeza y simplemente respondió:

- Me gustan las historias.

Yoshimitsu continuó caminando hacia el barco, dejando al resto de la tripulación pensando de dónde había salido aquel hombre.


	26. Capítulo 25: Una noche en el bosque

**Capítulo 25: Una noche en el bosque**

Mi-na estaba arrepentida.

Su cabezonería la había llevado a embarcarse en una misión imposible, que no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo.

Era de noche. Estaba sentada en un tronco en mitad del bosque, cabizbaja, dibujando círculos en la tierra. Tenía al lado una bolsa con todas las provisiones.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se puso a pensar mientras comía una manzana.

Por un momento pensó que simplemente debía volver a casa, pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida y ser terriblemente castigada por su padre.

Otro pensamiento, el de su lado rebelde, tenía la "gran" idea de caminar sin rumbo, adonde sus pies la llevaran, y preguntar a la gente sobre Soul Edge hasta encontrar información valiosa.

Estaba intentando decidir algo cuando un hombre que pasaba por el camino se dirigió a ella.

- Perdone, señorita, ¿sabe si hay cerca algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme?

- No sé. – refunfuñó Mi-na sin levantar la cabeza. – Hay un dojo siguiendo este sendero, pero hay dos días de camino.

- ¿Y...no hay nadie por aquí cerca? – quiso saber el extraño.

- Que yo sepa, usted y yo. – respondió Mi-na mientras masticaba la manzana.

Antes de que Mi-na pudiera reaccionar, el desconocido desenvainó un pequeño cuchillo y la agarró del cuello, haciendo que casi se atragantara.

La inmovilizó contra un árbol, le puso el cuchillo en la yugular y gritó:

- ¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

Mi-na escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

- Sólo tengo lo que hay dentro de esa bolsa, se lo juro. – dijo Mi-na con la voz ahogada.

El agresor le pegó una patada a la bolsa, haciendo que las frutas que había en su interior salieran rodando.

- ¡Aquí sólo hay comida! – gritó. - ¿Dónde llevas el dinero?

- No llevo nada. – sollozó Mi-na, mientras una lágrima le recorría la mejilla.

- Está bien. – dijo el ladrón. – Tú lo has querido.

- Por favor, no me haga nada. – suplicó Mi-na llorando.

El ladrón posó la punta del cuchillo en el pecho de Mi-na, en el comienzo de su escote. La chica no sabía si iba a matarla o a violarla, y tampoco sabía lo que prefería. Pero, antes de que el tipo pudiera hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, alguien se abalanzó sobre él.

Mi-na respiró hondo al ser liberada de la mano de aquel hombre y, cuando recuperó el aliento, vio lo que estaba pasando.

En el suelo, peleándose por el cuchillo del ladrón, estaban el propio delincuente y Yunsung.

Un sable estaba tirado cerca de ellos, probablemente perdido por Yunsung durante la pelea.

De repente, el ladrón consiguió colocarse encima de Yunsung, oprimiéndole el pecho con las rodillas.

Levantó el cuchillo dispuesto ahora a matar al joven, pero en ese momento una lanza lo atravesó de espalda a pecho.

El ladrón soltó el cuchillo y Mi-na extrajo la lanza de su tórax.

El hombre cayó muerto encima de Yunsung.

Yunsung se apresuró a quitárselo de encima y levantarse, para después abrazar a Mi-na, que estaba llorando.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente Yunsung mientras la abrazaba.

- Sí. Ahora sí. – contestó ella con la respiración agitada, apoyada sobre el hombro de Yunsung.

- Tranquila. Ya ha pasado.

Mi-na entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando y llorando sobre el hombro del que para ella había sido como su hermano pequeño y se apartó de él, sin demasiada brusquedad.

- Pero que sepas que hubiera podido con él yo sola. – dijo Mi-na, esbozando una sonrisa, con un tono de voz mucho más seguro.

- No me cabe ninguna duda. – respondió Yunsung con tono burlón.

Ambos rieron.

- Anda, vamos a comer algo. – pidió Mi-na.

**...**

Después de comer, estuvieron un buen rato hablando sentados sobre el tronco, como un par de colegas.

Mi-na estaba mucho más segura de sí misma con Yunsung a su lado.

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que Yunsung había aparecido de repente sin explicar por qué.

- Oye, Yunsung. – inquirió Mi-na. - ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Te ha mandado mi padre para recogerme?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Ha sido Hwang?

- No. Hwang y tu padre están demasiado ocupados pensando en tu padre y Hwang. – replicó Yunsung con tono resentido. – He venido por mi cuenta. Pero no he venido a buscarte.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces?

- Si quieres volver, por mí perfecto. Pero si no...iré contigo allá donde vayas. – confesó Yunsung avergonzado. – Si tú quieres, claro.

Mi-na sonrió.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso por mí?

- Claro que sí. – dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

- Estaba planteándome volver, ¿sabes? – admitió Mi-na. – Pero contigo aquí...creo que podré seguir adelante.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. – dijo ella cuando se separaron. – No ha sido un día fácil.

- Está bien. Yo me quedaré un rato más despierto.

- Vale. Buenas noches.

Y con una sonrisa, se tumbó en la zona con más hierba que vio.

Yunsung estuvo un buen rato mirándola dormir. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Si le hubiera pasado algo malo...Mejor no quería ni pensarlo.

Al fin, los párpados empezaron a pesarle, así que se tumbó cerca de Mi-na, y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él.


	27. Capítulo 26: El final de una aventura

**Capítulo 26: El final de una aventura**

Heishiro había sido atado a una silla por aquella mujer que lo acusaba de haber matado a su padre.

Y lo peor es que estaba en lo cierto.

Aquel hombre al que había visitado en uno de sus viajes debía ser el padre de la que lo tenía retenido.

La visita que le hizo años atrás no fue precisamente de cortesía.

Por aquel entonces, Heishiro andaba buscando una espada que pudiera superar a las armas de fuego, en una de sus misiones para Japón.

Investigando, llegó a la casa de aquel hombre, donde por primera vez oyó hablar de Soul Edge.

Sin duda, los archivos que allí había le serían de mucha utilidad.

Pero el dueño no iba a dárselos por las buenas, así que lo desafió a un combate.

Heishiro ganó, hiriendo de muerte a su rival.

Lo que no sabía, es que una pequeña niña observaba la batalla desde debajo de una mesa, aterrorizada.

Esa niña, llamada Setsuka, se convirtiría en la mujer que ahora tenía al asesino de su padre atado a una silla.

- Así que...- inquirió la mujer, paseándose ante los ojos de Heishiro. - ...has vuelto para ver si te dejaste algún archivo por robar, ¿no?

- No lo entiendes. – exclamó Heishiro. – Es de vital importancia que...

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó Setsuka. – Nada es tan importante como para matar a un hombre inocente.

- Siento mucho lo que le hice a tu padre. – se disculpó Heishiro. – Pero estábamos combatiendo, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Mientras la distraía con la conversación, Heishiro iba deshaciendo sus ataduras poco a poco.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces temo que yo tampoco voy a poder hacer nada más que matarte. – dijo Setsuka con tono amenazante.

- ¿Por qué no me has matado todavía? ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

- Matarte ya sería aburrido. – replicó con crueldad la mujer. – Además, lo que buscas debe ser sin duda muy valioso. ¿Qué es?

- Es...es una espada. – confesó Heishiro.

- ¿Una espada? ¿Cómo puede ser tan valiosa una simple espada?

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

Heishiro se asustó, pues temía que su hermano cayera en la misma trampa en la que había caído él.

Setsuka, sorprendida, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Efectivamente, era Edgar.

- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó Setsuka malhumorada.

- Verá, mi hermano entró aquí hace un rato, y la verdad es que está tardando demasiado. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Ah, así que eres su hermano. – Setsuka esbozó una sonrisa. – Pasa. Estamos hablando.

Edgar pasó y Setsuka cerró la puerta.

Edgar avanzó hacia el salón, donde se encontraba atado Heishiro.

- ¡Edgar! ¡No! ¡Corre! – trató de advertirle su hermano.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Setsuka agarró a Edgar por detrás, poniéndole la espada en el cuello.

- Como te atrevas a hacerle daño...- amenazó Heishiro.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Te chivarás a mi padre? – preguntó Setsuka con ironía. – Ah, no. Está muerto.

Al decir esas palabras, apretó con más fuerza la espada en el cuello de Edgar.

- Así no arreglarás las cosas. Déjanos ir y nunca más volveremos a molestarte. – pidió Heishiro.

- Lo siento. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

A partir de ese momento, todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Heishiro terminó de deshacer el nudo que lo mantenía preso y trató de abalanzarse con rapidez hacia su espada para rescatar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Setsuka fue más rápida. Con un único corte limpio, seccionó la yugular de Edgar.

Para cuando Heishiro alcanzó su arma, Edgar ya había caído al suelo, desangrándose.

Heishiro se abalanzó gritando hacia Setsuka, con su espada en alto, pero ella abrió la sombrilla que había ocultado su espada. Heishiro perforó la sombrilla con la suya, pero para cuando consiguió apartar la sombrilla, Setsuka ya se había ido.

Rápidamente, Heishiro corrió hacia donde se había desplomado su hermano y se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¡Edgar!

Edgar estaba todavía vivo, pero se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

- Heishiro...- susurró Edgar mientras su hermano le levantaba la cabeza.

- Edgar, tranquilo...- dijo Heishiro intentando tranquilizarlo, lo que era bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta que él mismo lloraba ya con angustia. – Todo va a salir bien. Seguro que en esta casa hay algo con lo que...

- Heishiro. – interrumpió Edgar con un hilo de voz. – Sabes tan bien como yo que en menos de diez minutos habré muerto.

Heishiro sollozó con fuerza.

- Edgar...

Heishiro intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que había una solución, pero Edgar tenía razón.

- Heishiro, no te rindas. – murmulló Edgar con sus últimas fuerzas. – Hazlo por nuestro padre.

Su hermano, a pesar de estar sano como una rosa, tenía menos fuerza para hablar que él.

- Sigue...buscando la espada. – pidió Edgar. – Y cuando lo consigas...que estoy seguro de que lo harás...cuida mucho de nuestra madre.

Heishiro no podía contener las lágrimas.

- Y deja que ella cuide de ti.

Los hermanos rieron débilmente, intentando aplacar una tristeza que se apoderaba de ellos sin remedio.

- Cuidaré de los dos. – sollozó Heishiro, en su último intento por pensar que aquello no estaba sucediendo.

- Te quiero, hermano. –dijo Edgar con su último aliento. – Y no se me ocurre mejor final para mi aventura...que a tu lado.

- Yo también te quiero, Edgar. – susurró Heishiro con voz temblorosa.

Pero su hermano no llegó a oirlo. Las manos sudorosas y ensangrentadas de Heishiro ya no sujetaban más que una cabeza sin vida.

Con un angustioso grito de dolor, Heishiro dejó el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo cuidadosamente y le cerró los ojos con respeto.

Al día siguiente se pondría a investigar los archivos de la casa. Pero ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie. Sólo quería olvidar todo aquello y reiniciar la partida, como si se tratase de un juego de rol.

Era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a casi un ejército entero sólo con su espada, pero no lo bastante como para aceptar que la aventura de su mejor compañero de viaje había llegado a su fin.


	28. Capítulo 27: La pesadilla más real

**Capítulo 27: La pesadilla más real**

Talim despertó empapada en sudor.

Miró a su alrededor.

Era aún de noche en el molino. Los niños seguían durmiendo.

Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Pero lo peor de la pesadilla no era lo que ocurría en ella, sino lo real que había parecido.

En su sueño, un par de hombres entraban a la casa de una mujer buscando información sobre una espada.

Pero la mujer tenía cuentas pendientes con uno de ellos.

Lo que recordaba con más nitidez era como aquella mujer degollaba a uno de los hombres con su espada y salía corriendo, mientras el otro luchaba por librarse de unas ataduras.

Por un momento, pensó si aquello había ocurrido realmente.

Pero no podía ser. Ella era sacerdotisa, no adivina.

Decidió que sólo había sido un mal sueño provocado por el incidente del otro día y, como pudo, se volvió a dormir.


	29. Cap 28: Un descubrimiento accidental

**Capítulo 28: Un descubrimiento accidental**

Ivy necesitó casi una hora para convencer a las autoridades de que era inocente.

De todos modos, le dijeron que no se fuera muy lejos por si tenían que volver a hablar con ella y tuvo que pagar una multa por allanar la casa de la anciana.

Así que Ivy volvió malhumorada a su mansión, para buscar información sobre Cervantes.

Pero cuando llegó, vio que salía humo del interior de la casa.

Rápidamente, entró en la mansión y se dirigió al foco de la humareda.

Era la biblioteca. Estaba en llamas.

El fuego ya estaba muy extendido. La biblioteca debía llevar un rato incendiada.

Sin duda, ya no había modo de apagar las llamas.

Cerró la puerta en un intento de ralentizar la marcha del fuego y se dispuso a recoger rápidamente todo lo de aquella casa que quisiera salvar.

Recogió comida, la espada que había creado y sus apuntes sobre alquimia. Además, también logró salvar unos pocos libros que había estado leyendo el día anterior y aún no había devuelto a la biblioteca.

Lo metió todo en una bolsa y salió corriendo.

Una vez fuera de la mansión, miró el que había sido su hogar de toda la vida arder sin remedio.

Obviamente, había alguien interesado en que ella no investigara Soul Edge.

Ese alguien, seguramente, había asesinado a la anciana. También debía ser el supuesto testigo que dijo a las autoridades que la había visto hablando con ella. Y ahora, había provocado un incendio en su biblioteca, el mejor lugar para investigar.

La verdad era que aquella persona no había hecho mal las cosas. Ivy ya no tenía ninguna pista a partir de la cual seguir investigando.

O eso creía ella hasta que decidió sacar todo lo que había salvado de la bolsa.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que, con las prisas, no había cogido una bolsa.

En su lugar, había metido todo en un viejo portabebés, que debió haber usado su madre años atrás para sujetarla a ella.

Pero el descubrimiento más sorprendente no fue, ni mucho menos, el que se hubiera equivocado al guardar las cosas.

Al vaciar el portabebés se dio cuenta de dónde había visto el nombre de Cervantes. No había sido en los archivos de su padre.

En la tela del portabebés, bordado en hilo dorado, ponía: _"Propiedad de Cervantes de León."_


	30. Capítulo 29: Una larga mirada

**Capítulo 29: Una larga mirada**

Xianghua caminaba sola por un sendero.

Llevaba más de dos meses caminando sin apenas descansar. Sólo se detenía media hora para cada comida y unas seis o siete horas para dormir.

No sabía dónde estaba el templo Ling-Sheng Su, pero sí dónde estaba Nepal. Así que decidió ir hacia allí y, una vez en el país, pedir indicaciones hacia el templo.

El camino era horriblemente largo, solitario y aburrido.

Xianghua pasaba el rato tarareando canciones populares chinas y de vez en cuando se quedaba pensativa recordando todo lo ocurrido hace ya dos meses.

Por fin, algo cambió la monotonía del trayecto.

Un día, en plena caminata, escuchó una voz suave que la llamaba por la espalda.

Oír por fin a una persona después de tantos días sola la reconfortó, aunque el tono de la voz era algo escalofriante. Por no hablar del inquietante hecho de que supiera su nombre.

Xianghua se giró hacia el desconocido que la había llamado y dijo:

- Sí, soy yo.

El desconocido iba encapuchado y todo su cuerpo estaba oculto bajo una capa.

- Eres hija de Chai Zhang, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando Xianghua se puso en lo peor. ¿Y si aquel hombre era uno de los generales de Ming? ¿Y si venía a matarla, como ya hicieron con su padre? Desde luego, no llevaba el uniforme imperial, pero no podía fiarse.

Xianghua se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir.

- No hace falta que contestes, sé que tengo razón.

Xianghua tembló.

- Esa espada es demasiado poderosa...y demasiado tentadora. Si el emperador de Ming cree que cuando uno de sus hombres la encuentre se la dará...

El desconocido rió de tal manera que Xianghua sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

- Si un general de Ming encuentra esa espada la utilizará para llegar al poder. Y matará a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino. Por eso te recomiendo que te apartes de esta peligrosa búsqueda.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

Xianghua fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos.

Alguien se acercaba hacia ellos por entre la maleza que bordeaba el sendero.

La chica desvió la vista un momento para ver quién era, y cuando volvió a mirar a donde estaba el encapuchado, este había desaparecido.

Al fin, alguien salió de entre los arbustos.

Era un chico joven, que sostenía una especie de bastón más alto que él.

Al verla, el chico se volvió a hablarle a alguien que le seguía.

- Aquí no hay nada, maestro. Sólo es una chica.

- ¿Sólo una chica? – preguntó ofendida Xianghua.

El maestro del muchacho apareció también, sosteniendo un tridente. Para ser un anciano, tenía una musculatura envidiable.

- Juraría que aquí había una poderosa fuente de energía maligna. – dijo el viejo. – Mírala a los ojos. Quizá esté poseída.

El chico la miró directamente a las pupilas.

Al principio la miraba fijamente, como si buscara algo en ellas.

Con el paso de los segundos, la expresión del chico se fue relajando, pero ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos de los del otro. Tampoco habló ninguno de ellos.

Al fin, tras poco más de un minuto, el maestro del chaval dijo impaciente:

- ¿Y bien?

- No...no hay nada malo en sus ojos. – dijo el chico, sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

- Es bueno saberlo. – repuso irónica la chica, rompiendo al fin la conexión entre sus pupilas. – Me llamo Xianghua, por cierto.

- Encantado. – dijo el joven sonriendo, más tranquilo. – Yo soy Kilik.


	31. Capítulo 30: La sirvienta de la espada

**Capítulo 30: La sirvienta de la espada**

Casi un mes estuvo Raphael siguiendo a aquel cuervo.

Es bastante improbable que una persona en condiciones normales hubiera podido seguir al animal, pero Raphael tenía la Semilla Maligna en su interior, y esto incrementaba su rapidez, resistencia, vista y sentido de la orientación.

Gracias a todo ello, Raphael podía subsistir perfectamente comiendo una pieza de fruta al día y descansando solo un par de horas por la noche.

Al fin, el cuervo, tras detenerse en decenas de sitios sin importancia, llegó a un enorme castillo en ruinas. Raphael sintió algo al llegar allí. Una fuerza maligna que conectaba con la que él tenía dentro de sí.

Merece la pena destacar que el cuervo había sacado a Raphael de Francia, y ahora se encontraban en la zona más occidental de Alemania.

El ave se perdió entre las torres del castillo y Raphael decidió entrar en él para explorar.

Pero antes tenía que superar un foso bastante grueso, lleno de agua, que separaba la puerta del edificio de donde se encontraba él.

Inspeccionó durante unos minutos el foso y no le pareció que hubiera nada peligroso en él, así que decidió cruzarlo a nado.

No se equivocó, y llegó hasta el portón de entrada sano y salvo.

Decidió llamar, pero nadie abrió.

Raphael sabía que el poder de la Semilla Maligna también había incrementado su fuerza, así que con una fuerte patada derribó el portón, provocando un estruendo que hizo que varios cuervos se alejaran volando del castillo.

Raphael entró en el oscuro lugar sigilosamente, con el estoque en alto.

Nunca había visto un sitio tan siniestro.

El castillo apenas tenía ventanas. La tenue luz que entraba por ellas le daba un aspecto sobrecogedor a los pasillos y salas abandonadas.

No había nada en buen estado por allí.

Los muebles estaban tirados por los suelos, astillados.

Una de las cosas más escalofriantes eran las cadenas oxidadas que colgaban de algunas paredes. En éstas también había antorchas, pero estaban todas apagadas.

Raphael llegó, tras pasar por un estrecho pasillo, a la sala que probablemente mejor se conservaba.

Tenía una mesa amplia y larga en el centro. Y, en la pared del fondo, un cuadro enorme.

En él aparecía un guerrero altísimo, vestido con una armadura con pinta de ser muy resistente.

Su largo pelo rubio indicaba que debía ser germánico, nativo de la zona.

Tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba de arriba abajo su azul ojo derecho.

Y portaba una gran espada...con un ojo en el centro de su gruesa hoja negra.

Raphael se dio cuenta de que era Soul Edge. Pero inmediatamente después de que ese pensamiento llegara a su cabeza, recibió un tremendo golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

**...**

Cuando despertó, creyó que estaba soñando. Y no era para menos.

Estaba atado por unas cadenas en una sala del castillo que aún no había visto.

Cerca de él, había una mujer con aspecto estrafalario acariciando y hablando con un cuervo.

¿Mujer? Raphael se fijó bien en su aspecto y se dio cuenta de que apenas tendría 18 años.

Por todo el suelo había desperdigados lo que parecían pedazos de una armadura.

Pero, sin duda, lo que más le hizo creer que se encontraba en un sueño, fue lo que vio en la otra punta de la sala.

Metida dentro de un largo arcón transparente, y despidiendo un brillo oscuro de maldad, se encontraba la mismísima Soul Edge.

En un determinado momento, el ojo de la espada miró directamente a los de Raphael, y en ese instante, él sintió una tremenda ola de ira en su interior. Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza matar a alguien.

El ojo apartó la mirada de Raphael y éste se recuperó un poco.

Sin embargo, parecía que la chica que cuidaba del cuervo no sufría los efectos de la espada.

Entonces, Raphael recordó las palabras del encapuchado: "El estar poseído por la Semilla Maligna no te hará más resistente al poder de Soul Edge. Al contrario, te hará más vulnerable."

Raphael se dio cuenta de que, con la fuerza que le proporcionaba la Semilla, quizá pudiera romper las cadenas.

Lo intentó sin éxito. Lo único que consiguió fue llamar la atención de la chica.

- ¡Oh! Mira, Blacky. – dijo la chica al cuervo, con tono cariñoso. – Parece que nuestro invitado se ha despertado.

La joven tenía en la cara una sonrisa que en cualquier otra niña hubiera parecido inocente, pero en ella inspiraba incluso miedo.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Raphael.

- Es guapo y fuerte. – continuó diciéndole la chica al cuervo, ignorando a Raphael. – Podría ser un buen cuerpo.

La chica se acercó a Raphael y le acarició el pecho por encima de la ropa. Su mano se desplazaba suavemente por encima de la tela, como si temiera dañar lo que estaba tocando.

Raphael estaba petrificado. No sabía qué hacer.

La joven subió la mano hasta la barbilla de Raphael y le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Y ya hay algo de la espada en su interior. – susurró la chica con satisfacción.

La chica no fue la única que vio el brillo característico de la Semilla Maligna en los ojos del otro. Raphael se fijó en que ella también estaba poseída.

- ¿Por qué a ti no te hace efecto? – gritó Raphael, señalando la espada con un movimiento de cabeza.

La chica siguió sin hacerle caso.

Le susurró algo al cuervo y lo mandó al cielo a través de una ventana, como si fuera una paloma mensajera.

Entonces, hizo algo que sorprendió a Raphael aún más.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Tengo un posible cuerpo!

De repente, algo muy extraño ocurrió.

El arcón que contenía Soul Edge se abrió. Las piezas de armadura que había por el suelo empezaron a temblar, y poco a poco se fueron uniendo unas a otras, hasta formar una armadura completa.

Finalmente, la espada salió del arcón, flotando por el aire, como si la estuvieran moviendo unos hilos invisibles.

La armadura se movió como si una persona estuviera en su interior y cogió la espada.

La chica se arrodilló ante la armadura.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó una voz grave que parecía salir del casco.

- No lo sé, señor. – dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada. – Parece fuerte, pero no sé si será digno de la espada.

- Veamos...

La armadura se movió con total soltura hacia Raphael.

Con un rápido movimiento, puso Soul Edge cerca del cuello del francés, pero sin que la hoja de la espada llegara a tocar su piel.

A pesar de que la espada no lo rozaba, Raphael empezó a gritar de dolor.

La armadura hizo durar la tortura unos minutos y finalmente apartó la espada.

- No sirve. – gruñó.

- Mis disculpas, señor. ¿Qué hago con él?

- Mátalo.

- ¿Puedo...divertirme? – preguntó la chica con una fingida sonrisa inocente.

- Haz lo que quieras. Pero como se escape te juro que serás pasto de los cuervos.

La espada se alejó flotando de la mano de la armadura y se metió en su arcón, que se cerró mágicamente.

La armadura se desplomó y sus piezas volvieron a separarse por culpa del impacto.

La chica miró a Raphael a los ojos con una sonrisa maléfica.

Se acercó a él y le mordió el labio superior con suavidad.

- Enseguida vuelvo, guapetón. – susurró con un tono que hizo estremecer a Raphael.

La joven se marchó de la sala trotando, con la alegría de una niña volviendo del colegio.

Raphael se quedó solo con la espada y los restos de la armadura. Su estoque no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?


	32. Capítulo 31: La historia de la espada

**Capítulo 31: La historia de la espada**

Después de enterrar a Edgar con sus propias manos, Heishiro registró toda la casa de la asesina de su hermano.

Encontró información muy interesante.

Había varios documentos que recogían parte de la historia de Soul Edge.

La espada fue descubierta por un comerciante británico, que la perdió en un abordaje pirata.

El hombre que le arrebató la espada, Cervantes de León, también la perdería posteriormente a manos de un guerrero alemán llamado Siegfried Schtauffen.

Durante algún tiempo, ese guerrero sembró el terror allá por donde pisaba, mientras su alma era consumida por Soul Edge.

Tiempo después, Siegfried consiguió librarse de la espada.

En la actualidad, el paradero del guerrero y la espada se desconocía.

Heishiro, con la única idea de honrar a su padre y su hermano en mente, decidió dirigirse hacia Alemania, en busca de pistas sobre Siegfried.

El viaje no sería nada corto. Pero merecería la pena.


	33. Capítulo 32: El búho

**Capítulo 32: El búho**

Después de la difícil noche vivida el día anterior, Mi-na y Yunsung despertaron muy relajados.

Desayunaron y continuaron su camino con marcha relajada, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa.

Yunsung se sentía mejor de lo que había estado nunca, y a Mi-na le agradaba tener compañía en su viaje.

Pero al mediodía, durante un alto para comer, Yunsung bajó de la nube en la que se encontraba durante unos minutos y puso los pies en la tierra para hablar de un tema serio.

- Oye, Mi-na...¿adónde vamos?

La chica ya tenía claro hacia donde se dirigían, pero sabía que estaba muy lejos, y temía que al decírselo a Yunsung éste decidiera volver.

- No importa, Yunsung. Confía en mí. – pidió ella.

- Pero...

- Por favor. – le interrumpió.

Yunsung suspiró con resignación.

- Está bien.

Mi-na había estado de pequeña durante un par de años en un templo de Nepal en el que se enseñaba lucha. Su padre, al ver su espíritu de batalla, decidió que el llevarla allí calmaría sus ansias de lucha, y así ella no sería una guerrera como el resto de su familia, lo que hubiera estado mal visto en Corea.

Se equivocó, pero estar en aquel lugar le había servido a Mi-na para mejorar mucho sus habilidades de luchadora.

Al oír hablar de Soul Edge, Mi-na había recordado algo. El maestro de aquel templo era conocido como Edge Master. Seguro que tenía algo que ver.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los dos siguieron el camino, rumbo a Nepal.

**...**

Yunsung ya se olía que Mi-na le ocultaba algo, pero le daba igual. Él lo que quería era estar con ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Así que la seguiría a cualquier parte, como le había prometido.

Pero para dos personas que pasan todo el día juntas es inevitable discutir.

La primera discusión entre ambos llegó cuando Mi-na vio en el camino un pequeño bulto blanco.

Decidió ver qué era, y descubrió que se trataba de un búho que tenía un ala lastimada.

- Yunsung, mira. Es un búho.

- ¿Y? – dijo Yunsung con indiferencia, mientras seguía el camino.

- Está herido.

Yunsung se detuvo y se giró hacia Mi-na.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

Mi-na miró a los alrededores preocupada.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscar un pueblo mientras yo cuido de él?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico incrédulo.

- Hay que llevarlo a que le curen el ala. – explicó Mi-na con tono malhumorado.

- Mi-na, esa espada que buscas...sin duda debe haber mucha gente buscándola. No puedes perder el tiempo con tonterías.

- ¿A ti te gustaría que te abandonaran en un camino con una pierna rota?

- Pero Mi-na, eso es diferente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque tú eres un ser humano y no un simple búho? Es injusto.

Yunsung resopló con fastidio.

- Mi-na, seguro que la espada está provocando muchas muertes. De personas y puede que hasta de animales. Esas muertes son las que hay que evitar.

- Si tanto te importa, ve tú a buscarla. – gritó ella enfadada, sin mirarlo, mientras acariciaba al búho.

- Es que no sé adónde ir. – replicó él elevando la voz.

Mi-na lo miró a los ojos desafiante.

- Al templo Ling-Sheng Su en Nepal. Allí nos dirigimos. – dijo ella con tono cortante.

- ¿A Nepal? – preguntó Yunsung sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! – chilló ella mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el animal. - ¿Algún problema?

- Sabes que no, Mi-na. – se excusó él con un tono más dulce. – Ya te dije que te acompañaría a cualquier parte. Pero no podemos detenernos por cada animal herido que encontremos.

- Si estás dispuesto a seguirme hasta Nepal, ¿por qué no a buscar un pueblo de los alrededores? – inquirió ella sin mirarlo.

Yunsung suspiró.

- Tú ganas. – estas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Mi-na. – Pero durante una hora. Si en ese tiempo no he encontrado nada, continuamos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno, vale. – cedió ella.

- Hasta luego. – se despidió con una pizca de mal humor.

Yunsung se alejó a paso ligero, observando cada detalle a su alrededor.

Y Mi-na, no sabía por qué, no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras se alejaba.


	34. Cap 33: Una historia y una coincidencia

**Capítulo 33: Una historia y una coincidencia**

Maxi, Yoshimitsu y el resto de la tripulación ya se encontraban navegando el mar de Japón hacia China.

Mientras la tripulación hacía sus tareas en el barco, Maxi llamó a Yoshimitsu para hablar con él en privado, así que se dirigieron al camarote del capitán.

- ¿Qué quiere, capitán? – preguntó Yoshimitsu.

- ¿De dónde has sacado tanta información sobre Astaroth? – inquirió Maxi sin rodeos.

- Ya os lo dije. Me gustan las historias. Cuando escucho una que me interesa, investigo todo lo posible sobre ella.

Maxi pegó un puñetazo a la mesa donde estaban.

- Las tropas de ese monstruo asesinaron a mi hermano. – gritó el capitán. – Si hay alguien que ha investigado a Astaroth a fondo, soy yo. Créeme.

- Está bien. Conozco la historia porque...Kunpaetku era mi padre. – admitió Yoshimitsu.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Maxi incrédulo.

- Cuando era pequeño, mi padre no paraba de viajar. Era sacerdote, y nos decía a mi madre y a mí que viajaba para predicar en distintos lugares del mundo. Pero una vez, mi madre le pidió que nos llevara con él, y se negó. Ahí fue cuando empezamos a sospechar. Las sospechas se harían mucho más fuertes cuando una vez regresó de un viaje con una cicatriz escalofriante en la mejilla. Él contó que era a causa de una caída, pero mi madre no se dejó engañar. Decidió que en el próximo viaje de mi padre, ella y yo nos meteríamos a escondidas en su barco. Nos escondimos en la bodega, donde fuimos comiendo de las reservas de la tripulación. Afortunadamente, creyeron que era cosa de las ratas.

Maxi escuchaba atentamente.

- Después de desembarcar, estuvimos siguiéndolo durante días. Su tripulación no lo acompañaba. Una vez en tierra, permanecían al cuidado del barco mientras él se dirigía a pie hacia la India. Mi madre y yo descubrimos que iba a un templo en el que hacía experimentos. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de monstruos encerrados en jaulas. Y mi madre y yo no podíamos haber llegado en peor momento. Uno de los monstruos de aquel lugar era Astaroth.

Maxi puso una mueca de odio al oír ese nombre.

- Al parecer, el gigante fue el resultado de experimentos para crear un ser con apariencia humana. Al principio, Astaroth era servil con mi padre. Él le enseñó como si fuera un niño gigante. Astaroth pronto aprendió lo básico para desenvolverse en el mundo real. Pero...para llevar a cabo sus experimentos, mi padre utilizaba Soul Edge. La espada estaba evolucionando poco a poco, y acabó por ser más poderosa que la voluntad humana. Poseyó a mi padre y a todos los monstruos, la mayoría hombres lagarto. Astaroth también fue poseído y, en una ola de rabia, destruyó el templo, matando así a mi padre y liberando a todos los monstruos. Mi madre y yo pudimos escapar a tiempo. Decidimos olvidar todo aquello y volvimos a Japón, con la tripulación de mi padre. Años después, al morir mi madre, ingresé en un clan ninja, hasta que casi todos sus miembros fueron asesinados por un hombre que portaba Soul Edge. Fue entonces cuando decidí investigar la espada. La única pista que tenía era que mi padre la había usado para crear a sus monstruos, así que seguí los rumores sobre Astaroth, lo que me llevó hasta Ryukyu, donde nos conocimos. Y eso es todo.

- Pero... – Maxi estaba muy confuso. – Astaroth y los monstruos fueron creados en la India. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta Japón?

- No lo sé. Pero Astaroth tiene la inteligencia de un hombre y una fuerza mucho mayor. Con esas cualidades, seguro que consigue casi cualquier cosa que se proponga.

- ¿Y por qué no lo habías contado antes?

- No sabía si querrías en tu tripulación al hijo del creador de los monstruos que mataron a tu hermano. Ahora, al menos, ya estoy en tu barco.

Maxi suspiró.

- Bueno...supongo que es suficiente. Puedes marcharte.

**...**

El viaje continuó durante varios días sin incidentes.

Pero, cuando estaban a pocas horas de alcanzar las costas chinas, algo ocurrió.

- ¡Barco a la vista! – gritó el vigía, miembro de la antigua tripulación de Maxi.

Maxi se apresuró a mirar por la borda, como hicieron el resto de sus hombres, para ver qué ocurría.

Cerca de su barco había otro que navegaba en la misma dirección. Pero era un barco notoriamente diferente. Era un barco-dragón.

- Es un barco de guerra. – dijo Maxi.

- ¿Y qué pasa? – preguntó uno de los tripulantes más noveles.

- Quizá puedan ayudarnos. Nunca vienen mal varios pares de brazos más.

Maxi ordenó a su timonel que se acercase a aquel navío y, cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, le habló a un hombre que había en cubierta. El hombre los llevaba mirando un rato mientras se acercaban, como esperándolos.

- ¡Ha del barco! – gritó Maxi.

- ¿Qué quereis? – preguntó aquel hombre, que iba vestido con una armadura tradicional japonesa.

- Vamos a emprender un largo y difícil viaje por una noble causa. Necesitamos más hombres.

- ¿Qué causa es ésa?

- Vengar la muerte de mi hermano recientemente asesinado. – explicó Maxi con solemnidad.

De repente, el semblante de aquel hombre se entristeció.

- Qué coincidencia.

- ¿El qué?

- Mi hermano también fue asesinado recientemente. – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Y buscas vengarlo?

- No...- dijo cerrando los ojos. – Hay algo más importante que he de hacer antes.

- ¿Más importante que eso?

- He de encontrar la espada Soul Edge para salvar a nuestro país. – admitió, olvidando que hablaba con un desconocido

- ¿Soul Edge? Yo también la estoy buscando. – exclamó Maxi. – Ella es la causante de la muerte de mi hermano.

- También de la del mío, indirectamente.

- Podríamos unirnos. – sugirió Maxi. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Heishiro. – dijo el hombre. – Heishiro Mitsurugi.


	35. Capítulo 34: ¿Vida o venganza?

**Capítulo 34: ¿Vida o venganza?**

La primera vez que Rock vio Europa siendo un adulto se quedó muy sorprendido.

Todo era muy diferente al lugar del que venía. Todo estaba urbanizado. No había selvas ni bosques.

Lo único que le recordaba a América eran las playas.

Esto ocurrió cuando el barco de Cervantes atracó en un puerto español.

El pirata se adentró en una ciudad seguro que sin buenas intenciones, y dejó a la tripulación a cargo del barco.

Rock decidió darse un paseo por la playa. Creyó que se lo impedirían, pero nadie hizo nada.

Mientras paseaba se acordó de Bangoo y el resto de la tribu. Le parecía milagroso haber conseguido llegar hasta allí con vida. Tuvo por un momento la idea de escapar de Cervantes antes de que decidiera definitivamente qué hacer con él, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que el pirata era uno de sus objetivos.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una suave y siniestra voz devolvió su mente a la playa.

- Huye mientras puedas. – susurró un hombre detrás de él.

Rock se giró y vio que el que le hablaba iba cubierto por una capucha.

- ¿Qué?

- Cervantes te matará tarde o temprano. Este sería el momento apropiado para olvidarse de todo y huir para vivir.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Sólo estoy aquí para ayudar a salvarte la vida. – interrumpió el encapuchado. – Cervantes es uno de los piratas más sanguinarios que existen. Te mataría sin sentir un ápice de dolor o arrepentimiento.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- Sinceramente, eres el primer hombre que veo salir con vida de su barco. Hasta él y su tripulación están medio muertos. Yo aprovecharía la oportunidad que te da la vida.

- Sí. La oportunidad de matar al asesino de mis padres. – gritó Rock.

- Acabarás como ellos si sigues en ese barco, y si sigues en busca de esa espada.

- Pero...

- ¡Eh, tú! – gritó alguien detrás de Rock.

Rock se giró. Era uno de los cadavéricos tripulantes de Cervantes.

- ¡En cinco minutos levamos anclas! – gritó. – Si Cervantes te encuentra aquí te matará.

Rock se volvió hacia el encapuchado, pero éste ya no estaba.

Con la mente llena de dudas, decidió acompañar al tripulante de vuelta al barco.


	36. Capítulo 35: Voldo

**Capítulo 35: Voldo**

Tras casi dos meses de búsqueda y explorar seis islas diferentes; Sophitia, Cassandra y el marinero retirado al fin encontraron el pozo del dinero en la séptima.

A simple vista parecía un pozo como otro cualquiera, pero en lugar de tener una cuerda atada a una polea y un cubo, había una soga con aspecto muy resistente atada a un adorno metálico del pozo. Era fácil adivinar que no estaba para sacar agua del pozo, sino para descender a su interior.

- Bueno, aquí estamos. – dijo el hombre tras comprobar que aquel era el lugar que buscaban. – Si quereis puedo bajar yo primero.

- No es necesario. – rechazó Sophitia. – Ya ha hecho mucho acompañándonos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. – afirmó Sophitia.

- De acuerdo, pero tened mucho cuidado. Dicen que Vercci protegió su tesoro con todo tipo de trampas.

- ¡Qué gran momento para decírnoslo! – ironizó Cassandra.

- Cassandra, cállate. – le ordenó su hermana. – Voy a bajar. Cuando llegue al fondo te diré que me sigas. Hasta entonces no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?

Cassandra asintió con dudas.

Sophitia se sujetó a la soga que se introducía en el pozo y empezó a descender por ella, mientras su hermana y el marinero la miraban con preocupación.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, se escuchó la voz de Sophitia desde el fondo del pozo.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada! – gritó Sophitia malhumorada.

Cassandra miró con cara de malas pulgas al marinero.

- No puede ser. – murmuró él. – Estoy seguro de que tiene que ser aquí.

- ¡Esperad! ¡Aquí hay algo!

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

- Parece un túnel. Quizá por aquí esté el tesoro.

Cassandra suspiró.

- Vale, espérame, ahora voy contigo.

Cassandra tardó menos tiempo en llegar al fondo, porque era más pequeña y delgada y descendió con mayor agilidad.

- Hola, hermanita. – saludó Cassandra a su hermana cuando llegó a su lado.

- Ahora voy yo. – gritó el marinero desde arriba.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la soga, notó que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda.

Las hermanas oyeron desde abajo un grito ahogado y vieron como algo caía desde lo alto.

Junto a ellas aterrizó el cadáver del marinero, con un profundo corte en el cuello.

Chillaron a la vez y miraron hacia arriba. Vieron asomarse por la abertura del pozo a un extraño hombre.

Tenía la piel extremadamente blanquecina, sus ojos en blanco denotaban que era ciego y en cada mano llevaba un katar, un arma consistente en una afilada y grande cuchilla que podía asirse por un mango muy cómodo para el que la usase. El de su mano izquierda estaba ensangrentado.

Entonces, el asesino hizo algo sorprendente.

Sin ni siquiera soltar los katars empezó a descender la soga a una velocidad vertiginosa, valiéndose tan solo de sus brazos y piernas.

Las hermanas comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, muertas de miedo, hacia el interior del túnel que Sophitia había encontrado.

Tras unos minutos sin parar de correr a oscuras, las hermanas vieron una luz al final del túnel. Pero la luz no era solar. Debía ser el lugar en el que se encontraba el tesoro de Vercci.

Entraron en la sala corriendo, pero algo ocurrió.

Nada más introducir un pie en ella, Sophitia activó una de las trampas del pozo. Una flecha salió disparada de algún lugar y se clavó en su estómago.

Sophitia cayó al suelo malherida y Cassandra frenó la carrera para ayudar a su hermana.

Pero el hombre que había matado al marinero les pisaba los talones.

- Cassandra...corre. – pidió Sophitia.

- No puedo dejarte. – dijo su hermana empezando a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos azules.

- Si no te vas, nos matará a las dos. – advirtió Sophitia con la voz apagada.

Cassandra echó un vistazo a la sala. No parecía que Soul Calibur ni Soul Edge estuvieran por allí.

Pero sí que había armas que parecían muy poderosas.

- Tengo una idea. – susurró nerviosa.

Sabía que probablemente las espadas de Hefestos que llevaban con ellas no serían suficientes contra aquel hombre, así que fue hacia una gran espada que había entre el tesoro y la cogió con algo de dificultad.

Al cogerla, una nueva trampa se activó. Un afilado pincho surgió del suelo en el lugar en el que ella estaba pisando, pero la agilidad de Cassandra le permitió esquivarlo.

Cassandra se ocultó a uno de los lados de la entrada a la sala, esperando a que llegara el asesino.

Poco tuvo que esperar para que llegara a toda velocidad, pero sin pisar en el lugar en el que había pisado Sophitia, lo que hacía sospechar que a pesar de su ceguera conocía muy bien el pozo y sus trampas.

Cassandra quedó paralizada mientras intentaba sujetar la espada que había robado, mientras Sophitia yacía herida en el suelo.

Todo el mundo estaba quieto, sin hacer ruido.

De repente, aquel extraño hombre habló:

- Os huelo. – susurró. – Y estais en mi casa, que está llena de trampas. ¿De verdad creeis que teneis alguna opción de salir con vida de aquí?

El hombre olisqueó el aire, mientras las hermanas intentaban no hacer ruido a pesar de su situación.

- Soy Voldo, por cierto. – se presentó. – Vercci me dejó a cargo de su tesoro. Es el único que a pesar de mi ceguera, cree en mis...habilidades.

Con la misma soltura de un hombre con la vista perfecta, se dirigió hacia Sophitia, que seguía desangrándose en el suelo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y olisqueó su pelo.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – dijo mientras sonreía con malignidad. - Ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que olí el aroma de una mujer.

Voldo depositó los katars en el suelo y empezó a acariciar el cuello de Sophitia con sus asquerosas manos. La chica no tenía más remedio que dejarse hacer. Era mejor aquello a que la asesinara.

Los fríos dedos del asesino estaban empezando a descender más de la cuenta cuando Cassandra gritó:

- Yo también soy una mujer, capullo.

Y antes de que Voldo pudiera volverse hacia ella, le dio un golpe con el gran arma que había cogido.

El impacto tumbó a Voldo y lo empujó un par de metros. Cassandra aprovechó para darle una patada a sus katars y alejarlos lo suficiente como para que no pudiera volver a cogerlos.

A pesar de todo, el asesino consiguió levantarse en cuestión de segundos y propinarle a Cassandra una patada que la dejó dolorida en el suelo.

- ¡Qué gran noticia! – gritó Voldo, visiblemente enfadado, mientras se relamía los labios. – Dos por el precio de una.

Se acercó hacia Cassandra pero, antes de que pudiera rozarla, notó como algo se clavaba en su pecho.

Sophitia se había levantado con fuerzas de flaqueza y le había atravesado de espalda a pecho con la espada de Hefestos que llevaba.

Sophitia extrajo el arma llena de sangre del cuerpo de Voldo, que cayó muerto a sus pies.

Hecho esto, Sophitia se desplomó sin fuerzas.

Cassandra se levantó desesperada y corrió hacia su hermana.

- ¡Sophitia! – gritó.

- Tranquila. – susurró su hermana. – Estoy bien. Llevaba una coraza puesta. La flecha la atravesó y me ha hecho una herida un poco profunda, pero creo que viviré.

Sophitia cerró los ojos, gruñendo de dolor, pero con expresión calmada.

- Pero...¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – preguntó preocupada Cassandra. – No puedo escalar la soga llevándote a ti.

Sophitia sonrió y se levantó a duras penas, ayudada por Cassandra.

- Creo que podré hacerlo yo sola. – dijo.

Las hermanas se abrazaron y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la entrada del pozo, la herida apoyada sobre la sana.

Sophitia iba a recuperarse, pero habían perdido mucho tiempo en vano, por no hablar de la vida del pobre marinero. Al menos, había vivido una última aventura emocionante antes de morir.


	37. Capítulo 36: Una nueva pesadilla

**Capítulo 36: Una nueva pesadilla**

Ella se encontraba en una isla, acompañando a dos chicas que tenían pinta de guerreras.

Ellas la seguían. No sabía hacia dónde iban, pero lo curioso es que sus pies sí parecían saber el camino.

Tras un corto trayecto, llegaron a un pozo. Un pozo extraño, ya que no tenía un cubo para sacar agua, sino una soga para descender a su interior.

Una de las chicas bajó ayudándose de la soga. En unos minutos se escuchó su voz llamando a la otra, que la siguió.

Llegó su turno de bajar.

Miró a la cuerda y se dispuso a agarrarse a ella con decisión, pero en ese momento sintió una mano apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y lo último que vio fue como alguien le atravesaba el cuello con un katar.

**...**

Talim había tenido una nueva pesadilla. Y estaba segura de que también tenía que ver con aquella espada.

Empezó a preguntarse si en realidad eran solamente sueños...

Decidió que lo mejor era volverse a dormir.


	38. Capítulo 37: El plan

**Capítulo 37: El plan**

Raphael tenía un plan para escapar.

No sabía si podría llevarlo a cabo, pero era su única oportunidad.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, la extraña mujer volvió. Había ido a por el estoque de Raphael.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... – dijo con tono malicioso. – Vamos a empezar a divertirnos.

Se acercó a él y, con la punta del estoque, empezó a rasgarle la tela del pantalón con una sonrisa picarona.

- Oh, casi lo olvido. Me llamo Tira.

Y sin más miramientos, lo besó en la boca.

Raphael quería quitársela de encima, pero si quería escapar, tenía que dejarse hacer.

La joven empezó a acariciar de nuevo el pecho de Raphael. Quería disfrutar de su presa antes de matarla.

Entonces Raphael empezó su plan.

Agarró a la chica por la cintura, a pesar de las cadenas que lo sujetaban, y correspondió su beso.

Ella sin duda no se lo esperaba, y su reacción fue soltar el estoque para poder agarrarlo con más fuerza y besarlo apasionadamente.

Raphael había conseguido lo que quería. Aprovechó su superior fuerza para darle la vuelta a la chica y agarrarla, no con pasión sino con furia, y le oprimió el cuello con una de las cadenas que lo

ataban.

- ¡Libérame! – gritó mientras la estrangulaba.

- ¡No...puedo! – gimió la chica.

- ¡Te mataré!

- Si lo hago...- intentó decir ella. - ...él lo hará.

Se refería, sin duda, a la armadura.

Raphael pensó con rapidez y dijo:

- Te llevaré conmigo si me sueltas. – dijo con voz suave, atenuando la presión que ejercía con la cadena.

La afirmación sorprendió a Tira.

- ¿Qué? – masculló.

- Te deseo tanto como tú a mí. – murmuró él con tono seductor. – Podemos huir juntos.

La chica sonrió.

- Está bien. Te liberaré.

Raphael soltó a Tira por completo. Ella sacó una pequeña llave de un bolsillo y la utilizó para abrir las cadenas que retenían a Raphael.

Lo primero que hizo éste al sentirse libre fue recoger su estoque.

- ¿Y adónde iremos? – preguntó ilusionada Tira.

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un rápido y fino corte en el cuello.

Tira quedó paralizada tras contemplar como Raphael la había degollado y, tras derramar su última lágrima, cayó sin vida al suelo del castillo.

Raphael entonces se dispuso a llevar a cabo su objetivo final.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Soul Edge, dispuesto a abrir el arcón y destruir la espada con la suya.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, el ojo de la espada lo miró directamente a los ojos a través de su transparente contenedor.

Raphael entonces sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera sentido jamás.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejó caer su estoque y se desplomó, inconsciente.

Despertaría varias horas después...y la espada, así como los pedazos de armadura, ya habría desaparecido.


	39. Capítulo 38: La decisión de Cervantes

**Capítulo 38: La decisión de Cervantes**

- ¡Rock! – gritó uno de los lacayos de Cervantes.

Rock se encontraba fregando la cubierta, arrodillado. Dejó de hacerlo para levantarse y responder a la llamada.

- ¿Sí?

- El capitán te quiere en su camarote. ¡Ya!

Rock se sorprendió y asustó a partes iguales. Cervantes no lo había llamado a su camarote desde que estaba en el barco, pero tampoco a ninguno de sus compañeros. ¿Y si ya había decidido qué hacer con él?

No tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia el camarote, donde Cervantes lo esperaba de pie, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Me llamaba, capitán?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Tu periodo de prueba ha finalizado.

Esa frase aterrorizó a Rock.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya he decidido qué hacer contigo.

- ¿Y...y bien? – preguntó Rock con voz temblorosa.

- Sin duda puedes ser útil para mí. Te desempeñas bien en tus labores y tienes una forma física que podría ser útil en una batalla.

Rock no decía nada, simplemente esperaba la sentencia final.

- He decidido aceptarte en mi tripulación.

Rock no estaba seguro de si eso eran buenas noticias.

- Gracias, capitán. ¿Puedo...retirarme?

- Claro, claro. Márchate. – respondió Cervantes sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Rock ya se dirigía de vuelta a cubierta cuando escuchó un arma cargarse a su espalda.

Se agachó a tiempo para esquivar un disparo que perforó la puerta del camarote.

Su reacción fue inmediata.

Se abalanzó contra Cervantes, le sacó la espada de su vaina y se la clavó en el pecho.

La poca resistencia que el pirata opuso confirmó las sospechas de Rock: Sólo se lo podía matar destruyendo su fuente de vida, Soul Edge.

Rock no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada más cuando sintió el acero atravesándole las tripas.

Todo se quedó en negro.

**...**

Rock despertó en la cubierta del barco, pero había algo raro en él.

Se incorporó con pesadez.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, así que se dirigió hacia la borda para hacerlo en el mar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Lo que vio en el reflejo del agua lo provocó: Rock tenía la piel blanquecina y los ojos oscuros, sin brillo en ellos. Se había convertido en un zombi de la tripulación de Cervantes.


	40. Capítulo 39: Olcadan

**Capítulo 39: Olcadan**

Mi-na seguía cuidando de aquel búho herido. Yunsung había salido hacía casi dos horas y aún no había vuelto. Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando escuchó una suave voz a su espalda.

- ¿Seong Mi-na?

Mi-na, sin soltar al búho de entre sus brazos, miró al que la llamaba. Era un hombre cubierto por una capucha.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Si quieres seguir con vida, te recomiendo que abandones la búsqueda en la que te has metido. Esa espada sólo te traerá muerte y dolor. – dijo con un tono escalofriante.

- ¿Te ha enviado mi padre? ¿Es eso?

- Nadie me envía. Sólo es un consejo.

En ese momento, el hombre centró la vista (o eso parecía por la inclinación de su cabeza) en el búho que Mi-na llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Dónde has encontrado a ese búho?

- Estaba en el camino, herido. – respondió Mi-na extrañada por la pregunta.

- Déjamelo ver. – pidió el extraño.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Mi-na con desconfianza.

- Sé dónde hay un pueblo donde pueden curarlo. ¿Ves esa colina? – dijo señalando detrás de ella.

Mi-na miró hacia donde el hombre apuntaba. No había ninguna colina. Cuando se dio la vuelta, era demasiado tarde. El hombre la agarró con fuerza y le golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol.

Mi-na cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

El hombre recogió al búho con cuidado y miró sus ojos.

- ¿Olcadan? – preguntó. - ¿Eres tú?

El búho ululó levemente, en señal de afirmación.

El encapuchado miró a su alrededor y, al ver que no había nadie cerca, metió al búho entre su ropa y se marchó.


	41. Capítulo 40: Un largo viaje

**Capítulo 40: Un largo viaje**

Después de la aventura en el pozo del dinero, Sophitia y Cassandra contrataron a un marinero de la isla en la que se encontraban para que las llevara de vuelta al puerto del que partieron.

Una vez allí, buscaron a la familia del marinero que había perdido la vida ayudándolas.

El único familiar que parecía tener era un joven hijo de poco más de 20 años.

Cuando le dieron la noticia, el chico reaccionó de una manera inesperada. Mostró dolor, lógicamente, pero se lo tomó con tranquilidad. Sabía que a su padre le había llegado la hora y que llorar no serviría de nada.

El joven se ofreció a llevarlas hasta Japón, como su padre hubiera hecho de seguir con vida.

Sophitia aceptó a regañadientes, ya que temía que el chico también muriera por su culpa.

Sin embargo, Cassandra parecía encantada con la idea, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al joven.

Él consiguió convencer a varios hombres para que los acompañaran.

Pocos días después zarparon, preparados para el largo viaje.

Alrededor de 10 meses más tarde, el barco en el que viajaban atracó en tierras japonesas.

Sophitia decidió que lo mejor sería seguir sola con su hermana el viaje, aunque ésta quería llevarse con ellas al hijo del marinero.

Al final, Cassandra cedió, y las hermanas partieron tierra adentro solas, mientras los hombres las esperaban con el barco.


	42. Cap 41: Siguiendo el rastro del pirata

**Capítulo 41: Siguiendo el rastro del pirata **

Ivy estuvo buscando durante días información de Cervantes.

En la biblioteca de la ciudad, preguntando a la gente e incluso volviendo a inspeccionar la mansión de la anciana asesinada.

Averiguó que era un pirata español, y los más viejos del lugar aseguraban que hacía años se había pasado por allí.

Ahora nadie sabía dónde podía encontrarse, pero era probable que hubiera muerto.

Ivy decidió que lo único que podía hacer para descubrir más del pirata era viajar a España, donde seguro que sabían más de él.

Con la fortuna que tenía (a pesar de la que se había perdido en el incendio, aún le quedaba mucha), y arriesgándose a que la pillaran las autoridades, no le costó convencer a un capitán de barco para que aceptara llevarla hasta tierras hispánicas.

En poco menos de un mes, el viaje finalizó.

**...**

Ivy había atracado en un puerto gallego. Allí nadie parecía saber casi nada sobre Cervantes. Pero un historiador al que conoció le dijo que Cervantes había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Valencia, antes de hacerse a la mar.

Desafortunadamente, Valencia estaba casi en la otra punta del país. Así que, resignada, Ivy tuvo que volver a hacer uso de su dinero para alquilar un carruaje que la llevara hasta allí.

Tras diez días de trayecto, Ivy llegó a la ciudad natal del pirata.

**...**

Allí la cosa era muy diferente. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de Cervantes alguna vez. Algunos sólo sabían que se había convertido en un temido pirata. Otros decían que se había trasladado a Inglaterra, de donde Ivy venía. Sin embargo, la inmensa mayoría creía que había muerto.

Finalmente, un marinero que vivía al lado de la costa, le aseguró que un barco similar al que usaba Cervantes atracaba una vez al mes en la playa, y luego zarpaba para pasar otro mes en el océano.

No sabía cómo, pero nunca había sido capaz de ver a nadie de aquel barco. Nunca, excepto una vez.

La última vez que el barco había llegado, hacía dos semanas, había logrado ver a un hombre grande y fuerte salir del navío, y lo había visto conversar con un encapuchado. Recordaba bien a aquel hombre porque, colgado al cuello, tenía un amuleto en forma de cruz de madera.

Ivy quedó intrigada con lo que aquel hombre contaba, y decidió que debía permanecer dos semanas en el lugar, hasta que aquella misteriosa nave volviera a aparecer por allí.


	43. Capítulo 42: Otro sueño

**Capítulo 42: Otro sueño**

Talim estaba en un barco. El tiempo era calmado. No había nadie cerca de ella.

Sabía que era imposible que eso fuera real, así que debía estar soñando. Parecía que al fin habían acabado las pesadillas.

Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que le parecía muy extraño.

Empezó a marearse, así que se dirigió a la borda para apoyarse en ella.

Al mirar abajo, hacia el mar, supo que eso no era más que otra pesadilla: Su reflejo tenía la mirada perdida y la piel extremadamente pálida.

Sintió como una espada atravesaba su estómago y en ese momento despertó.

**...**

Las pesadillas seguían sucediéndose. No había noche en la que Talim no soñara que ella o alguna otra persona era asesinada brutalmente. Y algo le decía que todo aquello tenía que ver con aquella energía malégica que una vez atacó a uno de los niños. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que tenía que hacer algo.


	44. Capítulo 43: Cuantos más, mejor

**Capítulo 43: Cuantos más, mejor**

- ¿Al templo Ling-Sheng Su? – preguntó asombrado Kilik. - ¡De ahí venimos nosotros!

Kilik, Edge Master y Xianghua estaban comiendo juntos sentados en un tronco cercano al lugar en el que se habían cruzado.

Edge Master había vuelto a cazar recientemente, y estaba compartiendo la captura con los dos jóvenes.

Xianghua acababa de contarles adónde se dirigía, para su sorpresa.

- Entonces... – supuso Xianghua. – Usted debe de ser Edge Master.

El maestro asintió.

- Soy la hija de Chai Zhang.

Kilik y su maestro se miraron al oír ese nombre, recordando a Li Long.

- Mi padre le escribió esta carta antes de...ser asesinado – dijo ella con frialdad.

Le entregó la carta al maestro, que la leyó a pesar de que ya sabía toda la información que contenía.

- Hace unas noches, cuando aún estábamos en el templo... – empezó a contar Edge Master. - ...un agente de Ming y amigo de tu padre vino a vernos. Él también sabía de la existencia de la carta.

- ¿Hay un general de Ming...de nuestro lado?

- Sí y no. – repuso Edge Master. – Está de nuestra parte, pero está obligado a trabajar contra nosotros para salvar su vida.

- ¿Quién es?

- Se llama Li Long.

- Lo conozco. – afirmó Xianghua. – Es cierto que era buen amigo de mi padre.

- Todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, Chai Xianghua. – explicó el maestro. – Hay que encontrar esa espada y destruirla cuanto antes.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó la chica.

- Juntos. – respondió Kilik por el maestro.

El joven cogió la mano de ella y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Xianghua asintió.

Ahora tenían alguien más con quien viajar y, dicen que cuantos más, mejor.


	45. C44: El hombre que desafió a los dioses

**Capítulo 44: El hombre que desafió a los dioses**

El encapuchado llevó al pequeño búho, Olcadan, a un claro del bosque. Una vez allí, lo depositó en el suelo, se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Cuando se hizo de noche, la luz de la luna inundó el claro, y algo mágico ocurrió.

Las pequeñas patas del animal empezaron a crecer y se transformaron en piernas humanas. Las alas se tornaron en brazos y el pequeño cuerpo del ave se convirtió en una potente musculatura de hombre.

Sin embargo, la cabeza, aunque sí creció, no cambió de aspecto.

El resultado fue un hombre con cabeza de búho, que tenía una herida en el brazo, donde el búho la tenía en el ala.

- Olcadan, viejo amigo. – susurró el encapuchado.

Los dos se abrazaron, pero sin demasiada efusividad.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó, señalándole el brazo.

- Una maldita rama. – se quejó Olcadan, con una voz que parecía un ululato. – Seré un poderoso guerrero, pero como ave soy un desastre.

- Veo que la maldición de los dioses aún no te ha sido retirada.

- No está tan mal. – dijo el hombre-búho. – A la luz del sol, un búho que pasa desapercibido a mis enemigos. A la de la luna, un poderoso guerrero capaz de atacar en la oscuridad. Es la maldición más cutre que he visto jamás.

- Aún así, no debiste desafiar a los dioses.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no me maldijeron por desafiarlos, sino por derrotarlos en el desafío.

Olcadan era un orgulloso guerrero. Llegó a creerse mejor luchador que los dioses.

Se decía que un dios se transformó en humano durante un tiempo para combatir a Olcadan en una batalla a espada...y Olcadan había vencido. Luego, el dios se enojó y lo transformó en el ser que ahora era. Un búho por el día y un hombre por la noche (con cabeza de ave, aún así).

- Por cierto, Olcadan... – inquirió el encapuchado. - ¿Qué ha sido de la espada con la que ganaste?

- ¿Te refieres a Soul Calibur?

El encapuchado asintió.

- No tengo ni idea. – admitió Olcadan. - Es eso por lo que me has recogido, ¿verdad? Sigues empeñado en buscar las espadas.

- Sabes que es el único medio para...

- Lo sé. Pero creo que estás demasiado obsesionado.

- Si estuvieras en mi situación, también lo estarías.

- Si tanto te interesa la espada, ese maldito dios debió esconderla en alguna parte. Prueba a preguntarle a él. – dijo burlonamente el hombre-búho.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

- Ve a la colina en la que lo derroté y llámalo. Hiere su orgullo y seguro que eso lo provoca.

- Eso haré. – accedió el otro.

Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- Bueno, he de continuar mi viaje. – dijo el encapuchado.

- Sí, yo tengo que encontrar algo decente para comer antes de volver a convertirme en animal.

- Un placer volver a verte.

- Hasta la próxima.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y cada uno se fue en una dirección.


	46. Capítulo 45: Destinos distintos

**Capítulo 45: Destinos distintos**

- Así que crees que la espada es maligna... – dijo pensativo Heishiro.

Maxi y él estaban ahora sentados en una taberna junto a un puerto chino, donde ambos habían desembarcado. Estaban contándose el uno al otro sus historias.

- No lo creo. Lo sé. – afirmó Maxi. – Soul Edge es la fuente de poder de una horda de monstruos que va arrasando ciudades enteras. ¿De verdad crees que una espada así podría usarse para el bien?

- Pero...el emperador de Ming y sus hombres la usarán contra nuestro país si no la usamos nosotros contra ellos antes.

- Lo que hay que hacer no es usarla, sino destruirla. – opinó Maxi.

- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

- Mis hombres y yo nos dirigimos a las ruinas de un templo de la India, donde la espada fue usada para crear a Astaroth y el resto de engendros.

- Yo, con lo que he averiguado sobre el tal Siegfried, me dirijo a Alemania para investigar más sobre él. Es el último portador conocido de la espada. Quizá lo encuentre y pueda ayudarme.

- Supongo que nos separamos, entonces. – comprendió Maxi.

- Eso me temo.

Ambos se levantaron y se estrecharon la mano.

- Mucha suerte. – deseó Heishiro.

- Igualmente.

Y cada uno de ellos reunió a sus hombres para partir hacia sus distintos destinos.


	47. Capítulo 46: Un rayo de esperanza

**Capítulo 46: Un rayo de esperanza**

Desde que se había convertido en zombi, Rock lloraba (a pesar de sus intentos por contenerse) todas las noches en la cama.

Sabía que si quería culminar su venganza, tendría que morir en el intento. Y si olvidara la venganza y volviera con su gente, ya no lo aceptarían, pues no era humano.

Probablemente nunca más volvería a ver a Bangoo. Sus ansias de venganza habían podido más que su razón, y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Lo único que quería era que la espada fuera destruida cuanto antes, y que tanto él como su mayor enemigo murieran de una vez por todas.

**...**

Una noche, uno de los siervos de Cervantes escuchó a Rock gimotear en la cama.

Se acercó a él y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ocurre, camarada?

- No te importa. – refunfuñó Rock dándole la espalda, tumbado, fingiendo que no lloraba.

- Vamos...puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie. Soy una tumba. – dijo el otro. – Literalmente además.

El pirata rió. Rock también esbozó una sonrisa, pero el otro no pudo verla.

- Venga, anímate. – pidió el tripulante, que no tenía el carácter que normalmente le atribuiríamos a un zombi. – Piensa que no todo el mundo tiene una oportunidad después de la muerte, como tú y como yo.

- ¿Una oportunidad? – gruñó Rock, sin darse la vuelta. – La comida me sabe a ceniza. El agua no me refresca. El viento me arde en la piel. Y vivo fregando suelos y asesinando a otros hombres. ¿De veras es otra oportunidad?

- Oh, vaya. – murmuró su compañero. – Se supone que tengo que animarte yo, no desanimarme tú.

Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Rock, en señal de compañerismo.

- Me llamo Alan, por cierto. – se presentó sin dejar de sonreír, aunque Rock no le viera. – Y llevo siete años en este barco.

- ¿Siete? – preguntó Rock con incredulidad. - ¿Y cómo lo soportas?

Al fin, Rock se incorporó en la cama, quedándose sentado, y miró a la cara a Alan.

- ¿No has oído que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde?

- ¿Esperanza? Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra existencia esclavizados aquí. La única manera de escapar sería que Cervantes muriera y para eso tenemos que morir también nosotros.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. – corrigió Alan con una sonrisa, mostrando sus sucios y amarillentos dientes. - ¿Has oído hablar de Soul Calibur?

Rock negó con la cabeza.

- Es una espada antagónica a Soul Edge. Todo el mal que Soul Edge hace, puede ser reparado por Soul Calibur.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que puede ser que...Soul Calibur pueda devolvernos a nuestra forma...humana. – sugirió Alan.

- Pero...lo que ha hecho Soul Edge con nosotros ha sido resucitarnos. Si Soul Calibur lo deshiciera, quedaríamos muertos. ¿No es así?

- No necesariamente. Los dos hemos sido asesinados por Cervantes, así como el resto de la tripulación. Cervantes es el único del barco que murió sin que Soul Edge interviniera en su muerte. – el rostro de Alan se iluminó mientras hablaba. – Tal vez si destruimos Soul Edge usando Soul Calibur para ello...Cervantes muera y el resto de nosotros volvamos a ser humanos.

Rock miró a los ojos a su colega, con un brillo en ellos que había desaparecido al convertirse en zombi. El brillo de la esperanza.


	48. Capítulo 47: Taki, la ninja

**Capítulo 47: Taki, la ninja**

Sophitia y Cassandra empezaron a investigar a Taki, la ninja que habían venido a buscar a Japón. Sophitia y ella ya se habían visto cuando Taki trajo el cadáver de su padre hasta su hogar, así que si la veían la reconocería.

Sabían que se entrenaba en una guarida perteneciente a un clan ninja, pero no sabían nada sobre él.

Tras un par de semanas, dieron con alguien que conocía a Taki en persona.

Al parecer, era un miembro de su clan.

Les contó a las hermanas que el clan al que pertenecían había sido atacado por un guerrero enfundado en una armadura enorme, que portaba una espada negra y ancha con un ojo en el centro de su hoja.

Sólo habían sobrevivido tres miembros del clan al ataque. Él mismo, Taki y un tercero que había decidido salir en busca de la espada para destruirla, ya que tenía algo que ver con su pasado.

En la actualidad, no sabía donde podía estar Taki, pero teniendo en cuenta lo devota a la lucha que era, seguro que seguía entrenándose en algún lugar del país.

**...**

Durante una semana más, las hermanas buscaron a Taki por todos y cada uno de los lugares dedicados a la lucha que encontraron.

Al fin, su búsqueda dio fruto.

Al entrar en un templo, vieron a una mujer entrenándose en solitario. Llevaba puesta una máscara.

- Perdone... – dijo Sophitia.

La mujer dio un rápido salto y se puso delante de ellas, sobresaltándolas.

- ¿Sí? – respondió con frialdad.

- ¿Conoce a una ninja llamada Taki?

La mujer rió y se quitó la máscara.

- Bastante bien, sí.

Efectivamente, aquella mujer era Taki. Al parecer, no había reconocido a Sophitia.

- ¡Taki!

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Os conozco de algo?

- Somos las hijas de Pelethron. ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó Sophitia.

Taki pareció verdaderamente impactada por esa información.

- Es cierto. – recordó, mientras escudriñaba el rostro de la mayor de las hermanas. – Sophitia, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Ésta es Cassandra, mi hermana pequeña.

- Hermana "menor". – matizó la aludida.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Habeis hecho un largo viaje, sin duda. – adivinó la ninja.

- Verás, Taki... – explicó Sophitia. – Necesitamos encontrar...Soul Calibur.

- ¿Soul Calibur? ¿Por qué?

- No importa. Pero debemos hacerlo cuanto antes. Hay vidas en peligro.

- Siempre hay vidas en peligro cuando esas dos espadas están de por medio.

- Creí que quizá pudieras ayudarnos. – pidió Sophitia.

Taki meditó unos segundos y al final, tras suspirar resignada, dijo:

- Me temo que no tengo otra opción.

- ¿Qué sabes de las espadas? – preguntó la hermana mayor.

- El último portador de Soul Edge fue Siegfried Schtauffen, un guerrero alemán. Pero cuando él se libró de la espada, se perdió el rastro de ambos.

- No es Soul Edge la que nos interesa. – recordó Cassandra.

- En cuanto a Soul Calibur, se rumorea que un poderoso luchador la utilizó en un combate contra un dios...y ganó.

Las hermanas escuchaban con atención.

- Aquel hombre fue maldito. No estoy segura de cómo fue la maldición, pero desde entonces nadie recuerda haber vuelto a ver su rostro. – contó Taki. – Y la espada...dicen que el dios derrotado, viendo su poder, decidió camuflarla haciéndola parecer una espada cualquiera.

- ¿Quieres decir que... – inquirió Sophitia comprendiendo. - ...cualquier espada del mundo podría ser Soul Calibur?

- Efectivamente.

Sophitia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

- ¡Es imposible que la encontremos a tiempo! – sollozó preocupada. – Ya deberíamos tenerla. Espero que Rothion y los niños estén bien…

- No debimos marcharnos, Sophitia. – la reprendió Cassandra. – Nosotras somos mejores luchadoras que él.

- Nadie te obligó a venir. – gritó Sophitia, encarando a su hermana.

- ¡Sophitia, si no hubiera venido, aquel hombre del pozo del dinero todavía estaría lamiendo tu cadáver! – elevó la voz Cassandra. - ¡Tú sola jamás hubieras llegado tan lejos!

- Chicas, tranquilizaos. – pidió Taki.

Las hermanas se callaron, pero se dirigieron miradas asesinas.

- Peleándonos no solucionaremos las cosas.

Las otras bajaron la cabeza, arrepentidas.

- Tienes razón, supongo. – admitió Sophitia.

- Claro que la tengo. – afirmó Taki con orgullo. – Mirad, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar Soul Calibur, pero sé que está muy estrechamente relacionada con Soul Edge, y sí que tengo algunas pistas sobre ésta. Un antiguo compañero del clan, Yoshimitsu, salió en su busca. Estoy segura de que puedo seguirle la pista.

Las tres mujeres se miraron.

- ¿Estais conmigo? – preguntó la ninja.

Las otras dos asintieron.

- Bien. Hoy descansaremos. Creo que os lo mereceis después del esfuerzo que habeis realizado. Pero mañana por la mañana, nos ponemos en marcha.

Las tres estaban de acuerdo, así que Taki las llevó hacia un lugar donde podrían dormir tranquilamente.

Las hermanas cayeron profundamente dormidas enseguida, pues estaban agotadas. Pero Taki no podía dormir. Por primera vez desde que salió del clan, la acción de verdad volvía a su vida. Estaba realmente emocionada.


	49. Capítulo 48: Un duro viaje

**Capítulo 48: Un duro viaje**

Maxi y sus hombres no descansaban.

Caminaban a velocidad constante en las direcciones que Yoshimitsu, que decía recordar con casi total exactitud el camino que hizo siguiendo a su padre, daba.

No se detenían para comer, sino que lo hacían mientras marchaban.

Sólo hacían altos para dormir, y rara vez duraban más de seis horas.

Maxi, Yoshimitsu y la tripulación más experimentada no tenían problemas en seguir el ritmo, pero los más novatos apenas podían resistir.

Tras dos semanas de viaje, uno de ellos se desmayó.

Esa fue la primera vez que pararon durante el día. El calor era agobiante, y no era extraño que hubiera ocurrido aquello.

Yoshimitsu opinaba que con darle un poco de agua debía bastar, pero Maxi se apiadó del joven y decidió que se quedarían un rato descansando.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse reanudaron la marcha.

El viaje no tuvo más incidentes hasta que entraron en el desierto en el que se encontraban las ruinas del templo, tras más de un mes.

El calor y escasez de agua del árido desierto fue fatal. Apenas podían avanzar, y un par de tripulantes perdieron el conocimiento para ya no volver a despertar.

Hasta a Maxi y Yoshimitsu, los más fuertes de entre todos ellos, les resultaba difícil aguantar.

Al fin, tras tres días en el desierto, vieron un edificio derruido a lo lejos.

Aquel era el lugar donde Astaroth y el resto de monstruos habían nacido, y donde su creador, el padre de Yoshimitsu, había muerto.

Los viajeros sonrieron aliviados al ver que habían llegado a su destino. Cabía la posibilidad de que el viaje hubiera sido en vano, pero algo les decía que allí encontrarían algo de valor.

Con decisión, todos se dirigieron hacia las ruinas, dispuestos a encontrarle sentido al largo viaje.


	50. Capítulo 49: El último portador

**Capítulo 49: El último portador**

Raphael había tenido la espada delante de sus narices y no había sido capaz ni siquiera de tocarla.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de destruirla?

Además, ahora no tenía ninguna pista que seguir.

Por si acaso, decidió seguir registrando el castillo.

No encontró nada más de valor.

Pero estaba ya saliendo del lugar cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda:

- ¿Pretendías usar la espada...o destruirla?

Raphael se giró para ver quién le hablaba.

Era un hombre alto y rubio, con una cicatriz en un ojo. Era el hombre que salía en el cuadro del castillo.

Raphael se quedó mudo. Por alguna razón, la presencia de aquel hombre le sobrecogía.

- Bueno, no importa. – prosiguió él al ver que Raphael no respondía. – Por lo que parece no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ninguna de las dos cosas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – acertó a decir el francés.

- Me llamo Siegfried Schtauffen. El castillo del que acabas de salir, Ostrheinsburg, era mi casa hasta que...

Siegfried se detuvo. Parecía que le costaba hablar de ello.

- ¿Hasta que qué?

- Hasta que llegó Nightmare. – concluyó el alemán.

- ¿Nightmare?

- Será mejor que abandones. – sugirió Siegfried ignorando la pregunta. – Esa espada te matará antes de que puedas siquiera rozarla.

- Pero...debe ser destruida. – dijo Raphael.

- A eso me dispongo. – afirmó Siegfried con una sonrisa. – Primero he de encontrar Soul Calibur, y después acabaré con Soul Edge.

- ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con las espadas?

- Soul Edge fue utilizada para asesinar a mi padre. – contó Siegfried.

- ¿Y quién lo hizo?

Siegfried bajó la mirada y tardó un poco en contestar.

- Yo. – confesó finalmente.

A Raphael se le paralizaron los músculos.

- Vuelve a casa. – ordenó el guerrero alemán.

Y sin decir nada más, empezó a alejarse a paso ligero.

- ¡Eh! – gritó Raphael. - ¡Espera!

Pero Siegfried lo ignoró y continuó su camino.


	51. Capítulo 50: El dios derrotado

**Capítulo 50: El dios derrotado**

El encapuchado caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche, por una colina desierta.

La colina estaba cubierta de hierba, y estaba débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Era una imagen tranquila y bella, pero la presencia del encapuchado le daba un toque siniestro.

Éste subió con paso decidido la colina hasta llegar a su punto más alto.

Una vez allí, gritó:

- Es aquí donde fuiste derrotado.

El encapuchado sonrió con sorna.

- ¿No es así...Hefestos?

Cualquiera que hubiera visto en aquel momento al encapuchado, hubiera pensado que estaba loco. Hablaba solo y no obtenía respuesta de ningún tipo.

Al menos, no hasta que dijo:

- Seguro que yo también podría hacerlo.

En ese momento, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y empezó a llover intensamente.

De repente, hubo un cegador destello de luz y, cuando desapareció, un hombre de aspecto muy poderoso estaba ante el encapuchado.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme? – dijo en voz muy alta.

- No. – confesó el encapuchado. – Y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa. No me gustan mucho los animales.

Rió de una manera que hizo estremecer al dios con forma humana.

- Entonces...¿por qué me has llamado?

Hefestos estaba empezando a enfadarse, lo que provocaba que la tormenta se hiciera más fuerte.

- ¿Te suena el nombre...Soul Calibur? – preguntó el encapuchado, que ya conocía la respuesta.

Lo único que trataba era de debilitar psicológicamente a Hefestos.

Los dioses son muy poderosos, pero también muy orgullosos, y el encapuchado estaba hiriendo a Hefestos donde más le dolía.

- Ah...claro que te suena. – rió. – Es la espada con la que un mero mortal te derrotó.

La paciencia de Hefestos se acabó.

Frunció el entrecejo y gritó con fuerza. Al hacerlo, provocó que un rayo impactara directamente en el encapuchado, que gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Hefestos sonrió con satisfacción mientras contemplaba el cadáver del encapuchado.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, escuchó una risa proveniente del cuerpo. Una risa horriblemente familiar.

De repente, lo que Hefestos pensaba que era un cuerpo sin vida, se levantó como si tan solo se hubiese tropezado y, riendo, dijo:

- Supongo que ahora que sabes mi secreto, me dirás dónde escondiste Soul Calibur.

- ¿Pa...para qué la quieres? – inquirió Hefestos, sintiendo algo impropio en un dios: Miedo.

El encapuchado levantó la cabeza y sonrió, dejando ver un diente de oro que brillaba en la oscuridad.

- Para poder morir.


	52. Cap 51: Acontecimientos en el camino

**Capítulo 51: Acontecimientos en el camino**

Mi-na abrió los ojos ya por la noche.

El golpe que le había dado el encapuchado contra el árbol había sido muy fuerte.

Estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

Alguien estaba sobre ella, ayudándola a reanimarse.

Cuando por fin consiguió enfocar la vista, vio que se trataba de Yunsung.

- ¡Mi-na! – exclamó cuando la vio despertar. – Por fin te despiertas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El tono de preocupación del chico era notable.

- No me acuerdo... – murmuró Mi-na desde el suelo, mientras se tocaba la cabeza en donde había recibido el golpe. – Había un hombre...un hombre encapuchado...

- ¿No pudiste verle la cara?

- No. Se...se ha llevado al búho. – recordó de repente.

El recuerdo pareció despejarla, porque al fin consiguió abrir los ojos del todo, sin que la luz lunar la molestara.

- ¿Has encontrado una ciudad? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó la chica.

- Compruébalo tú misma. – pidió Yunsung, señalando hacia un lado del camino.

Al mirar hacia allí, Mi-na se quedó sorprendida y disgustada a partes iguales.

Había tres hombres durmiendo al borde del sendero, y el mismo número de caballos atados a un árbol.

Mi-na conocía a los tres. Dos de ellos eran empleados de su padre. El otro era ni más ni menos que

Hwang.

- Me encontraron mientras exploraba los alrededores. – explicó Yunsung. – Me dijeron que los trajera contigo y al verte inconsciente me ordenaron cuidar de ti y simplemente se fueron a dormir.

- ¿Hwang también?

Yunsung frunció los labios. Que Mi-na mencionara a Hwang no le agradaba demasiado.

- Sí, Mi-na. Hwang también.

Mi-na suspiró defraudada, y se incorporó.

Una vez de pie, dijo:

- Tenemos que irnos. Antes de que se despierten.

- Mi-na, nos darán alcance enseguida. – se resignó Yunsung. – Tu padre no ha escogido a estos hombres al azar. Uno de ellos es un experto rastreador. El otro conoce esta zona como la palma de su mano. Y el tercero...

- El tercero lo ha escogido para atraerme, porque sabe que estoy enamorada de él. – terminó Mi-na.

- Sí, supongo. – Yunsung suspiró, con expresión triste. – Además, ellos van a caballo y nosotros a pie.

- Bueno... – pensó Mi-na mirando a los caballos. – Eso se puede arreglar.

- ¿Sabes montar? – preguntó sorprendido Yunsung.

- Claro. ¿Tú no?

- Sí, sí. – afirmó él. – Pero no esperaba que tú supieras.

- Te queda mucho por aprender, chaval. – rió ella mientras se acercaba a uno de los corceles.

Yunsung la siguió y desataron un par de los caballos.

Recogieron sus provisiones, robaron parte de las de los hombres de Hwang y se dispusieron a montarse.

Mi-na se subió al suyo con un ágil y rápido movimiento.

Yunsung la miraba embobado mientras lo hacía.

Mi-na se dio cuenta y rió.

- ¿Montas o qué, pasmarote? – se burló entre risas.

Yunsung reaccionó y, ya estaba con un pie sobre el estribo cuando oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.

- No tan deprisa.

Era Hwang. Se había despertado con el ruido y amenazaba a Yunsung con su sable.

- ¿Vas a matarme, Hwang? – preguntó Yunsung con tono insolente.

- No soy un asesino. Ni siquiera con niñatos como tú. – dijo Hwang despectivamente. – Mi-na, bájate del caballo.

- Pero...

- ¡Ahora!

Ella bajó de un salto, desilusionada.

- ¡Vosotros, despertad! – gritó Hwang a sus dos hombres.

En pocos segundos, los dos estaban de pie, tan frescos como si llevaran horas despiertos.

- Mi-na, vamos a llevarte a casa de nuevo. – explicó Hwang. – Tu padre está muy enfadado.

- ¡No pensamos volver! – espetó Yunsung.

- Oh, no te preocupes, chaval. – dijo Hwang sonriendo con malicia. – Tú no vas a volver.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó indignada Mi-na.

- Está expulsado del dojo por desobediencia, huida... – le quitó el sable, que había cogido de la armería del dojo. - ...y robo.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto! – gritó la chica.

- No ha sido decisión mía. – se excusó Hwang, aunque estaba claro que la decisión no le desagradaba.

Mi-na, por primera vez en su vida, miró a Hwang con otros ojos. La obediencia hacia su padre había convertido al chico que amaba en alguien despreciable.

- Volveremos al dojo y después yo saldré en busca de Soul Edge. – explicó, remarcando la palabra "yo".

- ¿Soul Edge? – dijo una voz que no parecía humana.

Todos miraron confusos a su alrededor, buscando al que había hablado.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, alguien salió de entre los árboles y, con rápidos movimientos, dejó a Hwang y sus dos escoltas en el suelo, sin conocimiento.

Mi-na y Yunsung miraron aterrorizados al que lo había hecho: Tenía cuerpo de hombre pero...su cabeza parecía la de un búho.

- Tranquilos, no os asusteis. – pidió.

- ¿Quién...o qué es usted? – preguntó Yunsung.

- Me llamo Olcadan. – se presentó. – Y aunque tenga la cabeza de un búho tengo bastante más cerebro que tú, chico.

Mi-na y Yunsung abrieron la boca ofendidos con el atrevimiento de aquel hombre.

- ¿Quién se ha creído que es? – dijo Yunsung indignado.

- Te has estado burlando de alguien que tenía un sable sobre tu cuello. – recordó Olcadan. – No es precisamente algo inteligente.

- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? – inquirió Mi-na.

- Quiero que me digais lo que sabeis de Soul Edge. – confesó Olcadan. – Está claro que los hombres que he dejado inconscientes no saben nada, estoy seguro, así que he creído conveniente preguntaros a vosotros.

Yunsung y Mi-na se lo pensaron unos segundos, hasta que él preguntó:

- ¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

- Hay que destruir la espada. El encapuchado que te dejó inconsciente anda detrás de ella, y también de Soul Calibur. – afirmó Olcadan señalando a Mi-na.

- ¿Soul Calibur? – preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ese hombre...es inmortal.

- Estoy hablando con un búho. Ya me creo cualquier cosa. – dijo Yunsung burlonamente.

- Su intención es usar el poder combinado de las dos espadas para suicidarse y poder descansar en paz. – contó el hombre-búho, ignorando el comentario de Yunsung. – Pero el poder de Soul Edge y Soul Calibur juntas sería tan fuerte que...quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

- ¿Y por qué hay que destruir Soul Edge? ¿Por qué no Soul Calibur? – inquirió Mi-na.

- Soul Calibur es una buena espada. Un arma muy muy poderosa, pero aparte de eso nada especial. Pero Soul Edge... – Olcadan cerró los ojos. - ...Soul Edge es igual de poderosa, pero mucho más maligna. Es capaz de poseer a aquel que la porta. Es capaz de resucitar a los muertos. Es capaz de muchas cosas...todas horribles. Y Soul Calibur es lo único que puede hacer algo contra su poder.

- ¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre las espadas? – preguntó Yunsung.

- Porque...yo las creé.


	53. Capítulo 52: Encuentro en la taberna

**Capítulo 52: Encuentro en la taberna**

Un percance había ocurrido en la tripulación de Heishiro.

Uno de sus hombres había caído enfermo por comer algo en mal estado, así que tuvieron que quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad portuaria en la que se encontraban.

Heishiro sabía que era urgente encontrar Soul Edge, pero no era la clase de persona que deja un hombre atrás, o que obliga a un enfermo a trabajar.

Todas las noches iba a la taberna en la que había estado con Maxi. A veces acompañado de algún tripulante, a veces solo. Pero allí se sentía a gusto y podía olvidar la guerra, Soul Edge y la muerte de su hermano.

Una de las noches en las que fue sin compañía, un hombre encapuchado se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le preguntó el camarero al misterioso personaje.

- No quiero nada, gracias.

La voz del encapuchado era muy suave, pero daba escalofríos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hace frío fuera? – preguntó Heishiro extrañado.

- No. – dijo el otro, y rió de una manera que hubiese asustado a cualquier otro hombre, pero no a Heishiro. – De hecho, he venido para hablar contigo, Heishiro Mitsurugi.

Al ver que sabía su nombre, Heishiro llevó la mano al mango de su espada, dispuesto a desenvainarla, pero el encapuchado se apresuró a decir:

- Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Heishiro habló con un tono severo y duro, pero con la voz lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo el encapuchado lo oyera.

- ¿Sabes que el imperio Ming va a por ti? – preguntó el otro.

- Era de esperar. – afirmó Heishiro con una sonrisa despectiva. – Yo solo soy más poderoso que la mitad de su ejército.

- Y aún así no pudiste evitar que una mujer asesinara a tu hermano delante de ti.

Esa frase detonó una serie de acontecimientos que ocurrieron muy deprisa.

Heishiro, enrabietado, sacó su espada y se dispuso a atacar al misterioso hombre.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo con el filo de su arma, el otro lo agarró del brazo y consiguió inmovilizarlo contra el suelo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Heishiro estaba con la cara pegada a las mugrientas baldosas de la taberna, con su propia espada sobre su cuello y con todos los que se encontraban en el lugar mirando como un encapuchado lo humillaba.

- El imperio Ming, como ya sabrás, también busca Soul Edge. – dijo el encapuchado sin dejar moverse a Heishiro. – Si se cruzan contigo en su búsqueda...te reunirás con tu hermano antes de lo que esperas.

Heishiro gritó con fuerza, producto de la rabia que contenía.

- ¿Acaso quieres que tu madre pierda un tercer ser querido en tan poco tiempo?

Al oir esas palabras, Heishiro se calmó y meditó, aún con la cara en el suelo.

- Sólo quería advertirte.

Y tras decir eso, el encapuchado soltó a Heishiro y se marchó de la taberna, dejando a toda la clientela perpleja.


	54. Capítulo 53: En el barco de Cervantes

**Capítulo 53: En el barco de Cervantes**

Por fin.

Tras una semana de espera, el marinero con el que había hablado Ivy fue a verla a la posada en la que se hospedaba para decirle que el presunto barco de Cervantes había llegado. Aquel barco del que sólo una vez había visto salir a alguien.

Lo que no sabían es que ese barco estaba tripulado por zombis capaces de hacerse invisibles ante los humanos si querían.

Ivy decidió acercarse a investigar, algo a lo que nunca nadie se había atrevido.

Se quedó aterrorizada al ver que el barco había llegado hasta allí sin nadie a bordo que lo controlara.

Pero, sin que ella lo supiera, varios zombis estaban pasando en esos instantes por su lado.

Subió al navío y empezó a inspeccionarlo. En apariencia era un barco normal, aunque lo cierto es que se respiraba una atmósfera siniestra. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo malo iba a pasar.

Ivy se armó de valor y bajó hacia los camarotes.

En la mayoría no encontró nada de utilidad, pero en uno de ellos había algo que le llamó la atención.

En el camarote del capitán, el de Cervantes, había un pequeño diario de a bordo sobre la cama.

Ivy estaba decidida a leer su interior cuando la puerta del camarote se cerró sola.

Ivy dio un grito sobresaltada y dejó caer el libro.

Miró a su alrededor asustada, buscando alguna explicación lógica para que la puerta se hubiese cerrado así. No encontró nada.

Entonces, de repente, una voz aterradora que parecía surgir de las paredes del camarote dijo:

- _¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi barco?_

Ivy estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber entrado en el barco, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás.

- Me llamo Isabella Valentine. – dijo. - ¿Y quién eres tú?

En ese momento, un zombi vestido con un lujoso traje de pirata apareció ante ella, de la nada, paralizándole los músculos de terror.

- Me llamo Cervantes de León. – se presentó el zombi. – Y voy a matarte.

El pirata sacó una pistola y apuntó a Ivy a la cabeza, pero antes de que apretara el gatillo ella suplicó:

- Espera. Espera, por favor. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Cervantes estaba dispuesto a matarla, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó sin dejar de apuntarla.

Ivy le mostró el portabebés en el que estaba bordado el nombre del pirata.

- ¿Por qué aparece tu nombre en este portabebés? – preguntó ella.

Cervantes lo cogió y lo examinó.

- ¿Portabebés? – gruñó. – Esto no es un portabebés.

- ¿Y...qué es entonces? – inquirió Ivy muy sorprendida.

- Esto está hecho con un trozo de un traje que me pertenecía. Un traje que perdí en una visita al Imperio Británico.

Ivy no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, así que preguntó:

- ¿Dónde lo perdió, exactamente?

Cervantes rió con malicia.

- Debí dejármelo en casa de Joanne Stuart. – dijo con un tono que denotaba que estaba recordando tiempos muy viejos. – Su marido llegó antes de tiempo y no me dio tiempo a vestirme del todo.

Soltó una carcajada. Se había olvidado de que estaba apuntando a una mujer que había intentado leer su diario.

Pero Ivy acababa de descubrir algo. El nombre de Joanne Stuart le sonaba, y sabía de qué: Era la anciana a la que había visitado en Inglaterra, a la que también había visitado su padre, que había sido asesinada la noche del día en que fue a verla y que tenía un cuadro de Cervantes en su mansión.

Ahora sólo le quedaba saber qué había ocurrido con el traje de Cervantes para acabar convertido en un portabebés y, sobre todo, para haber terminado en la mansión de los Valentine.

Estaba pensando en ello y de repente se le ocurrió una idea, cuando Cervantes dijo:

- Bueno, si no hay más preguntas...

Iba a disparar cuando Ivy gritó:

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? – preguntó Cervantes riendo.

- Porque...porque creo que...soy tu hija.


	55. Capítulo 54: El paradero de Soul Calibur

**Capítulo 54: El paradero de Soul Calibur**

Kilik, Xianghua y Edge Master no tenían un rumbo fijo, ya que no tenían ninguna pista sobre dónde podría estar Soul Edge. Pero el maestro podía percibir la energía maléfica de la espada, así que seguían los pasos que les decía su instinto.

Estaban en un descanso para comer cuando Edge Master dijo, con cara de preocupación:

- Estoy notando algo.

Los otros dos lo miraron asustados.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó su alumno.

- Es una energía más fuerte. Parecida a la que percibí el día que te encontramos, Xianghua.

Kilik lo recordaba muy bien. Siguiendo ese rastro habían llegado hasta ella y él la había mirado a los ojos para comprobar que no estuviera poseída por la espada.

Xianghua también se acordaba, ya que justo antes de que ellos la encontraran había tenido un encuentro con un misterioso encapuchado.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor, aterrorizados.

- ¿Y si es otra falsa alarma? – sugirió Kilik.

Edge Master cerró los ojos. Estaba altamente concentrado.

Cuando al fin los abrió dijo, con tono serio:

- ¡Corred!

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ellos al unísono.

- ¡Corred! – repitió Edge Master en voz más alta, mientras se levantaba. – En aquella dirección.

Señaló hacia un punto y los jóvenes se levantaron.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros? – inquirió Kilik.

- No. Voy a enfrentarme a lo que se acerca.

- Pero...podría matarte.

- Si no podría matarnos a todos. – afirmó el maestro.

- Si tú te quedas yo también. – dijo Kilik con firmeza.

- ¡Kilik, no me lo pongas más difícil!

- ¡Ya te demostré que tengo tanta resistencia a la espada como tú! – gritó el chico.

- No es la espada lo que nos persigue.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante unos segundos.

- Kilik, creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. – sugirió Xianghua.

- Pero...

Lo cogió de la mano con suavidad y dijo:

- Yo voy a correr. Y tenemos que estar juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Él la miró a los ojos una vez más. Ella sonrió.

- Está bien. – cedió él con dudas.

- ¡Ya! – apremió el maestro.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron corriendo, cogidos de la mano, en la dirección que Edge Master había indicado. Además, en la mano con la que no agarraban al otro, cada uno llevaba su arma: Kilik su enorme vara y Xianghua la pequeña espada corta que había sido de su padre.

El maestro se giró en la dirección por la que venía aquella fuerza maligna.

Tras unos pocos segundos, algo surgió de entre los arbustos.

Un hombre encapuchado.

Al ver al maestro, preguntó con tono amenazador:

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

- Chai Xianghua. – contestó el encapuchado. – La portadora de Soul Calibur.


	56. Capítulo 55: La trampa

**Capítulo 55: La trampa**

Maxi, Yoshimitsu y sus cerca de 30 hombres se adentraron en las ruinas del templo de Kunpaetku, la mayoría de ellos asustados, pero todos decididos.

Con sus armas en alto (la mayoría espadas y sables, Yoshimitsu su katana y Maxi su nunchaku) descendieron hacia su interior, que se encontraba en el subsuelo.

Allí abajo la oscuridad era casi total. El suelo estaba encharcado, y la luz del exterior se reflejaba tenuemente en el agua.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? – preguntó Maxi a Yoshimitsu.

- Al ser que provocó las muertes de mi padre y tu hermano.

- ¿Astaroth? ¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tiene inteligencia humana?

Maxi asintió.

- No la de un humano lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo lo están engañando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Maxi, sospechando algo.

- ¿Hasta qué punto quieres vengarte, Maxi?

El tono de Yoshimitsu no le gustó nada al pirata.

- ¿Qué...?

- Encontré a Astaroth. – confesó Yoshimitsu, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. – Lo encontré antes de conocernos en Ryukyu.

Maxi estaba paralizado. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Y...qué ocurrió? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Astaroth se divierte matando gente, Maxi. Matar y torturar es su razón de existir. Pero sólo gusta de matar multitudes. Y a poder ser, multitudes que sepan defenderse.

La tripulación estaba empezando a asustarse.

- Le dije que a cambio de una determinada cantidad de dinero, conseguiría reunir una pequeña multitud de luchadores y atraerla hasta su guarida...Las ruinas del templo en el que fue creado.

Maxi tragó saliva, empezando a comprender.

- Pero no es dinero lo que yo en realidad quería a cambio. Sólo venganza. – afirmó Yoshimitsu. – Cuando me lo encontré estaba yo solo, me hubiera sido imposible matarlo.

- Quieres decir que...nos has traído aquí para que te ayudemos a matarlo.

- Para él sois una multitud que destruir. Vosotros sólo defendeos. Si conseguís acabar con él, perfecto. Si no...cuando esté distraído acabando con vosotros...surgiré por sorpresa y lo mataré.

Maxi cambió su expresión de la sorpresa a la rabia.

- ¡Nos has engañado! – gritó. - ¡Nos vas a usar como cebo!

- Veo que lo comprendes. – admitió Yoshimitsu.

Maxi, enojado, agarró a Yoshimitsu por el cuello.

- ¿Qué nos impide matarte ahora mismo? – le dijo al oído.

- Adelante, hazlo. Mata a tu aliado más fuerte.

Maxi se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Sin la ayuda de Yoshimitsu le sería imposible enfrentarse a Astaroth.

- ¡Mátalo! – pedían a gritos algunos de sus tripulantes.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – sugerían otros asustados.

Pero en mitad de todo el barullo, un ruido estruendoso que provocó que todo temblara los hizo callarse a todos.

Poco después hubo otro igual.

Sonidos similares se sucedían cada pocos segundos.

Pronto Maxi supo lo que eran.

Eran pasos...pasos de alguien realmente grande.

Tras varios minutos, vieron una pierna enorme asomarse desde el exterior.

Alguien gigante descendió a ritmo lento por el mismo lugar por el que habían bajado ellos.

Poco después, tenían ante sí al colosal Astaroth.

Su parecido con un ser humano era impresionante. Sólo había tres detalles que denotaban que no pertenecía a la raza humana. El primero, y menos significativo, era su tremendo tamaño.

El segundo, ya más claro, era que su piel tenía un tono excesivamente rojo, impropio de la piel de una persona.

Y el tercero, el más obvio y el más terrorífico: Su corazón no se encontraba en el interior de su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, latía con fuerza en mitad de su pecho, a la vista de todos.

Astaroth miró con satisfacción la multitud que pensaba destruir, que a su vez lo miraban a él aterrorizados.

- ¡Cómo vamos a divertirnos! – dijo con un vozarrón que hizo retumbar las ruinas.


	57. Capítulo 56: Una nueva etapa

**Capítulo 56: Una nueva etapa**

Al final, el encuentro con Hwang y sus hombres había sido fructífero.

Mi-na, Yunsung y su nuevo aliado, Olcadan, les habían robado los caballos y gran parte de las provisiones.

Por la mañana, cuando Olcadan era un búho, él iba volando y los otros dos a pie, tirando de los caballos.

Por la noche, iban los tres trotando sobre los animales.

Olcadan no sabía nada del paradero de Soul Edge, así que siguieron con el plan que tenían anteriormente: Ir al templo Ling-Sheng Su, donde Mi-na había sido entrenada por Edge Master.

No era la primera vez que Olcadan oía hablar del templo, ni tampoco de Edge Master.

"Edge Master es el único ser humano que podría tener algo que hacer contra mí en combate", decía orgulloso cada vez que hablaban del maestro. A Yunsung le resultaba pesado, pero a Mi-na le divertía.

Pronto descubrieron que Olcadan, debajo de la fachada de poderoso luchador y de la cara de búho, era un hombre amable y bueno. Además, al igual que Mi-na, era amante de la naturaleza, si bien había tenido algún que otro encontronazo con los árboles mientras era un búho.

Todos estaban a gusto al haberse unido.

Olcadan por fin tenía una buena ayuda en su objetivo de encontrar y destruir Soul Edge.

A Mi-na le agradaba mucho hablar con Olcadan, ya que con él no discutía tanto como con Yunsung.

Y éste último se sentía mucho más seguro con un luchador de la talla de Olcadan con ellos.

Para rematar la faena, los caballos les permitían avanzar mucho más en mucho menos tiempo y sin apenas cansarse.

Su viaje había alcanzado una etapa mucho más alegre, sin lugar a dudas.


	58. Capítulo 57: Destinos encontrados

**Capítulo 57: Destinos encontrados**

El encuentro con el encapuchado había herido el honor de Heishiro.

Un hombre desarmado había sido capaz de noquearlo a él, Heishiro Mitsurugi.

En toda su vida sólo había encontrado un rival lo suficientemente digno de combatir su espada: La ninja con la que se cruzaba en prácticamente todos sus viajes. Aquella de la que había hablado con Edgar en el barco el día que su madre les contó que su padre estaba muriéndose.

No sabía por qué siempre sus caminos se juntaban, pero llegó a la conclusión de que, si los dos realizaban viajes a menudo por Japón y sus alrededores, era normal que se viesen a menudo.

Pero esa vez no iba a ser así. El viaje de Heishiro iba mucho más allá de Japón.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Heishiro durante la que sería su última noche en la taberna que frecuentaba últimamente, ya que su hombre enfermo estaba al borde de la recuperación.

Estaba saliendo ya del lugar cuando vio algo que le hizo creer que había bebido de más.

No podía ser.

Mientras él se dirigía a la puerta de la taberna, por ella entraban en ese momento tres mujeres.

Dos de ellas eran rubias, muy parecidas. Debían de ser hermanas. Pero a ellas no las conocía de nada.

A la que sí conocía era a la tercera. Era quien menos esperaba encontrar allí, pero por otra parte la persona conocida que era más lógico que se encontrara. Era ni más ni menos que la ninja de sus viajes, Taki.

- ¿Tú otra vez? – preguntó Heishiro a la ninja.

Cuando ésta se dio cuenta de la presencia del samurai, puso una cara de sorpresa parecida a la que debía tener él.

- Mitsurugi...otra vez en mi camino, ¿eh? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿O eres tú la que siempre está en el mío?

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó a Taki una de sus compañeras.

- Es Heishiro Mitsurugi, un poderoso samurai. De una manera u otra, siempre se cruza conmigo. A veces tenemos que combatir entre nosotros, otras veces nos aliamos...pero siempre está allí.

- Será cosa del destino. – sugirió Heishiro.

- Sí, supongo. – reconoció la ninja.

- Bueno, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?

- Ah, claro. Ellas son Sophitia y Cassandra. Han venido desde Grecia.

- ¿Desde Grecia? ¿Qué causa puede ser tan importante como para realizar semejante viaje?

- Buf, es que hacía un tiempo horrible. – bromeó Cassandra.

- Vinieron a buscarme a mí, Mitsurugi. – informó Taki. – Quieren ayuda para encontrar...Soul Calibur.

- ¿Soul Calibur?

- Eso es lo que he dicho.

- ¡Qué curiosa coincidencia!

- ¿También buscas Soul Calibur? – preguntó Sophitia.

- No. – negó Heishiro. – Yo busco Soul Edge.


	59. Cap 58: La historia de Cervantes e Ivy

**Capítulo 58: La historia de Cervantes e Ivy**

- ¿Mi hija? – preguntó Cervantes sorprendido. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno, no es seguro, pero...todo encaja.

- ¿Y qué es todo, si puede saberse? – gritó Cervantes, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Este portabebés... – dijo ella agarrándolo. - ...lo encontré en mi casa. Soy hija única, así que seguramente fue usado conmigo.

- ¿Y?

- Mi madre me dijo antes de morir que soy adoptada. Que mi padre me encontró abandonada en la costa cuando era un bebé. Debió encontrarme envuelta en este portabebés.

Cervantes empezaba a comprender lo que Ivy quería decir.

- Seguramente, Joanne Stuart se quedó embarazada aquella noche que su marido llegó antes de tiempo. – prosiguió ella. – Nueve meses después nací yo.

- Y ella era poco menos que una noble, así que no podían permitir que cuidara de una hija bastarda. – comprendió Cervantes.

- Y por eso me abandonó, envuelta en un trozo de lo único que le quedaba de mi padre. – terminó Ivy.

- Seguro que utilizó el trozo en el que ponía mi nombre a propósito. – supuso Cervantes. – Así si decidías buscar a tus padres biológicos me encontrarías a mí y no a ella.

Ivy asintió. Cervantes dejó de apuntarla.

- Bueno, parece que tuvo éxito, porque aquí estás.

- Ya, bueno, pero yo en realidad no he venido hasta aquí por eso.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué? – preguntó él desconfiado.

- Por... – Ivy comprendió que se había ido de la lengua, así que decidió mentir. - ...por el cuadro.

- ¿El cuadro?

- Me entusiasma el arte. El cuadro que vi en la mansión de Joanne Stuart me encantó y quise tener más de su autor, pero en el cuadro no ponía quién era. Ella tampoco lo sabía, así que decidí buscar al que se lo había regalado. – Ivy pensaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Lo pinté yo mismo. En vida fui un gran pintor, además de pirata. – presumió él. – Pero...¿qué hacías en casa de Joanne Stuart?

- Eh...era vecina mía. – siguió mintiendo Ivy, consciente de que su farsa se desmoronaba. – Iba a su casa a menudo.

- ¿Vecina? – Cervantes sospechaba algo, claramente. – Joanne Stuart vivía en una mansión en las afueras. No tenía vecinos.

- Ya, bueno, eso sería antes. Supongo que se mudaría.

- ¿Y...has venido desde Inglaterra...por un cuadro?

- Sí. – dijo Ivy, intentando parecer lo más sincera posible.

- Bueno, pues no tengo más, así que...ya puedes marcharte.

- Pero...acabo de descubrir que eres mi padre.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tu padre está bastante muerto. – ironizó él.

- Ah...ya... – lo cierto es que Ivy, después del shock de encontrarse con Cervantes y descubrir que era su padre, había olvidado que estaba hablando con un zombi.

- Y, sinceramente, hija, no puedo permitir que se sepa que sigo vivo en forma de zombi.

Esas palabras asustaron a Ivy.

- Nunca he tenido mujeres en mi tripulación, pero...eres mi hija, así que supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

Sonrió con malignidad y volvió a levantar la pistola.

Segundos después, los pocos zombis que seguían a bordo del barco escucharon un disparo procedente del camarote del capitán.


	60. Capítulo 59: El diario

**Capítulo 59: El diario**

Aproximadamente una hora antes de que el barco de Cervantes atracara en el puerto valenciano; Rock y su nuevo aliado, Alan, hablaban en el camarote que compartían.

- A ver, repasemos el plan. – sugirió Alan.

- Cuando Cervantes salga del barco, yo me meto en su camarote. Tú le sigues y si intenta volver lo distraes. – recitó Rock de memoria. – En el camarote, busco su diario y todo aquello que pueda ser de interés lo copio en un papel que llevaré conmigo.

- Bien. Intentaré que no te pille, pero si lo hace yo no he tenido nada que ver. Ha sido idea tuya, así que toda la responsabilidad será tuya también.

- De acuerdo.

- Espero que tengas razón y haya información en ese diario.

Cuando por fin llegaron a tierra, los tripulantes empezaron a desembarcar.

Vieron a una mujer que se aproximaba a curiosear, así que uno de ellos le preguntó a Cervantes:

- ¿Qué hacemos con esa mujer, capitán?

- Dejadla. – ordenó él. – Yo me encargaré personalmente de ella.

Sus hombres obedecieron y salieron del barco, dejando a Cervantes solo en cubierta.

Pero uno de ellos, Alan, se acercó a él.

- Capitán... – dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No...no sale hoy del barco, capitán? – preguntó Alan extrañado.

- Tenemos visita. – contestó Cervantes señalando a la que se acercaba.

- Bueno, verá...creo que tenemos un problema en la bodega. – mintió Alan.

- ¿Un problema? – gritó el otro.

- Sí...uno de los barriles de pólvora ha sido agujereado. Supongo que habrá sido cosa de las ratas.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para encargarme de eso. – elevó la voz Cervantes. – Hazlo tú. No dejes ni una sola de esas alimañas con vida.

- Pero yo...

- ¡Ahora! – ordenó el capitán.

Alan no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a la bodega, aunque sabía que no había ratas en ella.

Por su parte, Cervantes decidió esperar a ver qué hacía la mujer que estaba entrando en su barco.

Ella inspeccionó el navío a fondo, con Cervantes todo el rato a su lado. Él se había hecho invisible, pero era probable que ella estuviera notándolo. Por la expresión que ponía, estaba claro que sabía que algo en aquel lugar no era normal, aparte del hecho obvio de que el barco hubiese llegado a tierra sin tripulantes a bordo.

Al final, la mujer se dirigió hacia el camarote del propio Cervantes, donde él decidió que la encararía.

Pero allí se encontraba aún Rock, copiando la información del diario del capitán.

Había varias cosas de interés en el diario.

La más interesante, probablemente, era la afirmación de que Soul Calibur estaba camuflada para parecer un arma normal. Según el diario, Cervantes lo había descubierto al interrogar a un poderoso guerrero llamado Olcadan. Sin embargo, no pudo matarlo después de sacarle la información.

Uno de los objetivos de Cervantes era encontrar Soul Calibur y destruirla, para así hacer invencible a Soul Edge. El otro, encontrar esta última para hacerse con su enorme poder.

Otro dato interesante decía que un hombre que se decía inmortal buscaba ambas espadas para encontrar la muerte con su poder. En la esquina superior derecha de la página en la que Rock leyó esta información, había una pequeña anotación que decía: "¿Soul Edge?"

Rock supuso que Cervantes creía que quizá aquel hombre ya tuviera Soul Edge en su poder.

Estaba aún buscando información en el libro cuando oyó algo a sus espaldas. Vio que una mujer humana se acercaba hacia él, así que decidió soltar el diario apresuradamente sobre la cama y guardarse el papel en el que había copiado la información.

Iba a salir del camarote, pasando por al lado de ella, cuando vio que alguien más se aproximaba: ni más ni menos que Cervantes.

La mujer no podía verlo, pero el pirata sí, así que se ocultó detrás de la puerta antes de que Cervantes lo viera.

La chica entró y cogió el diario, pero aún no lo había abierto cuando Cervantes llegó y cerró la puerta del camarote de golpe, asustando a la mujer.

Afortunadamente, Rock estaba detrás de Cervantes, por lo que el capitán no lo veía. La otra sí que estaba mirando directamente hacia Rock, pero tampoco lo veía porque estaba hecho invisible.

Tampoco parecía que la mujer viera a Cervantes.

De repente, Cervantes dijo:

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi barco?

Por la expresión de desconcierto de la chica, quedó claro que Cervantes también estaba oculto.

Tras unos segundos, ella respondió:

- Me llamo Isabella Valentine. ¿Y quién eres tú?

Cervantes se presentó e Isabella dio un respingo, lo que hizo creer a Rock que Cervantes ya se había mostrado ante ella.

El pirata apuntó a la chica a la cabeza con su pistola, y empezaron a dialogar.

Rock estaba horrorizado ante la idea de que su capitán lo descubriese si se daba la vuelta, pero tampoco podía salir del camarote sin hacer ruido, así que se quedó escuchando.

Lo que dijeron era bastante interesante. A partir de un portabebés con el nombre de Cervantes que Isabella traía consigo, acabaron por descubrir que era hija del pirata.

Cuando por fin finalizaron la conversación, Cervantes dijo que no podía permitir que nadie supiera que seguía vivo en forma de zombi, y que a pesar de no haber tenido nunca mujeres en su tripulación, aceptaría a Isabella en ella.

La volvió a apuntar a la cabeza dispuesto a matarla para convertirla en una de los suyos.

En ese momento, Rock supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se abalanzó sobre Cervantes.

Lo empujó en el preciso momento en que el capitán apretaba el gatillo, por lo que su disparo se desvió e impactó en el techo del camarote.

Isabella no se lo pensó y, sin preocuparse de qué o quién la había salvado, salió tan deprisa como pudo del barco.

Mientras tanto, Rock y Cervantes se enzarzaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que la pistola de este último había caído lejos de su alcance.

Rock era claramente superior en fuerzas a su capitán, ahora que ambos eran zombis, así que no le costó inmovilizarlo.

Poco después, Alan llegó también al camarote, alertado por el disparo que había escuchado desde la bodega.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó asombrado al ver el panorama.

Que tenemos nuevo capitán. – contestó Rock con una sonrisa en la cara, sin soltar a Cervantes.


	61. Capítulo 60: Hacia Soul Edge

**Capítulo 60: Hacia Soul Edge**

Raphael trató de seguir a Siegfried, pero enseguida perdió su rastro.

Siegfried era mucho más inteligente que el cuervo, y consiguió despistar al francés.

Ahora Raphael estaba perdido en Alemania, sin ninguna nueva pista que seguir para encontrar Soul Edge.

Lo peor era que tampoco estaba del todo seguro de cómo volver a su hogar.

Estaba perdido. Sólo la suerte podría llevarlo a buen puerto.

O al menos eso creía él. No sabía que el hecho de estar poseído por la Semilla Maligna lo guiaba poco a poco, e instintivamente, hacia Soul Edge.

El problema era que si la espada cambiaba de ubicación, todo lo andado había sido en vano, y Raphael notaba, sin saber por qué, una extraña sensación que le hacía cambiar de rumbo.

En efecto, la espada no estaba en un lugar concreto, sino que se iba moviendo, aunque obviamente esto Raphael no lo sabía.

En la actualidad, su desconocida habilidad lo llevaba rumbo hacia los países orientales.

Al llegar a Berlín compró un carruaje para poder acelerar la marcha, con el dinero que se había llevado para el viaje y se dirigió hacia donde su instinto lo llevaba.

Soul Edge seguía en movimiento...pero no se alejaba de Oriente.


	62. Capítulo 61: El guerrero más poderoso

**Capítulo 61: El guerrero más poderoso**

- ¿La portadora de Soul Calibur? – preguntó confuso Edge Master.

- Eso he dicho. – confirmó el misterioso encapuchado.

- Pero...ella no tiene Soul Calibur. ¿Cómo iba a tenerla?

- Así que la conoces. – dedujo el encapuchado. - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo? – gritó el maestro.

- Tarde o temprano la encontraré, como ya he hecho contigo. Sólo intento hacer las cosas más fáciles...y por las buenas.

- Lo siento, pero... – el maestro recogió su tridente, que había dejado en el suelo para comer. - ...no vas a pasar de aquí.

El encapuchado sonrió con malicia, deslumbrando a Edge Master con su diente de oro.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo suavemente.

En ese momento, el misterioso trató de propinarle un golpe al maestro, pero éste se defendió bien.

- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? – preguntó con orgullo Edge Master. – Probablemente soy el guerrero más poderoso del mundo. ¿Acaso sabes con quién te enfrentas?

- Claro que lo sé...Shunsuke.

El maestro se quedó helado. Era la primera vez en décadas que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Era imposible que aquel hombre lo supiera...pero lo sabía.

- ¿Qui...quién eres? – preguntó.

- Aquel que te matará como no me digas dónde está Chai Xianghua.

- ¿Ah, sí? – ironizó Edge Master. – Comprobémoslo.

Sin mediar más palabra, se abalanzó con su tridente sobre el encapuchado.

Para su sorpresa, el otro no opuso resistencia. Edge Master le atravesó el pecho con el tridente, y el encapuchado ni se inmutó.

El maestro soltó el tridente y lo dejó clavado en el cuerpo del misterioso, esperando a que cayera muerto. Pero eso no ocurrió.

El encapuchado rió con fuerza y con un rápido movimiento, extrajo el tridente de su propio pecho y se lo clavó al maestro en el mismo sitio.

Edge Master dirigió una última mirada al lugar por el que las púas del tridente habían atravesado su piel y se desplomó.

- El guerrero más poderoso... – dijo el encapuchado riendo.

No se preocupó en coger el tridente ni ninguna de las provisiones que Kilik y Xianghua se habían dejado.

Simplemente siguió avanzando, dejando a su espalda el cadáver de Shunsuke...el maestro.


	63. Capítulo 62: Más real

**Capítulo 62: Más real**

Talim despertó sobresaltada, una vez más.

Aquel hombre con la capucha iba a ensartarla con un tridente en el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Los sueños cada vez eran más reales, y ocurrían con mayor frecuencia.

Algo iba mal. Algo que no sabía si tendría algo que ver con ella, o si sería capaz de solucionar.

Decidió que empezaría a pensar seriamente en ello la mañana siguiente, pero antes debía dormir para tener la mente fresca.

Aunque no sabía que aún esperaba otra pesadilla esa noche...


	64. Capítulo 63: Alianza en el puerto

**Capítulo 63: Alianza en el puerto**

- Así que habeis llegado hasta aquí siguiendo el rastro de ese tal Yoshimitsu... – dijo Heishiro.

Él y las tres mujeres paseaban por el puerto bajo el oscuro cielo de la noche.

- Ajá. – confirmó Taki.

- Me crucé con él. – contó Heishiro. – Su capitán iba en dirección a la India, a las ruinas de un templo. Allí se usó la espada para crear monstruos.

- No sé si sería recomendable ir allí. – sospechó Taki, que conocía a Yoshimitsu y sabía que uno nunca podía fiarse de él. – Si era una especie de laboratorio secreto debe estar en una zona poco transitada. Sin duda el lugar perfecto para que te maten sin poder recibir ayuda.

- Sabrán cuidarse solos. – opinó Heishiro.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Sophitia preguntó:

- ¿Y usted? ¿Adónde se dirige?

- A Alemania. – contestó el samurai.

- ¿Alemania? – se sorprendió Cassandra. – Eso está muy lejos.

- Vosotras venís desde Grecia, ¿no? – recordó Heishiro.

- ¿Y para qué vas hasta allí? – inquirió Taki.

- Estoy investigando al último portador de la espada, Siegfried Schtauffen. Estoy seguro de que si lo encuentro, estaré muy cerca de Soul Edge...y quizá también de Soul Calibur.

Taki se quedó pensativa.

- Creo que deberíamos ir contigo. – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Cassandra. – Estás de broma, ¿no?

- No. Creo que el último portador de Soul Edge puede ser una fuente de información mucho más útil que un templo ruinoso.

- Pero... – Cassandra parecía claramente irritada. - ¿Venimos desde Grecia hasta Japón para volver otra vez a Europa?

- Creo que no hay más remedio. – se resignó Sophitia.

- Bueno, siempre y cuando a ti te parezca bien, Mitsurugi. – aclaró Taki.

- No hay problema. – dijo él. – Cuantos más ojos, brazos y piernas, mejor.

- A este paso no sé si vais a poder contar mucho con mis piernas. – ironizó Cassandra.

- No te preocupes. – la tranquilizó Heishiro riendo. – Si te cansas de andar uno de mis hombres puede llevarte en brazos.

La miró de arriba abajo.

- La verdad, no creo que les importe. – señaló con una sonrisa burlona.

Cassandra se ruborizó. No podría decirse si estaba halagada, ofendida o las dos cosas a la vez.

- ¿Y a mí? – bromeó Taki mirando a Heishiro. - ¿A mí pueden llevarme?

- ¿A ti?

Heishiro rió a carcajadas.

- Debes pesar más que la mayoría de ellos. – afirmó el samurai.

- ¿Me estás llamando gorda? – fingió ofenderse Taki.

- No, no, nada más lejos de la realidad. – se excusó Heishiro sin dejar de reír. – Pero tienes mucho músculo.

- Bueno...tú pareces más fuerte que yo. – señaló ella con una sonrisa, y se adelantó al resto.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve yo? – siguió bromeando Heishiro, acelerando también el paso.

Cassandra y Sophitia se quedaron más retrasadas.

- Entre estos dos hay tema, ¿no? – le susurró Cassandra a su hermana.

Sophitia puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que el comentario de Cassandra le parecía demasiado infantil y siguió avanzando.


	65. Capítulo 64: En la posada

**Capítulo 64: En la posada**

El viaje de Raphael estaba resultando largo y poco interesante, pero cuando estaba en tierras actualmente ucranianas ocurrió algo digno de ser contado.

Se había detenido a descansar en una posada (algo inusual, ya que gracias al poder de la Semilla Maligna apenas necesitaba descanso) cuando un hombre que estaba cerca de él en la barra le llamó la atención.

- Ese brillo en los ojos... – dijo con voz ronca el extraño. – Eres de los míos, ¿verdad?

Raphael miró a aquel hombre.

Era bastante viejo, sin llegar a ser un anciano. Tenía una cicatriz escalofriante en la mejilla y un parche en un ojo. En el otro, un brillo característico que demostraba que estaba poseído también por la Semilla Maligna.

- ¿De dónde eres, muchacho?

- De Rouen. – contestó Raphael. – En Francia.

- ¿Francia? – se sorprendió el hombre. – Eso no está precisamente cerca.

- Voy deprisa y no necesito descansar mucho.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – afirmó el hombre. – Pero aún así, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

- Instinto. – respondió el francés con una sonrisa.

- ¿Instinto? – preguntó el otro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que tan sólo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía el camarero al limpiar una jarra.

- Ah, con que estás buscando la espada, ¿no? – comprendió el extraño.

- Eso no te incumbe. – espetó Raphael bebiendo de la cerveza que había pedido.

- Eso hacen todos los primeros meses de estar poseídos. Creen que tienen alguna manera de escapar del poder de la Semilla. Pero es inútil, chaval. Vuelve a casa. – aconsejó.

Raphael siguió bebiendo, ignorándolo.

- Yo también lo intenté y... – se señaló el parche en el ojo y la cicatriz de la cara. – No me fue bien.

- Yo no lo hago por mí. – aclaró Raphael.

- ¿No? – el extraño parecía sorprendido. - ¿Entonces?

Raphael esperó unos segundos antes de contestar:

- Se llama Amy.


	66. Capítulo 65: Una nueva tripulante

**Capítulo 65: Una nueva tripulante**

Ivy salió corriendo del barco de Cervantes, aterrorizada.

No le interesaba saber qué le había salvado la vida, lo importante era que lo había hecho.

El hombre que le había hablado del barco la esperaba en el exterior.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó al verla ir corriendo hacia él.

Ivy llegó hasta donde estaba el otro y dejó de correr, pero no respondió.

Jadeó por el cansancio, con el rostro aún pálido por el terror.

- Isabella, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Encontré a Cervantes. – contó ella entre jadeos. – Iba a dispararme pero...algo me salvó.

- ¿Algo te salvó? – repitió él sin entender. - ¿El qué?

- Fui yo. – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y miraron al lugar del que provenía. No había nadie.

En ese momento, la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso apareció ante ellos.

Tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Ivy y el marinero se quedaron helados, sin poder mover un músculo, aunque deseaban salir corriendo.

- No os preocupeis, no voy a haceros nada. Me llamo Rock, por cierto.

- ¿Quién...o qué eres? – preguntó el otro hombre.

- Soy...era uno de los hombres de Cervantes. Pero ha habido un motín. La mayoría de tripulantes no compartimos nuestro punto de vista con él. Ahora yo soy el capitán.

- Tú también eres un zombi, ¿no? – advirtió Ivy.

Rock asintió.

- ¿Cómo...cómo es posible? – dijo sorprendido el marinero.

- Gracias a Soul Edge.

- ¿Soul Edge? Esa es la espada que estoy buscando. – contó ella.

- ¿Tú también?

- Mi padre la buscaba antes de morir. Sólo quiero completar su trabajo.

- Lamento la información, pero esa espada debe ser destruida.

- ¿Destruida? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es maligna! – gritó Rock. – Gracias a ella existen monstruos como Cervantes. Por su culpa han muerto y morirán decenas de personas. No es una espada normal.

- Pero...¿no es esa espada lo que te mantiene con vida? – dedujo el marinero.

- Sí. – reconoció Rock cabizbajo. – Pero existe una posibilidad.

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

- Soul Calibur. Otra espada de poder igual al de Soul Edge. Si la encuentro, quizás pueda usarla para recobrar mi forma humana.

- ¿Y...sabes dónde está?

- Según esto... – Rock levantó un brazo, en el que llevaba el diario de Cervantes, aquel que Ivy había intentado leer. - ...está camuflada para parecer una espada normal.

- O sea, que podría ser cualquier espada del mundo... – supuso Ivy desesperanzada.

Rock asintió.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes encontrarla?

- Buscando. – dijo él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Soy un zombi inmortal, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Para su sorpresa, Ivy se rió con esa observación.

- Pero si me ayudarais tardaría mucho menos. Y tranquilos, yo no requiero que esteis muertos para teneros en mi tripulación.

- Lo siento, pero... – se excusó el marinero. – Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Yo tengo una vida aquí. Una vida feliz y tranquila. Os deseo suerte pero...no estoy interesado en esas espadas.

- Lo comprendo.

Volvió la mirada hacia Ivy.

- ¿Y tú?

Ivy pensó unos segundos, hasta que al final respondió:

- Puedes contar conmigo.


	67. El enfrentamiento contra el encapuchado

**Capítulo 66: El enfrentamiento con el encapuchado**

Kilik y Xianghua corrían de la mano, aferrándose con fuerza.

Por alguna extraña razón, les parecía que si soltaban al otro, todo se vendría abajo.

Además, también tenían que estar atentos de no dejar caer sus respectivas armas, que sujetaban con la otra.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, la preocupación inundaba su mente por lo que podría haberle pasado al maestro.

Pero sabían que lo mejor era no detenerse a pensar en ello, ni volver a por él. Podía ser sumamente peligroso.

Estuvieron corriendo durante mucho rato. Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Estaban agotados, pero sabían que parar podía costarles la vida.

Y no estaban equivocados.

El misterioso encapuchado que había asesinado a Edge Master les seguía de cerca. Gracias al poder de la Semilla Maligna no se cansaba, por lo que poco a poco iba ganándoles terreno.

Quería Soul Calibur desesperadamente, así que no iba a detenerse.

Poco por delante de él, Xianghua empezaba a agotar sus fuerzas. Su compañero notó como ella aminoraba el ritmo.

- Xianghua, no podemos parar. – dijo él como su poco aliento le permitió.

- No, Kilik... – corrigió ella deteniéndose. – Lo que no podemos hacer es correr eternamente.

Kilik también se paró. Sabía que debían seguir corriendo, pero por otra parte lo que ella decía era cierto.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar luchar. – afirmó Xianghua.

- Está bien. – cedió él. – Pero lo haré yo. Tú escóndete.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que te pase nada.

- ¿Y crees que yo quiero que te pase a ti?

- Xianghua, no es lo mismo...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Como eres hombre eres tú quien debe defenderme a mí?

Pero la discusión no pudo durar más, porque en ese momento el encapuchado los alcanzó.

Ambos lo miraron al mismo tiempo, aterrorizados.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó Xianghua.

- ¿Lo...lo conoces?

- Vino a mí poco antes de que me encontrarais.

- Claro, por eso el maestro sintió esa energía maléfica. – comprendió Kilik.

Al mencionar a su maestro, el chico reaccionó.

- El maestro...¿qué le has hecho? – gritó al encapuchado.

El encapuchado permaneció en silencio, como desde que los había alcanzado, pero sonrió mostrando su diente de oro.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – repitió Kilik alzando la voz furioso, amenazando al misterioso con su vara.

- Lo mismo que os haré a vosotros...a no ser que me entregueis esa espada. – señaló la que sujetaba Xianghua.

- ¿Mi espada? ¿Para qué la quieres?

- ¡No se la des! – ordenó Kilik. - Nos matará igualmente.

La rabia y tristeza que acumulaba se notaba en sus ojos, y también en la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Entonces os mataré y me llevaré la espada de todos modos. – razonó el encapuchado. – Intentadlo por las buenas, no teneis nada que perder.

Pero Kilik no estaba de humor como para intentarlo por las buenas. Arremetió contra él con su vara en alto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tanto él como su vara acabaron en el suelo.

Desde allí escuchó como su agresor decía con calma:

- Ahora dámela, chiquilla, si no quieres que mate a tu novio.

Kilik levantó la vista sin despegar la mejilla del suelo. Xianghua también lo miraba a él, y por enésima vez se cruzaron sus miradas.

Nunca habían pensado en sí mismos como novios, aunque lo cierto era que su relación era muy estrecha.

La forma en que Xianghua lo miraba, hacía pensar a Kilik que ella estaba teniendo pensamientos similares a los suyos. Lo hacía como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez con los ojos llorosos y una expresión extraña en el rostro, que podría entenderse como de cariño.

Finalmente, la chica extendió el brazo en el que sujetaba la espada hacia el encapuchado.

Kilik cerró los ojos, con una mezcla de resignación, por haber tenido que ceder ante el misterioso, y emoción, por el gesto que Xianghua había tenido con él.

Pero entonces, algo realmente extraño ocurrió.

Cuando el encapuchado agarró la hoja de la espada, ésta empezó a brillar. Lo hacía con tanta intensidad que incluso Kilik, con los ojos cerrados, lo notó.

Los abrió para saber qué pasaba, pero pronto sintió la necesidad de volver a cerrarlos, porque la luz que desprendía el arma lo cegaba.

Se escuchó una especie de explosión y la luz se apagó.

Finalmente, Kilik abrió los ojos. Lo que vio era realmente extraño.

Xianghua estaba sentada, con expresión de sorpresa, y su espada permanecía a su lado.

El encapuchado, sin embargo, había desaparecido.


	68. Capítulo 67: La matanza de Astaroth

**Capítulo 67: La matanza de Astaroth**

Maxi había visto guerreros temibles en su vida, pero ninguno como aquel.

Por los gritos y caras de terror de su tripulación, los demás debían de pensar lo mismo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Yoshimitsu había desaparecido.

- Maxi, tenemos que salir de aquí. – exclamó uno de sus hombres.

- Luchar será inútil. – opinó otro.

Maxi miró hacia la salida. Era imposible que llegaran hasta allí sin que Astaroth los atrapara.

- No, no lograremos salir. Hay que luchar. – ordenó Maxi.

Pero sus hombres estaban demasiado asustados como para seguir sus órdenes.

Un par de ellos se dirigieron hacia la salida, corriendo desesperados.

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagais! – gritó Maxi en vano.

Como era de esperar, Astaroth les cortó el paso.

- ¿Vais a alguna parte? – preguntó el gigante entre risas.

En ese momento, levantó la pierna y los pateó como si fueran un par de muñecos.

Los dos hombres salieron volando a toda velocidad, hasta que se estamparon contra la pared que estaba en el lado opuesto de las ruinas.

El sonido que hicieron al impactar contra la roca fue tan desagradable que ni siquiera Maxi se atrevió a mirar.

Dos menos. La matanza sólo acababa de comenzar.

Astaroth empezó a acercarse a ellos, lentamente. La tripulación se agazapaba aterrorizada, mientras que Maxi se mantenía al frente.

- No me das miedo, monstruo.

- ¿No? – contestó Astaroth con tono burlón.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que se desprendieran unas cuantas rocas.

Cogió la más grande, del tamaño de un niño humano, y la lanzó contra sus víctimas.

Maxi fue de los que consiguió agacharse y esquivar el lanzamiento, pero la roca se llevó por delante cerca de diez hombres. Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió al impacto.

Maxi maldijo a Yoshimitsu entre dientes, con los ojos empapados de furia y lágrimas, mientras veía como el gigante acababa poco a poco con su tripulación.

Durante unos minutos, no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos esperando su muerte, para evitar ver la sangre y los huesos de las personas que Astaroth despedazaba.

Los gritos de terror le atormentaban, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

De repente, oyó que alguien le gritaba:

- ¡Maxi! ¡La salida! ¡La tienes libre! ¡Corre, sálvate!

Maxi abrió los ojos. El que le gritaba era uno de sus súbditos más antiguos, hacia el que iba Astaroth. Efectivamente, la salida ahora era fácilmente alcanzable, ya que aquel hombre había conseguido apartar a Astaroth de ella lo suficiente. Teniendo en cuenta que el gigante no era precisamente de movimientos rápidos, no sería difícil escapar.

Maxi empezó a correr hacia allí, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, algo lo detuvo.

Un gemido tremendamente angustioso que provenía del lugar desde el que hacía un momento le había gritado su compañero.

Maxi miró hacia allí de nuevo y lo que vio le dio ganas de vomitar. El tripulante que le había aconsejado que escapara seguía allí, pero estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y las tripas desgarradas.

Astaroth rió con crueldad.

Entonces Maxi se dio cuenta de algo. Era el único, aparte de Astaroth, que seguía con vida allí dentro.

El resto de sus hombres ya habían sido cruelmente asesinados por el gigante.

Durante un segundo, Maxi dudó si huir para salvar su vida o sacrificarse para intentar acabar con el asesino directo de su tripulación e indirecto de su hermano.

Pero ese segundo fue suficiente para Astaroth.

El monstruo cogió un pedazo pequeño de roca, del tamaño de un libro, y lo lanzó contra Maxi.

El pirata consiguió esquivarlo, pero impactó contra la pared que se hallaba detrás de él.

El golpe provocó que el muro empezara a desmoronarse, y varias rocas cayeron sobre las extremidades y el tronco de Maxi, inmovilizándolo.

Maxi sintió como se le cortaba la respiración. Intentó como pudo desembarazarse de las rocas.

Poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo, pero estaba dando tiempo a que Astaroth se acercara.

Cuando ya estaba prácticamente libre, el gigante llegó hasta él.

- Bueno, pequeña rata, es una lástima tener que acabar ya con esto...pero creo que merecerá la pena. – dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Levantó una pierna dispuesto a aplastarlo, pero en ese momento algo ocurrió.

Yoshimitsu apareció de un salto por detrás del gigante, como una exhalación, con su katana en alto.

El ninja consiguió llegar hasta la cabeza de Astaroth y le clavó su arma en la nuca, perforándole todo el cuello de atrás a adelante.

Pero no había calculado bien el momento de matar al gigante.

Como Astaroth tenía un pie en alto, perdió el equilibrio.

En lugar de caer hacia delante, como hubiera sido lógico teniendo en cuenta que lo habían atacado por la espalda, cayó hacia atrás.

La rapidez de Yoshimitsu no le fue suficiente para escapar a tiempo.

El enorme cuerpo del gigante cayó sobre el del ninja, aplastándolo.

Maxi cerró los ojos en el momento de la caída.

Tras unos segundos, en los que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, acabó de quitarse las pocas rocas que quedaban encima de él y se levantó.

Por una parte, lo ocurrido allí había sido horrible. Por otra, debía sentirse afortunado: De todas las personas y seres que habían presenciado la matanza (Maxi, su tripulación, Yoshimitsu y Astaroth), sólo una había vivido para contarlo.

Maxi, el pirata de Ryukyu.


	69. Capítulo 68: La pesadilla definitiva

**Capítulo 68: La pesadilla definitiva**

Talim estaba en un lugar oscuro y siniestro. Parecía encontrarse bajo tierra.

Estaba rodeada por varios hombres, aproximadamente unos treinta, que parecían tan confusos como ella.

De repente, todo retumbó. Hubo unos segundos de calma y ocurrió otra vez.

Se repitió varias veces lo mismo, hasta que finalmente algo ocurrió.

Un ser con apariencia humana, pero extremadamente grande y con la piel rojiza, descendió desde el exterior.

Talim se fijó, horrorizada, en que el corazón del gigante latía en el centro del pecho de éste y a la vista, no en el interior.

Iba a gritar cuando vio que el gigante llevaba una roca enorme en la mano. El monstruo rió y la lanzó hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Talim.

Gracias a su pequeño tamaño y agilidad, consiguió esquivar el golpe, pero la enorme piedra se llevó por delante a muchos de los hombres que estaban con ella.

Fue horrible ver como la roca los aplastaba.

Volvió a mirar al gigante y entonces algo le llamó la atención. Un hombre enmascarado estaba montado sobre su cuello, con una katana en las manos.

El monstruo se acercó a ella. Talim permaneció inmóvil y, cuando el coloso ya estaba prácticamente delante de ella, el personaje que estaba encima de él le clavó la katana en el cuello.

El enorme ser dio un grito de dolor y se desplomó, hacia Talim.

La chica chilló con todas sus fuerzas mientras el cuerpo del gigante se abalanzaba sobre ella, y en ese momento despertó sudorosa en el molino en que vivía.

Una vez más había sido una pesadilla. Y una vez más había parecido tremendamente real.

Y lo peor era que esta vez no había presenciado una muerte o dos. Había visto morir a casi treinta personas.

Si estas pesadillas tenían una base real, no podía permitir que siguieran cumpliéndose.

Siendo sacerdotisa, era probable que tuviera poderes que aún desconocía, como el de soñar cosas que ocurrían en la realidad.

Decidió que era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Le dijo al mayor de los niños que cuidaba, que era sólo un par de años menor que ella, que se encargara de proteger a los demás en su ausencia.

El chico aceptó y ella le prometió que volvería con ellos.

Y finalmente, aunque aún sin rumbo definido, Talim abandonó el molino.


	70. Capítulo 69: Cruzando la frontera

**Capítulo 69: Cruzando la frontera**

Tras varias noches cabalgando y varios días caminando (a excepción de Olcadan, que volaba);

Mi-na, Yunsung y el hombre-búho alcanzaron por fin la frontera entre China y Corea.

Pero allí había algo desagradable esperándolos.

Había una especie de lo que en la actualidad se llamaría control policial. Varios hombres armados y con uniforme, montados también a caballo, vigilaban el paso.

En el momento en que llegaron era de día, por lo que Mi-na y Yunsung iban a pie sujetando los tres caballos y Olcadan volaba transformado en búho.

Mi-na parecía sorprendida por encontrar a esos hombres, mientras que Yunsung los miraba receloso.

Uno de ellos se acercó a los chicos y preguntó:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Somos... – empezó Mi-na.

- ¡No! – cortó Yunsung. - ¿Por qué tenemos que identificarnos?

- Son órdenes del emperador de Ming. – respondió el soldado. – Nadie entrará ni saldrá del país sin ser identificado.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Yunsung. - ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hace diez días.

- ¿Y a qué se debe? – inquirió Mi-na.

- Estamos buscando algo de vital importancia. Cualquier persona que pueda ayudarnos, deberá hacerlo.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por la situación.

- ¿Sus nombres, por favor?

Yunsung suspiró y contestó.

- Yo me llamo Hong Yunsung. Ella es Seong Mi-na.

- ¿Por qué motivo visitan China?

- No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia. – replicó Yunsung insolente.

- Si no me lo dice, no podrán pasar.

- En realidad vamos a Nepal, pero tenemos que pasar por China para llegar. – declaró el joven.

- ¿Y para qué van a Nepal?

- Buscamos un lugar. – contestó Yunsung mosqueado. – Antes de que preguntes, es un templo.

Mi-na dirigió una mirada de reproche a Yunsung, advirtiéndole de que se estaba yendo de la lengua.

- ¿Un templo? – se sorprendió el interrogador. - ¿Uno de esos en los que se aprende a luchar?

- No. – dijo rápidamente Mi-na. – Es un templo religioso. Estamos peregrinando allí para rendir culto a nuestro dios.

El soldado se fijó en los caballos.

- ¿Por qué tienen tres caballos?

Mi-na no sabía qué responder pero, por suerte, Yunsung se le adelantó.

- Un amigo que viajaba con nosotros murió hace unos días. No podíamos abandonar su caballo. – dijo mirando a Mi-na, sabiendo cómo se preocupaba por los animales.

Ella sonrió.

El soldado los miró poco convencido, pero finalmente cedió.

- Está bien, pasad. Cuando vayais a cruzar la frontera con Nepal os encontrareis otro control, así que decid mi nombre para que os dejen pasar.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Yunsung.

- Li Long.

Mi-na asintió y Li Long hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que les dejaran pasar.

Mi-na, Yunsung, los tres caballos y, por encima de sus cabezas, Olcadan, atravesaron la frontera y entraron en China.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, otro de los soldados se acercó a Li Long.

- ¿Crees que sabían algo de Soul Edge? – preguntó.

Li Long dudó unos segundos y finalmente contestó:

- No. No lo creo.


	71. Cap 70: La protección de Soul Calibur

**Capítulo 70: La protección de Soul Calibur**

El encapuchado volvía a subir la colina en la que hacía unos días había convocado a Hefestos, pero esta vez era diferente.

Mientras subía la ladera, cojeaba de una pierna y, aunque sus ropas impedían verlo, tenía heridas por la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la cima, exhausto, gritó con voz jadeante:

- ¡Hefestos!

Esta vez el dios no tardó en aparecer. En cuanto fue llamado, un destello luminoso inundó la zona y, al desaparecer, Hefestos se encontraba frente al encapuchado y había empezado a llover.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? – preguntó el encapuchado furioso.

- No lo sé. – contestó Hefestos sonriendo con sorna. – Dímelo tú.

- En cuanto toqué esa maldita espada, empezó a brillar...y sentí el dolor más fuerte que he sentido en mis muchos años de vida. Solté la espada debido al dolor y, al apagarse el brillo, yo me encontraba en un campo cerca de aquí, a cientos de kilómetros del lugar en el que encontré Soul Calibur. Ni la espada ni los chicos que la llevaban se encontraban cerca. Al levantarme noté que me fallaba una pierna, y pronto descubrí que tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Hefestos asintió. Aunque le había preguntado por lo ocurrido, estaba claro que sabía cada detalle.

- ¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? – gritó el encapuchado con rabia.

- Olvidé mencionarte que Soul Calibur tiene un mecanismo de auto-protección...contra personas que albergan el mal en su interior. O, como es tu caso, la Semilla Maligna.

- ¿Auto-protección?

- Exactamente lo que te ha pasado a ti. Brilla, dejando sin visión al ser malvado que intenta cogerla, y lo hace desaparecer, dejándolo malherido además.

- ¿Qué? – el encapuchado no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Ah, y cuando la hechicé para hacerla parecer una espada normal, también modifiqué un poco su sistema de auto-protección. Cada vez que la espada se defiende, cambia de lugar.

- ¿Quieres decir que la espada...ha vuelto a moverse?

- No exactamente. La chica que tenía Soul Calibur sigue teniendo su espada, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- La diferencia es que esa espada ya no es Soul Calibur.

- No...no lo entiendo.

- La espada que antes era Soul Calibur ahora es una espada corriente, y alguna espada corriente que hubiera por el mundo, ahora es Soul Calibur.

- Así que...ahora Soul Calibur tiene una forma completamente diferente.

- Exacto. Y puede estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

El encapuchado gruñó, claramente enfadado.

- ¡Me has engañado!

- Sí, eso he hecho. – admitió Hefestos. – Nunca intentes ser más listo que un dios.

Y, dicho eso, otro rayo de luz hizo desaparecer a Hefestos.

El encapuchado volvió a quedarse solo en la colina, arrodillado por el dolor, y bajo la lluvia.

Dio un grito, mezcla de dolor y rabia y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.


	72. Capítulo 71: Esperanza

**Capítulo 71: Esperanza**

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kilik a Xianghua mientras ambos se levantaban.

- No...no tengo ni idea. – respondió ella confusa, mirando la espada que hacía unos momentos, sin que ellos lo supieran, había sido Soul Calibur.

La recogió y Kilik cogió a su vez su vara.

Miraron alrededor, esperando ver cualquier rastro del encapuchado. No lo encontraron.

Estaban agotados. Tristes. Desanimados.

Pero sabían que debían continuar.

Se sentaron en el lugar en el que se encontraban para comer algo de fruta que recogieron y hablar de su siguiente paso. Habían perdido a su guía, así que no tenían ni idea de adónde ir.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo ella después de un largo silencio mientras comían. El chico parecía haber estado evitando hablar sobre todo lo que les había pasado, pero ya no podía hacerlo más.

- No lo sé. – contestó. – Creo que...lo primero que deberíamos hacer es...despedirnos del maestro.

La miró a los ojos como tantas otras veces, y ella supo a lo que se refería.

En que acabaron de comer, volvieron a ponerse en pie y, con paso lento pero firme, volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia el punto en el que habían dejado al maestro.

Cuando por fin llegaron junto al cadáver, ambos sintieron la misma sensación, mezcla de tristeza, rabia y ganas de vomitar.

Edge Master, que había sido para ellos como un padre las últimas semanas; yacía en el suelo boca arriba, con la piel ya blanca como la nieve, la mirada perdida y su propio tridente incrustado en el pecho.

El peso de los acontecimientos, más la imagen de su maestro muerto, pudo con Kilik.

El muchacho se acercó apesadumbrado al cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

Y entonces, lloró. Lloró con tanta angustia como sólo una vez antes había hecho: cuando se vio obligado a asesinar a Xianglian.

Y con sus lágrimas, cayeron sus esperanzas.

- ¡Es inútil! – gritó entre sollozos. - ¡Podemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para acabar con esa espada, pero siempre nos vencerá! ¿Para qué seguir luchando?

Su compañera de viaje se sintió muy desanimada al oír esas palabras de boca de Kilik, pero en lugar de venirse también abajo, decidió que era más sensato intentar animarlo.

Se acercó a él y posó una mano en uno de sus hombros.

- Lo siento mucho, Kilik. – dijo con voz muy dulce. - ¡Pero no podemos rendirnos! No ahora.

- ¿Ahora? Ahora es el momento idóneo para retirarse. No tenemos nada. No sabemos adónde ir. Sólo tenemos una espada minúscula y una vara inútil. – gruñó él resignado.

Ella se agachó para poner su cabeza a la altura de la de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

- Eso es mentira. – le susurró al oído. – Tenemos algo más.

- ¿Sí? – Kilik giró la cara para mirarla, con expresión de incredulidad. - ¿El qué?

- Yo te tengo a ti... – Xianghua se acercó al rostro de Kilik. Ya podía ver con claridad las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla. - ...y tú me tienes a mí.

En ese momento, sus labios se encontraron.

Unos pocos segundos después, aunque a ellos les pareció una eternidad, se separaron.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez no era como ninguna de las anteriores.

Acababan de aprender a decir "Te amo" con la mirada.

Kilik sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero no durarían mucho sonriendo, ya que sus bocas pronto volverían a estar besándose.

De todos modos, lo importante, el objetivo de Xianghua, se había conseguido.

Kilik volvía a tener esperanza.


	73. Capítulo 72: Un mundo con fronteras

**Capítulo 72: Un mundo con fronteras**

Durante los primeros días de viaje de Talim no pasó nada fuera de lo normal.

Aunque, bien pensado, eso era algo fuera de lo normal.

Ya no tenía pesadillas por las noches, lo que le hacía pensar que quizá la función de aquellos sueños había sido empujarla a salir del molino e ir en busca de la fuente de energía maléfica que una vez había poseído a uno de los niños de su tribu: Soul Edge.

Ella creía que no tenía ni idea de adónde ir, pero algo extraño en su interior guiaba sus pasos, como si su mente no supiera su destino pero sí su cuerpo.

Lo más extraño de todo es que estaba convencida de que iba en el camino correcto.

**...**

Llevaba varios días, quizá semanas, caminando, cuando por fin hubo algo novedoso en su camino.

En un determinado punto, había varios soldados cortando el paso, alguno de ellos montando a caballo.

El uniforme que llevaban llamó la atención de la chica, que era la primera vez que veía a personas no pertenecientes a su tribu en vivo, si bien muchas veces las había visto en sueños.

Al acercarse a los guardias, uno de ellos salió de su puesto y se aproximó a ella.

- ¿Quién eres, chiquilla? – preguntó, mirando también sorprendido las extravagantes ropas de la chica.

- Me llamo Talim. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto?

- Estás a punto de entrar en China. Por órdenes del emperador de Ming, nadie puede entrar ni salir del país sin identificarse.

- Bueno, pues yo ya lo he hecho. ¿Puedo pasar?

El hombre lo pensó unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué viene a China?

- No vengo a…China. – respondió Talim incómoda. – Quiero ver mundo y la única vía terrestre por la que puedo hacerlo es por aquí.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- No lo sé. En el lugar del que vengo no ponemos nombre a las tierras. Consideramos el mundo como uno solo. No entendemos por qué ponerle fronteras.

El soldado rió, como si la chica acabara de contar un chiste.

- Está bien. – accedió al fin. – Pasa.

- Gracias. – dijo ella molesta por la reacción del otro.

Él le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que dejaran a Talim pasar entre ellos.

La chica atravesó la frontera que para ella no existía y se adentró en el país chino, mientras los soldados volvían a su posición anterior.


	74. Cap 73: Historias al lado de una hoguera

**Capítulo 73: Historias al lado de una hoguera**

Kilik y Xianghua enterraron el cadáver del maestro cerca de donde había muerto, y con él, un capítulo de sus vidas

Cada palada que daban era como una puñalada, sobre todo para Kilik.

Pero sabían que debían hacerlo. Se lo debían.

Xianghua tuvo la idea de extraerle el tridente, limpiarlo y enterrarlo al lado de su dueño. Kilik aceptó.

Cuando el cuerpo ya descansaba en paz, y estaba por anochecer, Kilik y Xianghua se dispusieron a reunir leña para hacer una hoguera y acampar allí esa noche.

Sin Edge Master, tardaron bastante más que de costumbre en reunir las ramas necesarias.

Cuando al fin lograron apilar un montón suficiente, tuvieron que estar otro buen rato tratando de hacer fuego.

La hoguera estuvo lista cuando la noche ya era cerrada.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron frente a ella, el uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano, y empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica.

- Estoy contigo. – respondió él. – Ahora es todo lo que puedo pedir.

Xianghua sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que llevamos semanas caminando juntos y apenas sabemos nada sobre el pasado del otro. – puntualizó Xianghua. – Por ejemplo, ¿cómo llegaste al templo Ling-Sheng Su?

Kilik puso expresión seria y respondió:

- Ocurrió cuando murieron mis padres.

Xianghua inmediatamente se arrepintió y trató de cambiar de tema disculpándose.

Sin embargo, a Kilik no le molestaba hablar de ello.

- Tranquila. Apenas tendría 5 años. Tengo una vaga imagen de ellos en mi memoria, pero no mucho más.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar Xianghua.

- No lo recuerdo, pero el maestro me lo contó: Estaban de excursión por el monte en el que se encuentra el templo. Pero no contaban con que allí vivían animales salvajes y...uno de ellos los encontró. – contó Kilik con el semblante triste. – Por suerte, el maestro me encontró y salvó antes de que los depredadores también acabasen conmigo.

- ¿Te salvó la vida? – se sorprendió la otra.

- Sí. Y yo no he podido salvársela a él. – gruñó Kilik arrojando con furia un pedazo de una rama al fuego.

Xianghua no supo qué decir.

- Bueno, en realidad una vez sí lo hice. – prosiguió él. – Aunque ahora que está muerto igualmente, me pregunto si debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque para salvarle la vida la otra vez...tuve que matar a la persona que más me importaba en este mundo. – dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber Xianghua.

Kilik no respondió.

- Kilik, puedes contármelo. – afirmó ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Si quieres, claro.

- Fue Soul Edge...poseyó a todos los alumnos del templo...excepto a mí.

- ¿Por qué a ti no?

- Según el maestro, tengo una fuerza interior superior a la del resto. – rió a desgana, con ironía. – Qué suerte, ¿eh?

- Bueno, yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña. Estaba enferma, y yo tenía 7 años cuando murió. Y mi padre ya sabes cómo murió. – contó ella en compensación.

- ¿Nunca te ha pasado que, pensando, te has preguntado por qué siempre...?

- ¿Por qué siempre le pasan cosas malas a los que me rodean y no a mí? – terminó la pregunta la chica, adivinando los pensamientos de su novio. – Continuamente.

Kilik suspiró con melancolía, aunque sonrió, esta vez sinceramente, al ver que la forma de pensar de Xianghua era similar a la suya.

- ¿Pero sabes qué? – dijo ella con tono alegre. – Ahora estoy tranquila.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tú eres como yo...y de momento eres el único que me rodea. – contestó Xianghua sonriendo. – Y la verdad, no me importaría que siguiera siendo así durante mucho tiempo.

Kilik la miró a los ojos, sorprendido por la confesión de ella.

- Estoy segura... – afirmó Xianghua. - ...de que en que destruyamos esa espada, todo se acabará. Y podremos vivir felices...y juntos.

Kilik volvió a sonreír.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

Y la besó. La besó como lo que era: Lo único realmente importante que le quedaba.

La chica correspondió el beso y estuvieron hablando y dándose cariño hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


	75. Capítulo 74: El interrogatorio

**Capítulo 74: El interrogatorio**

- Es inútil, Rock. – opinó Ivy. – No va a decirnos nada.

- Acabará hablando. – discrepó el nuevo capitán.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sabe que si encontramos la espada está muerto. – puntualizó la inglesa.

Habían encerrado y encadenado a Cervantes en la bodega del barco, y Rock había tenido la idea de interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Soul Edge. Sabían que el pirata no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba la espada, porque de ser así ya hubiera ido a por ella, pero seguro que podía darles alguna pista.

- Yo le haré soltar la lengua. – aseguró Rock mientras se dirigía hacia la "celda" de Cervantes.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

Rock ignoró la pregunta y descendió a la bodega, seguido a la carrera por Ivy.

Allí abajo todo estaba muy oscuro, aunque entraba la luz suficiente para distinguir personas y cosas.

El ex-capitán del barco estaba sujeto por varios pares de cadenas a una viga. A su lado, Alan permanecía de pie, vigilándolo.

Cuando aparecieron Rock e Ivy, el prisionero levantó la mirada y rió.

- Vaya, vaya...parece que te subestimé, Rock. – dijo con sorna.

Rock caminó con decisión hasta él, sin pronunciar palabra, y lo agarró del cuello.

Los otros dos presentes se asombraron de ver esa actitud en Rock, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan furioso.

- No me llamo Rock. – gruñó al oído de Cervantes. – Mi nombre verdadero es William. William Adams.

Cervantes miró a Rock a los ojos y sonrió con malignidad.

- ¿Adams? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? – se preguntó el pirata sin dejar de sonreír.

Alan e Ivy observaban a los otros dos sin siquiera moverse.

- Quizá te suene por mis padres. – susurró Rock con un tono que irradiaba odio. – Nathaniel y Catherine Adams.

- ¿Nathaniel Adams? – fue entonces cuando el español recordó. - Oh, claro...el supuesto primer hombre en encontrar Soul Edge.

- ¿Supuesto? – inquirió Rock.

- Así que por eso estás aquí. – comprendió Cervantes, ignorando la pregunta. – Has venido a vengar el asesinato de tus padres.

Rock bufó en señal de afirmación.

- Pues lamento que tu viaje haya sido en vano, porque para matarme necesitas destruir la espada, y ni siquiera yo sé dónde está. Y por supuesto, de saberlo no te lo diría. – reconoció el antiguo capitán. – Por no hablar de que ahora que eres un zombi, si yo muero tú morirás conmigo.

- Te lo dije. – exclamó de repente Ivy. – No nos dirá nada.

Rock soltó el cuello del asesino de sus padres y, sin prestar atención a la mujer, se dirigió a Alan.

- Cuando llegué al barco me quitaron el hacha que traía conmigo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Alan movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Tráela.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tú hazlo.

Alan suspiró y se marchó de la bodega.

Ivy y Rock se miraron a los ojos.

- No tienes que quedarte si no quieres. – recordó él.

- Creo...creo que me quedaré. – respondió Ivy.

Rock asintió.

- Bien.

Alan no tardó en regresar, sujetando el enorme hacha de Rock con ambas manos.

- Aquí tienes. – dijo entregándosela a su dueño.

Rock la sujetó y se acercó a Cervantes.

- ¿Aún no estás dispuesto a hablar?

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una estridente carcajada.

- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder hacerme daño? – preguntó Cervantes. – Un zombi no siente dolor, y tú deberías saberlo.

Rock sonrió.

- Alan, una pregunta que llevo haciéndome un tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaría a un zombi si le cortasen la cabeza?

La expresión de Cervantes cambió de inmediato.

- Lo mismo que si le cortaran cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. – respondió el tripulante. – No sentiría dolor alguno, pero la parte arrancada quedaría inutilizada. Como el cerebro está en la cabeza, supongo que de cortarse ésta, sería el resto del cuerpo el que quedaría inerte.

- No debe ser muy agradable ser sólo una cabeza sin cuerpo, ¿verdad? – supuso el capitán acercando la hoja del hacha al cuello del asesino de sus padres. Éste respondió tragando saliva.

- Desde luego que no. – confirmó Alan.

Rock pareció satisfecho ante esa respuesta.

- Bien...de modo que repetiré la pregunta, Cervantes. ¿Aún no estás dispuesto a hablar?

**...**

- Comienza desde el principio. – pidió Rock. - ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que oíste hablar de la espada?

- No había oído hablar de ella la primera vez que la encontré. – confesó Cervantes. – Estaba navegando con mi antiguo barco pirata y me dispuse a saquear otro navío... Una vez hecho el abordaje me di cuenta de que algo no era normal en aquella nave. El capitán tenía un tamaño descomunal, la piel rojiza y, lo que era más evidente, el corazón al aire libre.

Ivy y Alan hicieron una mueca de asco al oír aquello.

- Sin duda no era humano, aunque por su inteligencia podría parecerlo. Aquel ser llevaba consigo Soul Edge, y conseguí arrebatársela. Normalmente no dejo a nadie con vida en los barcos que ataco, pero no me atreví a luchar contra aquel monstruo y, una vez con Soul Edge en mi poder, mi tripulación y yo huimos. – contó el pirata. – No sería hasta tiempo después cuando descubriría que aquel monstruo era el gigante Astaroth, que le había quitado la espada a su creador, Kunpaetku, tras la muerte de éste.

- ¿Cómo consiguió Kunpaetku la espada? – quiso saber Ivy.

- No lo sé. – admitió Cervantes. – Pero aquella espada...era el mejor arma que había visto jamás, y hasta hoy no he vuelto a ver una igual. Llegué a apreciar a Soul Edge casi tanto como a mi propia vida. Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después, la perdí en un combate naval cerca de costas portuguesas. Cayó al mar y creí haberla perdido para siempre. Pero me equivoqué.

- Mi padre encontró Soul Edge en Portugal. La marea debió llevarla hasta allí. Y esa noche, atacaste nuestro barco y los mataste. – Rock puso un especial énfasis en las últimas palabras. - ¿Cómo supiste que la teníamos?

- Supongo que fue mi instinto...o el de la espada. Soul Edge tiene vida propia, y sabía que me pertenecía, así que debió guiarme inconscientemente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó después para que volvieras a perder la espada? ¿Y cómo te convertiste en zombi?

- Unos meses después de matar a tus padres, resulté herido de muerte en una batalla. Caí al mar moribundo, aferrándome a Soul Edge. Para cuando las olas nos llevaron a las costas de la India, yo ya no era más que un cadáver. – Cervantes sonrió con malicia antes de seguir narrando su historia. – Pero, un día, un guerrero con aspecto nórdico o germánico nos encontró, y trató de hacerse con la espada. Fue entonces cuando Soul Edge me devolvió a la vida para defenderse. Sin embargo, aquel guerrero era poderoso, y logró arrebatármela...pero yo ya era un zombi inmortal.

- ¿Qué sabes ahora de Soul Edge?

- Sé que ya no me guía instintivamente hacia ella, y eso es extraño. Sin embargo, en mi búsqueda, logré hallar a un poderoso guerrero llamado Olcadan, que tenía información sobre Soul Edge y Soul Calibur, y lo interrogué. Descubrí que fue él mismo quien las creó, que utilizó Soul Calibur para desafiar y vencer a un dios, y que éste, enfurecido, transfiguró la espada para hacerla parecer una normal y corriente.

- Eso ya lo leí en tu diario. – declaró Rock. - ¿Qué más? ¿Qué hay de Soul Edge?

- Descubrió al poco de crearla que era demasiado peligrosa, y se deshizo de ella vendiéndosela a un tipo que estaba muy interesado en ella. Quizás el propio Kunpaetku. – dedujo Cervantes.

- Sí, es posible. – opinó Rock.

- También me habló de un tipo inmortal que busca las dos espadas para conseguir morir, pero como acabas de recordarme, probablemente eso ya lo has leído en mi diario. – ironizó.

- Sí...pero al lado había una anotación que decía "Soul Edge" entre signos de interrogación. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Crees que ese hombre ya la tiene en su poder?

- Así es. ¿Por qué Soul Edge me guió a mí hasta ella tras perderla por primera vez, y no a Astaroth? ¿Y por qué ahora no me lleva consigo? Mi teoría es que busca estar en unas manos lo más poderosas posible. Supongo que yo tengo más poder que Astaroth. Y, siguiendo mi teoría, ahora la espada debe estar en poder de una persona aún más poderosa que yo. – teorizó el zombi. – Alguien inmortal...no un zombi, alguien realmente inmortal...cumple con esa característica.

- ¿Sabes algo más de ese hombre?

- No...Olcadan me dijo que siempre va encapuchado para que no lo reconozcan. Podría ser cualquiera.

- Un momento... – interrumpió el capitán. - ¿Encapuchado?

- Sí. Significa que lleva capucha. – se burló el pirata.

- Una de las veces que desembarcamos en España un hombre encapuchado habló conmigo...

A Cervantes pareció sorprenderle esa afirmación.

- ¡Alan! – llamó Rock.

- ¿Sí, mi capitán?

- Avisa al timonel. Volvemos a tierra.


	76. Capítulo 75: Ayuda inesperada

**Capítulo 75: Ayuda inesperada**

Raphael estaba a punto de abandonar la posada en la que se había detenido.

Llamó al posadero para pagarle. Éste se acercó y Raphael pudo comprobar que tenía un aspecto inusual, sobre todo para la región en la que se encontraban (la actual Ucrania).

Era un hombre de piel negra, con rasgos evidentemente africanos. Su cabeza era completamente calva, tenía una complexión muy musculosa e iba vestido con una túnica estrafalaria, probablemente originaria de su país de nacimiento.

Cuando iba a entregarle el dinero, se miraron por un momento a los ojos y fue entonces cuando ambos pudieron averiguar que el otro estaba poseído por la Semilla Maligna.

- Así que tú también, ¿eh? – dijo el posadero, que tenía una voz grave y profunda.

Raphael no respondió.

- Esto empieza a parecer una maldita plaga. Cada vez veo a alguien poseído con mayor frecuencia. Y eso que estoy seguro de que muchos tratan de ocultarlo.

- Creía que los poseídos apenas podían controlarse. – recordó Raphael.

- Eso no es más que una exageración. El hombre con el que hablaba hace un rato también está poseído, no sé si se daría cuenta. Y como ve, ni él ni yo estamos descontrolados...ni tampoco usted.

- ¿No tiene que ver con la fuerza espiritual de cada uno?

- Claro que sí, claro que sí. – admitió el posadero. – Pero eso no quiere decir que todos aquellos que son más débiles sean incapaces de controlarse. El primer paso es saber a lo que te enfrentas. Si sabes que estás poseído, lucharás por controlarte, y si lo haces, probablemente lo lograrás. El problema es para aquellos que no tienen ni idea de lo que es Soul Edge.

- ¿Qué sabes de la espada? – se interesó Raphael viendo los conocimientos del posadero.

El posadero se sentó junto a él.

- Sé lo que es...me sé la historia...y sé dónde ha sido vista por última vez. – sentenció, sorprendiendo a Raphael.

Raphael reaccionó de inmediato, levantándose sobresaltado.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó sin más.

- Ah, así que la estás buscando. – intuyó el otro. Por primera vez durante la conversación, el posadero sonrió, mostrando una cuidada dentadura tan blanca que resaltaba mucho con el color de su piel, y adornada por un diente de oro que brillaba muy reluciente.

- ¿Dónde? - repitió el francés.

- Está lejos. – advirtió su interlocutor. – Lo último que he oído es que un caballero enfundado en una gran armadura arrasó un poblado en la India...él solo.

- La India...pero la India es enorme, ¿cómo encontraré el lugar adecuado?

El posadero dudó unos segundos y al final respondió:

- Yo te ayudaré.


	77. Capítulo 76: Volver a nacer

**Capítulo 76: Volver a nacer**

Maxi sentía que iba a morir.

Estaba realizando el viaje de vuelta por el desierto en el que se encontraban las ruinas del templo de Kunpaetku, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo en solitario y con menos provisiones.

La única ventaja que tenía el estar solo era que podía desplazarse a mayor velocidad.

Habían pasado unos días cuando logró llegar al final del desierto, donde empezaban a aparecer viviendas y edificios.

Una vez hubo entrado en la civilización, sabedor de que sus fuerzas se agotaban y de que seguramente habría alguien por allí cerca, se dejó caer al suelo y quedó inconsciente.

**...**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el oscuro cielo de la noche salpicado de estrellas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin conocimiento ni dónde estaba, pero seguro que alguien lo había movido, porque estaba mirando hacia arriba y cuando se desplomó lo hizo boca abajo.

Oyó unos murmullos cerca de él e hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de oír lo que decían.

- ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? – preguntó una voz femenina.

- Diría que viene de caminar por el desierto. Lo encontramos justo en la salida de la ciudad, deshidratado y con el cuerpo extremadamente caliente... - respondió un hombre joven. - ¿Cuándo le diste agua por última vez?

- Hace una hora. – contestó ella. - ¿Le doy más?

- Sí, será mejor. – afirmó el otro.

Maxi escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia él, y pronto apareció ante su vista el rostro de una chica joven y guapa, que llevaba con ella una cantimplora llena de agua. Iba a darle a beber de ella cuando se percató de que estaba despierto.

- ¡Está despierto! – exclamó al darse cuenta. - ¡Ha abierto los ojos!

Un joven más o menos de la edad de ella se acercó a donde se encontraban.

- ¿Puedes oírnos? – preguntó a Maxi.

Maxi trató de decir algo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

- ¿Puedes hablar? – insistió el muchacho.

Maxi emitió un suspiro.

- Dale de beber. – ordenó a la chica.

Ella obedeció inmediatamente y el trago le sentó a Maxi como si fuera agua sacada del paraíso.

- Gracias... – acertó a susurrar.

- No hay de qué. – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a preguntar su acompañante.

- Ma...Maxi. – respondió, pero en un tono demasiado bajo como para que lo oyeran.

- ¿Qué?

- Déjalo ya, Kilik. – reprendió la chica. – Debe estar agotado. Cuando se recupere podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras.

El tal Kilik suspiró resignado y asintió.

- Yo soy Xianghua, por cierto. – se presentó. – Estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites, ¿vale?

Maxi no tenía fuerzas para responder, pero sí logró sonreír. En los últimos días había evitado a la Muerte en más de una ocasión, y ahora por fin volvía a sentirse seguro. Sabía que no duraría mucho pero, aún así, sentía que acababa de volver a nacer.


	78. Capítulo 77: Precaución

**Capítulo 77: Precaución**

Heishiro, Taki y las hermanas griegas ya habían emprendido su marcha por el interior del país chino, en dirección a Alemania.

Escoltados por los hombres del primero, avanzaban a paso ligero y constante. Cassandra no paraba de quejarse por sus pies, y al final acabó siendo llevada en brazos por uno de los guerreros, tal y como Heishiro había sugerido en el puerto.

Éste y Taki eran bastante independientes del resto. Andaban a mayor velocidad y conversaban mucho más entre ellos, mientras que las hermanas y los subordinados del japonés caminaban más relajados. Sophitia no abría la boca mas que cuando era estrictamente necesario, mientras que Cassandra trataba de entablar conversación con los apuestos hombres que la rodeaban, pero ellos eran de pocas palabras. "Mucho músculo y poco seso", pensaba la rubia, si bien no lo decía en voz alta para no ofender a nadie.

Pero, además de fuertes, guapos (la mayoría de ellos) y poco inteligentes, los tripulantes de Heishiro también eran amables y corteses. Trataban a las tres damas con mucho respeto y se notaba que tenían una buena educación y un corazón noble. Y es que Heishiro era muy meticuloso a la hora de elegir a sus tropas. Valoraba la fuerza, el coraje y la nobleza. La inteligencia ya la ponía él.

Lo importante era que estaban bien preparados para protegerlos durante el largo viaje que estaban realizando.

**...**

Tras semanas de caminata, aunque a los pies de Cassandra les parecieron siglos, llegaron a la frontera más occidental de China. Allí encontraron una novedad que no habían visto cuando llegaron al país: los controles fronterizos que había instaurado recientemente el emperador de Ming.

Cuando los guardias que vigilaban el paso vieron que se acercaba un grupo bastante numeroso (los hombres de Heishiro eran entre 10 y 15), no dudaron en levantar sus rudimentarias armas de fuego y apuntar con ellas a los que iban por delante (Heishiro y Taki), por precaución.

- Deténganse. – ordenó un guardia montado a caballo, que parecía el de mayor rango entre los que allí se encontraban.

Ellos obedecieron. Los que les seguían se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y los imitaron.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gritó Heishiro.

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. – respondió el jinete con soberbia. – Esto es un control fronterizo, donde tomamos los datos de aquellos que entran o salen del país. Pero para los grupos tan numerosos tomamos medidas...especiales.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó el otro sin comprender.

- Es sólo por precaución. – aclaró el guardia. – Entregadnos todas vuestras armas.

El rostro de Heishiro se vio repentinamente alterado por una ola de furia.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? – preguntó furioso. – No vamos a entregaros nada.

El soldado rió con sorna y se giró hacia sus subordinados.

- Está bien. – dijo sin dejar de reir. - ¡Abrid fuego!

- ¡No! ¡Esperad! – pidió Taki a gritos cuando los guardias aún estaban cargando sus armas. – Haremos lo que pedís.

Heishiro se giró hacia ella con la misma expresión con la que lo hubiera hecho si ella acabase de escupir gusanos por la boca.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – se sorprendió el samurai.

- Si no lo hacemos nos matarán. – contestó ella tajantemente mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces le hizo un guiño cómplice.

Heishiro no lo comprendió, pero suspiró y accedió.

Él depositó su katana a los pies del general, sus hombres hicieron lo propio, Taki se despojo de sus espadas ninja y las hermanas de sus espadas de Hefestos.

- Sophitia, ¿vas a permitir que se queden con las armas de nuestro templo? – susurró indignada Cassandra a su hermana.

- Prefiero eso a que nos maten. – sentenció ella.

Cassandra dio un bufido y, una vez que habían entregado las armas y dicho sus nombres (Heishiro dio uno falso porque sabía que las autoridades de Ming lo buscaban para matarlo), los guardias les dejaron pasar.

Cuando se habían alejado apenas un metro de la frontera, el japonés susurró a la ninja:

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Taki no respondió. Simplemente pareció tropezar y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Au! – chilló. – Me he torcido un tobillo.

Rápidamente, los hombres de Heishiro se giraron hacia ella, pero éste les indicó que se apartaran. Él mismo se agachó a examinar el tobillo de la ninja. Cuando lo hizo, comprobó que llevaba una daga escondida en un zapato y sonrió.

- ¡Eh! – gritó al jefe de los soldados. - ¡Necesito que alguien me eche una mano! ¿Tenéis un médico?

El general lo miró con recelo. Se giró hacia uno de sus subordinados y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que se moviera.

El soldado apuntó su arma hacia el suelo y se acercó hacia ellos. Heishiro se hizo a un lado.

Taki extendió hacia el soldado el pie en el que no llevaba la daga. El hombre lo examinó cuidadosamente y, tras unos segundos, miró a Taki con sospecha.

- A este tobillo no le pasa...

Pero antes de que acabara la frase, Taki le propinó un puntapié y, con una agilidad asombrosa, sacó la daga de su otro zapato, se levantó, agarró al soldado y le puso la hoja del arma en el cuello.

El resto de soldados reaccionaron apuntando sus armas hacia allí, pero el general extendió un brazo para indicarles que no dispararan.

- Soltad las armas y devolvednos las nuestras. – exigió la ninja. – O es hombre muerto.

El general dudó unos segundos y finalmente respondió:

- Está bien, mátalo. Y tú serás la siguiente. Y después el resto de tus amigos.

Taki sonrió burlonamente.

- Lo he intentado por las buenas.

Tras decir esas palabras, todo fue muy rápido.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, rebanó el pescuezo del hombre que retenía y, antes de que el resto de soldados pudiera reaccionar, lanzó la daga al general. El arma dio de lleno en su corazón, para sorpresa de él y de todos, excepto de la propia Taki. El general miró asombrado la herida de su pecho, soltó su propia arma y se dejó caer del caballo con su último suspiro.

Los soldados trataron de disparar a Taki, pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para correr y esquivar las balas.

Entre tanto, Heishiro se apropió del arma del primer soldado muerto y empezó a disparar con ella a diestro y siniestro.

A los pocos minutos, la mayoría de soldados habían muerto y Taki y Heishiro apenas tenían un rasguño.

Cuando solo quedaba uno con vida, soltó su arma y se arrodilló ante Heishiro pidiendo clemencia.

- Por favor, no me mateis. – suplicó. – Puedo unirme a vosotros.

Heishiro lo miró con desprecio y soltó el arma que llevaba, que hacía un rato que se había quedado sin munición. Sin embargo, le hizo un gesto a Taki para que le alcanzara su espada.

La ninja lo hizo y el samurai apoyó la punta de su arma en la barbilla del hombre que suplicaba por su vida, obligándolo a levantar la mirada para cruzarla con la suya.

Heishiro examinó la mirada de aquel soldado, pero no vio rastro de arrepentimiento en ella: sólo odio y miedo.

- Lo siento. – murmuró con tranquilidad. – Es sólo por precaución.

Dicho eso, levantó su katana y, con fuerza, degolló a su víctima.

Con los ojos llorosos, pues aunque solía matar no le gustaba hacerlo, Heishiro limpió la sangre de su espada en las ropas del cadáver.

La devolvió a su vaina y se giró hacia sus aliados, quienes ya habían recuperado también sus armas.

Sus hombres tenían una expresión seria, Taki lo miraba sorprendida y las griegas parecían asustadas.

- Hemos de irnos. – declaró el japonés. – Cuando alguien descubra esto, el imperio Ming tendrá otro motivo más para querer matarme. Mejor que eso ocurra cuando ya estemos lejos.

Sin mirar a ninguno de aquellos a los que se dirigía, emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

Taki suspiró y lo siguió, cosa que pronto hicieron sus hombres.

Las hermanas permanecieron unos segundos contemplando los restos de la masacre, en shock.

- Sophitia... – susurró Cassandra.

- ¿Sí? – respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de los cuerpos.

- ¿Quién es este tío?


	79. Capítulo 78: En China

**Capítulo 78: En China**

Mi-na y Yunsung estaban alucinando.

Cuando se adentraron en el interior de China, la increíble cantidad de gente que allí había los dejó con la boca abierta, ya que en Corea la población era mucho menor.

También les sorprendió que hubiera tantos guardias por las calles. Se preguntaron si era así siempre o había algún motivo especial para que así fuera.

Olcadan volaba muy por encima de sus cabezas, ya que no quería ser visto para no levantar sospechas (no era normal ver búhos volando por las ciudades chinas).

Antes de adentrarse en la civilización, el guerrero ya había dado instrucciones a los jóvenes para que se retiraran a un lugar apartado cuando estuviera a punto de anochecer, y así poder tomar su forma humana sin ser visto. También, debían comprar un abrigo con capucha para que se lo pusiera y así nadie viera su rostro de búho.

Así lo hicieron, y al anochecer habían encontrado un callejón desierto donde Olcadan sufrió su transformación y se puso el abrigo.

Una vez el hombre-búho pudo hablar, Mi-na le preguntó:

- Esto es enorme. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la salida?

- Antes conocía bastante bien esto, pero hace muchos años que no venía y las ciudades han crecido mucho desde entonces. – admitió Olcadan.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – inquirió Yunsung.

- Preguntar. – respondió el hombre-búho como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. – Seguro que alguien puede indicarnos el camino hacia la frontera con Nepal.

Así que durante las siguientes semanas estuvieron siguiendo indicaciones de desconocidos para guiarse hacia el paso entre los países chino y nepalí. Mi-na sugirió preguntar a los guardias, que seguramente podrían informarles con más precisión, pero ni Olcadan ni Yunsung se fiaban de ellos.

Al final, mes y medio después de cruzar la frontera chino-coreana, hicieron lo propio con la que unía China con Nepal, esta vez con mucha más facilidad gracias a que tenían el nombre de Li Long, el general de Ming que les había permitido entrar en el país.

Eso sí, tuvieron que asegurarse de llegar a la frontera de día con Olcadan volando, tal y como había ocurrido cuando llegaron, ya que si los oficiales registraban que había salido del país una persona más de las que teóricamente había dentro, estarían metidos en un buen lío.

En Nepal, Mi-na y Yunsung volvieron a sentirse como en casa, ya que la población allí era similar a la de su país de origen.

Ahora sólo les quedaba averiguar dónde se encontraba el templo Ling-Sheng Su.


	80. Capítulo 79: Peligros en el camino

**Capítulo 79: Peligros en el camino**

Si a nuestros protagonistas anteriores les había supuesto un shock la enorme población china, no es difícil imaginar que a Talim, acostumbrada a vivir en su pequeña tribu, le supuso una sorpresa aún mayor, si cabe.

Además, sus ropas eran causantes de que casi toda la gente la mirara con extrañeza y recelo, cosa que no hacía sentir a Talim nada cómoda.

También tenía que lidiar con los silbidos de algún irrespetuoso joven (y no tan joven), ya que su vestimenta estaba diseñada para el calor del sudeste asiático, por lo que no era muy discreta, y la chica estaba a finales de su adolescencia. De todos modos, ella no entendía lo que significaban, por lo que se lo tomaba como una muestra más de rechazo.

Poco le importaba, pues su única preocupación ahora era encontrar la fuente de maldad que tantos estragos había producido a lo largo y ancho del mundo, para purificarla.

Aún en un lugar tan transitado como el interior chino, su instinto parecía saber hacia donde ir.

Sin embargo, la desconfianza de la gente no sería el mayor problema con el que se las vería Talim en su recorrido por China.

**...**

Uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su travesía, si no el que más, fue cuando una noche, en un camino poco transitado (cosa inusual en China, si bien algo más común de noche y fuera de las ciudades), encontró a un hombre durmiendo en un banco, con pinta de llevar varios días sin comer, y decidió ayudarlo.

Nada más acercarse a él pudo percibir un hedor que era mezcla de alcohol, suciedad y el aliento del vagabundo.

Talim se preguntó si debía despertar a aquel hombre, ya que igual había dormido poco y se despertaría de mal humor.

Decidió que sería mejor dejar algunas provisiones a su lado para que las descubriera al despertar.

Estaba depositando algunas piezas de fruta en el regazo del vagabundo cuando éste pareció notar su presencia y abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Ya estoy muerto? – fueron sus palabras al ver a la chica.

- No diga eso. – respondió ella medio sonriendo, pero con mirada seria.

- Si no eres un ángel, ¿quién eres? – preguntó el otro refunfuñando.

- Sólo una chica que pasaba por el camino. – dijo Talim quitándole importancia a la pregunta.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

- Creí que necesitaría comer. – indicó ella levantando una de las piezas de fruta para que él la viera.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, el hombre abrió los ojos completamente. Sorprendido por la oferta de Talim, se incorporó y recogió la fruta. Miró a Talim a los ojos y ella sonrió para indicarle que podía comer.

Él se llevó la pieza a la boca y acabó con ella en menos tiempo del que le había costado levantarse. Talim no tardó en ofrecerle una nueva, y el vagabundo ya había comido ocho piezas de fruta cuando le dijo a la sacerdotisa que era suficiente.

Cuando acabó de comer, el hombre reparó en el físico de Talim, y allí desapareció su amabilidad.

- Eres hermosa. – declaró, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la chica.

- Gracias. – respondió ella, que era demasiado inocente para imaginar los verdaderos pensamientos de aquel hombre.

Él extendió un brazo y empezó a acariciar con sus sucios dedos uno de los brazos de Talim.

La chica se estremeció, por más de un motivo: la mano del vagabundo estaba fría y llena de suciedad, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa forma y, aunque era muy inocente, era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que si un hombre la tocaba así a esas horas de la noche y en un lugar tan desierto, tenía motivos para tener miedo.

Al principio él la rozaba con delicadeza, pero cada vez lo hacía con más brusquedad, hasta que Talim pensó que ya había permitido demasiado y se apartó de él.

Aquello cambió la expresión del hombre, que pasó de estar embobado con la belleza de la joven a furioso por el rechazo de ella.

- Llevaba tiempo sin comer, pero...aún llevo más tiempo sin estar con una mujer. – declaró el hombre en un tono que aterrorizó a Talim. – Y menos con una tan hermosa.

Talim empezó a alejarse lentamente de él, caminando de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarlo con temor.

- Creo que...debería seguir mi camino. – se excusó ella.

- Me has dado comida por compasión. – replicó él. - ¿Por qué no me ayudas también con mis otras carencias?

Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre se puso de pie, cosa que asustó a Talim, que tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Él corrió hacia ella tan rápido como sus pocas fuerzas le permitieron, mientras ella intentaba levantarse para correr.

No tardó en alcanzarla, momento en que la agarró por los brazos y la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

- Por favor...por favor, no me hagas nada. – suplicó ella llorando.

- Tranquila, preciosa. – susurró él. – No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo pasarlo bien.

Acercó su asquerosa boca a la mejilla de ella y la besó, haciendo que la chica gritara.

Intentó hacer lo mismo en sus labios, pero Talim apartó la cara.

- Así que no vas a colaborar... – dijo el hombre aparentando lástima. – Tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

Talim pataleó para tratar de librarse de él, pero fue inútil.

Cerró los ojos. Ya creía que todo estaba perdido cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

- Suéltala. – gritó con dureza una mujer.

Talim enseguida notó como su agresor se apartaba de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio lo que había disuadido al hombre. Aquella mujer, que tenía rasgos europeos, había apoyado una espada en su cuello para amenazarlo.

Ahora era él quien lloraba suplicando, pidiéndole a la mujer que no lo matara.

- ¿Matarte? Eso sería demasiado aburrido, y acabaría con tu sufrimiento. – espetó la mujer. – Debería hacerte daño...de otra forma.

Apuntó con la hoja de su espada a la entrepierna del hombre. La expresión del hombre se tornó aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡No! – gritó mientras la otra levantaba su arma para herirlo.

Las súplicas del hombre no iban a detener a la mujer. Pero, cuando ya estaba a punto de asestar el golpe, algo sí la detuvo.

- ¡No, no lo hagas! – chilló Talim.

La otra se volvió hacia ella y la miró como si hubiera dicho algo en un idioma desconocido.

- ¿Qué?

- No le hagas daño. Déjalo que se marche. – pidió la sacerdotisa.

- Pero...¿acaso no sabes lo que estaba a punto de hacerte?

- Sí, lo sé. – aclaró la chica. – Pero ahora está indefenso. Aprovecharnos de su debilidad sería rebajarnos a su nivel. La venganza no soluciona nada.

El rostro de la mujer se volvió más serio, lo que demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que la joven acababa de afirmar.

- Además, él estaba desesperado. No tenía nada que llevarse a la boca siquiera. ¿Quién sabe lo que nosotras hubiéramos hecho en su situación?

- Bueno, te ha atacado a ti, así que supongo que tú decides. – reconoció la otra. – Pero creo que eres demasiado buena.

Se volvió hacia el hombre y lo miró como si se tratase de una rata. O peor aún, como si fuese un excremento de rata.

- Márchate. – ordenó.

Él no reaccionó.

- ¡YA! – exclamó.

El hombre se levantó y salió corriendo.

La mujer guardó la espada en su vaina y se acercó a Talim.

- Si vuelves a encontrarte con un hombre así, ya sabes con qué amenazarle. – aconsejó. – Y por favor, ten más cuidado.

- Gracias por ayudarme.

- No hay de qué. En la sociedad actual, si las mujeres no nos ayudamos entre nosotras, ¿qué nos quedaría?

- Bueno, lo cierto es que no estoy muy al tanto de la sociedad actual. – reconoció ella.

- ¿A qué se debe?

- Provengo de una tribu que poco tiene que ver con esta civilización.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Talim.

- Yo soy Setsuka. – se presentó ella. – Y bien, Talim. ¿Por qué has salido de tu tribu para meterte aquí?

Talim quería contarle todo sobre sus sueños, la energía maléfica, y el instinto que guiaba sus pasos. Pero temió que la tomara por loca, así que sólo respondió:

- No lo entenderías.

- Ya... – se resignó la otra, sin insistir.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Por tus rasgos, no pareces ser de este sitio.

Setsuka también tenía su propio pasado que contar. Y es que esta Setsuka es la misma cuyo padre había sido asesinado por Heishiro. La misma Setsuka que había matado a Edgar. Y la misma Setsuka que ahora seguía al asesino de su padre para acabar lo que había empezado.

También quería contárselo a su interlocutora, pero entonces recordó que ella no valoraba positivamente la venganza, por lo que contestó:

- Creo que tú tampoco lo entenderías.


	81. Capítulo 80: Biografía de un viajero

**Capítulo 80: Biografía de un viajero**

- Así que...¿cómo un hombre con rasgos africanos acaba trabajando en una posada ucraniana? – inquirió Raphael a su nuevo acompañante durante su travesía.

- Siempre he vivido en Europa. – respondió su compañero. – Mi familia era de Marruecos, y antes de que yo naciera emigraron a España. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí conocer mundo, así que he recorrido gran parte del continente. Me cansé de viajar y compré la posada hará ocho años. Ahora estoy poseído por esa maldita Semilla, y esperaba a encontrar a alguien como tú con quien pudiera hacer algo para acabar con ella.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar la posada? – quiso saber el francés. – África no es un continente muy rico, y dudo que hayas podido tener un trabajo fijo si has estado viajando por toda Europa.

- Mis padres se enriquecieron durante su estancia en España. Montaron un negocio y lograron el dinero suficiente para darme una vida más que digna. Cuando empecé a viajar, ya habían muerto. – relató el otro.

- Supongo que empezarías por Francia o Portugal. – intuyó Raphael.

- Así es. Comencé mi viaje hacia el norte, es decir, por Francia.Y, realmente, nunca he estado en Portugal. – admitió. – Una vez salí de Francia no volví nunca más.

- Es un país precioso. ¿Estuviste en París?

- Por supuesto. – reconoció. - ¿Cómo podría no haberla visitado?

- La catedral de Notre-Dame quedó preciosa, ¿no es cierto?

- Así es.

- A todo esto, aún no sé cómo te llamas.

- Soy Zasalamel. – respondió el africano.

- Bien, Zasalamel... – prosiguió el francés cambiando la expresión de su cara. - ¿Por qué mientes?

Zasalamel, que estaba caminando por delante de Raphael, se detuvo y lo miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Me has mentido. Por lo menos hay algo de tu historia que no es verdad.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- La catedral de Notre-Dame fue terminada hace unos 15 años. Por tu aspecto, debes tener unos cuarenta y algo. – explicó. – Si empezaste tu viaje con 18 años y lo empezaste por Francia, aún faltaban más de 10 años para que la catedral estuviese acabada. Así que, si nunca más volviste a Francia...¿cómo sabes cómo quedó la catedral?

Zasalamel dudó unos segundos. Finalmente respondió:

- La he visto dibujada en libros. Y llegué a verla en vivo, aunque no estuviera terminada aún.

Raphael no confiaba mucho en su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – dijo el africano sonriendo.

El francés no supo que responder, así que simplemente dijo:

- Te vigilaré de cerca.


	82. Capítulo 81: La pista

**Capítulo 81: La pista**

Cuando el barco de Cervantes, capitaneado ahora por Rock, atracó de nuevo en costas españolas, lo primero que vieron el capitán e Ivy al desembarcar fue al marinero que les había ayudado, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Eeeh! – gritaba mientras se desplazaba por la playa hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó Rock nada más verlo.

El marinero llegó junto a ellos jadeando y les extendió un trozo de papel doblado.

Rock se apresuró a cogerlo.

- ¿Qué es?

- No lo sé. Me lo dio un hombre encapuchado y me dijo que no lo abriera. – respondió el otro respirando con dificultad. – Sólo debía dároslo a vosotros.

Rock miró el papel sin desplegarlo, con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo sabía que volveríamos?

- No lo sé. – repitió.

- Ábrelo, Rock. – pidió Ivy.

El británico bufó receloso y extendió el papel poco a poco.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó retóricamente, y le enseñó lo que había visto a su compañera.

En el papel había dibujado una especie de camino, y a cada tramo había escrita a mano una palabra.

- Toledo, París, Berlín... – leyó ella. – Esto son capitales europeas. Diría que es una ruta a seguir.

Por suerte para Rock, cuya memoria no iba mucho más allá de su vida en América, Ivy leía mucho y era muy culta, por lo que ella había reconocido el significado de las palabras que él no había entendido.

- ¿Una ruta? – preguntó Rock. - ¿A dónde?

Ivy siguió leyendo (esta vez para sí) hasta llegar al final del dibujo.

- La última capital es Nueva Delhi. – concluyó Ivy. – La India.

- ¿Dónde está eso? – quiso saber Rock.

Ivy lo miró a los ojos.

- Lejos. – respondió. – Deberíamos volver al barco y coger más provisiones. Por suerte soy la única que las necesita.

- No sé, Ivy... – dudó Rock. – ¿Y si es una trampa?

- Trampa o no, es la única pista que tenemos. – aclaró la inglesa.

- Tienes razón. – accedió él. – Nos llevaremos a Cervantes. No me fío como para dejarlo solo.

- ¿Crees que llevarlo con nosotros es lo más seguro?

- Alan lo tendrá bajo control. – aclaró. – Tranquila, no permitiremos que te haga daño.

- Gracias. – dijo Ivy sonriendo.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Rock volvió al barco para avisar al resto de la tripulación y recoger provisiones y armas.

Ivy se dirigió hacia el marinero:

- Nos ha ayudado mucho. – agradeció. – Soy una mujer de buena familia. En un banco de Londres tengo una gran cantidad de ahorros. Cuando todo esto acabe, me acordaré de usted.

- No es necesario, señorita. – rechazó el marinero. – Sólo busco ayudar.

- Creo que se lo merece. ¿Tiene familia?

Él asintió.

- Mujer y tres hijos. No somos una familia acomodada, pero tampoco nos morimos de hambre.

- Aún así, seguro que les vendrá bien una ayuda económica.

- Si insiste... – accedió.

- Sinceramente, espero volver a verle. – se despidió Ivy antes de volver hacia el barco.

- ¡Espere! – exclamó el otro.

- ¿Sí? – respondió ella deteniéndose.

- Mucha suerte. – deseó el marinero. – Y si me necesitan, seguiré aquí mismo.

Ivy sonrió y, ahora sí, regresó al interior de la nave de Cervantes.


	83. Capítulo 82: Una herida poco dolorosa

**Capítulo 82: Una herida poco dolorosa**

Una vez Maxi estuvo completamente recuperado, les contó su historia a Kilik y Xianghua, y ellos le contaron a él la suya.

No tardaron en descubrir que su objetivo era el mismo, así que prosiguieron juntos su viaje. Y tampoco tardaron en darse cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de adónde ir.

Kilik y Maxi se llevaban estupendamente. Tenían muchas cosas en común, como que eran muy orgullosos con otros hombres y muy respetuosos con las mujeres.

Raro era el día que no luchaban entre sí para entrenar, mientras Xianghua los observaba entretenida.

Ya que no tenían rumbo fijo, iban a paso relajado, y no avanzaban más de diez kilómetros al día.

Por primera vez desde la muerte del Edge Master, Kilik y Xianghua habían conseguido olvidar sus penurias y volver a ser más o menos felices. Algo similar ocurría con Maxi, que recientemente había perdido a su hermano y toda su tripulación.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser bueno.

Había algo "malo" en que Maxi se hubiera unido a la pareja. Y es que otro de los rasgos que tenía en común con Kilik era su buen gusto respecto al sexo femenino, y no tardó en fijarse en la belleza de Xianghua.

Por suerte, decidió disimularlo y no intentar nada, pues veía a los otros dos muy felices y no se veía con derecho a romper esa felicidad. Aunque claro, ella era tan guapa...pero era mejor alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Lo cierto es que Maxi también era apuesto, y probablemente Xianghua se hubiera fijado en él de no ser porque ya tenía a su novio con ella.

Todo iba con normalidad hasta que, cierto día, ocurrió un accidente.

**...**

Una tarde, mientras Kilik y Maxi combatían y Xianghua los observaba, como de costumbre, el nepalí midió mal un golpe y le hizo al pirata una herida profunda en un costado.

Maxi cayó al suelo dolorido, sangrando, y Kilik enseguida soltó su vara y se agachó a ayudarlo.

- ¡Lo siento! – se excusó enseguida. - ¡No pretendía hacerte daño!

- ¡Aagh! – se quejó el japonés. – Lo sé, no importa.

- ¿Dónde te he dado?

- Debajo de las costillas. Creo que estoy sangrando. – contestó el otro haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero intentando no protestar.

- Xianghua, ayúdame a quitarle la camiseta.

Entre los dos lograron despojar a Maxi de su camiseta, dejando a la vista su musculoso torso, lleno de cicatrices y con una herida profunda en el punto en el que Kilik lo había golpeado.

- Tiene mal aspecto. – opinó Kilik evaluando la herida, arrodillado.

- Te aseguro que desde aquí tiene aún peor pinta. – comentó el herido.

- Xianghua... – llamó Kilik. - ¿Sabrías volver hasta el pueblo sola?

- Eh... – dudó ella. – No...no sé.

Kilik suspiró resignado.

- Está bien, iré yo. Cuida de él. – ordenó.

- Claro. – accedió Xianghua.

Kilik se levantó para marcharse.

- ¡Kilik! – llamó Xianghua.

- ¿Sí?

- No tardes, por favor. – pidió la chica.

- Tranquila. Correré lo más rápido que pueda. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder tiempo, quizá la herida sea más grave de lo que pensamos.

Xianghua bajó la cabeza, pues Kilik no había entendido el porqué de su petición.

- Espero estar aquí en dos horas, más o menos. – calculó Kilik. – Hasta ahora.

Y sin más dilación, salió corriendo por el camino por donde habían venido.

Xianghua miró a Kilik correr hasta que se perdió de vista. Maxi gruñó de dolor.

La chica se agachó para atenderle.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó.

Maxi sonrió.

- Bastante, sí. – aseguró. – Pero créeme, he tenido heridas peores.

- ¿Cómo cuál? – se interesó la china.

- En un combate naval, recibí una puñalada en una pierna. – relató Maxi. – Por suerte, teníamos un buen médico a bordo, o habría muerto.

- ¿Tan grave fue?

- No, me refiero a que ÉL habría muerto. Me hubiera levantado y lo hubiera tirado por la borda por incompetente.

Ambos rieron, aunque Xianghua tenía las tripas algo revueltas.

- Oye, creo que deberías limpiarme la herida. – sugirió Maxi. – Estando aquí al aire libre podría infectarse.

- Tienes razón. – reconoció la chica.

Xianghua se levantó y se dirigió a las provisiones, de donde sacó la cantimplora que usó con Maxi.

Se acercó a Maxi de nuevo.

- ¿Con qué aplico el agua?

- ¿No tenemos nada que esté hecho con un tejido suave?

- No. – se lamentó ella. – Lo único que está hecho de tejido son las bolsas, y son muy ásperas.

- Vaya...

- Espera, tengo una idea. – exclamó.

- ¿Cuál?

Xianghua agarró su camiseta por el borde inferior e hizo amago de quitársela, pero Maxi se apresuró a indicarle con la mano que parara.

- ¡Ey, ey! No es necesario.

- ¿Qué pasa? Es de tejido fino, y no tenemos otra cosa. – explicó. – Además, no hace mucho frío.

- Pero...¿qué diría Kilik?

- Diría que tendrías que hacerte heridas más a menudo. – respondió ella con tono burlón.

Los dos rieron otra vez.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! – aclaró la chica. - ¡Venga, no me importa!

- Si insistes...

La chica se quitó la prenda, quedando la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta únicamente por la ropa interior.

Maxi hizo lo humanamente posible por no mirar, pero en cuanto notó la mojada camiseta de Xianghua esparciendo agua por su herida, no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia ella.

- Puedes mirar, tranquilo. Yo a ti también te estoy viendo.

- Pero...no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber la chica, que lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad.

En ese momento, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Maxi se planteó confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Esa era la razón por la que no era lo mismo, ya que ella no se sentía atraída por él, pero sí ocurría a la inversa.

Sin embargo, la cordura se impuso en la cabeza de Maxi y él sólo respondió:

- Déjalo.

La chica no insistió y continuó limpiándole la herida. Al acabar, dejó la camiseta secándose unos minutos y después volvió a ponérsela.

Tres horas más tarde (para la desesperación de Maxi y Xianghua), Kilik regresó acompañado de un médico, que a su vez llevaba una bolsa con medicinas.

El doctor estuvo tratando la herida de Maxi varios minutos. Finalmente, decretó que si guardaba reposo unas horas estaría como nuevo.

El médico emprendió el camino de regreso al pueblo y los tres amigos pasaron la noche allí.

Al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha sin más inconvenientes.


	84. Capítulo 83: Visita al emperador de Ming

**Capítulo 83: Visita al emperador de Ming**

Todo el mundo dormía en el palacio imperial de Ming.

Incluido el emperador que, una noche más, se había acostado sin recibir noticias acerca del paradero de Soul Edge, la espada que llevaba meses buscando.

El emperador Ming era un hombre muy viejo. Llevaba décadas en el poder.

Antes era un hombre sabio y justo, respetado tanto dentro como fuera de su imperio.

Pero poco a poco, el poder fue corrompiéndolo, y ahora era un hombre despiadado y sin escrúpulos que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir más poder o riqueza.

Ya había hecho ejecutar a varios de sus soldados por su incompetencia. Hacía poco había descubierto que había un traidor entre sus filas, y cuando descubrió que se trataba de Chai Zhang, ordenó su asesinato sin importarle los años que llevaba a su servicio ni que dejara una hija huérfana.

Esa noche, sería especial para él.

Estaba durmiendo solo en su amplia cama (nunca se había casado) cuando notó como alguien le tapaba la boca.

Eso le hizo despertar y, aunque intentó gritar, la mano que le cubría la boca se lo impedía.

- No grite. – ordenó una siniestra voz con calma. – Sólo he venido a ayudarle.

El emperador emitió un sonido de protesta.

- Si me promete que no gritará le soltaré. ¿Lo promete?

El emperador asintió con nerviosismo.

Su agresor lo soltó y por fin pudo girarse para mirarlo, aunque fuera en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, aunque hubieran estado en un desierto a pleno día, no habría podido verle la cara: Iba encapuchado.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo se atreve…?

- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que sé que está buscando Soul Edge, y puedo ayudarle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría? ¿Sabe dónde está Soul Edge?

- No, pero tengo una pista. Alguien la dejó para mí, pero no sé interpretarla. Seguro que usted o alguno de sus soldados sabe.

- ¿Y qué pista es esa?

El encapuchado sacó de sus ropas una pequeña caja cerrada.

- Está aquí.

El emperador miró la caja con recelo.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido evitar a mis guardias? – preguntó cambiando de tema, desconfiado.

El encapuchado sonrió, aunque su interlocutor no pudo verlo.

- De la misma forma que lo haré al salir de aquí.

- ¿Cómo? – insistió el otro.

- Por allí. – indicó el encapuchado señalando a la pared detrás de la cama del emperador.

El emperador giró la cabeza para mirar, pero no había nada raro.

- Allí no hay... – pero se detuvo, pues cuando volvió la cabeza para responder, el encapuchado había desaparecido.

El emperador echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, pero no vio nada.

Rápidamente, se levantó y abrió la puerta para hablar a los guardias que custodiaban el cuarto.

- ¡Guardias! ¡No sé cómo, pero un hombre encapuchado se ha colado en mi alcoba y ha escapado!

Los dos soldados que allí se encontraban se miraron confusos.

- ¡Encontradlo!

- ¿Y qué hacemos con él?

- ¿Vosotros qué creeis? – preguntó con ironía el emperador, dando a entender que debían matarlo.

- A la orden.

Los guardias se marcharon con rapidez.

El emperador cerró la puerta y volvió a su cama, donde aún estaba la cajita que había dejado el encapuchado.

La miró por fuera durante unos segundos, y como no vio nada destacable, decidió abrirla.

Nada más abrirla, un extraño polvo blanco salió humeando de su interior.

A la mañana siguiente, los guardias encontraron el cuerpo inerte del emperador tirado en el suelo y, a su lado, una cajita vacía.

Sin embargo, cuando registraron la caja más a fondo, lograron encontrar un mensaje dentro, escrito en su fondo, que decía lo siguiente:

_"Aquel que siga tras la pista de Soul Edge, pronto hará compañía al emperador"_


	85. Capítulo 84: Tres historias

**Capítulo 84: Tres historias**

Mi-na, Yunsung y Olcadan llegaron a un pequeño pueblo nepalí, donde esperaban encontrar información sobre el templo Ling-Sheng Su, hacia donde se dirigían.

Preguntaron a prácticamente todo el que encontraron, pero nadie sabía nada.

Sin embargo, un transeúnte pudo decirles algo de valor:

- Yo que ustedes iría a buscar al médico del pueblo. Es un hombre culto, seguro que sabe algo sobre el templo ése. – aconsejó.

- ¿Dónde podríamos encontrarlo? – quiso saber Yunsung.

- Vive en una casa a las afueras del pueblo. Recibe allí mismo a sus pacientes, y no le gusta que le interrumpan en su trabajo, así que es preferible que no vayan a esta hora, porque seguramente estará atendiendo a alguien.

Siguiendo el consejo del ciudadano; Mi-na, Yunsung y Olcadan decidieron esperar a que empezara a oscurecer, hora a la que probablemente el doctor tendría menos visitas.

Mientras esperaban, se separaron para curiosear por el pueblo, acordando en reunirse en la plaza central al anochecer.

Mi-na entró en una costurería para mirar vestidos (llevaba meses usando solo tres mudas de ropa diferentes), pero por desgracia no tenía dinero para comprar nada.

Olcadan, como era de día, estaba transformado en búho, así que decidió sobrevolar la zona por si encontraba algo de interés. Lo cierto es que no tuvo suerte, pues lo más interesante que vio fue un rebaño de ovejas pastando.

Y Yunsung decidió que era un buen momento para volver a entrenarse, algo que llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer.

**...**

Así que salió del pueblo por donde habían entrado y se metió en el bosque que bordeaba el camino para no molestar a nadie.

A él sí que le ocurriría algo interesante, aunque seguro que hubiera preferido que no le pasara.

Llevaba unos cuarenta y cinco minutos entrenando cuando escuchó que alguien se movía entre los árboles que lo rodeaban. Al darse cuenta, se detuvo y aguzó el oído.

Desconfiado, levantó su sable para defenderse de cualquier amenaza.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Seas quien seas, te juro que si intentas algo te cortaré el cuello con mi sable.

- ¿Te refieres a MI sable? – preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Cuando Yunsung se dio la vuelta, recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, perdiendo el sable en la caída.

Su agresor recogió el arma y se la enfundó.

- No lo he echado mucho de menos, tranquilo. – dijo el desconocido con tono burlón.

Pero pronto dejó de ser un desconocido para Yunsung, pues enseguida reconoció la voz prepotente de Hwang.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – inquirió el joven desde el suelo.

- ¿Acaso creías que iba a desistir? ¿Que iba a dejar de seguiros?

Yunsung se levantó rápidamente y encaró a Hwang.

- ¿De verdad has recorrido tantos kilómetros sólo para llevar a Mi-na de vuelta? – preguntó Yunsung incrédulo.

Hwang lo miró con desprecio, sin responder a su pregunta.

- Un momento... – se percató Yunsung. – No has venido hasta aquí por Mi-na, ¿verdad? Nos estás siguiendo para llegar hasta Soul Edge.

- Vaya, eres más listo de lo que creía. – reconoció Hwang sin abandonar el tono jocoso. – Es una pena que te haya servido de tan poco.

Hizo una señal con la mano y de entre los árboles salieron los dos secuaces de Hwang, que agarraron a Yunsung por los brazos, inmovilizándolo, y lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas.

Hwang volvió a desenvainar el sable y apoyó la punta de su hoja en la barbilla de Yunsung.

- Vas a alejarte de Mi-na. No vas a volver a verla. Te vas a marchar por donde has venido y no vas a despedirte. – ordenó el mejor alumno del dojo.

- ¿O qué? – contestó Yunsung con descaro.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Yunsung miró a Hwang como si fuera el ser más detestable del planeta.

- Entiéndeme, Yunsung. – pidió Hwang. – Estoy siguiendo órdenes directas del maestro.

- ¿El maestro te ordenó que me mataras?

- Sí, si te negabas a dejar a Mi-na en paz.

- Ella está mucho mejor conmigo de lo que ha estado en su vida. – replicó Yunsung. – No voy a separarme de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, chico?

- Completamente. – aseguró el joven mirándolo con odio.

Hwang suspiró.

- Parece que no vas a dejar que arreglemos esto por las buenas, ¿eh?

Yunsung no respondió, sino que bajó la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

- Está bien. Créeme cuando te digo que no quería llegar a esto. – declaró Hwang, ahora con una expresión más seria.

Miró hacia los árboles que los rodeaban y, cuando vio que no había nadie cerca, finalmente sentenció:

- Matadlo.

**...**

Al anochecer, Mi-na y Olcadan volvieron a la plaza tal y como habían acordado, pero empezaron a preocuparse al ver la tardanza de Yunsung.

- Ese cabeza-hueca seguro que ha perdido la noción del tiempo peleándose contra un árbol. – opinó Olcadan, que ya había adoptado su forma humana con cabeza de búho. – Deberíamos irnos sin él, ya nos alcanzará.

- No sé, Olcadan. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

- ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Algún árbol que se haya querido tomar la revancha? ¿O una oveja cabreada? Este pueblo es inofensivo, Mi-na.

- Ya, bueno, pero no estoy tranquila.

- Está bien, ¿qué te parece si yo voy yendo mientras tú lo esperas?

- Me parece bien. Pero ten cuidado.

- Tranquila. Sé cuidarme por mí mismo.

Con esa frase como despedida, el hombre-búho salió andando a paso ligero hacia la casa del médico.

Mi-na esperó. Diez minutos, media hora, una hora. Yunsung seguía sin aparecer.

Cuando llevaba hora y media esperando (aunque a ella le parecieron tres), algo ocurrió.

Un chico llegó al pueblo corriendo a toda velocidad.

Nada más ver a Mi-na se detuvo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde vive el médico?

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Mi-na, que por la impresión no había podido reaccionar.

- ¡El médico! – chilló el otro. – Estaba entrenando en el bosque con un amigo y le golpeé sin querer. Está herido, y no sé si es grave.

- ¿Y le has dejado solo?

- No, no. Mi novia está con él. – aclaró el chico – Eh, ¿sabes dónde vive el médico?

- Eh, sí. – acertó a responder Mi-na. – Vive a las afueras del pueblo, siguiendo este camino.

Señaló el sendero por donde se había marchado Olcadan.

- Gracias, gracias. – respondió él, y salió corriendo apresurado por el camino.

- ¡Me llamo Mi-na, por cierto! – exclamó ella.

- ¡Y yo Kilik! – gritó él antes de perderse de vista.

**...**

Mientras, Olcadan caminaba a paso firme hacia la casa del doctor.

La vivienda estaba ya a la vista cuando algo lo detuvo.

- ¡Olcadan! – gritó alguien.

El hombre-búho se dio la vuelta, y ante él vio al hombre encapuchado.

- ¡Tú otra vez! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Tengo información sobre Soul Edge. – afirmó el encapuchado.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Olcadan.

- Recuerdas la Catedral Perdida, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí.

- Está bien. Debes olvidar el templo Ling-Sheng Su. Allí ya no hay nada.

- ¿Cómo que ya no hay nada? ¿Edge Master te dijo donde está?

- No me dijo más que a ti.

- Entonces...¿cómo lo sabes?

- Porque el Edge Master está muerto.

- ¿Qué?

Aquella revelación dejó a Olcadan estupefacto. Pocas cosas le sorprendían, pero esa le había pillado completamente desprevenido.

- Encontré su cadáver en uno de mis viajes buscando Soul Edge. – relató el encapuchado. – Pero también encontré algo útil. Al parecer, se dirigía a la Catedral Perdida. Seguro que allí hay algo.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo a averiguarlo, Zasalamel?

- Porque no me atrevo a manipular Soul Edge sin alguien cerca que pueda hacer algo si se descontrolaran las cosas.

Olcadan dudó unos segundos.

- Está bien. Iré.

- Me alegra oirlo. – declaró el encapuchado. – Nos veremos pronto. En la Catedral Perdida.

Y, sin decir nada más, el encapuchado se desvaneció delante de sus propios ojos, aunque Olcadan no pareció sorprenderse.

Durante su camino de vuelta al centro del pueblo, Olcadan se cruzó con un chico que también buscaba al médico, y le indicó el camino.

No tenía ni idea de que ese chico venía desde el mismísimo templo Ling-Sheng Su, y había sido el mejor alumno del Edge Master.


	86. Capítulo 85: Tras la frontera

**Capítulo 85: Tras la frontera**

Desde lo ocurrido en la frontera, la relación entre Heishiro y el resto se hizo algo más tensa.

Sophitia y Cassandra apenas hablaban con él, y Taki lo hacía pero con menos confianza que de costumbre. Ella ya sabía de lo que Heishiro era capaz, pero no se esperaba que matara a un hombre que clamaba piedad.

La situación aún era más incómoda si tenían en cuenta que no sabían a qué país habían cruzado.

Pero no se habían adentrado en la región más de un par de kilómetros cuando, en una zona desierta, encontraron a un hombre encapuchado, de pie, totalmente inmóvil, mirando hacia ellos.

En cuanto lo vio, Heishiro hizo una seña a sus hombres y a las tres mujeres para que se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber Taki.

- Ese malnacido... – contó Heishiro. – Me atacó en la misma taberna en la que nos encontramos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió la ninja. – Si no se le ve la cara.

- Precisamente por eso.

El resto del grupo llegó junto a ellos y vieron lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó uno de los hombres de mayor rango de Heishiro.

- Acabad con él. – ordenó el samurai sin pensarlo.

- Yo que tú no lo haría, Heishiro. – habló el encapuchado desde donde estaba.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por tres razones. La primera, porque será inútil. La segunda, porque si alguien muere aquí hoy, no seré yo. Y la tercera... – el encapuchado calló unos segundos. - ...porque tengo información de Soul Edge.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé dónde puedes encontrarla. – declaró. – Y está mucho más cerca que Alemania, adonde os dirigís. De hecho, está aquí mismo, en la India.

- ¿Estamos en la India? – preguntó de repente Cassandra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Soul Edge está aquí? – repitió Heishiro, ignorando a la griega.

- Así es. – confirmó el otro. – Existe un lugar...se llama la Catedral Perdida. No está muy lejos. Pero no es fácil de encontrar.

Heishiro desenfundó su katana y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo y poniéndole la hoja de su arma en el cuello.

- Nos llevarás hasta allí.

- Eso pretendía. – respondió el encapuchado, que seguía tranquilo a pesar del ataque de Heishiro. – Pero hay una pequeña pega.

- ¿Qué pega? – gruñó el japonés apretando la katana con más fuerza sobre el cuello del encapuchado.

- No podeis venir todos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sólo os llevaré a ti... – señaló a las tres mujeres desde el suelo. – ...y a ellas tres.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Heishiro.

- Largo de explicar.

Heishiro suspiró y se levantó, dejando que el encapuchado hiciese lo propio.

- Está bien.

Se dirigió hacia sus hombres.

- ¡Muchachos! Aquí acaba vuestro trabajo. Regresad al barco y tomad los tesoros de la bodega como vuestro pago.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el de más rango.

- Ya no os necesito. Pero ha sido un placer viajar con vosotros.

- Y tanto... – comentó Cassandra poniéndole ojitos a uno de los hombres de Heishiro.

- Puedes irte con ellos si quieres. – dijo Sophitia, no quedó claro si en serio o en broma.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a decir el encapuchado. – Ella debe venir.

- Tranquilo. No dejaré sola a mi hermana. – contestó Cassandra hablando tan en serio como aún no lo había hecho en todo el viaje.

- ¿Qué haremos para volver a cruzar la frontera? – preguntó uno de los subordinados de Heishiro. – Quizá haya nuevos guardias.

- Os pedirán que entregueis las armas otra vez. Hacedlo. Será la mejor forma de evitaros problemas.

- Está bien. – aceptó el que había preguntado.

- Hasta la vista.

- Buena suerte, capitán.

Los hombres de Heishiro hicieron una reverencia, uno de ellos besó la mano de Cassandra, y volvieron por donde habían venido.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, Heishiro se volvió al encapuchado:

- Llévanos.

El encapuchado hizo algo insólito: Se quitó la capucha. Eso permitió que los demás vieran que era negro, calvo y tenía un diente de oro, además de un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

- Seguidme. – indicó.

Cuando hubieron avanzado unos metros, apareció ante ellos un hombre rubio que tenía el mismo brillo ocular que el hombre ya sin capucha.

- Os presentaré. – se ofreció. – Estos son Heishiro, Sophitia, Cassandra y Taki.

El rubio asintió.

- Él es Raphael. – concluyó.


	87. Capítulo 86: El chico del bosque

**Capítulo 86: El chico del bosque**

Kilik, Maxi y Xianghua continuaron su viaje tras el paso por el pueblo nepalí. Maxi aún necesitaba descansar un par de horas más que de costumbre, por lo que iban a un ritmo todavía más lento.

No se habían alejado mucho del pueblo aún.

Estaban realizando la parada habitual para comer cuando algo ocurrió.

Como de costumbre, Kilik recogía frutas de los árboles (Maxi también lo hacía antes de ser herido) y Xianghua iba preparando las piezas que su novio recogía.

- No soy un minusválido, puedo subirme a un árbol. – se quejaba Maxi. – El médico dijo que en unas pocas horas estaría bien.

- Sea como sea, sigues dolorido. No vas a moverte de ahí. – ordenó Xianghua.

- ¡Bah! Lo que te conté de la puñalada en la pierna era cierto, estuve a punto de morir. Y sin embargo a los dos días ya estaba combatiendo otra vez.

Xianghua lo miró con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, pues no sabía si lo que decía era cierto o una exageración.

- ¿Cómo va eso, Kilik? – quiso saber el japonés.

- No me lo explico... – contestó el otro desde lo alto de un árbol.

- ¿El qué no te explicas exactamente? – preguntó Maxi.

- Estos árboles están prácticamente sin frutas. Y en esta época del año deberían estar repletos.

- Quizá alguien más está recogiéndola – imaginó Xianghua.

- ¿Quién podría ser? – inquirió Maxi, que parecía no apoyar su teoría.

No le dieron más vueltas al tema, y tuvieron que conformarse con repartirse dos manzanas entre los tres.

- Aún tengo hambre. – se quejó Xianghua al acabar de comer.

- No me digas... – ironizó Maxi, que a pesar de su tono burlón la miró con algo de lástima.

- Está bien, me adentraré un poco en el bosque. Tengo que encontrar algo. – propuso Kilik.

- Vale, pero ten cuidado. – pidió la chica.

- Lo tendré. – la tranquilizó Kilik.

El nepalí se levantó y se metió entre los árboles a los que hacía un rato había subido.

Dentro del bosque era muy difícil caminar, pues había mucha vegetación que entorpecía el paso y la visión.

Sin embargo, tras adentrarse algo más de medio kilómetro, Kilik pudo percibir como algo se movía en la copa de un árbol.

Creyó que sería un animal, pero por si acaso decidió preguntar:

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Para su sorpresa, un chico joven saltó desde lo alto del árbol, cayendo de pie.

El joven tenía semblante triste, quizá asustado. Se había quitado la camiseta para usarla como bolsa, donde llevaba bastantes manzanas.

Pero, lo más preocupante de todo, es que tenía las manos llenas de lo que indiscutiblemente era sangre.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kilik.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – replicó el otro con tono insolente.

- Bueno, he preguntado primero, pero no tengo problema en presentarme. Soy Kilik.

- ¿Vienes del pueblo?

- Sí. Bueno, no soy de allí, pero he estado en él los últimos días.

- ¿Por casualidad viste allí a una chica guapa, de pelo castaño, con trenza...?

Kilik pensó y sólo se le vino una persona a la mente:

- Sí, sí. – afirmó. – Hablé con ella, además. Me dijo que se llamaba Mi-na.

El rostro del joven se iluminó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

- Me está esperando. – dijo el chico aliviado, más para sí mismo que para Kilik. – Me está esperando.

- Bueno, estuve allí ayer, igual...

- Oye, tienes que llevarme de vuelta.

- ¿No sabes volver solo?

- Sí, sólo es que...me he desorientado. – reconoció.

- Verás, tengo bastante prisa y...

- Por favor. – pidió el joven.

Kilik meditó sobre ello.

- Bueno, está bien. – aceptó. – Pero antes tendrás que decirme qué haces aquí...y por qué llevas las manos llenas de sangre.

- Eh...bueno, supongo que es lo justo.

- Ah, y también cómo te llamas.

- Yunsung. – respondió. – Soy Yunsung.

- Bien, Yunsung. Yo también viajo acompañado. Te llevaré con mis amigos, comeremos juntos... – al decir eso señaló con el dedo a la fruta que portaba Yunsung. - ...y veremos qué hacemos.

Yunsung asintió y los dos se pusieron en marcha.


	88. Capítulo 87: Lo que le pasó a Yunsung

**Capítulo 87: Lo que le pasó a Yunsung**

Cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos (que le habían puesto para desorientarlo), Yunsung vio que los hombres de Hwang lo habían llevado al interior de un bosque, para poder matarlo sin riesgo a ser vistos. Además, también le habían atado las manos a la espalda.

Hwang no les había seguido. Probablemente había ido al pueblo para encontrar a Mi-na.

Lo cierto era que Yunsung no sabía que sería peor: Que Mi-na se hubiera marchado sin él o que lo estuviese esperando y Hwang la alcanzara.

De todos modos, no le servía de mucho ninguna de las dos opciones, pues estaba a punto de ser ejecutado.

Uno de los soldados de Hwang agarró a Yunsung por el cuello.

- ¿Últimas palabras, chaval?

Yunsung respondió escupiéndole a la cara.

Furioso, el soldado desenvainó su sable y se dispuso a cortarle el cuello al joven, pero el otro lo agarró del brazo para evitarlo.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

- ¿Demasiado? ¿El qué es demasiado?

- ¿De verdad quieres matar a este chico? Hace unos meses era un alumno más del dojo.

- Sí, hace unos meses. Ahora es un desertor que se ha escapado con la hija del maestro.

- ¿Y ése es motivo para matarlo?

- Lo sea o no, son órdenes del maestro. No podemos desobedecerlas.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién te dice que no se lo ha inventado Hwang? Él odia al chico.

- Hwang no es así. – sentenció el otro, aunque no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. – Y ahora, si no quieres matarlo, lo haré yo solo.

- No lo hagas. – pidió su compañero. – No somos unos asesinos. Nuestro trabajo es proteger el dojo, no matar alumnos.

- Matándolo protegemos a la hija del maestro, que es mucho más importante que el dojo.

- ¿Protegerla? – protestó Yunsung. – Ella está bien conmigo. De hecho, por si Hwang no ha tenido la ocurrencia de contároslo, si yo estoy con ella es porque no quería dejarla viajar sola. Vine con ella para protegerla.

- ¡Calla o te corto la lengua! – ordenó el soldado que quería matarlo.

- ¿Por qué no le abandonamos simplemente? – sugirió el que quería salvarle la vida. – Está desorientado, no sabe volver al pueblo. Hwang llegará hasta Mi-na mucho antes que él.

El otro se lo pensó unos segundos, pero enseguida sentenció:

- Eso no es lo que nos han ordenado.

Y, dicho eso, se dirigió a Yunsung con su sable en alto para acabar con él.

Yunsung cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que acabaría con su vida, pero en ese momento escuchó un grito de guerra y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio a los dos soldados enzarzados en una pelea.

Probablemente, el que quería dejarlo vivir se había abalanzado sobre el otro antes de que llegara a matarlo.

El sable del soldado que quería ejecutarlo había caido cerca de Yunsung, y los dos hombres peleaban por el arma del que no quería asesinarlo.

Yunsung se apresuró a acercarse caminando con las rodillas hacia el sable que estaba en el suelo.

Al llegar junto a él, se dio la vuelta y, utilizando el borde afilado del arma, logró zafarse de sus ataduras.

Sin preocuparse de los otros dos, recogió el sable (el suyo se lo había llevado Hwang) y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

No mucho después, notó que era perseguido, por lo que imaginó (con acierto) que el soldado que quería matarlo se había impuesto en la pelea y había matado al otro.

Por desgracia, Yunsung estaba corriendo por el interior del bosque, por lo que no tardó en tropezarse con la raíz de un árbol.

Perdió el sable que llevaba en la caída, y fue mientras iba a recogerlo cuando su perseguidor llegó hasta él.

- Aquí estás.

Yunsung agarró el sable y se giró hacia el soldado. Había decidido que huir no le serviría para nada.

- Así que vas a luchar, ¿eh? – observó el hombre de Hwang. - ¿De verdad crees que un mocoso como tú tiene algo que hacer contra un hombre entrenado durante años?

- Tendremos que comprobarlo. – replicó Yunsung.

El soldado no medió más palabra y se abalanzó hacia él con un grito desgarrador.

Yunsung reaccionó apartándose, por lo que el otro golpeó al aire.

Durante los minutos siguientes, estuvieron intercambiándose golpes que no lograron hacerle más de un rasguño a su contrincante.

Hasta que, en un movimiento que sorprendió a Yunsung, su rival le propinó una patada en el brazo que hizo que su sable se perdiera entre los árboles.

- Ahora no hay nadie aquí para salvarte. – recordó el soldado.

Yunsung empezó a caminar hacia atrás para alejarse de él sin perderlo de vista, hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol.

El soldado le siguió y, cuando llegaron al árbol, rápidamente asestó un golpe con el sable a Yunsung.

Sin embargo, el joven logró apartarse y el sable quedó encajado en el tronco del árbol.

El soldado trató de sacarlo sin éxito, momento que Yunsung aprovechó para darle un puñetazo que acabó con él en el suelo.

Los dos, ya desarmados, forcejearon en el suelo, desplazándose durante la pelea.

Finalmente, los contrincantes llegaron hasta el sable que había perdido Yunsung en primer lugar.

El primero en percatarse de ello fue el soldado, que lo cogió e intentó clavárselo al joven, pero éste logró sujetarle los brazos para impedirlo.

En un determinado momento de la pelea, Yunsung dio un golpe al brazo del otro que provocó que el

sable volviera a alejarse de ellos.

El chico, en lugar de seguir forcejeando, se zafó de su rival y corrió a por el arma.

El otro salió tras él, pero ya había perdido el combate.

Cuando alcanzó a Yunsung, éste ya había recogido el sable y, pillándolo por sorpresa, lo utilizó para cortarle el cuello.

El soldado cayó sin vida al suelo, y parte de su sangre quedó sobre la hoja del arma y el brazo de Yunsung.

El joven, horrorizado al darse cuenta de que había matado a un hombre, soltó el sable homicida y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ese día y parte del siguiente vagó por el bosque, utilizando su camiseta para recoger fruta, hasta que Kilik lo encontró.


	89. Capítulo 88: La lengua de Cervantes

**Capítulo 88: La lengua de Cervantes**

Muchos zombis que pueden hacerse invisibles y una mujer no necesitan muchos recursos, y por lo tanto, son bastante rápidos viajando.

Por eso, a la semana de comenzar su viaje por tierra ya estaban en París, tres días más tarde en Berlín, y semana y media después en Moscú.

Rock e Ivy dirigían la marcha, él por ser el capitán y ella por ser la que mejor entendía el dibujo con la ruta.

Junto a ellos, Alan arrastraba a Cervantes, atado con cadenas.

Y detrás de ellos marchaba el resto de la tripulación zombi.

Cervantes hacía continuamente comentarios insidiosos, del tipo "No teneis ni idea de adónde vais" o "Sabeis tan bien como yo las posibilidades que hay de que todo esto sea una trampa".

Rock llegó a pensar en cortarle la lengua, pero Ivy lo detuvo argumentando que quizá Cervantes aún guardara algo de información.

Aunque lo cierto es que durante el viaje, lo más útil que dijo Cervantes fue un "te recomiendo que te abrigues" que le dijo a su hija cuando estaban adentrándose en Rusia.

Estaban ya en Asia cuando la enésima frase provocadora de Cervantes acabó con la paciencia de Rock, que ordenó a Alan que le cortara la lengua.

- Espera... – pidió Ivy.

- Hazlo, Alan. – ordenó el capitán.

- ¿Está seguro, capitán? – quiso saber Alan, que lo miró dejando claro que no quería hacerlo.

- Completamente. Ahora mismo sólo puede hacernos daño de una forma: Hablando. Así que hay que evitarlo.

- Podrías ponerme una mordaza. – sugirió Cervantes, que a pesar de su tono burlón lo decía en serio.

Rock sonrió irónicamente, e hizo a Alan una señal con el brazo para que procediera.

Alan suspiró y desenfundó un cuchillo.

- Una pregunta, William... – soltó de repente Cervantes.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – gruñó el inglés.

- Tú estabas en el barco en el que maté a tus padres, ¿verdad?

Rock se quedó perplejo, pues no entendía el porqué de la pregunta.

- Sí. – soltó al final.

- Debí matarte cuando pude. – reconoció Cervantes. - ¿Pero sabes lo que lo evitó? ¿Sabes por qué mis hombres no te encontraron?

- Porque no me buscaban, supongo. – replicó Rock.

- Bueno, eso es en parte cierto. – admitió el pirata. – Pero tu padre casi mete la pata antes de morir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Rock mirándolo con furia.

- En la última conversación que tuvo con tu madre, pude oír como decía: "¿Qué será de William?". – contó. – Eso me reveló tu existencia.

Rock escuchaba con atención.

- Pero tu madre fue mucho más inteligente. – continuó. – Y fue lo suficientemente astuta como para responder: "Menos mal que lo dejamos en casa".

Los ojos de Rock empezaban a abnegarse en lágrimas.

- Tu madre te salvó la vida. De no ser por esa frase...por esa mentira...mi tripulación te habría buscado. Te habría encontrado. Y, claro, te habría matado.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – preguntó Rock, que ya estaba llorando.

- Sólo quería que vieras que mi lengua no sólo sirve para hacer daño.

Rock suspiró y se secó las lágrimas con el brazo.

- Amordázalo. – sentenció finalmente.

Cervantes sonrió, justo antes de que Alan le pusiera un trapo como mordaza en la boca.

Y la tripulación continuó su viaje...


	90. Capítulo 89: En busca de Yunsung

**Capítulo 89: En busca de Yunsung**

Mi-na estuvo esperando a Yunsung en la plaza largo rato.

Sin embargo, cuando Olcadan regresó, el joven aún no había aparecido.

- ¿Aún sigues allí? – se sorprendió el hombre-búho al ver que Mi-na seguía donde la había dejado.

- Yunsung no aparece. – dijo ella. – Estoy segura de que le ha pasado algo malo.

- Si te tranquiliza, saldré a buscarlo. – se ofreció Olcadan. – Y si no lo encuentro, cuando amanezca puedo sobrevolar la zona.

Mi-na sonrió ante el ofrecimiento.

- Pero tú tienes que descansar. Seguro que en este pueblo hay alguna posada.

- No sé si podré pegar ojo con esta preocupación en el cuerpo.

- Debes estar agotada. Trata de poner la mente en blanco y el cansancio hará el resto. – aconsejó el hombre-búho.

- Lo intentaré. – respondió ella poco convencida.

- Venga, ve a descansar. – pidió de nuevo Olcadan, que en ese momento hubiera sonreído si tuviera boca y no pico.

- En cuanto encuentres algo búscame, ¿de acuerdo?

Olcadan asintió y la chica se marchó a buscar un sitio donde dormir.

El hombre-búho iba a ponerse en marcha cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Eh, tú!

Olcadan vio que se trataba de un hombre de unos 30 años.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué sabes de Soul Edge? – preguntó acercándose a él.

Al verlo de cerca, Olcadan le reconoció: era el hombre al que dejó inconsciente la noche que conoció a Mi-na y Yunsung.

- Nada que vaya a decirte a ti. – respondió.

- ¿Ah, no? – replicó Hwang desenfundando un sable.

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme por llevar un mísero...?

Se detuvo porque se percató de algo: Ese sable era el que llevaba Yunsung.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese sable?

- De ningún sitio que vaya a decirte a ti. – se burló Hwang.

La reacción de Olcadan fue rápida e imprevista: se abalanzó sobre Hwang, lo tumbó, le arrebató el arma y puso la hoja de ésta sobre su cuello.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – repitió.

Hwang tragó saliva.

- Se lo quité a un hombre. – respondió al fin.

- ¿Hong Yunsung? ¿Ese hombre?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué ha sido de él? – quiso saber Olcadan, que hizo un poco de presión con el sable en el cuello del otro.

Hwang no respondió.

- ¡Contesta! – gritó el hombre-búho.

- Ordené que lo mataran. – reconoció Hwang, desesperado. – Ordené que lo mataran.

La cara de Olcadan estaba cubierta con una capucha para que no se viera su aspecto de búho. Pero si no lo hubiera estado, Hwang hubiera podido ver la ira que desprendían sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – bramó Olcadan.

- Se lo llevaron al bosque. – respondió Hwang, que parecía a punto de llorar.

Olcadan dejó levantarse a Hwang y tiró su sable al suelo.

- Agradece que no soy un asesino.

Y, tras decir eso, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

Sin embargo, como Yunsung estaba en continuo movimiento, no logró encontrarlo y decidió volver al pueblo y buscar a Mi-na. Estaba muy furioso por no haber logrado encontrar al joven.

Preguntando, logró llegar hasta la única posada del pueblo, donde supuso que estaría pasando la noche la chica.

Lo primero que vio al entrar no mejoró su humor: Hwang también estaba allí, bebiéndose una cerveza en el bar de la posada. Por suerte para ambos, pues ninguno quería volver a tener que ver con el otro, Hwang no se percató de que había entrado.

Olcadan preguntó al posadero por Mi-na, y éste le dijo que estaba durmiendo y le dio el número de la habitación.

Subió hasta ella y llamó a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Mi-na! – llamó en voz baja.

Como seguía sin conseguir nada, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar y contarle las novedades al día siguiente.

Por la mañana volvería a ser un búho, así que le pidió al posadero que le dijera a Mi-na en que despertara que se quedara en su habitación.

Él mismo se pidió una habitación en la posada, aunque apenas logró pegar ojo (además de por la preocupación por Yunsung, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama).

**...**

Cuando despertó (o quiso levantarse, pues despertó varias veces a lo largo de la noche) salió volando por la ventana de su habitación y sobrevoló la zona tal y como le había dicho a Mi-na que haría.

Sin embargo, el bosque era más espeso de lo que creía y no logró vislumbrar nada.

Así que tuvo que esperar de nuevo, esta vez a que anocheciera, para al recuperar su forma humana poder hablar con Mi-na.

Antes de la transformación volvió a entrar en la posada por la ventana, pues el posadero no le había visto salir, por lo que si le veía entrar igual sospechaba que algo raro ocurría.

En el preciso instante en el que los primeros rayos de luna atravesaron los cristales de la ventana por la que había entrado y le dieron aspecto humano (o semi-humano) se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Esta vez obtuvo respuesta mucho más fácilmente, ya que al ser aún las primeras horas de la noche Mi-na no estaba durmiendo.

En cuanto Mi-na cerró la puerta de su habitación con los dos dentro, la chica agarró a Olcadan por un brazo y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Olcadan! ¡Me tenías preocupadísima! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Sabes algo de Yunsung?

- Sí...y no. – respondió el otro con gesto triste, aunque por su cara de búho Mi-na no pudo apreciarlo.

- ¿Cómo que sí y no?

- No lo he encontrado. Pero sé lo que le ha pasado.

- ¡Habla!

- Verás...anoche me encontré con ese hombre que estaba con vosotros la noche que os conocí.

- ¿Hwang? – se sorprendió Mi-na. - ¿Hwang está aquí?

- Mucho más cerca de lo que te imaginas. Está en esta misma posada.

- Bueno, eso no importa. – mintió Mi-na, pues la verdad era que por un lado deseaba verlo y por otro no quería que la encontrara. - ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Yunsung?

- Tenía su sable. – contó Olcadan. – Le pregunté cómo había llegado hasta él y...

- ¿Y qué? ¡Dímelo, Olcadan! – suplicó Mi-na desesperada.

- Me dijo que se lo había quitado, antes de ordenar que lo mataran.

Mi-na palideció.

Sin dar tiempo a que Olcadan reaccionara, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó a la recepción, donde encaró al posadero.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cuál es la habitación de Hwang Seong-Gyeong?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿EN QUÉ HABITACIÓN ESTÁ?

- En...en ninguna. – respondió el posadero. – Estuvo aquí anoche, pero ya se ha marchado.

En ese momento Olcadan alcanzó a la chica.

- Mi-na, ¿qué haces?

- Se ha ido. ¡Hwang se ha ido! – chilló ella.

- Tranquila. No creo que esté muy lejos. Él sólo busca dos cosas: A Soul Edge y a ti. Y para encontrar ambas cosas, el modo más fácil es no alejarse mucho de aquí.

- Tienes razón. ¡Pero hay que encontrar a Yunsung ya!

- No podemos hacer nada por él. – admitió Olcadan. – Si está vivo, estoy seguro de que estará buscando el pueblo. Y si no...

- ¡Podría estar herido! Hay que avisar a las autoridades de que lo busquen.

- Si por autoridades te refieres a los cuatro patanes de la comisaría, no creo que sirvan de mucha ayuda. – apuntó el posadero.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se desesperó Mi-na.

- No os apuréis. Llevo en este pueblo toda mi vida. Conozco el bosque. Puedo ayudaros a buscarlo. – se ofreció.

- Sí, eso sería genial. – dijo Mi-na.

- Pero necesito alguien que se quede en la posada.

- Yo lo haré. – aceptó Olcadan.

- Bien. Mejor será que salgamos ya.

Mi-na y el posadero se marcharon rápidamente, y Olcadan se quedó vigilando la posada.

Pero no se había ofrecido sólo por caridad: Estaba seguro de que Hwang no tardaría en volver.


	91. Capítulo 90: La Catedral Perdida

**Capítulo 90: La Catedral Perdida**

- Aquí está, la Catedral Perdida. – dijo Zasalamel.

Ante ellos (él, Raphael, Heishiro, Taki, Sophitia y Cassandra) se hallaba una enorme catedral de piedra, de aspecto muy antiguo, pero conservada en perfecto estado.

- ¿Cómo no hemos visto de lejos un sitio tan enorme? – preguntó Cassandra, aunque esa misma pregunta se estaban formulando todos.

- Por algo la llaman la Catedral Perdida. – contestó Zasalamel como si fuera obvio.

Todos se quedaron mirando la maravillosa fachada del edificio.

- ¿Por qué no me hablaste de este sitio antes? – quiso saber Raphael.

- Era una sorpresa. – dijo el otro divertido.

Los seis se adentraron en la catedral, repleta de vidrieras de colores que iluminaban su interior.

Mientras avanzaban, empezaron las preguntas.

- ¿De qué conoces este lugar? – inquirió Heishiro.

- Viví aquí por un tiempo.

- ¿Aquí? – se extrañó Taki. – ¿Tan lejos de la civilización?

- Me gusta estar solo. – declaró el otro.

- Bueno, dejémonos de historias. – sentenció Heishiro. - ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? ¿Dónde está Soul Edge?

- Debe estar a punto de llegar.

- ¿Cómo que a punto de llegar? – preguntó atemorizada Sophitia.

- Esperad aquí.

Zasalamel siguió avanzando mientras que los demás se detuvieron.

Cuando estuvo bastante alejado de ellos, chasqueó los dedos.

En ese momento y por sorpresa, una jaula se descolgó del techo y cayó atrapando a los otros cinco.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – gritó Heishiro. – ¡Suéltanos!

Cassandra se abrazó asustada a su hermana. Raphael, Taki y Heishiro estaban sorprendidos y furiosos, pero no parecían muy asustados.

- Tranquilos, os soltaré. – aclaró Zasalamel. – En cuanto deje de necesitaros. Y os dejaré sanos y salvos, lo prometo.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – chilló Sophitia.

- ¡Zasalamel! – se escuchó una voz grave y siniestra.

Todos se giraron hacia el lugar del que venía la voz, la entrada. Allí vieron algo terrorífico, que solo Raphael había visto ya: Una armadura de pie, viva, sin nadie dentro. Y en una mano, agarraba Soul Edge.

- ¿Sí, mi señor? – replicó Zasalamel, que apoyó una rodilla en el suelo en signo de reverencia.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – gruñó Nightmare con tono enfurecido.

- Isabella Valentine y William Adams están de camino. Olcadan también se dirige hacia aquí, y con él vendrán Hong Yunsung, Seong Mi-na y, si no me equivoco, Kilik, Maxi y Chai Xianghua.

- ¿Qué hay de Siegfried Schtauffen?

- Estoy seguro de que vendrá sin necesidad de que yo intervenga. – dijo sonriendo Zasalamel.

- Bien. ¿Seguro que no necesitamos a nadie más?

- Seguro, mi señor.

- Si alguien más se acerca, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – ordenó Nightmare. - Y tranquilo...si todo sale bien, pronto estarás muerto.


	92. Capítulo 91: La profecía

**Capítulo 91: La profecía**

Por fin, Rock y su tripulación (que incluía a Ivy, Alan y el prisionero Cervantes), llegaron a la capital hindú, Nueva Delhi.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Rock a Ivy.

- No lo sé. En el dibujo no dice nada más.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- No lo sé, Rock. – repitió la inglesa. – Quizá deberíamos esperar a que aparezca una nueva pista.

- Está bien. – accedió Rock. – Pero espero que no tarde en llegar.

Cervantes trató de decir algo, pero la mordaza hacía que sus palabras fueran ininteligibles.

Alan se dispuso a quitársela pero Rock lo detuvo:

- Déjalo estar. – ordenó.

- Está bien.

Rock miró hacia todos sus tripulantes, como si fuera a dar un discurso.

- Bien, ahora nos detendremos por un tiempo. – comunicó. – Mientras tomo una decisión, podeis...hacer turismo, yo que sé. Pero nada de asustar mortales.

Algunos rieron ante esa orden.

- Alan, tú mantén controlado a nuestro prisionero.

- Sí, mi capitán. – aceptó el hombre de confianza de Rock.

Finalmente, Rock se dirigió a Ivy.

- Tenemos que hablar. – dijo él.

**...**

Ivy y Rock se sentaron en un banco, en una zona por la que apenas pasaba gente.

Eso era un punto a favor, pues Rock estaba invisible (para que nadie viera su aspecto de zombi), y cualquiera que pasase por allí en ese momento hubiera creído que Ivy estaba hablando sola.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Ivy.

- Bueno, antes que nada quería agradecerte todo lo que me has ayudado.

- Oh, no ha sido nada.

- Claro que sí. – insistió Rock. – Sabes tan bien como yo que de no ser por ti aún estaría en la playa tratando de descifrar el dibujo.

- Bueno...me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Y espero seguir siéndolo.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Ivy. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás...quizá sea un inculto, pero si hay algo que tengo es intuición.

- ¿Intuición?

- Sí. Y mi intuición hace que cada vez esté más seguro de que todo esto nos está conduciendo a una trampa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé. – contestó Rock simplemente.

- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí sabiéndolo?

- Sí, porque...estoy dispuesto a caer en esa trampa si puedo lograr algo con ello. – afirmó. – Y sólo quería advertirte para que te marches si quieres.

- ¿Qué?

- Te necesitaba para llegar hasta aquí, Ivy, pero probablemente no te necesite más. Me encantaría que siguieras conmigo, pero no voy a obligarte a correr un riesgo innecesario. Así que tú decides.

Ivy se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, aunque no le hacía falta pensar para tomar su decisión.

Probablemente, si Rock hubiera estado visible en ese momento, le hubiera cogido de la mano y mirado a los ojos.

- Rock, llevo semanas a tu lado. No voy a abandonarte ahora.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

- Me alegra oirte decir eso. – dijo Rock sonriendo, aunque nadie pudiera verlo.

En ese momento Alan llegó junto a ellos.

- Capitán.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cervantes está muy raro. Realmente parece necesitar decir algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "muy raro"?

- No para de balbucear y retorcerse. Creo que deberías dejarle hablar.

Rock suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pirata, seguido de Alan e Ivy.

Se agachó (Cervantes estaba atado de rodillas en el suelo) y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gritó.

Algo muy extraño ocurrió.

Los ojos de Cervantes, que eran blancos completamente en su forma zombi, se tiñeron de negro. Un negro muy siniestro, que parecía irradiar maldad.

Y, tras eso, empezó a hablar con una voz grave que no era la suya:

- _"Soul Edge está a punto de regresar. Más fuerte y poderosa que nunca. Incluso Soul Calibur sucumbirá a su poder. Pronto todos serán esclavos de la espada, tal y como yo lo soy ahora. En menos de tres días, en el Santuario Abandonado, el Mal alcanzará su punto álgido. La Semilla Maligna dominará las almas de todo hombre, mujer y niño. Y Soul Edge encontrará al fin un cuerpo digno de su poder. Soul Edge está a punto de regresar. Más fuerte y poderosa que nunca."_

Al acabar de recitar, los ojos de Cervantes recobraron su color natural y él quedó inconsciente.

Rock, Ivy, Alan y toda la tripulación lo miraban aterrorizados.

Finalmente, Rock fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?


	93. Capítulo 92: Siguiendo el instinto

**Capítulo 92: Siguiendo el instinto**

- Te lo repetiré una vez más, muchacha. No tienes por qué seguirme.

- Pero creo que debo hacerlo. – respondió Talim.

- Ni siquiera te imaginas adónde voy. – replicó Setsuka. – Tu tribu no sería una de esas que cuando les salvan la vida van siguiendo a su salvador hasta poder devolverle el favor, ¿verdad?

- No, nada de eso. – negó la joven. – Además, ese hombre no iba a matarme.

- Ya, bueno, lo que tú digas. Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues?

- Ya te lo he dicho, creo que tengo que seguirte. Es cuestión de instinto.

- ¿Instinto? ¿Te dejas guiar por eso?

- El instinto me llevó hasta donde nos conocimos. ¿Y a ti qué te guía?

- Yo... – Setsuka dudó si responder. - ...yo estoy siguiendo a alguien.

- ¿A quién? – quiso saber Talim.

- Se llama Heishiro Mitsurugi.

- ¿Y por qué lo sigues?

- Tengo que...hablar con él.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Estás haciendo un viaje tan largo para hablar?

Setsuka no respondió.

- ¿De qué lo conoces?

- Él...déjalo, es igual. Insisto en que no deberías seguir conmigo.

- Setsuka, puedes contármelo. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Setsuka, que caminaba delante, se detuvo para mirar a su compañera.

- No, no puedes.

- ¿Tan grave es?

- No creo que te gustase tratar con ese hombre. – aconsejó Setsuka reanudando la marcha.

- ¿Qué cosa tan mala ha hecho para que digas eso?

Setsuka dudó unos instantes y finalmente respondió:

- Mató a mi padre.

La respuesta dejó helada a Talim, que permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, con una expresión entre el asombro y la tristeza.

Setsuka no se detuvo y no volvieron a hablar del tema.


	94. Capítulo 93: Reunión

**Capítulo 93: Reunión**

- Y esa es mi historia. – finalizó Yunsung, que acababa de contarles a Kilik, Maxi y Xianghua todas sus peripecias desde que abandonó el dojo hasta que Kilik lo encontró. - ¿Me llevareis ahora de vuelta al pueblo?

- Sí, claro. – aceptó Kilik. – Pero nosotros también buscamos destruir Soul Edge y, a decir verdad, no tenemos muy claro adónde ir.

- Quizá podríamos ir contigo y los tuyos. – sugirió Xianghua.

- Bueno, no veo por qué no. – dijo Yunsung. – Pero habrá que ver qué opinan Mi-na y Olcadan.

- ¿Qué opinamos sobre qué? – preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Precisamente en ese momento, Mi-na y el posadero llegaban al lugar donde se encontraban.

Nada más verla, Yunsung se levantó sobresaltado.

Mi-na y él se miraron a los ojos durante milésimas de segundo y poco después corrieron el uno hacia el otro para abrazarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Yunsung? – sollozó Mi-na, que estaba a medio camino entre la sonrisa y el llanto. – Me tenías muy preocupada.

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió él.

- Pues claro.

- Verás, Hwang me alcanzó y...

- Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Cómo te libraste de sus hombres?

- Luchando. – resumió él.

Mi-na suspiró.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh?

- Bueno, siento interrumpir tan mágico momento, pero creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha. – opinó Maxi. – Siempre y cuando esteis de acuerdo en seguir el viaje juntos, claro.

- Sí. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Mi-na.

- Bien, entonces volvamos al pueblo. – sugirió el posadero. – Espero que vuestro amigo esté siendo capaz de defenderse a cargo de la posada.

**...**

- No eres capaz de defenderte ni siquiera de mí. – dijo Olcadan a Hwang. - ¿Cómo piensas defenderte cuando estés ante Soul Edge?

Efectivamente, Hwang había vuelto esa noche a la posada, momento que Olcadan había aprovechado para llevarlo a la fuerza a una habitación vacía para mantener una conversación con él.

- ¿Por qué habría de defenderme de una espada? – preguntó Hwang.

- Esa espada no es una cualquiera, muchacho. – explicó Olcadan. – Y es una imprudencia salir en su busca sin saber nada de ella.

- Sí sé algo de ella. Sé que es la espada más poderosa que existe.

- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Hay otra capaz de plantarle cara, pero esa no es la cuestión. No voy a permitir que sigas tu búsqueda. – declaró el hombre-búho. – Y créeme, lo hago por tu propio bien.

- ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? – quiso saber Hwang.

- Ya cargo con el peso de muchas muertes en mi conciencia. No quiero ni una más. – respondió Olcadan.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer si yo sigo buscando la espada?

- Si es decisión tuya, no puedo hacer nada. Pero piénsalo muy bien, porque te aseguro que te va la vida en ello.

Los dos callaron y, en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por ella entraron el posadero, Mi-na, Yunsung, Kilik, Maxi y Xianghua.

- Creí que te había dejado a cargo de la posada. – protestó el dueño del establecimiento.

- Lo siento, tenía algo más importante que hacer. – se excusó Olcadan.

- Bueno, agradece que a estas horas ya no haya mucha actividad por aquí. – dijo el posadero.

Olcadan echó una ojeada y vio a Yunsung.

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, chico.

- Igualmente, Olcadan.

Fue entonces cuando Hwang se percató de que Yunsung estaba allí.

- ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó.

- Por desgracia para ti, sí. – respondió el otro.

Yunsung trató de abalanzarse sobre Hwang, pero Kilik y Maxi lo sujetaron.

Mi-na miraba a Hwang con desdén, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser seguía amándolo.

- Será mejor que sigamos nuestro viaje cuanto antes. – aconsejó Olcadan.

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Mi-na. - ¿Te dijo el médico cómo llegar hasta el templo Ling-Sheng Su?

- ¿El templo Ling-Sheng Su? – saltó Kilik de repente. - ¡Yo vengo de allí!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Mi-na.

- Sí, pero ya no hay nada útil allí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió Yunsung.

- El templo está destruido. – respondió Olcadan por él. – Un conocido mío me lo dijo cuando estaba de camino a casa del médico.

- ¿Un conocido tuyo? – se extrañó Kilik.

- También me dijo hacia dónde debemos ir. – prosiguió Olcadan ignorando la pregunta del otro. – A la Catedral Perdida, en la India.

- Eso no está muy lejos. – observó Mi-na.

- ¿Que no está muy lejos? – exclamó sorprendido el posadero, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

- Bueno, está lejos, pero comparado con lo que ya hemos viajado no es nada. – aclaró la chica.

- Esta noche descansaremos, pero mañana mismo nos ponemos en marcha. – dijo Olcadan.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – preguntó Hwang.

Haz lo que quieras. Pero si quieres un consejo...vuelve a casa.


	95. Capítulo 94: Confiar en el enemigo

**Capítulo 94: Confiar en el enemigo**

- ¿Qué es el Santuario Abandonado?

- Te he dicho que no lo sé.

- Y yo te he dicho que no te creo, Cervantes. – replicó Rock.

- Y si te dijera dónde está, ¿me creerías?

- No, supongo que no. – reconoció el inglés.

- Entonces esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. – evidenció el pirata.

- Tiene razón, Rock. – intervino Ivy.

- ¿Y qué propones? – inquirió el capitán.

- Bueno, todo lo que sé, que no es poco, lo he sacado del mismo sitio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Los libros, evidentemente. – aclaró ella. – Seguro que hay alguna biblioteca en esta ciudad. Allí podré buscar información de ese santuario.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?

- No lo sé, Rock. Podría llevarme minutos o semanas.

Rock suspiró.

- Está bien. Te estaré esperando aquí mismo.

**...**

Ivy no tardó en encontrar la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Sí tardó, sin embargo, en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Tras buscar en más de 30 libros diferentes sobre arquitectura, geografía e historia, al fin logró dar con el nombre "El Santuario Abandonado".

Y lo hizo en uno de los tomos en los que menos información esperaba encontrar, que trataba sobre mitos y leyendas.

El párrafo decía así:

_"El Santuario Abandonado, más conocido por su nombre popular "La Catedral Perdida", es un edificio legendario que dicen que se encuentra en La India. Muchos hablan de su existencia y aspecto: Una catedral enorme, con grandes vidrieras y prácticamente vacía en su interior. Sin embargo, nadie de los que hablan de la Catedral dice haber estado en ella._

_Entonces, ¿cómo se sabe sobre ella? ¿Y cómo es que nadie nunca ha podido encontrarla? ¿Existe o es sólo un lugar de ficción?"_

Ivy quedó muy sorprendida con lo que había leído. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera a serle de utilidad.

O no lo creyó hasta que volvió para contarle a Rock lo que había descubierto. Fue entonces cuando, por sorpresa, Cervantes decidió empezar a soltar información:

- ¿La Catedral Perdida? Habedlo dicho antes. – exclamó el español.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó sorprendido Rock.

- Sí, sí. – afirmó Cervantes. – Pero no la conocía como "Santuario Abandonado".

- ¿Nos guiarás hasta ella? – dijo Ivy.

- Claro... – respondió el otro. - ...siempre y cuando me solteis.

Rock e Ivy se miraron, buscando en el rostro del otro una respuesta a qué debían hacer.

- Es nuestra única opción. – opinó Ivy.

- Sabes que en cuanto tenga la más mínima opción nos la jugará. – contrarrestó Rock.

- ¿Y qué va a hacernos? – preguntó la inglesa. – Lo tendremos controlado, Rock. Además, de todos nosotros yo soy la única que puedo morir. Y no veo por qué iba a matar a su hija sin motivo.

- ¿Estás segura? – inquirió Rock, que no lo tenía nada claro.

- Sí. Estoy segura.

Rock resopló con rabia.

- Está bien. Alan, suéltalo.

El segundo de Rock se dispuso a obedecerle, con algo de mala gana.

Rock se acercó a Cervantes y lo miró a los ojos.

- Te tendré vigilado.


	96. Capítulo 95: La historia de Zasalamel

**Capítulo 95: La historia de Zasalamel**

Heishiro, Taki, Sophitia, Cassandra y Raphael permanecían encerrados en la jaula de la Catedral Perdida. Zasalamel los vigilaba, Nightmare "dormía" (es decir, los pedazos de armadura estaban desperdigados por el suelo) y Soul Edge descansaba sobre una especie de altar.

- No mireis a la espada. – sugirió Raphael. – No os hará bien.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? - preguntó Heishiro.

- Bastante. Y lo sé porque hay algo de la espada dentro de mí. – confesó el francés.

- La Semilla Maligna. – dedujo Taki, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Así es. Por suerte, sé dominarla bastante bien.

- ¿Qué es la Semilla Maligna? – quiso saber Cassandra.

- Es una energía de maldad que estaba contenida dentro de Soul Edge. – contó la ninja. – Sin embargo, alguien la liberó y ahora se expande por todo el mundo dominando las almas de los débiles.

- Y dentro de poco, no sólo las de los débiles. – matizó Zasalamel, que estaba escuchando la conversación desde fuera de la jaula.

La intervención de Zasalamel en la conversación enfureció a Heishiro.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – gritó el samurai.

- Soy Zasalamel. – respondió burlonamente.

- ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto? – siguió preguntando Heishiro.

- Si insistes, te lo diré. Nací en Nigeria. Mi familia era parte de una tribu. Una tribu especializada en dos nobles, a la par que peligrosas, artes: La lucha y la magia negra.

- ¿Magia negra? – se extrañó Sophitia.

- Durante muchos años estuve entrenándome en ambas disciplinas – prosiguió ignorando a la chica. - Con el paso de los años, llegué a ser uno de los tres mejores luchadores del planeta.

- Por eso me doblegaste con tanta facilidad cuando nos encontramos en aquella taberna. – intuyó Heishiro.

- ¿Quiénes son los otros dos grandes luchadores? – inquirió Taki.

- Uno de ellos ya está muerto. Su nombre era Shunsuke Hiyotakashi. Pero era más conocido como Edge Master.

- Sí, es bastante más fácil de pronunciar. – intervino Cassandra.

- Edge Master...he oído hablar de él. – dijo Heishiro. - ¿No es aquel guerrero mundialmente famoso por haber tenido Soul Edge ante sus ojos y no caer en su tentación?

- Así es. – afirmó Zasalamel.

- ¿Y quién es el otro? – preguntó Raphael.

- Se llama Olcadan. Pronto tendreis ocasión de conocerlo.

- Bueno, para serte sincero, la lucha no es lo que más me intriga. Háblanos ahora de la magia negra. – pidió Heishiro.

- La magia negra es un arte muy inusual. Pocas personas en el mundo tienen la capacidad de desarrollarlo, y de esas pocas, una minoría logra obtener resultados notables.

- Supongo que formas parte de esa minoría. – dijo Taki.

- Sí. He llegado a dominar tres ramas de la magia negra. Dos de ellas me están siendo muy útiles en la actualidad. La otra... – se calló unos segundos. - ...ojalá nunca hubiese logrado esa habilidad.

- ¿Cuáles son? – se interesó Raphael.

- Las dos que considero de utilidad son la legilimancia y...

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Cassandra.

- Es la habilidad de leer la mente.

- ¿Leer la mente? – se sorprendió la griega. – ¿Puedes adivinar en qué número estoy pensando y cosas así?

- No funciona así. – explicó Zasalamel. – No puedo saber qué estás pensando. Lo que puedo hacer es leer tu memoria, tus sentimientos...

- ¿Así es como sabes nuestros nombres? – adivinó Raphael.

- Sí. Y también así es como sé qué es lo que más os importa en esta vida. Y he podido utilizarlo para manipularos a mi voluntad.

Zasalamel empezó a señalar con el dedo a los que iba mencionando:

- A ti, Sophitia, no hay nada que te importe más que tus hijos. Por eso amenacé a tu marido con hacerles daño.

- ¿Fuiste tú? – la expresión de Sophitia se volvió más dura.

- Por tu parte, Cassandra, lo que más quieres en este mundo es a tu hermana, por eso no tenía la menor duda de que irías con ella en su viaje.

Las dos hermanas se miraron. Sophitia orgullosa y Cassandra avergonzada, pues la mayor ni se imaginaba que era lo más importante para su hermana menor.

- A ti, Heishiro, te reconcomen las muertes de tus seres queridos. Por eso las utilicé contra ti cuando nos encontramos. Y contra ti, Raphael, la mera mención de tu hija Amy te hizo reaccionar.

- Espera, espera. – le detuvo el aludido. – Hay algo que no entiendo. Si lo que querías era atraernos, ¿por qué al principio tratabas de convencernos de que no fuéramos en busca de Soul Edge?

- Buena pregunta, Raphael. – observó el africano. – Lo cierto es que en un principio creía que no os necesitaba. Mi único objetivo era reunir Soul Edge y Soul Calibur para utilizar sus poderes combinados. Sin embargo, vosotros entorpecíais mi búsqueda, así que traté de persuadiros para que abandonarais, pues no quería mataros.

- Pero si nosotras emprendimos el viaje por tu culpa. – señaló Sophitia.

- Sí, pero ése era un caso aparte. Realmente me interesaba obtener una espada más poderosa que Soul Edge, pues tendría el mismo efecto que Soul Calibur. Sin embargo, es evidente que es imposible crear un arma más poderosa que las dos espadas.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora por qué nos necesitas? – preguntó Heishiro.

- Allí está el quid de la cuestión, Heishiro. Soul Edge hace años que está relativamente en mi poder.

- ¿Relativamente? – se extrañó Taki.

- El pirata Cervantes poseía la espada cuando murió, y tanto su cadáver como Soul Edge fueron arrastrados por la marea a las costas de la India.

- Allí es donde estamos. – recordó Sophitia.

- Sí. Yo llevaba siguiendo el rastro de la espada mucho tiempo, y al fin la encontré en una playa, junto al putrefacto cuerpo de Cervantes. Pero me di cuenta de que mi alma no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poseer Soul Edge sin sucumbir a su voluntad. Así que busqué a alguien que pudiera servir de soporte a la espada saliendo yo intacto. Y no tardé en encontrarlo.

- ¿Quién era? – quiso saber Heishiro.

- Creo que ya has leído algo sobre él. Se llama Siegfried Schtauffen. Su padre era un comerciante alemán que viajaba mucho. Se había instalado ya en la India cuando encontré a Siegfried, noté que era lo suficientemente fuerte y, sin que él se diera cuenta, lo persuadí para que se hiciera con la espada. Soul Edge no tardó en poseer su alma y, desde entonces, trabajo a las órdenes de la espada.

- ¿Trabajas para la espada? – se extrañó Raphael.

- Sí. Por aquel entonces, mi misión era facilitarle vidas humanas para que pudiera alimentarse de sus almas. Pero algo ocurrió: la voluntad de Siegfried resultó ser más poderosa de lo que pensaba, y logró liberarse de la influencia de Soul Edge. Ahora, gracias a un conjuro mío, la espada puede cobrar vida a través de la armadura que Siegfried dejó abandonada. Así es como nació Nightmare.

- ¿Y por qué trabajas para Nightmare? ¿Qué ganas con ello? – preguntó Taki.

- ¿No es evidente? Así puedo saber siempre dónde se halla la espada. Y, llegado el momento...dentro de no mucho...Nightmare me concederá mi mayor deseo.

- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntaron varios de los prisioneros al unísono.

- La muerte. – contestó el nigeriano. – La habilidad que me arrepiento de haber conseguido no es otra que la inmortalidad. Nada ni nadie que yo haya conocido puede matarme. Podeis pensar que es algo bueno, pero creedme, llega un momento en el que todo el mundo quiere descansar en paz.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó curiosa Cassandra.

- Trescientos dieciséis. – respondió Zasalamel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Sigo sin saber qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto. – recordó Raphael. – Ni tampoco cómo te las apañaste para traernos a todos hasta aquí.

- ¿Ah, no lo has adivinado? – se sorprendió. – Con el teletransporte. Esa es la otra habilidad que me proporcionó la magia negra y que me está siendo útil.

Todos se quedaron sin habla. Era demasiada información de golpe.

- En cuanto a vosotros...Como decía, Soul Edge lleva años cerca de mí. Pero Soul Calibur... – el rostro de Zasalamel se ensombreció. - ...no he conseguido encontrarla en todos estos años. Y cuando por fin creí que la tenía, un hechizo que la protegía me impidió hacerme con ella. Y por si fuera poco, la espada cambió de lugar.

- ¿Nos vas a decir de una vez nuestro papel en todo esto? – exigió Heishiro.

- El dios Hefestos, al que Sophitia y Cassandra conocen muy bien, fue quien ocultó y protegió Soul Calibur. No quiso revelarme nada, y cuando lo hizo me tendió una trampa. – contó. – Pero no contaba con mi habilidad de leer la mente. Puedo leer incluso la de los dioses. Y gracias a eso pude averiguar cuál es su criterio para esconder Soul Calibur.

- ¿Cuál? – volvieron a preguntar todos.

- Hay una serie de personas en todo el mundo que reúnen dos cualidades necesarias para portar Soul Calibur: un gran espíritu luchador y un alma en esencia buena. Hefestos decidió que Soul Calibur iría pasando de una de esas personas a otra, cobrando la forma del arma que la persona en cuestión llevase. Supongo que no es muy difícil averiguar quiénes son esas personas.

- Nosotros. – entendió Sophitia.

- Así es. Vosotros y aquellos que aún están por venir.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con nosotros? – quiso saber Cassandra.

- Tres cosas. Primero, averiguar quién tiene la espada en estos instantes. Segundo...¿recordais que dije "por aquel entonces mi misión era facilitarle vidas humanas"?

Los demás asintieron.

- Bien, pues ahora es darle a la espada un cuerpo. Alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su poder, pero no lo bastante como para librarse de él. El elegido será uno de vosotros también.

- ¿Y tercero? – preguntó Taki.

- Como ya he dicho, mi objetivo es morir. Creo que lo único en este mundo capaz de matarme sería la combinación de las fuerzas de Soul Edge y Soul Calibur. Pero ya he dicho que Soul Calibur está protegida por un hechizo que me impide usarla. Se lo impide a todas las personas que albergan el mal en su interior. Por eso también necesito a uno de vosotros que la use para matarme.

- Pero yo estoy poseído por la Semilla. – puntualizó Raphael. - ¿No es entonces imposible que tenga Soul Calibur?

- Teóricamente sí, pero estabas entre los candidatos de Hefestos, así que no puedo fiarme.

- ¿Y cuándo empezará todo? – preguntó finalmente Sophitia.

- Cuando lleguen los que faltan.

En ese momento, la puerta de la catedral empezó a abrirse.

- Que creo que será pronto. – sentenció Zasalamel sonriendo.


	97. Capítulo 96: Batalla entre amigos

**Capítulo 96: Batalla entre amigos**

La puerta terminó de abrirse y en el umbral apareció la musculosa figura de un hombre.

Un hombre con cabeza de búho.

Olcadan se percató de que había varias personas encerradas en una jaula, pero no pareció sorprenderse.

- ¡Aquí estoy, Zasalamel! – gritó.

- Me alegro de verte, amigo. Pero...¿dónde están las personas que te acompañaban?

- ¿De verdad creíste que sería tan tonto como para traerlas hasta aquí para que tú las utilizaras para tus propósitos?

- ¿Qué? ¿No les has traído? – preguntó Zasalamel furioso.

- Sí, los he traído. Pero están a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Les recomendé que permanecieran allí por precaución y parece ser que tenía razón.

- ¡Tráelos ahora mismo! ¡O iré a buscarlos por mi propio pie! – amenazó el africano.

- Tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver. – sentenció Olcadan.

De repente, se escucho una voz grave y malévola que parecía provenir de las paredes:

- _¡Mátalo!_– ordenó. - _¡A él no lo necesitamos! Sólo nos servía para atraer a los demás._

- Pero... – protestó Zasalamel. - ...es mi amigo.

- _¿Y?_

- No quiero matarlo, Nightmare.

- _Cuando tuviste que matar al maestro no te lo pensaste tanto. _– recordó la maléfica voz.

Olcadan no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Al maestro? – repitió. - ¿Tú mataste a Edge Master?

- Ese caso es distinto, Nightmare. – replicó Zasalamel ignorando la pregunta de Olcadan. – Edge Master siempre estuvo más alejado de nosotros. Nunca fuimos verdaderos amigos. ¡Ni siquiera quiso contarnos dónde estaba el templo que construyó!

- Era un buen hombre, Zasalamel. – afirmó Olcadan. – Él fue quien descubrió que de las espadas que creé, había una que era demasiado peligrosa para seguir existiendo. Trató de convencerme de destruirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero fui tan necio que creí que se equivocaba.

- ¿Acaso crees que hubieras podido destruirla de habértelo propuesto? – inquirió Zasalamel. – Te recuerdo que Edge Master se coló en tu casa para hacer el trabajo él mismo, pero ya entonces no fue capaz de acabar con ella.

- Pero fue capaz de resistir la tentación de robarla… – dijo en voz baja Heishiro para sí, que con los demás prisioneros observaba y escuchaba todo lo que ocurría desde la jaula.

- Claro que hubiera podido destruirla, Zasalamel. – prosiguió Olcadan. – Yo tenía algo que Edge Master no: Soul Calibur. Estoy seguro de que con ella hubiera sido capaz de acabar con Soul Edge.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no la destruiste cuándo te diste cuenta de su naturaleza?

- Ya lo he dicho, fui un necio y un insensato. En lugar de destruirla, creí que sería más beneficioso venderla. Y por eso se la vendí a aquel sacerdote, Kunpaetku. Maldito momento. – se lamentó. – De no ser por mí todas las desgracias asociadas a Soul Edge jamás habrían ocurrido.

El rostro de Olcadan, a pesar de estar cubierto de plumas en su totalidad, demostró su tristeza.

- Y por eso ahora necesito destruirla, para enmendar todo el mal que hice. – finalizó.

- Será también sobre mi cadáver, Olcadan. Porque hasta que no combine el poder de las espadas para suicidarme, no podrás tocar Soul Edge.

- ¡Eso que pretendes es una salvajada! – gritó el hombre-búho. – Las consecuencias de unir los poderes de ambas espadas son impredecibles y podrían ser nefastas. ¡Probablemente lo mejor que podemos esperar es que sólo se destruya la catedral y todas las personas que estamos en ella! Pero el riesgo es mucho mayor.

- ¿Y qué? – se burló Zasalamel.

En ese momento, Olcadan estaba tan furioso como nunca lo había estado. A pesar de estar desarmado, si Zasalamel fuera mortal se habría lanzado a asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

- Trae a los que viajan contigo aquí, Olcadan. – ordenó Zasalamel. – No quiero tener que matarte. Te lo digo sinceramente.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo. – afirmó el guerrero.

Zasalamel suspiró y asintió, contrariado.

- Está bien...

Se acercó a la jaula y miró a Raphael.

- Dame tu espada.

- No. – se negó el francés.

Zasalamel no siguió la conversación. Simplemente le propinó un puñetazo a Raphael y se hizo con el arma.

- ¿No vas a oponer resistencia? – preguntó Zasalamel a su ex-amigo.

- Claro que sí.

- No vas armado. – recordó el nigeriano.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo necesito?

Zasalamel sonrió con malignidad, mostrando su diente de oro, aunque lo cierto es que el resto de su rostro no demostraba mucha alegría.

En ese momento, desapareció mágicamente.

Olcadan se puso en guardia preparado para esquivar un golpe desde cualquier dirección, y lo consiguió.

Zasalamel se había materializado a la izquierda del hombre-búho, y éste fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar la estocada que trató de propinarle el otro.

El africano siguió intentando alcanzar al otro, pero Olcadan sabía defenderse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder aguantar así, Olcadan? – preguntó con ironía Zasalamel. – Yo ya sabes que tengo toda la eternidad.

Olcadan ignoró las palabras de su rival, e inesperadamente se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo y haciendo que perdiera el estoque de Raphael.

Zasalamel y Olcadan forcejearon durante minutos en el suelo. (Zasalamel no puede teletransportarse si alguien le está agarrando, y Olcadan lo sabe)

Finalmente, el hombre-búho logró imponerse a su contrincante, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

- ¡Que alguien me dé un arma! – gritó a los de la jaula.

Taki depositó una de sus dagas en el suelo y, con una patada, la alejó hasta donde se encontraban los dos luchadores.

Olcadan la cogió y puso el filo de su hoja sobre el cuello de Zasalamel.

- No puedo matarte, pero aún puedo convertirte en una cabeza sin cuerpo. – recordó.

- ¿Serías capaz de hacerme sufrir así? – preguntó Zasalamel.

Entonces, Olcadan sintió algo a su espalda, y vio que su rival sonreía.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para reaccionar era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pudiera ver nada, la oscura hoja de Soul Edge le atravesó de pecho a espalda.

Nightmare había despertado, había cogido la espada y había atacado al hombre-búho con ella.

Los prisioneros de la jaula estaban paralizados de terror.

Nightmare extrajo el arma del cuerpo de Olcadan, que cayó moribundo sobre el frío suelo de la catedral.

- Qué paradójico. Asesinado por su propia creación. – dijo el oscuro caballero.

- Te recuerdo...Nightmare... – susurró Olcadan con sus últimas fuerzas. - ...que tú no eres...mi única creación.

- Lo sé. – reconoció el malvado ser.

- No te saldrás con la tuya... Nunca podrás con...Soul Calibur.

Y tras decir esas palabras, el corazón de Olcadan dejó de latir.

Nightmare miró el cadáver de su creador con lo que hubiera sido un gesto de desprecio si bajo el yelmo hubiera un rostro humano y se volvió hacia Zasalamel, que estaba aún en el suelo.

- Acaba tu trabajo. Cuanto antes. – ordenó, antes de volver a su letargo.

Zasalamel se acercó arrastrándose hasta el cuerpo de su viejo amigo y le cerró los ojos.

- Descansa en paz.

Zasalamel recogió las armas de Raphael y Taki, que aún estaban tiradas por el suelo, se las devolvió a sus dueños, y después de ello desapareció mágicamente.

Sin duda, acababa de teletransportarse unos dos kilómetros, para traer a la catedral a las personas que Olcadan había dejado atrás.

Cuando el africano se hubo marchado, los prisioneros se miraron entre sí y Heishiro dijo lo que todos estaban pensando:

- Tenemos que hacer algo.


	98. Capítulo 97: Todos juntos

**Capítulo 97: Todos juntos**

- Tarda mucho. ¿Creeis que puede haberle pasado algo malo?

- Sabe cuidarse solo, Mi-na. – opinó Yunsung.

- Iba desarmado. – apuntó Xianghua. – Eso nunca es bueno.

- El maestro no solía necesitar armas para defenderse. – señaló Kilik.

- Y ahora está muerto. – replicó ella con acierto.

- Ya... – reconoció Kilik. – Tienes razón.

- Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarle. – opinó Maxi.

- Nos ordenó tajantemente que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que regresara. – recordó Mi-na.

- Sí, pero no dijo nada sobre qué hacer si no volvía. – matizó el japonés.

- Hagamos una cosa. – sugirió Yunsung. - ¿Qué os parece si algunos avanzamos y otros nos quedamos esperando?

- No sé...podría ser peligroso. – dijo Mi-na.

- Yo creo que deberíamos permanecer juntos. – afirmó Kilik. – Es como más seguros estaremos.

- Pero...

Antes de que Maxi pudiera continuar la frase, un sonido de pasos los interrumpió.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar del que provenían.

Allí vieron algo que no esperaban: Una mujer se acercaba hacia ellos.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Yunsung gritó:

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo soy Ivy. ¿Y vosotros? – contrarrestó ella. - ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí?

- No estoy muy seguro sobre ello. – señaló el coreano. - ¿Tú?

- Venimos en busca de Soul Edge. Para destruirla. – respondió la mujer.

- ¿Venimos? – se extrañó Maxi. - ¿Quién más viene contigo?

En ese momento, casi una veintena de zombis empezaron a aparecerse ante ellos, dejándolos petrificados y provocando el grito de Xianghua.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – gritó asustado Kilik.

- Tranquilos. No van a haceros daño. – informó Ivy. – Aunque yo no perdería de vista a ése.

Señaló al que más viejo parecía de todos los zombis, que llevaba un traje de capitán pirata.

- Bueno, ¿continuamos o nos vamos a quedar de cháchara? – apuró el zombi al resto.

Pero no fue Ivy, ni ninguno de los otros zombis, quien le respondió.

Un hombre que estaba donde hacía unos segundos no había nadie lo hizo por ellos, sobresaltando a todos los presentes:

- Tranquilo, Cervantes. Ya estais cerca.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – exclamó sorprendido el pirata.

- Me llamo Zasalamel. Y tengo lo que buscais, a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Pero, Cervantes, dime...¿por qué los has traído hasta aquí? ¿Acaso no es la espada lo único que te importa en el mundo? ¿Por qué has guiado a estas personas que buscan destruirla?

- No es destruir Soul Edge lo que busco. Mi único objetivo es y ha sido siempre volver a encontrar la espada. Pero la única forma que tenía de llegar hasta ella ahora que sé dónde está era guiando al resto.

- Me alegra oír eso. La profecía que Nightmare te hizo pronunciar funcionó, sin duda. Ah, y el mapa que dejé en el puerto español, claro.

- ¿Profecía? – preguntó confuso Cervantes.

- Si ellos saben que Soul Edge está en la Catedral Perdida es porque tú se lo dijiste.

- ¿Yo? Yo nunca he dicho eso. ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde buscar la espada!

- Claro que no lo sabías. Pero eres un zombi y, lo quieras o no, eso te convierte en instrumento de Soul Edge y Nightmare. La profecía que salió de tu boca en realidad estaba siendo pronunciada por él a través de tu cuerpo.

- Te dije que esto era una trampa, Ivy. – señaló uno de los zombis con aspecto más fuerte, que parecía ser el que los dirigía.

- Sí, es cierto, Rock, era una trampa. – corroboró Zasalamel. – Pero aún así vais a llegar adonde queríais: Hasta Soul Edge.

Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Mi-na y Yunsung parecían no enterarse de la mitad de lo que pasaba.

Rock e Ivy prestaban mucha atención, y el resto de la tripulación escuchaba, la mayoría tratando de decidir a cuál de todas esas personas debían obedecer.

- ¡Escuchadme, zombis! – gritó Zasalamel. – Vuestra supervivencia depende de que Soul Edge esté en buenas o malas condiciones. Si ella desaparece, vosotros desapareceis. Cuanto más fuerte esté la espada, más fuertes estareis vosotros. ¿De verdad quereis ayudar a destruirla?

Esas palabras hicieron meditar a los zombis que eran más partidarios de Rock, y despejaron las dudas de los que se inclinaban más hacia Cervantes.

Al final, Alan e Ivy fueron los únicos apoyos que le quedaban a Rock.

La situación se había ido de las manos.

Cervantes ahora era mucho más dueño de la situación que Rock, pues contaba con la ayuda de Zasalamel y el apoyo de la mayoría de la tripulación.

Por otra parte, Rock contaba con el apoyo de Ivy, Alan y del resto (Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Yunsung y Mi-na), que no entendían casi nada de lo que pasaba pero sabían que las intenciones de Rock eran más nobles.

- Bien. – dijo Zasalamel. – Ahora os guiaré a todos hasta la Catedral Perdida. Allí tenemos mucho que hacer.

Zasalamel comenzó a caminar, y Cervantes y los zombis le siguieron sin dudarlo.

Rock miró a Ivy buscando una respuesta.

Ella sólo dijo:

- No veo otra opción.

Así que siguieron al resto, junto a Alan.

- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir. – opinó Maxi.

- Sí. – coincidió Yunsung.

Finalmente, el grupo entero caminó los dos kilómetros que les separaban de la Catedral Perdida.


	99. Capítulo 98: La batalla final

**Capítulo 98: La batalla final**

Cuando llegaron a la Catedral Perdida se quedaron maravillados por su aspecto exterior.

Ivy, que había visto dibujos y planos de cientos de edificios en los libros que leía, nunca había visto nada igual. Rock, que por haber pasado gran parte de su vida fuera de la civilización ya se sorprendía con muchos edificios normales, tampoco pudo dar crédito a lo que veía.

Cervantes era el único (a excepción de Zasalamel) que ya había estado allí.

- Está tal y como la recordaba. – comentó el pirata.

- ¿De qué conocías este sitio? – preguntó Rock.

- Durante los primeros días que intenté recuperar Soul Edge, mi instinto me llevó hasta aquí. Pero estaba todo vacío.

- No lo estaba. – desmintió Zasalamel. – Por aquel entonces yo vivía aquí. Pero probablemente no estaba en casa.

Hizo una mueca que se asemejaba levemente a una sonrisa.

- ¿Vivías en una catedral vacía? – se sorprendió Cervantes.

- No hay nada que yo necesite, y si lo necesitase podría obtenerlo enseguida. – afirmó el africano.

Zasalamel se adentró en la catedral, y los demás le siguieron confusos por sus enigmáticas palabras.

Cuando se adentraron un poco en el edificio, encontraron un panorama desolador.

Cinco personas estaban atrapadas en una jaula (dos hombres y tres mujeres). Sobre un altar reposaba Soul Edge, que desprendía un aura de maldad. El suelo estaba cubierto por pedazos de armadura.

Y, tirado en el suelo, estaba el ensangrentado cadáver de Olcadan.

Cuando Mi-na lo vio no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor y fue corriendo junto a su cuerpo. Yunsung la siguió, más calmado, pero con un inconfundible gesto de tristeza en el rostro.

La chica lloraba junto al cuerpo inerte de su amigo, y Yunsung apoyaba una mano sobre uno de los hombros de ella para reconfortarla, mientras el resto, que apenas conocían a Olcadan o no lo conocían, miraban la escena con pena. Kilik y Xianghua comprendían sus sentimientos mejor que nadie, pues habían pasado por un dolor similar con la muerte del maestro.

Zasalamel se limitó a permitir que Mi-na y Yunsung permanecieran cerca de los restos del hombre-búho que ya no volvería a volar.

En un determinado momento, las miradas de Heishiro (desde la jaula) y Maxi se cruzaron. Al verse, los dos hicieron ver con un gesto (medio de sorpresa, medio de compañerismo) que se habían reconocido, de cuando estuvieron juntos en las costas chinas.

- _¡Basta de sentimentalismos! _– gritó una siniestra voz que parecía provenir de Soul Edge. – _Zasalamel, empecemos._

El africano se acercó a Yunsung y Mi-na, que seguían junto a los restos de Olcadan.

- Yo también era amigo suyo. – contó. – O lo fui una vez. No teneis idea de cómo os comprendo.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en el cerebro de Mi-na, que se levantó de improviso y empezó a pegar puñetazos en el pecho de Zasalamel, que por su envergadura apenas los sintió.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de nada! – chilló la chica mientras lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, llorando. - ¡Un monstruo como tú jamás sería capaz de amar a alguien!

Zasalamel no trató de defenderse. Lo único que hizo fue responder con calma:

- No soy ningún monstruo, Mi-na. Soy una persona como cualquiera de vosotros. Bueno, quizá ahora no soy muy como vosotros, pero una vez lo fui. – matizó. – Sé lo que es amar a una madre, a una familia. Sé lo que es tener amigos. También sé lo que es enamorarse y he tenido desengaños amorosos. Llegué a casarme, a tener hijos, y a tener nietos.

Mi-na, y todos aquellos que habían faltado a su explicación sobre su inmortalidad estaban perplejos.

- Mi larga larga vida me ha permitido vivir todas esas cosas más de una vez. Esa es la parte buena. Pero la inmortalidad también tiene un lado negativo. – su rostro se ensombreció. – Como te he dicho, amé a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mi esposa, a mis hijos y a mis nietos...y los vi morir a todos. Por culpa de mi absurda obsesión por alcanzar la inmortalidad, ahora no puedo reunirme con todos ellos. Y por eso, Mi-na, estais aquí. Porque vais a ayudarme a volver con mis seres queridos.

Lo cierto es que el discurso de Zasalamel había resultado convincente y conmovedor. Ahora ninguno de los presentes lo veía como antes, y comprendían que también tenía sus motivos para comportarse como lo había hecho.

- Si por mí fuera, os aseguro que yo sería el único de los aquí presentes que no saldría de aquí con vida. Pero me temo que las circunstancias van a ser otras. Sin embargo, cuanto más dispuestos esteis a ayudarme, más posibilidades tendreis de vivir.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Yunsung con los ojos llorosos, más de rabia que de tristeza.

- Lo primero es saber quién de vosotros tiene Soul Calibur. Para ello, el mejor método que se me ocurre es que depositeis vuestras armas y yo utilice Soul Edge para averiguar, con sus reacciones, cuál es el arma correcta.

- ¿De verdad crees que somos tan estúpidos? – gritó Heishiro desde la jaula. - ¿Que vamos a entregarte nuestras armas para que puedas matarnos fácilmente?

- Podría mataros fácilmente también si las conservaseis. Pero esas no son mis intenciones.

- Está bien. – accedió Heishiro. – Pero entonces quiero que seamos nosotros quienes pasemos nuestras armas cerca de Soul Edge.

- Puede ser peligroso. – advirtió Zasalamel.

- Correremos ese riesgo. – exclamó Raphael.

- Gracias por consultar, amigo. – ironizó Cassandra.

- Creo que tiene razón. – opinó Kilik. – Es un riesgo que debemos asumir. Si nos separamos de nuestras armas, estaremos totalmente indefensos y él podrá manejarnos a su voluntad.

- Sï, Kilik tiene razón. – afirmó Maxi. - ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Poco a poco, todos fueron uniéndose a la propuesta.

- Está bien. – concedió Zasalamel. – Pero antes quisiera hablar un momento a solas contigo, Cervantes.

- ¿Conmigo? – se sorprendió el pirata.

- Sí. Tú también tienes un papel en todo esto.

**...**

El africano y el español se alejaron del resto y, unos minutos después, regresaron.

Al volver, Cervantes lucía una sonrisilla maligna que al resto les dio muy mala espina.

- Podemos empezar. – sentenció Zasalamel. - ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

- ¡Yo! – exclamó Heishiro. - ¡Necesito salir ya de esta maldita jaula!

- Tranquilo, no hay problema.

Zasalamel chasqueó los dedos y la cuerda que sujetaba la jaula tiró de ella hasta liberar a los prisioneros.

- Venga, date prisa. – urgió.

Heishiro desenfundó su katana y, decididamente, sin correr pero tampoco despacio, se acercó a Soul Edge.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó cuando estuvo cerca del arma.

- Ante todo, no debes mirar fijamente el ojo de la espada. Si tu alma es fuerte, como creo que es, sufrirás un dolor más allá de tu imaginación.

- ¿Y si no lo es?

- Entonces no sentirás nada...nunca más.

- Comprendo. – dijo Heishiro con rostro burlón, pues no temía a la muerte.

- Debes pasar la hoja de tu espada suavemente sobre la de Soul Edge. Si tu arma es Soul Calibur, algo pasará, aunque no sabría decirte el qué. Yo me alejaría rápido por si acaso. Si no lo es, no pasará nada.

Heishiro asintió y obedeció. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras su espada pasaba sobre Soul Edge, pero más allá de eso, no ocurrió nada extraño.

- ¿Siguiente? – preguntó Zasalamel.

Tras Heishiro; Taki, Kilik, Ivy y Rock procedieron a imitarle, pero ninguno obtuvo resultados.

Era el turno de Sophitia y Cassandra.

La mayor de las hermanas se adelantó, a pesar de las quejas de la menor.

Sophitia procedió con el ritual, con los ojos cerrados. Pensó en su marido y sus dos hijos, que la esperaban en la lejana Grecia...

Salió de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos. Todo seguía igual, así que le cedió el paso a Cassandra.

La menor de las griegas hizo lo mismo que instantes antes había hecho Sophitia, y entonces ocurrió.

Las dos espadas (Soul Edge y la de Cassandra) empezaron a vibrar con fuerza.

Zasalamel contemplaba asombrado lo que ocurría.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Cassandra que podía alejarse cuando Heishiro gritó:

- ¡Destrúyela, Cassandra! ¡Tienes Soul Calibur! ¡Puedes destruir Soul Edge!

Cassandra no sabía qué hacer, e instintivamente miró a su hermana buscando respuesta, pero ésta estaba igual de confusa.

- No lo hagas, Cassandra. Si lo haces os sentenciarás a todos. – gritó Zasalamel.

- ¡Nos va a matar igual! – chilló Heishiro. - ¡Y muchas más personas morirán si no lo haces!

- Piensa en tus sobrinos. – insistió el nigeriano. – Si la destruyes, ellos también morirán.

La chica estaba al borde del llanto. Dos hombres que podrían matarla con un movimiento de espada le decían a gritos que hiciera dos cosas distintas, y a su vez sentía que de ella dependía el destino de la humanidad.

Finalmente, y sin saber muy bien cómo, tomó una decisión.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a enterrar Soul Calibur en las entrañas de Soul Edge.

Pero en cuanto levantó el brazo, escuchó el sonido de un disparo y sintió el fuego atravesando su pecho.

El grito de su hermana le confirmó lo que había pasado, y sin fuerzas se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el frío suelo de la catedral, perdiendo Soul Calibur en la caída. Empezaba a perder la consciencia, pero aún podía respirar.

El resto contemplaban en shock la escena: Sophitia, llorando a mares, se arrodillaba junto a su hermana, que estaba tirada en el suelo con una herida de bala en la espalda.

La primera reacción de la mayoría fue buscar al autor del disparo y no tardaron en encontrarlo: Cervantes apuntaba al punto en el que se encontraban las hermanas, y la boca de su pistola aún escupía humo.

Alguno tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre el pirata para matarlo, pero sabían que no podían.

- Buen trabajo. – le dijo Zasalamel a Cervantes, con tono triste pero tranquilo. – Y gracias.

- No lo he hecho porque me lo pidieras antes. Lo he hecho porque si Soul Edge es destruida, yo muero.

- Lo sé. – replicó el africano. – Bueno, ahora necesito a un voluntario para llevar a cabo la siguiente tarea.

- ¿Voluntario? – chilló Kilik. - ¡No vamos a mover un dedo hasta que Cassandra esté bien!

- Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. – afirmó Zasalamel. – Se desangra. Lo único que podríamos hacer es convertirla en zombi, pero no creo que os guste mucho la idea.

Sophitia, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana, miró a Cervantes y Zasalamel con los ojos llenos de rabia.

- Ayudémosle. – dijo con seguridad, aunque con la voz rasgada por el dolor. – Si lo que quiere es morir...mejor que sea cuanto antes.

**...**

- ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? – quiso saber Yunsung, cuya expresión estaba entre el llanto y la ira.

- Ahora tenemos que darle un cuerpo a Soul Edge. – explicó Zasalamel. – Sólo así tendrá la cantidad de fuerza que necesita para poder matarme. Por suerte para vosotros, si no me equivoco, Siegfried Schtauffen debe estar al llegar. Su cuerpo ya fue poseído una vez por la espada, y mi intención es que vuelva a ocurrir. Sin embargo, si fue lo suficientemente resistente como para librarse de ella, quizá también lo sea para evitar que vuelva a poseerle. Si es así, tendremos que usar a uno de vosotros.

- ¿Y qué nos pasará si somos poseídos por la espada? – inquirió Maxi.

- Para empezar, vuestra conciencia desaparecerá. No tendreis piedad nunca más a la hora de enfrentaros a alguien. Poco a poco, también vuestros sentimientos se borrarán. Por eso Siegfried mató a su padre, porque ya no sentía nada por él ni tenía ningún tipo de conciencia. Matándolo podía conseguir en herencia una gran cantidad de bienes, y él lo hizo sin más. Por supuesto, cuando se libró de la posesión de Soul Edge se percató de lo que había hecho y se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y sentiremos otras cosas como tristeza, alegría o ira? – preguntó Heishiro.

- Sólo ira. Mucha ira. ¿Por qué crees que Siegfried provocó tantas matanzas cuando estaba poseído? ¿Por qué crees que Astaroth, la creación más poderosa que se ha hecho con Soul Edge, se divertía matando gente? La base de Soul Edge es la ira.

- Si Siegfried no viene, yo seré el que actúe como cuerpo. – se ofreció Heishiro.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Taki. – Debes estar bromeando.

- No me queda nada, Taki. Mi padre murió, mi hermano también, y a mi madre no debe quedarle mucho. Lo único que me queda es tristeza. Y con Soul Edge podría borrarla.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a convertirte en un asesino sanguinario sólo por dejar de sentir tristeza? – preguntó Taki.

- Si no lo hago yo, otro tendrá que hacerlo. Y prefiero ser yo antes de que sufra alguien más. Estoy seguro de que todos teneis a alguien que os echará de menos si vuestra conciencia se pierde... Yo no.

- Yo te echaré de menos, Heishiro. – afirmó Taki, que a pesar de no estar llorando (nunca lo hacía), en su rostro se reflejaba claramente la tristeza.

Esa revelación sorprendió al japonés, pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura.

- La decisión está tomada. Lo siento. – se giró hacia Zasalamel. - ¿Cuánto rato esperamos?

En ese preciso instante, las puertas de la catedral comenzaron a abrirse.

- Me temo que nada. – dijo Zasalamel sonriente.

Todos miraron expectantes a la entrada, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el que había llegado no era Siegfried...era Hwang.

**...**

- ¿Hwang? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – chilló Mi-na en cuanto le vio.

Yunsung lo miró con odio y se contuvo, pues deseaba propinarle un puñetazo.

- Mis hombres os han seguido el rastro. – afirmó. – He venido a recogeros y llevaros de vuelta al dojo.

- ¿Tus hombres? Tus hombres están muertos. – recordó Yunsung.

- Había más hombres conmigo que los que tú conociste, aunque viajábamos dispersos para no llamar la atención.

- Te pedimos que volvieras a casa, Hwang. – dijo Mi-na.

- Y a eso me disponía, cuando recibí una carta del maestro. Él también ha descubierto los peligros de Soul Edge y sus órdenes han sido claras: "Tráelos de vuelta cuanto antes".

- ¿Ahora también puedo volver yo? – preguntó Yunsung con ironía.

- Sí. El maestro es un gran hombre y ha comprendido que has viajado muchísimo para proteger a Mi-na. Pero ahora tenemos que volver.

- Lamento interrumpir, Hwang, pero eso no va a ser posible. – intervino Zasalamel.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Ahora mismo, el que manda. Vete por donde has venido, o no tendré más remedio que matarte.

- ¿Matarme? ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

Zasalamel rió.

- Es sencillo. Podría utilizar cualquiera de las armas que hay aquí, pero como no quiero ensuciarme las manos de sangre creo que sencillamente te partiré el cuello.

- Bueno, ¿y cómo harás para pasar por encima de mis hombres?

- ¿Tus hombres? Cuatro soldados mal entrenados no son problema para mí.

- Créeme, están muy bien entrenados. Ah, y nadie ha dicho que sean cuatro...

Hizo una seña con el brazo y lo que ocurrió entonces sorprendió a todos.

Varios hombres empezaron a entrar en la catedral. Yunsung trató de contarlos, pero perdió la cuenta después de contar 17. Dedujo que serían unos 30.

- Vaya...parece que has traído un pequeño ejército.

- El maestro se pone muy serio cuando se trata de su hija. – afirmó Hwang.

- Bueno, entonces me temo que esto es una guerra. – concluyó con una sonrisa. – Cervantes, ¿están tus hombres dispuestos a ayudarnos?

- Por supuesto. – contestó el pirata.

- ¡Pero no es justo! – exclamó Ivy. – Esos piratas no pueden morir.

El rostro de Hwang y el de la mayoría de sus hombres se llenó de terror.

- No he sido yo el que ha comenzado esto. – recordó Zasalamel. – ¡Que empiece la batalla!

**...**

Tras el grito de Zasalamel, la Catedral Perdida se convirtió en el escenario de una cruenta batalla.

Los piratas de la tripulación de Cervantes se abalanzaron salvajemente contra los hombres de Hwang , que aunque en la técnica de la lucha eran iguales o superiores a los zombis, eran mortales.

Por suerte, alguna vez lograban cortarle un brazo o una pierna a alguno de los no-muertos, inhabilitándolos así para seguir luchando.

Zasalamel no se entrometió en la batalla, así como tampoco lo hizo Cervantes.

Sí lo hicieron todos los mortales presentes, a excepción de Cassandra, moribunda, y Sophitia, que no quería separarse de ella.

- ¡Intentad no matar a ninguno de los que eran posibles portadores de Soul Calibur! – ordenó Zasalamel a su ejército zombi. – Los necesitamos vivos.

Esa orden acabó de equilibrar las cosas, pues mientras un bando no podía morir, el otro era más numeroso y gran parte de sus efectivos no iban a ser asesinados por orden de Zasalamel, por no hablar de que la mayoría de mortales eran mejores luchadores que los zombis, y además también contaban con la ayuda de Rock y Alan, que tampoco podían morir.

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba bajo la atenta mirada de Cervantes y Zasalamel, Sophitia luchaba para evitar la muerte de su hermana.

- Sophitia... – susurró Cassandra con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Han llegado los refuerzos. – contestó Sophitia tratando de simular alegría, pero no podía contener las lágrimas. – Los dos bandos se están enfrentando.

- Debes...ayudarles...

- No. – sollozó la mayor. – No voy a dejarte.

- Mi espada... – Cassandra tosió con violencia antes de continuar. – Mi espada puede destruir Soul Edge. Debes...aprovechar un despiste para hacerlo.

- No hasta que te pongas bien... – las lágrimas de Sophitia caían sobre el rostro de su hermana.

- No voy a ponerme bien y lo sabes. – reconoció la menor. – Tienes que volver a casa...a cuidar de los niños...y de tu marido.

Al decir eso trató de reir, pero la poca vida que le quedaba sólo le permitió volver a toser.

- También cuidaré de ti. Como siempre. – sentenció Sophitia.

En ese momento, Cassandra abrió los ojos para mirar a los de su hermana.

- Si quieres cuidar de mí...acabarás con esa espada. Antes de que mueran más inocentes.

- Pero...

- Hazlo por mí, Sophitia. – suplicó Cassandra, que ahora también estaba a punto de llorar.

La mayor rompió en lágrimas, y su llanto se escuchó por encima del entrechocar de las espadas.

- Sabes...siempre he tenido envidia de ti. – confesó la hermana pequeña. – Siempre fuiste la que mejor luchaba, la más sensata, la más lista...y ahora voy a perderme cómo salvas el mundo.

- Yo siempre he tenido envidia de... de la capacidad que tienes para ser libre... – gimoteó Sophitia. - ...de tu sentido del humor...de...

En ese punto, las lágrimas de Sophitia se hicieron más poderosas que su voz.

- No voy a poder salvar el mundo sola, hermanita.

- Estoy segura de que sí... – la contradijo Cassandra. – Puedes con todo y lo sabes.

Sophitia no pensaba lo mismo, pero no tenía ánimos para discutir. A su espalda, se desataba una guerra en la que no sabía ni cuantas personas seguían con vida. Frente a ella, la persona que más quería en el mundo después de su marido e hijos, se desangraba.

- Te quiero mucho, hermana. – dijo la moribunda con un tono casi inaudible.

- Yo también te quiero, Cassy.

La hermana menor esbozó una sonrisa y, en ese preciso segundo, su vida se apagó.

**...**

Si Sophitia se hubiera girado para mirar a la batalla, se habría encontrado con un panorama sangriento: zombis con una pierna arrastrándose por el suelo, cadáveres de hombres de Hwang...y prácticamente todos los vivos tenían alguna herida de mayor o menor gravedad, aunque todos tenían fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Heishiro y Taki causaban estragos entre los rivales. Ya habían amputado más de tres miembros cada uno, y apenas tenían un rasguño.

Raphael no lo hacía mucho peor, aunque él tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza que hubiera sido conveniente poder curar.

Ivy, Rock y Alan colaboraban entre sí; al igual que Kilik, Maxi y Xianghua.

Por otra parte, Yunsung y Mi-na contaban con la ayuda de Hwang.

La batalla seguía su curso hasta que se escuchó la siniestra voz de Nightmare retumbando en las paredes de la catedral.

- _¡ZASALAMEL! Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Quiero un cuerpo ya._

El africano se volvió hacia Soul Edge.

- Me temo que ahora no es buen momento, señor. No creo que nadie esté dispuesto ahora a ofrecer su cuerpo.

- _Usa el de Sophitia. Ahora su alma está demasiado débil para oponer resistencia._

- ¿Pero cree que es el cuerpo adec...?

- _¡HAZLO, ZASALAMEL!_

Zasalamel suspiró.

- Está bien.

Se acercó a la griega, que a pesar de haber sido mencionada por una tenebrosa voz procedente de una espada maligna no había dejado de abrazar el cuerpo de su hermana.

- Levántate, por favor. – pidió el africano a Sophitia.

La mujer ignoró su petición, así que Zasalamel la agarró de la ropa y tiró de ella hacia arriba para ponerla en pie.

Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba: ella le propinó una patada en la cara que, si bien no le hizo mucho daño, lo tumbó.

- No subestimes el alma de una madre. – masculló Sophitia con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Zasalamel se incorporó riendo, si bien no le había sentado bien en la moral que una mujer lo tumbara con tanta facilidad.

- Así que vas a oponer resistencia, ¿eh?

- Tengo una familia por la que luchar. Nunca me rendiré teniendo eso.

- Bueno, te recuerdo que ahora mismo podría ir hasta donde están y acabar con todos ellos.

Esas palabras acabaron con la resistencia de Sophitia, y el gesto de su cara se lo demostró a Zasalamel.

- Así que, si no quieres que lo haga, ofrecerás tu cuerpo a...

Las palabras de Zasalamel fueron interrumpidas por un sonido metálico estruendoso.

Todos los presentes, incluidos los que peleaban en la batalla, se giraron para mirar el lugar del que procedía.

Las puertas de la catedral acababan de ser abiertas de golpe.

Y, ahora sí, se trataba de Siegfried Schtauffen.


	100. Capítulo 99: El despertar de Soul Edge

**Capítulo 99: El despertar de Soul Edge**

- ¡Siegfried! – exclamó Zasalamel, que pareció alegrarse de verle. - ¡Te estábamos esperando!

- ¡Tú! – rugió el alemán con fiereza en cuanto vio al otro. - ¡Tú me metiste en esto!

- Vaya, creí que nunca te darías cuenta. – se burló el africano.

- Pero ahora ya no soy un idiota como en mi más tierna juventud. ¡No volverás a utilizarme nunca más!

- Soul Edge necesita un cuerpo y te quiere a ti. – confesó Zasalamel. – Te sugiero que no intentes oponerte.

La expresión de Siegfried denotaba que aquello no le pillaba por sorpresa. Todos los presentes en la Catedral escuchaban atentos la conversación entre el nigeriano y el alemán, habiendo abandonado sus respectivas peleas.

- Está bien. – dijo Siegfried.

- Una inteligente decisión. – elogió un sonriente Zasalamel, que desde luego no esperaba tan poca resistencia del germánico.

- Pero no cantes victoria. Voy a dejar que Soul Edge entre en mi cuerpo, no que se apodere de mi alma.

Zasalamel estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder impedírselo? No seas ingenuo…

- Esta vez sí. Ya conozco Soul Edge a la perfección, y estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ella. – Siegfried estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Está bien… - concedió Zasalamel sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. – Veamos si es verdad. Acércate.

Siegfried se acercó a paso decidido al altar donde reposaba Soul Edge, y junto al que estaban Zasalamel, Sophitia y el cadáver de Cassandra.

- Creo que ya sabes cómo funciona. – murmuró el siervo de la espada cuando el alemán llegó a su lado.

Siegfried se puso frente a la espada maligna y habló en voz alta:

- Nightmare, ¿me oyes?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Aquí acaba tu historia de terror. Cuando te tenga dentro de mí, voy a permitir que nos destruyan a ambos. Y de una vez por todas, la pesadilla habrá terminado.

Esta vez, sí se escuchó una réplica: una malévola risa que parecía retumbar por todas las paredes de la Catedral.

Sin más dilación, Siegfried extendió su brazo y agarró el mango de Soul Edge.

En cuanto lo hizo, todo empezó a temblar.

- Por fin. – exclamó un radiante Zasalamel.

**...**

Los presentes pudieron fijarse en cómo el cuerpo de Siegfried iba mutando a partir de la mano con la que empuñaba Soul Edge.

Su piel se oscurecía, su dorado pelo se enrojecía y sus ojos se iluminaban con el destello de la maldad.

De pronto, la risa que todavía resonaba por todos los rincones se fue apagando, y fue la boca de Siegfried la que empezó a emitir el sonido.

Fue en ese momento cuando el techo de la Catedral pareció ser arrancado por una fuerza desconocida y sus pedazos salieron volando al infinito cielo…un cielo que se había teñido de color rojo, con nubes negras.

El temblor provocó también que el suelo empezara a resquebrajarse y que el altar donde había estado Soul Edge se rompiera.

Los pedazos de armadura de Nightmare, de repente, fueron fuertemente atraídos hacia el cuerpo de Siegfried y se adhirieron a él. Pronto toda su figura estuvo envuelta por la siniestra armadura, confiriéndole un aspecto similar al de Nightmare, con la diferencia de que la armadura contenía un cuerpo en su interior, por lo que parecía todavía más temible.

Siegfried, o Nightmare, o quien fuera que estuviera dentro, levantó Soul Edge con gesto de victoria.

Inmediatamente, Zasalamel se arrodilló ante él.

Las grietas del suelo se hicieron más profundas, y pronto empezó a haber desniveles entre unas porciones y otras.

En la más elevada de todas, el africano seguía arrodillado ante Nightmare y Soul Edge. Junto a ellos, Sophitia seguía abrazada al cuerpo de su hermana.

En otra se encontraban Rock, Ivy, Cervantes, Raphael y Alan; en una tercera Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Taki y Heishiro; y en la última Yunsung, Mi-na y Hwang, mientras que los hombres de éste y la tripulación zombi estaban repartidos por estas tres últimas.

Nightmare miró hacia su alrededor y, con una voz todavía más tenebrosa que de costumbre, habló.

- ¿Por qué demonios no estais luchando? ¡Matadlos a todos! – ordenó a los piratas, dejando a las claras que el alma de Siegfried no había resistido tanto como él esperaba.

- ¿A todos? ¿También a los posibles portadores de Soul Calibur? – inquirió uno de los zombis.

- ¡Por supuesto!

A partir de ese momento, la pelea volvió a desatarse por toda la Catedral.

- Esperad un momento, señor. – pidió Zasalamel, y entonces se dirigió también a Sophitia. – Tú, recoge Soul Calibur. Utilizad ambas espadas para acabar por fin con mi vida.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que Soul Edge sufra algún daño? – rugió el caballero oscuro, y empezó a reir otra vez.

Zasalamel lo miró, incrédulo. Su rostro era de auténtica desesperación. Sophitia, a su espalda, agarró Soul Calibur del cadáver de su hermana y se levantó a duras penas sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento, Nightmare agarró a Zasalamel de la pechera y lo apartó a un lado, haciéndolo caer a una de las porciones inferiores, quedando cara a cara con una aterrorizada Sophitia.

- Llegó tu fin, ¡Soul Calibur! – bramó, mientras se disponía a atravesar a la griega y su espada con el filo de Soul Edge.

Pero antes de que asestara el golpe mortal, algo ocurrió.

Algo se interpuso entre ambos y recibió la estocada.

Se trataba de Zasalamel, que se había teletransportado desde donde había caído.

Soul Edge había perforado su pecho y rasgado parte de su abdomen, provocando que profiriera un terrible grito de dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie.

- ¡Huye! – le dijo Zasalamel a la griega. – Yo me ocupo de él. ¡Protege Soul Calibur!

La griega le hizo caso y, como pudo, saltó a una de las porciones inferiores, alejándose de Nightmare y Soul Edge. Éste intentaba perseguirla, pero Zasalamel se interponía en su camino.

Sophitia había tenido la mala suerte de caer en la misma porción de terreno donde se encontraba Cervantes, que en su afán de destruir Soul Calibur y proteger Soul Edge, la apuntó con su pistola.

- ¡Quieta ahí, preciosa! – vociferó el pirata con su característica sonrisa maligna.

Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Heishiro y Taki trabajaban juntos para deshacerse de los piratas que tenían ante ellos. También Yunsung, Mi-na y Hwang; y por su lado, Ivy, Raphael, Rock y Alan.

Cervantes iba a apretar el gatillo cuando Rock se abalanzó sobre él, y ambos empezaron a forcejear para hacerse con la pistola del pirata.

Pero aquello dejó en una terrible inferioridad numérica a Ivy, Raphael y Alan, que por circunstancias del combate, se habían quedado solos y rodeados por hasta 10 piratas zombis.

Mientras, Zasalamel y Nightmare seguían peleando, el primero solo con su maltrecho cuerpo, y el segundo con Soul Edge.

- Ríndete ya. – gruñó el portador de la espada maligna. – Sabes que no puedes conmigo.

- ¡Y tú sabes que no puedo morir! – replicó Zasalamel.

En ese momento, el caballero oscuro apoyó la punta de su espada en la nuez del africano.

- ¿Sabes? Tu querido amigo Olcadan me dio una gran idea antes de morir.

Y antes de que Zasalamel pudiera siquiera cambiar el gesto, un rápido movimiento de Soul Edge cercenó su cuello, provocando que su cuerpo cayera inerte a los pies de Nightmare, y que su cabeza, todavía viva, saliera rodando.

Tras decapitar a su siervo, Nightmare volvió a fijar su mira en Sophitia y Soul Calibur, y salió a toda velocidad tras ella.

Taki se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente llamó a Heishiro.

- ¡Mitsurugi! – gritó ella, utilizando el apellido, que era como ella solía llamarlo salvo en situaciones muy concretas.

Cuando él se giró para mirarla, ella le indicó con el dedo la persecución que Nightmare estaba ejerciendo sobre Sophitia.

En ese momento la griega se dirigió corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, que era la porción de Catedral más cercana a la salida.

- ¡Ayúdala a salir de aquí! – ordenó Heishiro a Taki. – Yo me encargo de ese monstruo.

Taki no quería que él asumiera ese riesgo solo, pero sabía que discutirle solo empeoraría las cosas.

En cuanto Sophitia pasó junto a ellos, seguida de cerca por Nightmare, Heishiro se cruzó ante ellos y extendió el brazo hacia la chica, que entendió el mensaje y le cedió Soul Calibur, antes de salir corriendo junto a la ninja.

E instantes después, ambas escucharon como las dos poderosas espadas entrechocaban, en manos de Heishiro y Nightmare.

- ¡Ja! Por fin un rival digno. – sentenció Heishiro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se enfrentaba al poderoso caballero.

**...**

Mientras tanto, las situaciones de inferioridad numérica de nuestros protagonistas aumentaban. Ya no solo se habían quedado en una situación delicada Ivy, Raphael y Alan, sino también Kilik, Maxi y Xianghua tras que Heishiro y Taki asumieran otros quehaceres.

- ¡No vamos a poder! – dijeron simultáneamente Raphael y Maxi, cada uno por su lado.

Ivy y el francés ya sentían demasiado cerca el aliento de la muerte. Fue entonces cuando la inglesa sacó su as en la manga.

- Voy a hacer algo que puede ser peligroso. – avisó la mujer. – Pero es nuestra única opción.

- ¡Adelante! – pidió Raphael, que se defendía como podía de los piratas.

Fue entonces cuando la inglesa apretó un botón en el mango de su espada, la hoja de ésta se dividió en varios pedazos formando una especie de cadena, y el arma pareció cobrar vida propia.

Con un tremendo grito de guerra, Ivy blandió su espada y su mágica hoja se extendió por todas partes. Trozos de metal volaban a alta velocidad alrededor de la inglesa, y pronto todos los piratas que los rodeaban vieron sus miembros amputados por tan imprevisible filo.

Pero, cuando ya todos los enemigos habían sido inutilizados, y Ivy se dispuso a recoger su espada, uno de sus pedazos se tornó traicionero y, antes de que pudiera ser visto, atravesó de abajo arriba uno de los muslos de su dueña, que con un grito de dolor se dejó caer al suelo, llevando las manos a su sangrante herida.

- ¡Ivy! – exclamó Alan al ver caer a su amiga.

- ¡Agh! – se quejó ella. – No, me estoy mareando… Creo que me muero.

Raphael se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Déjame ver, tengo conocimientos médicos… - pidió el francés, que nunca pensó que le fuera a servir de algo la insistencia de su padre en dedicar una parte de su tiempo a la medicina.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la pierna de Ivy.

- Has tenido mucha suerte. Creo que la arteria y la vena femoral no se han roto.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó la inglesa, que ya había cerrado los ojos y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Significa que tienes alguna opción de vivir. Pero hay que parar la hemorragia. Necesito algo que pueda utilizar como torniquete.

- ¿Algo como qué? – quiso saber Alan.

- Un tejido pequeño y elástico con el que pueda hacer un nudo.

- ¿Esto te sirve? – preguntó Ivy.

La mujer buscó en el interior de sus ropas y sacó un trozo de tela que parecía arrancado de un traje, pero que había sido deformado hasta tal punto que tenía aspecto de bolsa.

Raphael lo tomó y lo examinó. En él estaba bordado con hilo dorado el nombre "Cervantes de León".

- Puedo intentarlo. – dictaminó, y se puso manos a la obra.

**...**

Por su parte; Kilik, Maxi y Xianghua estaban en una situación igual de comprometida.

Los tres estaban arrinconados po piratas, que ya habían acabado con todos los hombres de Hwang de la zona.

- ¡Salid de aquí! – pidió de repente Maxi.

- ¿Qué? – respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

- ¡Que os vayais! Yo me encargaré de estos mientras vosotros escapais.

- Pero… ¡te matarán! – chilló Xianghua.

- Lo sé. – reconoció el pirata pacífico. – Pero si os quedais nos matarán a los tres. Y vosotros teneis un futuro juntos. Yo ya he cumplido mi deseo tras la muerte de Astaroth. Ahora podré reunirme con mi tripulación…y con mi hermano.

- Maxi… - suspiró Kilik, que sabía que sería inútil tratar de disuadir a su amigo.

- Sabeis que tengo razón. Vosotros os quereis. Sé que a mí también, pero de una forma muy distinta. Salid de aquí…por vosotros y por mí.

Mientras los tres hablaban y pensaban sobre todo esto, tenían que estar pendientes también de defenderse de las acometidas de los zombis.

- La salida está cerca. – insistió Maxi. – Si correis, llegareis antes de que me maten. Y yo podré distraerlos durante ese tiempo.

Kilik y Xianghua miraron a la referida salida y luego se miraron entre sí. Como tantas veces, hablaron con sus ojos: ninguno de los dos quería abandonar a Maxi, pero ambos sabían que era lo mejor.

- Si alguna vez tengo un hijo llevará tu nombre. – dijo finalmente Kilik conteniendo las lágrimas. – Te quiero, amigo.

- Yo también a ti, camarada. – correspondió el japonés, que también se volvió hacia Xianghua. – Os quiero a los dos.

- Eres un héroe, Maxi. – afirmó la chica, regalándole a su amigo una sonrisa de esas suyas, que reconfortaban el alma en la peor de las situaciones.

Y Maxi fue feliz en el momento que vio a sus dos amigos salir corriendo, agarrados de la mano, hacia la puerta de la Catedral.

Uno, dos…

Los nunchakus de Maxi se desplegaron con fiereza ante la media docena de piratas que lo acosaban. Una puñalada en un costado casi lo hace derrumbarse, pero tenía que seguir.

Tres, cuatro…

Cuando el acero rebanó su espalda supo que su vida se acababa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Kilik y Xianghua abandonar la Catedral.

Y con su último esfuerzo, blandió sus nunchakus para inutilizar al quinto y al sexto zombi.

Esa fue la última heroicidad del pirata de Ryukyu.

**...**

- Por favor, matadme… - pedía una siniestra voz que Kilik y Xianghua escucharon poco antes de abandonar la Catedral.

Confuso, Kilik miró a su alrededor sin ver a nadie, hasta que se percató de la presencia de la cabeza sin cuerpo de Zasalamel en el suelo, cerca de ellos.

- Matadme, como sea, matadme… - pedía la desesperada cabeza, nunca tan lejos de su capucha.

Kilik comprobó que nadie los seguía a él y a Xianghua, por lo que se tomó el tiempo de acercarse a la cabeza.

- Tú mataste al maestro, ¿verdad? – gritó el nepalí con furia.

Ante esa pregunta, la reacción de Zasalamel fue tan sorprendente como aclaratoria: empezó a llorar.

- Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

- Yo también lo siento… - musitó Kilik. – Pero mereces un destino más cruel que el suyo.

Y, ante la atónita mirada de Xianghua, pateó la cabeza haciendo que cayera por una de las grietas abiertas en el suelo. El grito fue desgarrador.

- Kilik… - exclamó una sorprendida Xianghua. – Le has condenado a una tortura eterna…

- No… - corrigió él. – No había forma de matarlo sin destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. No podíamos hacer nada por él… Él se condenó a sí mismo.

Y los dos novios abandonaron la Catedral, abrazados para consolar sus pesares.

**...**

Todavía dentro de la Catedral; Yunsung, Mi-na y Hwang habían tenido más suerte que el resto, pues quedaron en superioridad numérica respecto a los zombis y acabaron logrando inutilizarlos a todos.

Pero no pudieron cantar victoria, ya que en ese momento las maltrechas paredes y columnas de la Catedral empezaron a venirse abajo, poco a poco.

De pronto, un escombro cayó y golpeó a Mi-na en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡Mi-na! – gritaron los dos hombres, apresurándose a ayudarla.

Estaban los dos corriendo hacia ella cuando, sin previo aviso, el suelo se sacudió de una forma más violenta que nunca, lo que unido a la ligera pendiente que formaba la porción de suelo sobre la que se encontraban, provocó que Hwang perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás.

Estaba a punto de caer por una grieta pero consiguió agarrarse por los pelos, aunque como el suelo siguiera temblando pronto iba a caer al abismo que había bajo sus pies.

Efectivamente, un nuevo temblor hizo que los brazos de Hwang resbalaran, pero cuando ya estaba cayendo, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba e impedía que cayera al vacío. Yunsung lo había agarrado por el brazo.

- ¿Me estás ayudando? – preguntó un sorprendido Hwang.

- No soy la clase de hombre que deja morir a un compañero. – replicó Yunsung, que a pesar de su gesto con Hwang, dejaba claro con su tono que seguía sin soportarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Hwang se dio cuenta de que Yunsung valía mucho más de lo que él había pensado. Estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto cuando un nuevo temblor provocó que el trozo de suelo sobre el que estaba Yunsung también empezara a agrietarse, poniendo también en peligro el equilibrio del joven.

- ¡Yunsung! ¿Cómo está Mi-na? – preguntó Hwang, que seguía fuertemente aferrado por su interlocutor.

- Está bien, respira. – respondió él. – No creo que el golpe le deje secuelas.

- Tienes que ir a ayudarla. – pidió Hwang. – Esto se está viniendo abajo.

- Eso será en cuanto te saque de allí. – dijo Yunsung con escaso aliento, luchando por arrastrar a Hwang fuera de la grieta.

- ¡No! Tienes que soltarme. – indicó el otro. – O caeremos los dos.

Yunsung pensó sobre ello. Por un lado, sabía que estaba arriesgando su propia vida, y que desde luego Hwang no lo merecía. Por otro, ya cargaba con la muerte de un hombre a sus espaldas y, desde aquello, no podía dormir tranquilo por las noches. Había sido en defensa propia, pero él se sentía un asesino y quería redimirse.

- No te voy a soltar, Hwang. – sentenció Yunsung. – Además, Mi-na no me lo perdonaría.

- Estás muy equivocado. – replicó el otro. – Si hay alguien a quien Mi-na jamás perdonaría, es a mí. Me he portado fatal con los dos. Y tú siempre la has ayudado.

Otro temblor. Yunsung empezó a resbalar. Estaba a punto de caer él también.

- Tómate esto como mi forma de pedir disculpas. – finalizó el mayor de los dos.

Y antes de que el joven pudiera preguntarse siquiera a qué se refería, Hwang desenvainó su sable con la mano que tenía libre y, en un rápido movimiento, lo utilizó para cortar su otro brazo, aquel que sujetaba Yunsung.

Horrorizado, el chico contempló como Hwang caía al vacío, y en un acto reflejo soltó los restos de su brazo, que cayeron con él. Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para permanecer en shock, pues un nuevo temblor lo obligó a moverse para no seguir el mismo camino que el otro.

Consiguió escapar del desmoronamiento a sus pies y, una vez a salvo, cogió a Mi-na en brazos y se dirigió hacia la salida de la Catedral.

**...**

Cuando Yunsung y Mi-na llegaron al exterior de la Catedral, ahí ya se encontraban Taki, Sophitia, Kilik, Xianghua, Alan, Raphael e Ivy (que finalmente había salvado su vida gracias a los conocimientos médicos del francés). Por lo tanto, dentro de la Catedral solo permanecían Nightmare, Heishiro, Rock y Cervantes.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Xianghua a Yunsung cuando vio a Mi-na en sus brazos.

- Le cayó un escombro en la cabeza. Creo que no es grave, pero no estoy seguro.

- Déjame ver… - pidió Raphael.

El coreano dejó a la chica a los pies del francés, que tras observarla dictaminó que su vida no corría peligro, aunque era imposible saber si le podría quedar alguna secuela.

- ¿Y Maxi? ¿Dónde está? – quiso saber ahora Yunsung.

Los gestos apesadumbrados de Kilik y Xianghua respondieron a su pregunta, por lo que en un gesto de consuelo se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

- Alejaos de aquí. Todos. – dijo alguien de repente. Se trataba de Taki. – Ya habeis perdido demasiado aquí dentro.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – inquirió Raphael.

- Yo…voy a intentar no perder demasiado también. – respondió la ninja. – Voy a entrar a ayudar a Heishiro a acabar con ese maldito monstruo.

- Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos. – se ofreció Yunsung.

- ¡No! – se negó la japonesa. – Vosotros teneis razones de peso para salir cuanto antes de aquí… Sophitia tiene a su familia. Kilik y Xianghua se tienen el uno al otro, al igual que Mi-na y Yunsung. Raphael tiene a su hija Amy…

- Yo tampoco tengo a nadie. – señaló Ivy. – Es más, la única persona que me importa algo ahora mismo, también está ahí dentro. Así que yo entraré contigo.

- Ivy… - dijo Alan de repente. – Lamento comunicarte que Rock, así como yo, no tiene salvación posible.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Así es. La única forma en la que podríamos seguir existiendo es que Soul Edge también lo haga, y si eso ocurre, será horrible para todos.

- Pero…él me contó…tú le dijiste que…si Soul Calibur…

- Me lo inventé. – confesó Alan. – Yo sé y he sabido siempre que en cuanto Soul Edge desaparezca, yo lo haré con ella. Y nunca me ha importado. Sé lo que es correcto, y sé que debo sacrificarme por el bien común. Le dije eso a Rock para darle esperanzas para luchar, y que no se desviase del camino correcto. Pero lo cierto es que está tan acabado como yo… Lo lamento mucho.

Ivy quedó estupefacta tras las afirmaciones de Alan.

- Yo sé que él querría que tú estuvieses a salvo. Y me voy a encargar de que así sea. Así que, hasta que esa maldita espada sea destruida, voy a permanecer a tu lado y garantizar que no te pones en peligro. ¿Estamos?

Ivy dudó por unos segundos.

- Está bien. – respondió mientras una débil lágrima asomaba por uno de sus ojos.

- Así me gusta. – dijo Taki. – Y ahora, por favor, marcháos de aquí. Dejadlo todo en nuestras manos.

A regañadientes, todos se convencieron de que Taki tenía razón, y se fueron alejando de la Catedral Perdida, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido para poder regresar a sus vidas, y confiar en que Taki y Heishiro supieran resolverlo todo.

Taki esperó a perder al resto de vista para disponerse a entrar de nuevo en la Catedral. E iba a hacerlo cuando escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda.

- Perdone… ¿puedo encontrar aquí a Heishiro Mitsurugi?

Taki se dio la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba, y se quedó bastante sorprendida con lo que vio.

Frente a ella había dos mujeres: una de rasgos europeos pero con una vestimenta japonesa, y la otra una joven que no debía llegar a la edad adulta con rasgos del sudeste asiático y una extraña indumentaria.

**...**

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la Catedral, se seguían desarrollando las dos luchas: Heishiro contra Nightmare y Rock contra Cervantes.

La Catedral seguía derrumbándose poco a poco, y en un determinado momento una de las columnas se desmoronó y cayó sobre Cervantes, inmovilizándolo.

Aprovechando el momento, Rock se dispuso a ayudar a Heishiro a acabar con Nightmare.

Poco a poco, entre los dos iban doblegando el poder del caballero oscuro, que tenía que vérselas con un zombi inmortal y con, sin duda, el guerrero más poderoso que quedaba en el mundo (sin contar al propio Nightmare).

Fue en esos instantes de inferioridad de Nightmare, cuando se escuchó un disparo que volvería a cambiar la inclinación de la balanza.

Cervantes había conseguido librarse de alguno de los escombros que lo inmovilizaban, había alcanzado su pistola y disparado a Heishiro, al que la bala había alcanzado en una pierna. El japonés no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo, perdiendo Soul Calibur en la caída.

El pirata se dispuso a rematar la faena disparando un segundo proyectil que acabara con el samurai, pero Rock reaccionó rápidamente para impedirlo.

Mientras tanto, Nightmare aprovechó la situación y golpeó a Heishiro con una poderosa patada que lo alejó unos metros de Soul Calibur.

Sin embargo, en lugar de intentar rematar al guerrero, Nightmare se preocupó antes de acabar de una vez por todas con la única espada que podía hacerle frente.

Heishiro fue sufrido testigo de cómo el malvado ser levantaba Soul Edge y, con todas sus fuerzas, atravesaba la Espada Sagrada con su hoja.

Soul Calibur, que había estado brillando durante toda su batalla con Soul Edge, se rompió en mil pedazos y su brillo se apagó.

Nightmare, satisfecho, rió con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba disfrutando tanto del momento que no se preocupó de un Heishiro que, desesperanzado, utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban en abandonar la Catedral antes de que se desmoronara.

Habían pasado pocos segundos desde que el samurai puso un pie fuera de la Catedral Perdida, cuando ésta acabó de desmoronarse por completo.

No importaba: Los tres seres que quedaban dentro; Nightmare, Cervantes y Rock, eran demasiado poderosos o invulnerables como para perecer en el derrumbamiento. Soul Edge había vencido.

Y Soul Calibur…ya no existía.


	101. Capítulo 100: La última esperanza

**Capítulo 100: La última esperanza**

Heishiro, dolorido por el disparo que había recibido en la pierna, se dejó caer al suelo en cuanto estuvo fuera del edificio ya en ruinas.

- ¡Estás vivo! – escuchó la voz de Taki, que rápidamente se acercó a ayudarlo.

- Sí, pero eso ya da igual. – musitó un resignado Heishiro. – Soul Edge ha vencido.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamó la ninja con la voz quebrada.

- Soul Calibur ha sido destruida. – sentenció Heishiro.

Taki se agachó para mirar a Heishiro, que estaba de rodillas, a los ojos.

- Has hecho lo que has podido, Mitsurugi. – susurró ella, al ver que el samurai estaba al borde del llanto.

- Siempre creí que era el mejor… - reconoció él. – …pero no he podido con esto.

- Para mí eres el mejor…Heishiro.

La ninja acercó su rostro al de él, pero antes de que pudieran rozarse, Heishiro vio por detrás de ella algo que le hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – exclamó al ver a Setsuka.

- ¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?

- Me conoce muy bien, querida. – confirmó la otra acercándose a ellos. – Soy la persona que va a matarlo.

En ese momento, Setsuka desenvainó su espada, alterando tanto a Taki como a Talim, que observaba apartada todo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Está loca? – gritó la japonesa, intentando apartar a Setsuka de Heishiro.

- ¡No! – bramó el samurai de repente, con gesto tranquilo. – Deja que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿No tenemos suficiente con todo lo que está pasando? – chilló Taki, que estaba perdiendo la compostura, algo que rara vez hacía.

- Maté a su padre. – confesó Heishiro. – Me lo merezco. Si no quieres verlo, márchate. Pero no te metas en esto.

Taki no sabía qué hacer, pero Setsuka se acercó decidida a Heishiro y posó el filo de su espada en el cuello del samurai, que cerró los ojos preparado para morir.

Setsuka lo miró con rabia y aumentó ligeramente la presión de su espada, haciendo que Heishiro empezara a sangrar. Por alguna razón, su brazo temblaba ligeramente. Por fin tenía a su disposición al hombre que durante toda su vida había querido matar, y sin embargo ahora le temblaba el pulso.

La mujer levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Taki hacía esfuerzos inhumanos por contener las lágrimas. Talim ya estaba llorando silenciosamente, sin intervenir en una guerra que no era suya.

Setsuka cerró los ojos, elevó la espada y, cuando todos creían que la bajaría con fuerza para ejecutar al samurai, la arrojó al suelo.

Heishiro, al escuchar la espada golpear la tierra, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Miró a la que iba a ser su asesina con gesto de confusión.

- La vida de mi padre por la de tu hermano. – sentenció ella. – Estamos en paz.

Taki respiró con alivio pero esa sensación no dudaría, pues inmediatamente los escombros de la Catedral empezaron a moverse. Primero Cervantes, arrastrándose, luego Rock, sujetando su hacha con gesto alicaído, y finalmente Nightmare, con mucha energía y sujetando Soul Edge, salieron de ellos.

Taki, Heishiro, Setsuka y Talim los miraron, con miedo y estupefacción. Rock se acercó a ellos mientras Cervantes, por su parte, se desplazó de rodillas hacia Nightmare y se inclinó ante él.

El caballero oscuro rió con fuerza, haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes, incluido Cervantes.

- Nunca me había sentido tan vivo. – rugió Nightmare. – Pero todavía me falta algo. Necesito…¡MATAR!

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido.

Nightmare echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y enseguida avistó a Talim, que estaba desarmada y apartada del resto. Elevó Soul Edge por encima de su cabeza y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ella.

Setsuka fue la primera que vio sus intenciones y decidió actuar. Rápidamente, agarró la espada que ella misma acababa de tirar al suelo y se abalanzó hacia el portador de Soul Edge.

- ¡No le tocarás un pelo! – chilló justo antes de clavar su espada a través de la armadura de Nightmare.

Sorprendido, Nightmare se detuvo y miró a su agresora, que a su vez lo miraba con rabia, esperando a que se desplomara. Evidentemente, no lo hizo. Nightmare estalló a reir, extrajo la espada de Setsuka de su cuerpo y la lanzó a un lado, y antes siquiera de que Setsuka pudiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, la mató con un solo golpe de Soul Edge.

- ¡No! – gritó Talim, horrorizada al ver el poder de la espada maligna.

El destrozado cadáver de Setsuka se desplomó. Por su parte, Soul Edge y Nightmare parecían incluso más fuertes tras haber cometido el asesinato de la mujer.

Pero en ese momento, una luz empezó a brillar sorprendiendo a todos, y Heishiro fue el primero en descubrir su origen.

- ¡Tú, chiquilla!

Inmediatamente todos miraron hacia Talim, como estaba haciendo Heishiro. A sus pies, la espada de Setsuka brillaba con fuerza.

- ¡La espada! ¡Vive!

Nightmare reconoció, horrorizado, el brillo de Soul Calibur en aquella espada.

- ¡No es posible! – bramó.

No perdió un segundo y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre la espada y la chica para acabar con ambas antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, pero esta vez tampoco la alcanzó. Rock fue más rápido y saltó sobre Nightmare, apartándolo de Talim. Fue Heishiro quien aprovechó entonces para acercarse a la chica y la espada, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza a pesar de su herida de bala. Iba a agarrar la espada de Setsuka cuando, sorprendido, comprobó que su propia espada empezó también a brillar.

Cervantes se apresuró a desenfundar su pistola y apuntar al samurai, pero antes de que pudiera colocar el dedo en el gatillo, dos dagas llegaron rápidamente hasta él: una le amputó la mano que sujetaba la pistola y la otra se le clavó en un ojo. Taki, que era quien las había lanzado, aprovechó para acercarse a él y tumbarlo de una patada.

Mientras tanto, Rock luchaba con Nightmare y Heishiro hablaba con Talim.

- Escucha con atención, jovencita. Necesito que hagas algo muy importante. – Heishiro hablaba muy apresuradamente, ante una confusa Talim que se esforzaba por entenderle. – No sé cómo ni por qué, pero parece ser que cerca de ti las espadas adquieren los poderes de Soul Calibur.

El samurai agarró la espada de Setsuka, aún brillante, mientras hablaba.

- ¿Ves la espada que tiene el de la armadura oscura? Se llama Soul Edge. Si no acabamos con ella ahora, será un desastre para todos. Y creo que la única que puede hacerlo eres tú.

- ¿Cómo…?

- En cuanto puedas, necesito que claves esta espada en el ojo de Soul Edge, ¿entendido? – le entregó la brillante espada de Setsuka.

- Sí, pero…yo nunca… - lloriqueó ella, agarrando el arma sin convicción.

- No es momento de echarse atrás, pequeña. El destino del mundo está en tus manos.

Y sin decir nada más, Heishiro desenfundó su propia katana y se apresuró a ayudar a Rock en su batalla contra Nightmare. Y tal y como había sospechado, en cuanto se alejó dos pasos de Talim la katana dejó de brillar.

Nightmare se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Talim era su principal amenaza, y se dispuso a acabar con ella. El maltrecho Rock (con su cuerpo de zombi completamente magullado, pero sin poder morir) empleaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar contener al caballero oscuro, pero éste, viendo que no iba a poder matarlo, decidió inutilizarlo de una vez por todas. Primero dio un fuerte espadazo y amputó el brazo con el que el zombi sujetaba el hacha. Después, aprovechando que estaba indefenso, le rebanó ambas piernas de un solo golpe, dejándolo completamente mutilado en el suelo.

Tras deshacerse de Rock, vio como Heishiro se abalanzaba sobre él, pero ni siquiera se molestó en intentar matarlo. Le dio un fuerte golpe con el brazo que lo dejó aturdido y, sin más obstáculos, se encaminó hacia Talim para acabar con ella.

La chica, asustada y sujetando la espada de Setsuka con las dos manos, no supo hacer otra cosa que caminar lentamente hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de aquel monstruo sediento de sangre.

Sin embargo, Nightmare pronto la alcanzó y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio un golpe en las manos que hizo que su espada cayera al suelo, donde Nightmare la pisó, rompiéndola y haciendo que perdiera su brillo.

Nightmare se encontraba cara a cara con Talim, blandiendo Soul Edge, y estando ella indefensa.

- ¡Sucumbe ante mi poder! – gritó colocando la hoja de la espada maligna de cara a la inmóvil Talim.

Pero antes de que pudiera asesinar a la joven, algo ocurrió. Con un rápido movimiento, Taki alcanzó la daga que había amputado la mano de Cervantes y la lanzó hacia Soul Edge. Demostrando una vez más su tremenda puntería, la daga se clavó justo en el ojo de la espada.

Eso confundió a Nightmare, que no reaccionó, pensando que la daga era inofensiva para su poder. Y lo era… hasta que Talim la agarró por el mango.

La daga empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza, y el brillo enseguida se transmitió a Soul Edge y a Nightmare.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – rugió Nightmare, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Taki y Heishiro, que se encontraba en el suelo todavía medio aturdido, sonrieron para sí mismos al contemplar aquella luz cegadora.

Y de hecho, la intensidad de la luz aumentó hasta el punto de que nadie pudo ver nada, pero el alarido de Nightmare fue esclarecedor. Cuando la luz se desvaneció; Soul Edge, Nightmare y la daga habían desaparecido, y Talim mantenía su puño cerrado con fuerza alrededor de la nada.

Heishiro se puso en pie tambaleándose. Él, Taki y Talim se miraron los unos a los otros. Los dos primeros sonreían, incrédulos tras su victoria. La joven sacerdotisa todavía no acababa de comprender todo lo ocurrido.

Pero entre tanta felicidad, había alguien que estaba abandonando este mundo. Rock, que a estas alturas ya era solo un tronco con la cabeza y un brazo, empezó a desvanecerse. Pero desapareció con una última alegría: la fortuna había querido que cayera al suelo de forma que quedó mirando hacia donde se encontraba Cervantes, quien en ese momento también desaparecía. Así, Rock murió contemplando morir al asesino de sus padres. Pero no quiso que su último pensamiento en vida fuera la venganza satisfecha. Quiso que fuera un pensamiento puro, de amor. Y este último pensamiento fue un nombre: Bangoo…

Cerca de él, un renqueante Heishiro y Taki se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un abrazo, gesto válido tanto para celebrar su victoria como para demostrarse el mutuo afecto que sentían.

**...**

No muy lejos de allí, el otro grupo caminaba alejándose de los restos de la Catedral Perdida. Kilik, Xianghua, Sophitia, Mi-na (ya recuperada), Yunsung, Raphael, Ivy, Alan…hasta que este último notó algo extraño en sus pies. O mejor dicho, dejó de notar algo. Y pronto en sus rodillas, y no mucho más tarde en su pecho. Estaba desapareciendo.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Todos se giraron para mirarlo y, boquiabiertos, completaron como una cabeza flotante sonreía y, antes de desaparecer, decía: "Hemos ganado".

Los demás, todavía sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se miraron los unos a los otros. La primera en hablar fue Sophitia, dirigiéndose a Raphael.

- Tus ojos…ya no brillan. – observó.

- Eso significa que… - susurró Kilik.

- Soul Edge ha sido destruida. – declaró el francés, sonriendo.

Aquella afirmación le sacó una sonrisa a todo el grupo, algo que era mucho teniendo en cuenta que casi todos estaban apesadumbrados por la pérdida de alguien.

Xianghua se echó a los brazos de Kilik, y Yunsung miró a Mi-na como esperando que ella hiciera algo parecido. Pero ella no se quedó ahí, sino que se lanzó a besar sus labios.

Por su parte, Raphael y Sophitia se acercaron a reconfortar a Ivy, que era la que más triste se encontraba en aquel momento, pues sabía que Rock acababa de morir.

Cuando los gestos efusivos finalizaron, Yunsung habló.

- Oíd, propongo que esperemos aquí un rato. Los que se quedaron en la Catedral podrían estar siguiéndonos.

- Buena idea. – compartió Xianghua. - Espero que todo haya ido bien y volvamos a verlos a los dos.

Así que el grupo decidió descansar ahí y, efectivamente, al cabo de poco más de una hora, fueron alcanzados por Heishiro, Taki y Talim.

Y, al fin, todos pudieron regresar a sus casas…


	102. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

…o, en el caso de Xianghua, al hogar de Kilik.

Y es que ambos decidieron volver a Nepal y reconstruir el templo Ling-Sheng Su, donde durante años entrenaron a las futuras generaciones de luchadores. Y entre ellos, a sus tres hijos: Maxi, Shunsuke (consiguieron averiguar el verdadero nombre del Edge Master a partir de los que habían oído decir a Zasalamel su nombre en la Catedral Perdida) y Xianglian.

**...**

Mi-na y Yunsung regresaron al dojo Seong, y Han-Myeong recibió a ambos con los brazos abiertos, sorprendido y lleno de gozo al volver a ver a su hija. Han-Myeong le dijo a su hija que había demostrado tener tanta valía como cualquier hombre, y le ofreció ser ella quien heredara el dojo. Sin embargo, la chica lo rechazó y pidió que fuera Yunsung quien lo heredara…aunque al fin y al cabo también acabaría siendo suyo, pues los dos jóvenes se acabarían casando.

**...**

Monsieur Fleuret se vio gratamente sorprendido el día que vio desaparecer los signos malignos del rostro de Amy, pero su sorpresa fue casi mayor el día que, como ya ocurriera en otra ocasión, mientras preparaba la cena llamaron a su puerta y se trataba de Raphael, que volvía a por su hija, con quien vivió tranquilamente el resto de sus días.

**...**

Talim volvió a su tribu, donde los niños escucharían con atención durante años su asombroso relato de cómo destruyó la espada maligna. Para no faltar a la verdad, la propia Talim tardó años en descubrir cómo lo había hecho, pero acabó por comprender que un poder purificador como el de Soul Calibur se encontraba en su interior, reforzado más todavía por su puro corazón.

**...**

Sophitia regresó a Grecia con su familia, y aunque a todos les costó superar la pérdida de Cassandra, pudieron retomar una vida tranquila y feliz todos juntos.

**...**

Heishiro dejó de creerse el guerrero más poderoso del mundo…sin saber que acababa de empezar a serlo, con Olcadan y Edge Master muertos y Zasalamel atrapado para siempre en una cabeza sin cuerpo. Regresó a Japón junto a Taki (posiblemente, la mujer guerrera más poderosa del mundo, y sin duda la de mejor puntería) y, aunque jamás se casaron o tuvieron hijos, mantuvieron una relación afectuosa hasta el final de sus días.

**...**

Finalmente, Ivy volvió a Inglaterra. Aunque antes se pasó por Valencia y cumplió su palabra de ayudar económicamente al marinero que ayudó a ella y a Rock. Una vez en su país natal, tuvo que dar parte a las autoridades por haber salido del país a pesar de estar bajo sospecha del asesinato de Joanne Stuart, pero consiguió convencerlos de su inocencia. A partir de entonces, su vida allí no fue muy diferente a la de cualquier mujer de su posición social, pero sí hay un hecho que podríamos destacar. Y es que la inglesa, como mujer culta que era, decidió que sería conveniente compartir todos los sucesos vividos y los conocimientos adquiridos en su aventura, así que escribió un libro narrando todo lo ocurrido a raíz de las dos espadas. Y así es como perdurará para siempre la historia de Soul Edge…y de Soul Calibur.


End file.
